XP4 Heroes Coalition - Neo-City Diaries
by XP4Universe
Summary: Ever wonder what's going on in the Heroes Coalition whenever our heroes are out on a mission or whenever they had a day off? Well this is collection of stories featuring the daily lives of the members of the Coalition.
1. Intro

Hello there! My name is Marcus the Kane, it's not really my name but I call myself that cause I think it's cool and about who I really am is a mystery, not even myself knows about it. So my real identity and my origins is not known... but since this fic has been rebooted, you guys already know whom I am and my origins.

So... for those who is new to the story, do not read the older fics while those who knew the story from the start should keep their mouth sealed.

And as stated above, this fic went into a massive reboot, no thanks to a pair of assholes who started a conflict for over nothing, so things will be a lot different and exciting this time around.

Let's all move on from that and listen to my story... well, not technically mine but I'm part of it. Here I am about to tell you of an awesome story featuring me and a lot of my closest friends and allies as we all go to an adventure.

An adventure filled with heart-stopping actions, moments filled with horror and of course, plenty of comedy.

If you're wondering of what my ability is? You see I had an ability called _Gasoline Distortion_ which gives me the power to make fire and devastating explosions. I know it's a bit cliche but my powers is something special. But am I? Am I a ninja? Am I mage? Or am I FUCKING Saiyan? Sure wish I was but that is not a case.

I am... what you call... a _Blessed._

And why are we called the _Blessed_?

There is actually a story for it's origins... Ehem... Years ago, which how long is something I don't really care, there were two Gods known as Dolph and Floyd (kinda modern for a God's name if you ask me). Both Gods are very powerful with a variety of amazing abilities ranging from manipulating fire to alchemy, and if you ask me they got it all. Despite how powerful the two are, they lack the brain department, in short they're idiots. The two idiot Gods would often fight one another to see who's more powerful, the two would continue to fight from what it seems like an eternity until it finally reached it's end when the two accidentally killed each other. Hey, Gods can die just go ask Kratos and Asura and even Godou Kusanagi for proof.

But a strange phenomenon happened after their death, their abilities leaks out from their corpses like gas.

Louie, another God with an unlikely name and this time has a brain, decided to gather all of their scattered abilities and put them all in a sphere. The circular container would hold the wasted abilities for millenniums to come, however in the present day the sphere suddenly exploded (like the alleged Big Bang Theory) without any explanation and the abilities were scattered around in different worlds and different dimensions. The abilities would find itself in bodies of different people, no matter what the species, age and gender. Some people would use their abilities for good but the others would use it for their personal gain.

Compared to the two idiot Gods whom obsessed themselves of who's the strongest, Louie is different. Louie is fascinated with the term heroes and upon seeing that the abilities he called _Gift_ is being used in evil, he decided to create a coalition that would deal with it. He would later coined the term _Blessed_ to the people whom obtained the _Gift_ since their abilities came from a God (ironically the correct term should be transferred since the abilities were never really given to them by the Gods, Louie just made things up to avoid confusion).

Louie later met a group of people that helps him create a large organization which they named Heroes Coalition that is stationed all around the Neo-Earth. The same group of peoplewould go to different worlds and dimensions searching for other people who've obtain the _Gift_ where he would sent them to his world where he helps them train to use their abilities on the right way. As years go by, the coalition grew larger as it would recruit not only _Blessed_ but people with different skills and abilities such as ninja, an assassin or a magical girl.

To this day, the coalition becomes multiversal as it continues to collect heroes from the different part of the universe to help protect a lot of worlds altogether.

Now then... that's all I can say for now but I'm letting the story tell the rest.

Also, as much as I love to make a well-deserved comeback, which I truly deserve because I'm the FUCKING best and no doubt about that, I need to sit still and wait. Now, now, don't you all cry, I will make my spectacular return sometimes later and have you all bask in my glory.

I sounded like Keith Lee for some reason.

Anyway... enough about that let's just get it on with the story!

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. What Is Our Goal?

Neo-Earth is a world slightly similar to the normal Earth but a lot more advanced. This world serves as the main base of the Heroes Coalition.

Heroes Coalition is a large organization that consists of various heroes all around the multiverse which is located in Neo-Earth. The Coalition is part of the Government and works as the first line of defense against any hostiles or evil organizations hellbent in creating chaos across the multiverse.

There are ten Heroes Coalition branches in Neo-Earth but only four of them are allowed to perform missions outside Neo-Earth to other parts of the multiverse.

We then focused the story at the Heroes Coalition located in the middle of of Neo-City.

Neo-City is a city that can be described as a Tokyo/Paris/Las Vegas hybrid, so the city is filled with casinos, cafes and many establishments about entertainment purposes. The city has huge park were people mostly relax, there are also a number of construction site around the city meaning the city kept on growing bigger and bigger.

We then start our story on one fine morning at the Heroes Coalition's Training Facility, a castle-like establishment where _Blessed_ and other aspiring heroes are trained. It is known for its world-class strength and conditioning program. The camp trains around 40 to 60 trainees at any one time. The trainees are usually _Blessed_ but it also trains people who have a variety of experience levels, from beginners to experienced fighters across different worlds and universe.

At the Training Facility grounds, we see a lot of people, both humans and other creatures, walking around doing their own daily morning activities. Meanwhile, we see two young men standing on top of the facility's rooftop looking over the place.

The first young man is a tall with a messy blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He is currently wearing a black hoodie underneath a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist and wears dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist. This is Jaune Arc.

 **Former Beacon Student and Rookie Trainee**

 **Jaune Arc**

The second young man is slightly shorter than Jaune. He has a long dark hair with a single magenta streak and pale pink eyes. He is wearing a long, sleeveless tailcoat underneath a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. This is Lie Ren.

 **Former Beacon Student and Rookie Trainee**

 **Lie Ren**

The two stood in silence for a few minutes when Ren spoke, "Hey." he called.

Jaune turns to him, "What?" he replied.

"Do you know what our goal is?'' Ren asked.

Jaune let's out a hum, "Hmm? That's one of the hardest questions in life. What is our goal?'' he stated, "Is it to become Hokage? Is it to become a Pirate King? Is it to bleach your blonde hair to black? I don't know... there are so many goals in life but you don't know which is yours.'' he claimed, "But as long as you believe in yourself and have faith in God. You'll find it out.'' he said.

The two stares at each other in silence for a few minutes until Ren spoke again, "What?!" he squawked, "No... I mean... what is our goal for today.'' he clarified.

"Oh... Uh... yeah." Jaune replied nervously.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Ren asked.

Jaune shrugs his shoulders, "Uh... hm? Nothing." he replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ren asked again.

Jaune looks away, "No." he replied.

"You sure?" Ren asked once more.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah." he replied.

"But seriously... what is our goal right now?'' Ren asked once again.

Jaune let's out another hum, "Well... same as the previous days, I guess. We train ourselves hard down to the bone.'' he replied, "I mean I know it's not easy since everything is not easy to begin with but I don't mind since I get to learn a lot of things and manage to keep myself in top shape." he explained.

Ren nodded in agreement, "You're right about that.'' he replied.

"The downside is... you get train alongside with him.'' Jaune claimed with a blank look.

"Who?'' Ren asked.

"Ladies, front and center on the double!" a voice called. Jaune and Ren looks down to see a middle-aged man looking up at them from the ground. The middle-aged man, who looks like in his twenties, has gray flat-top hair and has green eyes. He is currently wearing a red top with a silver dog tag around his neck, black trousers with black belt and black boots. This is Donzerg Stronghold also known as Zerg.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Donzerg "Zerg" Stronghold**

"Him.'' Jaune spoke in annoyance referring to Zerg.

"Arc! Lie! Get down here and we have lots of work to do!" Zerg exclaimed as he merrily went inside the building, "Yaba-daba-ding-dong!" he sing-sang as he goes.

Ren let's out a sigh, "Yes, Zerg.'' he replied.

"Fuck." Jaune cursed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, it's lunchtime at the Training Facility and most trainees & staffs are at the cafeteria having their lunch, there others would go outside and eat at cafes.

Outside, we see Gelman walking alongside Ira Gamagaoori with Mako Mankanshoku riding on the latter's shoulders as they walk forward having a conversation. They then passes by the Sakura Tree where we see two girls resting under it's shade.

The first girl has a short reddish-brown hair and cyan-colored eyes. She wears a brown sweater vest over a white shirt with pink ribbon tie, dark-blue plaid skirt, black socks and brown shoes. She also wears a star-shaped hearpin that ties her hair on the left side. This is Luluco.

 **Space Patrol Officer**

 **Luluco**

The second girl also has a short red hair tied by a large pink ribbon, and has red eyes. She wears a white school uniform with a bulky long-sleeve, black linings, yellow buttons and a pink ribbon tie, pink skirt with yellow trimmings, white folded socks and pink & yellow creamed shoes. This is Hibari Hanakoganei.

 **Akihabara Cyberteam Member**

 **Hibari Hanakoganei**

Luluco was staring into space while Hibari is having her lunch, the former then turns to the latter, "Hey, Hibari.'' she called.

Hibari swallowed her food as she turns to her, "What is it, Luluco?'' she asked.

"What is like being in a team?'' Luluco asked back.

Hibari thought about it as she let's out a hum, "Well... I always have fun saving Akihabara with other Cyberteam girls. Saving people with your team is really awesome!" she explained, "Plus... now I'm an honorary member of the Multiverse's Cutest Team! Things were even better!" she claimed, "Why do you ask?'' she asked the space officer.

Luluco let's out a sigh, "I'm... I'm actually getting tired being a Solo Hero." she admitted, "And... I wanna be on a team on my own." she claimed.

"But... don't you form teams with the other Solo Heroes?'' Hibari pointed out.

"Yeah... but that's not permanent." Luluco replied, "Once the mission is over, the team you formed in said mission, will dissolved afterwards." she stated, "I wanna be part of an Official Hero Team.'' she claimed.

Hibari thought about it, "I see..." she trails, "Well... how about asking the President that you want to be in a team. I'm sure he'll agree with you!" she suggested.

Luluco let's out a smile, "I hope so...'' she replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we move the settings at the Tech Garage. Tech Garage is where the Science and Research Department conducts and performs their experiments. It is also where the Maintenance Group works. The inside of the garage was very spacious due to hammerspace that it's been used as a place for different transportation to parked in such as a Starship or a Fighter Jet to Tanks.

Inside the Tech Garage and is currently occupied by three persons, one girl and two boys to be exact, with one male fixing a broken Dune Buggy.

The girl has a long, blonde hair tied in a a high ponytail and has blue eyes. She wears a mechanic's grab with the half top open exposing her black tube top and the sleeves wrapped around her waist, brown sandals and a red bandana. This is Winry Rockbell, an honorary member of the Deadly Hearts.

 **Mechanic**

 **Winry Rockbell**

The young man fixing the Dune Buggy has a shoulder-length badly layered pink hair and thin pink eyes. He wears a bright green-yellow jumper with a dark brown streak on both sides and several hot pink markings that go down to his ankles, bright yellow sneakers and a gray beanie hat. This is Souda Kazuichi, an honorary member of the Flaming Honor..

 **Ultimate Mechanic**

 **Souda Kazuichi**

The other young man has a thick neck-length black hair, has blue eyes and a thin goatee. He wears a black high-collared leather jacket over a yellow t-shirt, black short pants and black shoes. This is Alden Cole.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Alden Cole**

Winry is glaring at Alden while the said boy is currently explaining why the Dune Buggy is wrecked, "And uhh... we decided to take the Dune Buggy for a spin, you know to have fun... and when I turn around at one corner, I saw a large truck coming by and I need to take a swerve and I crash the Dune Buggy on a wall." Alden finished explaining with a nervous smile.

Winry let's out an exhale of exasperation, "Alden... do you have any godly idea how much this piece of transportation costs?" she asked sternly.

Alden looks away nervously, "I-I don't know, uh, like, uh, what.. ten, ten.. twenty, twenty-five bucks, maybe?" he guessed.

"You are so irresponsible! I can't believe you took out this Dune Buggy without permission! And worst! You broke it!" Winry chastised angrily.

"Hey! Don't blame it all on me! Luna is with me too, you know!" Alden argued.

Winry raised an eyebrow, "Then where is Luna?'' she asked.

Alden turns around to see no one was behind him, "That backstabbing bitch!" he growled as he turns back at Winry, "Uh, you-you're gonna kill me now, aren't you?" he asked nervously.

"Tell you what, Alden, I'm a fair woman." Winry claimed, "I'll give you a ten second head start here before I let Souda do anything he wants to ya.'' she said.

Souda stops working and stood up to face Alden with an angry glare, making Alden more nervous, "Guys, I just want you to know, I'm really, really sorry here, and-" he tried to apologize but he was cut-off.

Souda slowly brought up a wrench as Winry began to count, "One... two... three... four..." she counted rather fast.

Alden then began to back away, "Okay, uh, I guess I better get going then." he said before running. Winry and Souda looks at each other as they began to throw various tools at the retreating Alden, "Hey guys, that's not funny! Come on! Somebody could get hurt here! Oww!" he cried.

As this is going on, outside the Tech Garage, we see a young girl leisurely lying on a tree branch from a nearby tree. The young girl has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a lavender plaid skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. This is Luna Loud.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Luna Loud**

Luna watches Alden runs pass by the tree, "Luna! I'm so getting you for abandoning me!" Alden yelled angrily.

Luna let's out a laugh, "I like to see him try.'' she mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Mina Ashido and Kyouka Jirou walking around having a conversation when the camera pans-up at the rooftop, where we see Jaune and Ren watching the bright city lights from the distance.

Ren turns to Jaune, "Hey.'' he called.

Jaune turns to him, "What?" he replied.

"Do you know what our goal is?'' Ren asked.

Jaune let's out a sigh, "Ren... in the name of Pyrrah... I had no idea what's our fucking goal, right now.'' he replied in exasperation.

The two stares at each other in silence for a few minutes until Ren spoke again, "What?!" he squawked, "No... I mean... what is our goal in life.'' he clarified.

"Oh... Uh... yeah." Jaune replied nervously as he let's out a cough, "To be honest Ren... I had no answer to that.'' he replied.

"Why not?'' Ren asked.

"Like I said before..." Jaune spoke as he stares at the night sky, prompting for Ren to do the same, "That's one of the hardest questions in life." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Envy, Swagger or Pain? Choose Wisely

It was another fine day at Neo-City as we go to the Heroes Coalitions. Here we see a heroes getting ready for their missions, trainees doing their best with their training while some people are having a day-off after days of missions or work.

We then see Gray Fullbuster, Ranma Saotome and Eijiro Kirishima running around while playing catch ball when they passes by Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm sitting on a bench. Both Geo and Sonia were having a lively conversation while sharing a few laughs.

Unbeknownst to the two, they're being watch.

At the rooftop, we see Luna Platz watching the two interacts using a binocular, she has a very jealous look on her face. Right next to her is a female Jiangshi, she has a light-bluish skin tone, a short blue hair and has red eyes. She wears a pinkish-red uniform coat-like robe with an open cleavage and a yellow sash tied around her waist, a dark-blue dress shirt with a large oversized long-sleeves with claws, a dark-blue baggy pants, pink slip shoes, a pink & yellow round-tall top rimmed hat with a talisman dangling on it. This is Hsien-Ko, an honorary member of the Squad of Excellence.

 **Jiangshi/Dark Hunter**

 **Hsien-Ko**

Luna gritted her teeth in annoyance, "What are just those two nimrods up to?'' she asked as she intensely glares through her binoculars.

"What're they doing?" Hsien-Ko asked with her arms crossed.

Luna slowly turns around to face Hsien-Ko, lowering her binoculars, "What?" she asked back with an aggravated tone.

"I said, 'What are they doing now'?'' Hsien-Ko repeated her question.

Luna let's out a frustrated sigh, "Bloody Hell, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!" she exclaimed.

Hsien-Ko raised her arms defensively, "You have the fricking binoculars, I can't see things from here." she pointed out, "Don't start to bitch at me because I'm not gonna just sit up here and watch you stalk those two all day!" she exclaimed.

Luna glares at her, "Okay! Okay! First of all, I'm not stalking them, I'm just observing them!" she reasoned before looking back at her targets, "I had to make sure that they don't do anything indecent.'' she stated.

Hsien-Ko rolls her eyes, "Indecent? Puh-lease...'' she mocked, "... those two are TOO innocent to do something indecent.'' she pointed out.

"Oh! Shut up!" Luna replied, "Bloody Hell! Why does Sonia gets to be with Geo all the time?" she asked in frustration, "What does he even see in her?!" she exclaimed.

"They're really close friends and both are part of the same team.'' Hsien-Ko replied, "Look Luna, I understand that you had a massive crush...'' she said with a finger quote, "... on Geo.'' she said, "Why don't you just be straight forward and tell him how you really feel.'' she advised, "That's much better stalking them all day.'' she pointed out.

Luna let's out a sigh, "Easier said than done.'' she replied, "I get nervous whenever I talk to Geo.'' she stated.

"But... you talk to Geo normally whenever your in a mission." Hsien-Ko pointed out.

"That's because were in a mission!" Luna stated, "I had to keep my composure to set a good example to our team!" she explained.

"Well! You need to do something sooner rather than later.'' Hsien-Ko said, "If you keep those feelings to yourself, and myself by extension, Sonia might take away Geo from you and you'll never, ever tell what you truly feel to Geo.'' she explained.

Luna gave her a dry look, "Like your one to talk!" she claimed, "You still haven't tell Mister West your hidden feelings for him!" she pointed out.

Hsien-Ko was taken aback as her cheeks burns red, "Wah?! What are you talking about?!" she squawked as she turns away, "Frank and I friends! That's all! Geez! Where did you even get that idea?!" she stated.

"From the way you look at him.'' Luna replied.

Hsien-Ko shook her head, "You know what! Let's just drop this conversation!" she suggested with Luna nodded in agreement. The two stayed in silence as Luna went back on watching Geo and Sonia while Hsien-Ko shifted on her spot before speaking again, "So... what are they talking about?'' she asked.

Luna stood up, "Bloody hell! They left!" she yelled in frustration.

 **bzzzttt...**

At the training ground's parking lot, a red Jaguar F-Type Sports Cars parks itself at one corner. Out came from the car is Travis Touchdown, he quickly closes the door and made his way towards the main entrance of the facility.

Meanwhile, we see two young men walking towards the parking lot. The first young men has a rotund build, he has a brown messy hair, a thin mustache and a thick brown beard and has dark eyes. He is currently wearing a gray muscle shirt, black gym shorts, white socks and black sneakers. This is Nicco Bondarev.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Nicco Bondarev**

The second young man has a large physique, he has long slick-back black hair, thin mustache and beard, and has brown eyes. He is currently shirtless, wearing only a black knee-length shorts, gray socks and white sneakers. This is Tucker Noble.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Tucker Noble**

"Hey, Tucky." Nicco spoke, "What do you think Brent called out us here for?'' he asked.

Tucker shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me.'' he replied, "Might as well see it for ourselves.'' he mused.

The two arrives at the parking lot and began to look around, "Now where could Brent be?'' Nicco wondered out loud.

"There he is.'' Tucker claimed as he pointed his finger at a young man leaning on a white Porsche Boxster Sports Car.

The young man is tall with a fit physique, he has a dark-brown complexion, a long dark-brown hair styled in dreads, blue eyes and black goatee. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a red top, dark baggy pants and white sneakers. This is Brent Dark.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Brent Dark**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Brent called as the two walks towards him.

Nicco can't help but be awed at the sight of the car, "Woah! That is one amazing car, Brent!" he complimented, "Is this yours?'' he asked.

Brent nodded, "Hoopa! I finally got it shipped to this city!" he replied with a grin.

Tucker let's out a whistle, "I had to admit... that is one beautiful car, Brent.'' he claimed.

"It's not just a car, Tucker.'' Brent said, "This car is a state of the art! It has so many features! This car can stir itself, it has a trophy self and it can open cans!" he exclaimed, "I also added a Rocket Booster to make sure my car will be an envy of many.'' he boasted.

"Cool!" Nicco and Tucker said in awe.

Brent then brought out his keys and spins it around his finger, "What do you say guys? Up for a ride?'' he asked with a grin.

Both Nicco and Tucker let's out a big grin as they look at each other, "Road Trip!" they shouted in excitement.

And with that, the three boys got inside the car, with Brent on the wheels and the two muscle heads sitting at the back. Brent started the car and quickly drives out of the parking lot as they cheered loudly.

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Tucker howled in excitement.

The car then drifts at one corner, almost running over Natsu Dragneel who jumps out of the way, "Hey! Watch where you going?!" the Dragon Slayer demanded angrily while waving his fist.

"Sorry Natsu!" Brent calls back, "We didn't see you there! Hahahaha!" he exclaimed as he laugh.

"Boom! Guerilla!" Nicco shouted.

Natsu watches the car drives away with an annoyed look, "Stupid cars! I fucking hate them.'' he grumbled.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, inside the training facility, we see Minto Aizawa and Mina Ashido walking down the hallways while having a conversation. The two then passes by Kevin Levin, whom is standing in front of the Sick Bay while checking his phone for messages.

When suddenly, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" a loud cry was heard inside the Sick Bay making Kevin cringed as he stares at the door to the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary, we see a young woman nursing a young man on one bed while another young man sat on another bed as he watches them.

The young woman has a long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves underneath a white apron which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. She has bandages wrapped around most of her left arm and right leg. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left kneecap and wears white socks and shoes. This is Mikan Tsumiki.

 **Staff Member and Ultimate Nurse**

 **Mikan Tsumiki**

The young man that Mikan is treating has a dark-spiky red hair with golden eyes, his head is wrapped by a blue headband. He is wearing a blue jacket over a black t-shirt, dark-blue pants, brown fingerless gloves and brown boots. Around his neck was a red scarf with tattered ends. This is Gingka Hagane.

 **Solo Hero and Beyblader**

 **Gingka Hagane**

The second young man has a pale & grayish skin tone, he has a black slick hair with grayish pale streaks, and has mismatched eyes with his left eye being gray and his right being red. He wears a long, black jacket that is always left open. The left sleeve is pulled up to the elbow and held by silver pins and he wears a long purple scarf that often covers his mouth. The back of his jacket, as well as both ends of his scarf have a strange, vertical symbol printed on them. Under his jacket, he wears a white button-up shirt that is also left open, and another shirt under it which is slightly darker and has a greyish-purple cross design across its front. He seems to be wearing normal black pants held up with a black belt and silver buckle, and black boots with numerous straps across them. This is Gundam Tanaka.

 **Solo Hero and the Ultimate Breeder**

 **Gundam Tanaka**

As Mikan tightens a bandage wrapped around Gingka, the beyblader can't help but let out a painful yelp, "AAAAHAHAHAHA!" he cried, "Mikan-chan! Would you at least try to wrap those bandages more gently!" he exclaimed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Mikan cried nervously, "B-But your legs just won't stop moving that I kept tugging the bandages forcing it to get tight.'' she stated as she slaps a band-aid at Gingka's calves.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Gingka cried in pain again, "Why does Doctor Zeigler have to be absent today?!" he complained.

"I'm really sorry but Miss Angela is currently tending to Demoman right now." Mikan replied, "What did you do in your mission that you ended up like this?'' she asked in confusion.

Gundam was petting his hamster when he spoke, "Well, Tsumiki, during our mission, this plebian thought it was a good idea to jump down on a pile of boxes.'' he explained, "I told him it's a bad idea but he still did, and now you see the results.'' he finished.

"How do I suppose to know that those boxes have explosives in it?!" Gingka reasoned in irritation.

"It has 'Acme' written on each boxes.'' Gundam replied.

"Acme doesn't sell bombs.'' Gingka replied.

"Yes they do.'' Gundam argued, "Just go ask Sir Wile E. Coyote.'' he stated.

"Ah! Shut up!" Gingka replied.

"Oh no, I run out of bandages!" Mikan said with a gasp.

"Good." Gingka quipped.

"Stay here! I'm getting another one.'' Mikan said as she turns around only to trip over nothing, "Kya!" she yelped as she fell down and landed on top of Gingka's still soared legs.

Gingka's eyes bulges out, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he let's out a cry of pain so loud that it was heard all around the facility.

"May the Gods have mercy to your soared leg.'' Gundam said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Luna walking down the streets trying to find Geo and Sonia.

"Where did those two run off too?'' Luna asked no one in particular, "They better not be doing anything indecent.'' she said as she was about to walk towards a large puddle of water. Luna noticed this and immediately stops walking, "Bloody Hell! That was close.'' she mused, "I almost step on the water with my new shoes." she stated in relief.

Suddenly, Brent's car drives by and runs over the water, causing a large splash getting Luna wet on the process, much to her shock and disgust.

"Sorry, Luna!" Brent calls out, "We didn't see you there! Ahahaha!" he exclaimed as he laughs.

"Boom! Guerilla!" Nicco and Tucker cheered.

Luna gritted her teeth in anger as she stomps her right foot, "Bloody Hell!" she yelled angrily.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Of Bets and Confessions

The premise around the Training Camp is not all about buildings, small stands and benches. The Training Camp is surrounded by trees and plants, but the most notable one is the Sacred Sakura Tree, which is known for keeping it's appearance no matter the season. Most people would go to the Sakura Tree to relax, to meditate or to have a picnic, and is also a good place for a romantic date.

But not every trees in the Training Facility is as enchanted as the Sakura Tree.

Case in point is the tree located inches away from the Sakura Tree, it's called the Withered Tree. Like it's namesake, the tree is withered with no leaves hanging on it's branches and it's body is dry. Despite it's look, the tree can still be used as we see a large red & white colored treehouse placed on tip of the tree, and despite it's size the tree is strong enough to hold it up.

Inside the treehouse, we see four young men lazing around a blue couch as they watches TV, if you're curious they're watching Grey's Anatomy.

The first young man has a long, silver hair tied in a low ponytail and has grayish-orchid eyes. He is currently wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a red necktie, blue jeans and red & white rubber shoes. This is Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy**

The second young man has a pale white skin tone, a messy brown hair and has green eyes. He is currently wearing a yellow buttoned shirt, black pants and white loafers. This is Gillian "Gill'' Norman.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Gillian "Gill" Norman**

The third young man has an above average height and red spiky hair. He has blue eyes that is hidden behind his dark visor and golden piercing in his mouth, he is currently wearing a red & blue open Hawaiian shirt exposing his chest and abs, dark jogging pants and slippers. This is Akatora Tsujimiya.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Akatora Tsujimiya**

The fourth young man has a creepy appearance, he had a pale skin tone, a messy silver hair but the most disturbing part about his face is his eyes are covered with black tapes in a cross shape and his mouth is stitched with white strings but can still open his mouth. He is currently wearing a black high-collar jacket over a cheetah printed shirt, black pants and blue rubber shoes. This is The Creepy Guy.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **The Creepy Guy**

As they kept on watching, Akatora heard a notification bell from his tablet. He quickly grabs his device and checks on it, "Nyahahahaha! Brent just posted a photo of him along with Nicco and Tucker with his brand new sports car!" he exclaimed with a grin.

The Creepy Guy is taken aback by that, "A car? How-a-come they get-a-car?!" he complained.

"Nyahahahaha! What are you complaining about, man?" Akatora pointed out, "I'm about to get a jeep by next week!" he claimed.

"You-a-can't pick-a-up chicks with-a-jeep!" the Creepy Guy argued.

"Nyahahaha! Yes we can.'' Akatora replied, "The jeep may not be as grand as Brent's sports car but we can make it up with our unique charms to woo up girls.'' he stated with a grin.

"Keh-keh-keh! I-a-like the sound of-a-that!" the Creepy Guy replied in agreement.

Gill let's out a scoff, "Get real guys!" he spoke, "I think the two of you two forgot that were the lowest of the low here! The least improved trainees!" he exclaimed, "I don't think a jeep and your unique CHARMS can ever compete with the top guys in wooing girls!" he stated, "Unless your name is Buckles Murphy that is.'' he added.

The said boy turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?'' Buckles asked indecorously.

Gill shrugs his shoulder, "Well... out of the four of us, you attract the most girls.'' he explained.

"Dude! You know that's not true!" Buckles argued.

"Yes it is!" Akatora argues back, "You may not noticed it but a lot of girls are swooning over you!" he exclaimed with an accusatory finger.

"Yeah! You-a-even attracted-a-Mika-sensei and-a-Touwa-san!" the Creepy Guy added his cents.

"Those are rumors guys!" Buckles argued, "There's no way that I attract girls!" he stated.

"Wanna bet?'' Akatora challenged, "I'm willing to bet anything to prove that I'm right.'' he claimed with a grin.

"What-a-kind of-a-bet?'' the Creepy Guy asked.

Akatora thought about it, "How about the moment Buckles drops down from this tree. The first girl he sees, he must make sure that the girl doesn't get attracted to him.'' he instructed, "If the girl gets attracted to him, then I win!" he declared.

Buckles nodded, "I see.'' he replied, "But for what stakes?'' he asked indecorously.

Gill then spoke, "How about the loser has to give up a very, very valuable comic from their collection and give it to the winner.'' he suggested, "Let's say... Akatora's League of Super Little Sisters: Clash of Moe to Buckles' Age of Wars: Rise of the Perfectly Imperfects!" he stated.

Buckles and Akatora let's out a gasp before glaring at each other, "You're on!" they said at the same time.

"Great! That-a-settles it!" the Creepy Guy exclaimed, "All-a-Buckles need to-a-do is to get-a-down from this-a-tree and wait for-a-girl to walk-a-over him!" he instructed.

Buckles then stood up, "Okay! First things first, I'm only doing this to prove you son of a bitches wrong and not for the comic!" he claimed as he exits the treehouse and began to climb down.

"Akatora is so winning this bet.'' Gill claimed as he grabs the remote and turns off the television.

"I am-a-so beating Buckles if that-a-happens.'' the Creepy Guy stated.

Meanwhile as Buckles got down from the tree, we see a young girl approaching him. The young girl has a fair skin tone, a black waist-length hair with red streaks, she has green eyes and a darkish-red lips. She wears a black cardigan with a white collar over a red top, yellow office skirt with a white trimmings and red ribbon underneath a black ruffled skirt, black & gray thigh-high socks, black heels, red gloves and a crown on her head. But her most notable feature is the large heart-shaped tattoo on her left eye. This is Lyndel Flamburge, a noble princess.

 **Rookie Trainee & Noble Princess**

 **Lyndel Flamburge**

Buckles noticed her as she handed him a small paper with a phone number written on it, "What's this?'' he asked in confusion.

Lyndel winks at him in a flirtatious way, "Call me.'' she said with a 'call me' hand gesture before walking away him.

Buckles watches her go in shock as he looks at the small paper when he heard two angry voices, "You bastard! You really attract girls in just one swoop!" Akatora exclaimed.

"You-a-even attracted-a-princess!" the Creepy Guy followed.

Buckles looks up just in time to see Akatora and the Creepy Guy jumping down from the treehouse before tackling him to the ground and began to beat the shit out of him.

Meanwhile, Gill watches them in amusement, "I expected some random girl to get attracted to Buckles. But I never expected it to be a princess.'' he admitted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day was pretty uneventful as people just continue on with their tasks. At the Training Camp grounds, we see Dan Kusou skateboarding around the premises as he passes by Roy and Zoro Roronoa whom are having a conversation, the two swordsmen then passes by the Sakura Tree, where we see Geo Stelar sitting there reading a comic.

Unbeknownst to him, Luna Platz is making her way towards him.

Luna let's out a breath, "Okay... remember what Hsien-Ko said... if you keep your feelings to yourself, you'll never ever tell what you truly feel about him.'' she said to herself as she stops next to Geo, "Uhh... hey, Geo.'' she greeted nervously.

Her greeting caught Geo's attention as he turns to her, "Hey, Luna.'' he greeted back, "This is unusual.'' he said, "You never talk to me outside missions.'' he pointed out.

Luna rubs the back of her neck, "Well... might as well break the status quo...'' she replied as she sat down next to him, "Geo... there's... something I need to tell you.'' she claimed.

Geo placed his comic down, "What is it?'' he asked.

Luna shifted on her sitting position before slowly looking at him with slight red cheeks, "Geo... I... uh... I...'' she tried to say.

Too bad... the idiotic main character of this fic had to ruin the suppose romantic moment.

"Wazzup guys!" Kazeyoshi Imai greeted as he suddenly pops out from behind the tree with a goofy smile, making the two jump in surprise.

"Bloody Hell!" Luna shouted in shock.

"Kazeyoshi-nii! What are you doing here?!" Geo exclaimed in shock.

Kazeyoshi walks out from behind the tree and got in front of them, "I was just walking around looking for fellow leaders like me when I saw the two of you.'' he replied, "What are you two doing?'' he asked with a wiggling eyebrows.

"We... uhh..." Luna trails, "... I... I was suppose to talk to Geo about our upcoming mission.'' she replied with a nervous smile.

"Really?'' Geo asked, "Oh right! Your team and mine are having a joint mission soon.'' he said in realization, earning a frantic nod from Luna.

"A joint mission? Sound like fun!" Kazeyoshi mused, "To where?'' he asked.

Geo shook his head, "We don't know yet.'' he replied.

Kazeyoshi crosses his arms, "Well then... I wish both of you and your teams good luck! I'm pretty sure that you'll do great in this mission!" he exclaimed proudly with a fist pump.

"Thanks, Kazeyoshi-nii!" Geo replied with a smile.

Luna rubs her right arm, "Your words are very much appreciated." she said nervously.

Kazeyoshi then remembers something, "That reminds me... the President told me that all fifteen teams will be having a joint mission sometimes later.'' he mused.

Geo perks up from this, "Wait a second! You mean..." he trails with a smile.

Kazeyoshi nodded, "Sha-yeah!" he replied in confirmation, "The Universal Defense Force will be having it's second biggest mission to date!" he announced, "And I, the overall leader, of the Universal Defense Force is thrilled about this!" he claimed, "Don't you all agree?'' he asked with a grin.

Geo stood up with clenched fists, "Hell yeah! I'm excited!" he exclaimed in glee as he turns to Luna, "What about you, Luna?'' he asked.

Luna rubs the back of her neck, "Yeah... I'm enthusiasm is up the roof...'' she replied.

Kazeyoshi let's out a heart laughter, "Well then! I believe I should be on my way! I have something to discuss with Shika-kun.'' he stated, "Again... I wish both of you good luck with your upcoming mission.'' he said as he ruffles both of their hairs, "I'll see the two of you later.'' he said as merrily walks away.

Luna fixes her hair as Geo sat back down with a chuckle, "Haha! Kazeyoshi-nii is such a cool guy!" he said, "It's no surprise that he's the most popular hero here.'' he claimed.

Luna watches Kazeyoshi walks past a group of girls, whom he winks at, causing them to gush and faint. Luna let's out a giggle, "TOO popular if you ask me.'' she mused.

Geo turns to her, "You wanna talk about our upcoming mission?'' he asked.

Luna thought about it and shook her head, "Nein... the staff will brief us before we go in our mission.'' she stated as she stood up, "Well... I'll see you later.'' she said before walking away.

"Later.'' Geo replied as he went back on reading his comic.

Luna enters the facility and was greeted by Hsien-Ko, "So? Have you told him yet?'' the Jiangshi asked in anticipation.

Luna rolls her eyes, "I'll save that for another time." she replied with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Training Dilemma

It was a fine morning at Neo-City as we start the story inside the facility where we see a young girl walking through the corridors as she makes her towards the training area.

The girl has a short black hair with choppy pigtails and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white dress shirt underneath a yellow almamater, dark gray skirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Mato Kuroi.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Mato Kuroi**

"I'm wondering what kind of training routine the others and I will do today.'' Mato mused before grimacing, "I hope we don't have to run 60 miles like what the Soldier made us do yesterday.'' she stated.

"Hey, Mato!" a voice calls out her name, "Wait up!" the voice said.

Mato turns around to see a young man running towards her. The young man has a black brushed up, spiky hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt, black shorts and sandals. His fists are wrapped with black & white tapings. This is Taro Yamada.

 **Rookie Trainee & Mixed Martial Artist**

 **Taro Yamada**

Mato turns to him with a smile, "Good morning, Taro-san.'' she greeted, "Are you part of the same training group as me?'' she asked.

Taro let's out a chuckle, "Well! Since were heading at the same place, I guess I am.'' he replied.

The two shares a short laughter before continuing their way towards the training area. As they reached the entrance door, Taro pushed the door open, he held the door for Mato to go through and she thanked him for it.

The training area has two basketball courts side by side placed with white paint on the hard wooden floor, there was a stairs of benches leading up to the windows which Mato could see the blue sky with the clouds going by, a basketball hoop with a white hard board hanged in the air by metal like arm on the one side of the court and the same on the other, same goes for the second court.

At the set of white bleachers, the two saw more trainees sitting on it. On the lower bleachers, we see two young men having a chat with each other. The first young man has a thin physique and had a pinkish skin tone. He had a medium-length brown hair and dark eyes, he is currently wearing an orange sleeved yellow shirt, red shorts, white socks and dark orange shoes with black buckles and gold laces. He also carries a brown bagpack. This is Dac.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Dac**

The second young man has a messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red and white shirt, blue jeans, red and white sneakers and a redesigned red and white cap along with a yellow sling bag. This is Red.

 **Rookie Trainee & Pokemon Trainer**

 **Red**

Just inches away from Red and Dac is a young woman sleeping soundly on the bleachers, curled up in a ball while using her bag as a pillow. The young woman has a long messy blonde hair reaching the back of her thighs, she wears a white rimmed glasses on her lazy pink eyes(which is closed right now). She wears a black blazer with multiple red ribbons tied in each sleeves over a pink pajama-like dress and brown boots. This is Karizza Stronghold, the youngest daughter of Major Richard Stronghold.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Karizza Stronghold**

Just one step above them, we see a young girl checking her phone with a nervous look and sitting far away from her is another girl that is looking around in boredom.

The first young girl has a short, honey-brown hair and emerald eyes. She is currently wearing a black school uniform with white collar and necktie over a black turtleneck shirt, white skirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Sakura Kinomoto.

 **Rookie Trainee & Mistress of Clow Cards**

 **Sakura Kinomoto**

The second young girl has a light skin and has green eyes. Her hair is spiky black and worn up with a white & green cap. She wears a green track jacket over a black v-neck shirt, green jogging pants and green sneakers. This is Kaoru Matsubara.

 **Rookie Trainee & Power Puff Girl**

 **Kaoru Matsubara**

Up above Kaoru and Sakura, we see a young woman with three pairs of brown wings on her back checking her tablet and sitting next to her is a young man with a large blade behind his back.

The young woman with wings has a long blonde hair with a small ponytail and has magenta eyes. She is wearing a white camisole, black denim shorts, pinkish fish stockings and white boots. This is Maya Sparrow

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Maya Sparrow**

The young man spiky silver hair and gray-blue eyes. He wears a short-sleeved black jacket over a plain white short sleeved undershirt shirt, and long black pants over brown boots. This is Haru Glory.

 **Rookie Trainee and Rave Warrior**

 **Haru Glory**

Sitting on the far right of the fourth row of the bleachers is a young girl with a face that says 'this ain't worth my time' and sitting on the far left her is a young woman whom is waiting patiently for the training to start.

The young girl has a long jet black hair with a cowlick sticking out on top of her head and has dark brown eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-green sailor uniform, dark-green skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Shana.

 **Rookie Trainee & Flame Haze**

 **Shana**

The young woman a blonde hair tied in a short bun-like braid and dark-blue eyes. She wears a dark-blue mantle jacket with a silver chest plate and shoulder armor pads, white gloves, black tights and silver stilleto boots. This is Sylvia van Hossen.

 **Rookie Trainee and Flemish Noble**

 **Sylvia van Hossen**

And lastly sitting alone at the fifth row of the bleachers is a young woman, whom jut like Sylvia, is waiting patiently for the training to start.

The young woman is tall with a dark skin tone. She had a caramel-brown hair that flows behind her back and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a green loose fitting dress, white pants and black heels. This is Erena Reese.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Erena Reese**

Mato looks around and noticed that something is off, "Is this our training group?'' she asked in confusion, "I don't remember being part of a training group with only twelve people.'' she claimed.

Taro scratches his head, "Yeah... it's really weird." he replied, "For all I know is that each training group usually had forty to sixty trainees in it.'' he stated, "Did we arrive too early?'' he asked.

Mato then checks on her watch, "No... there's still ten minutes before training starts.'' she replied, "Just what is going on?'' she asked in concern.

"Maybe we should ask the others, maybe they know." Taro suggested as the two approaches the others at the bleachers, "Hey guys.'' he called.

"Sup, Taro! Sup, Mato!" Haru greeted.

"What's going on? Why there's only twelve people here?'' Taro asked.

Haru shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me.'' he replied, "I've been trying to figure that out myself." he admitted.

Sylvia crosses her arms as she spoke, "You don't think the others decided to ditch this training?'' she asked with a stern voice.

"I don't think the others would something as dumb as ditching training.'' Red pointed out, "I mean... they do know that they get penaltyI for doing that. Just asked Buckles and the others for example." he stated.

"I wonder where the others right now?'' Mato said out loud.

Dac placed a hand on his chin with his elbow rested on his left knee, "I was wondering more where the others are this morning when I had breakfast.'' he stated, "I thought for sure that they ate their breakfast early to get here first but I was wrong." he stated.

"Just where the hell is everybody?'' Taro asked in confusion.

Before anyone could speak, the entrance door opens and came in a very intimidating man with a spiky hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a blue track jacket with white linings, black track pants and red & white sneakers. This is Vegeta, a Veteran Hero and currently working as a trainer.

 **Veteran Hero, Saiyan and Trainer**

 **Vegeta**

"Morning kids." Vegeta greeted with a sour look on his face.

His sudden arrival surprises everyone, "Good morning, Mister Vegeta.'' Sylvia greeted.

"Are you going to train us today?'' Haru asked.

Vegeta shook his head, "You wish.'' he replied as he jab his thumb at the door, "Kakarot is currently attending something, so he'll be here in a few minutes.'' he stated, "I just came here to tell you something.'' he claimed.

"Tell us something.'' Taro repeated, "What is it?'' he asked.

Vegeta let's out a sigh, "You all noticed that there is only twelve people in this group.'' he pointed out earning a nod from everyone, "Well... the others decided to packed their bags and left camp.'' he stated rather bluntly.

This taken everyone by shock while Shana remains uninterested and Erena has mild surprise look on her face, "What? They packed their bags?!" Red repeated in confusion.

"You mean... they quit!" Haru exclaimed after placing the pieces together.

"No wonder I didn't see any of them in the cafeteria this morning." Dac grumbled with a blank look.

Sakura let's out a gasp, "Even Lyndel and Regan?" she asked.

Vegeta shook his head, "Fortunately, Miss Flamburge and Miss Bladeworks didn't quit.'' he replied much to Sakura's relief, "Miss Flamburge is currently back in her kingdom to attend her cousin's wedding while Miss Bladeworks is also back in her kingdom to celebrate her mother's birthday.'' he explained, "The others... as Mister Glory said... they quit.'' he said.

"But why?'' Mato asked.

Vegeta shrugs his shoulders, "I guess they can't stand on how hard the training is.'' he replied.

"What a bunch of wimps!" Kaoru spoke in disdain, "Training is hard I admit but quitting just proves that they're nothing but a bunch of losers!" she stated.

"Well... they did... and we can't do anything about it." Sylvia said with a look of disappointment.

"So... what's gonna happen now?" Taro asked.

"I'll let Kakarot answer that question.'' Vegeta replied.

On cue, the door opens and came in man taller than Vegeta. The man has a has spiky black hair, he wore an orange shirt, a blue shirt underneath, orange pants with a blue belt tied around his waist, dark shoes, a blue wrist band on both of his wrist and he also wore a whistle with a long strap around his neck. This is Son Goku, a Veteran Hero and currently working as a trainer.

 **Veteran Hero, Saiyan and Trainer**

 **Son Goku**

"Sorry I'm late.'' Goku said, "I need to pick all of the papers that Taco accidentally scattered around the floor." he explained while rubbing the back of his head.

Vegeta let's out a sigh, "I swear that kid is nothing trouble.'' he muttered as he walks past Goku, "I already told them about the former trainees, you'll take care of the rest,'' he instructed.

"Okay, thanks.'' Goku said in gratitude as he watches Vegeta leave the area. He then turns to the others and began to look around, "Wow... kinda depressing to look at the number of the remaining trainees in these group.'' he stated.

"Mister Goku... what's gonna happen now?'' Sakura asked in concern.

Goku gave all of them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I got this thing sorted out earlier today when I heard the news that a lot of trainees left.'' he replied, "We'll continue on with training even with this small number. But I talked with the president and he told me that tomorrow, those that left will be replaced by other trainees." he claimed.

"Other trainees? You mean from the other training group?!" Sylvia pointed out.

Goku nodded, "Aside from Miss Flamburge and Miss Bladeworks that will be returning tonight." he said, "Tomorrow, these group we'll be joined by Chad Mordetzky, Raya Amanda, Wesley Bryans, Squigly & Leviathan, Alden Cole, Luna Loud, Yoshika Miyafuji, Mayumi Yoshikawa, Duncan Nelson, Andres Alvarez, Arinah, Eustace Bagge, Geraldo Axel and many more." he counted.

Kaoru let's out a grin, "Well now... this is getting more exciting." she claimed but her face turned into a frown, "But I don't like Alden though.'' she admitted.

"Ditto.'' Dac replied in agreement.

Goku claps his hands, "Welp! That's enough talk and let's begin with our training.'' he announced, "Since there's only twelve of you here, we'll just be doing basic training.'' he said.

"Sounds good.'' Taro said.

"Okay guys..." Goku began, "We'll start with a warm up by stretching and then you guys will start jogging around the track about..." he trails as he put up all five of his fingers, "Five-hundred times." he exclaimed.

This taken everyone a back, "What?!" Sylvia shouted in shock.

"Five-hundred laps?'' Haru repeated, "Are you fucking kidding us?!" he demanded.

Goku gave an innocent look of confusion, "What, not enough?" he asked.

"How about insane?" Erena spoke for the first time while Shana expresses a face of dismissal.

"Hey look, I might be able to do this with powers but you can't be expecting all of us to run that much without some of us giving it our all!" Kaoru stated.

Goku gave a thoughtful look, "Well alright, let's do three-hundred laps." he suggested.

"That still seems about much, don't you think?" Red asked in concern.

"So seven-hundred?" Goku suggested.

"You're going up, not down!" Haru exclaimed.

"Sir, we're not Saiyans like you, we have limitations.'' Mato reasoned.

Goku gave it another thought, "Oh yeah, you guys have a point!" he said with a laugh, he had forgotten that humans have limits, especially those who has to hold back their powers, he was just trying act like what a trainer is supposed to do, "Alright, I'll tell you what, why don't we do twenty laps and call it a day?" he suggested.

"Well... I guess that's fine...'' Taro spoke, "Twenty laps is more than enough to test our endurance.'' he stated.

Goku nodded, "Good answer." he replied with a smile when he noticed something, "Uhh... before we start... would someone please wake her up?'' he asked pointing his finger at the still sleeping Karizza at the bleacher.

"Coffee... coffee...'' Karizza mumbled in her sleep.

Sylvia let's out a sigh, "I knew letting her drink six cup of coffees was a bad idea.'' she muttered.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. That Night

It was night time at Neo-City as the plot is once again focused at the Training Camp when a white limousine stops in front of the facility. And out came from the vehicle is a young girl with a bright smile.

The young girl has a pale skin tone, has light-blue eyes and has a waist-length luscious silver hair. She wears a a black off-shoulder top with yellow trimmings, a yellow skirt with frills underneath, silver tights, pink shoes and a small top hat on her head. She also carries a teddy bear at her right arm. This is Regan Bladeworks, a noble princess.

 **Rookie Trainee & Noble Princess**

 **Regan Bladeworks**

"I'm back~" Regan exclaimed merrily, "I'm so happy that I'm back!" she said, "I really enjoy celebrating my mom's birthday but I also enjoy spending my time here!" she cheered, "I wonder what the others are doing right now?'' she mused as she claps her hands and on cue, several suited men appears next to her, "Please bring my bags in my dorm room.'' she ordered, "As I'll be seeing my friends which I believe is at the lounge right now." she stated. The men nodded as they grab her bags and quickly leaving her.

Regan let's out a giggle as she made her way towards the facility.

Meanwhile go inside the training camp where we see several people walking around the corridors, among those people are Ichigo Momomiya, Lettuce Midorikawa and Bu-Ling Huang. The three girls were making their way towards the lounge area while having a conversation at the same time as they passby Ryuuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin having an argument with Edward and Alphonse Elric in front of the water dispenser, the three girls comes across an old man standing in front of a vending machine.

The old man has a pale skin, a large chin and wears glasses. He wears a pale yellow shirt with olive green overalls with black buttons, he also wears a dark brown hat and large black shoes. This is Eustace Bagge.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Eustace Bagge**

The three girls then got closer to the old man, "Hello, Mister Bagge." Ichigo greeted.

Eustace responded by turning to them while wearing his large green scary mask, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" he shouted.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" the three girls let's out a scream of fright before breaking into a run towards the lounge.

Eustace took off his mask, "Yehehehehe...'' he let's out a triumphant laugh as a young woman approaches him.

The young woman has petite frame and is slightly short. She has a pale skin tone, has a long shoulder-length brown hair tied in a sidetail and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue t-shirt over a white carpenter overall with paint stains and black sandals. This is Arinah.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Arinah**

Arinah rolls up a tabloid and immediately whacks the back of Eustace's head, "Ow!" he yelped in pain before turning to Arinah whom is looking at him with a stern face, "What did I do?" he asked while rubbing his head.

Arinah placed two hands on her hips, "Mister Eustace! That wasn't very nice!" she chastised while wagging her finger, "They were just greeting you! You should apologize!" she scolded.

"But Arinah..." Eustace whined like a child.

"No buts!" Arinah interjected as she grabs him by the ear and began dragging him towards the lounge, "You're going to apologize to those girls whether you like it or not!" she stated.

"E-hu-hu-hu...'' Eustace cried as the two enters the lounge.

As this is going on, we see Regan walking at another corridor, greeting people on the way. She then turns at one intersection when she almost collided with a young woman.

The young woman has a short caramel colored hair and has green eyes. She is currently wearing a green hoodie jacket over white t-shirt, black denim shorts, white socks and blue sneakers. This is Anna Maymorie.

 **Staff Member**

 **Anna Maymorie**

"Oh! Hey, Regan." Anna greeted with a smile, "Never thought you'd be back so soon.'' she stated.

Regan let's out a giggle, "Well... to be honest, I really wanted to continue training, I need to keep my skills and body in shape.'' she explained, "By the way, the training group that I'm part off... what did they do today?'' she asked rather excitedly.

Anna's face turns into a frown as she rubs her left in discomfort, "Well... I don't know what to say...'' she replied.

Regan noticed the discomfort look on her friend's face, "Anna... sweetie? What's wrong?'' she asked.

Anna let's out a sigh, "Regan... I'm sorry to tell you this but... there's only fourteen of you left in your training group." she replied.

Regan let's out a gasp in shock, "What?!" she exclaimed, "What happened? What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"A lot of guys from the training group left this morning.'' Anna stated, "By "left" means they quit." she clarified.

"But... but why?'' Regan asked as she was about to cry.

Anna shook her head, "Everyone had their reason and it's their life, they made their own decisions, we can't stop them.'' she reasoned.

"But... what about Lyndel and Sakura? What about Haru? Did Red quit? Are Dac and Mato still here?'' Regan asked frantically.

Anna placed two hands on the princess' shoulders, "Calm down, Regan! And listen to me!" she exclaimed, "Your closest friends are still part of the training group... Shana included.'' she stated.

Regan let's a sigh of relief, "That's good." she said.

"And don't worry... according to Mister Goku, many trainees will be transferred in your group tomorrow!" Anna claimed, "I heard that Raya and Arinah will be joining this group.'' she added as she turns around, "Plus... these guys are also going to be part of your group.'' she said.

"I was wondering when are you gonna introduce us?'' a voice spoke in annoyance.

Anna rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Woops! Sorry about that.'' she said.

Regan looks behind Anna and saw four young men standing there, "Umm... Anna... who are these gentlemen?'' she asked.

"These guys are recently new recruits!" Anna replied, "I'm actually about to finish showing them around the camp.'' she stated, "Guys! Why don't you introduced yourselves?'' she suggested.

The first one waves his hands, "Hey there! I'm Daniel Fenton but you can call me, Danny." he introduced himself. Danny has a black hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, blue pants and red & white sneakers.

 **Rookie Trainee & Ghost Boy**

 **Daniel "Danny Phantom" Fenton**

The second boy gave her a nervous grin, "Hi... I'm Jacob Luke Long but my friends call me, Jake." he introduced himself while rubbing the back of his head. Jake is an Asian teenager with semi-long black, spiky hair with green highlights and black eyes. He wears a red jacket, blue cargo shorts and grey shoes.

 **Rookie Trainee & Magical Protector**

 **Jacob Luke "American Dragon - Jake Long" Long**

The third boy lazily waves his right hand, "Sup, I'm Rex Salazar, remember that.'' he introduced himself with a dry look. Rex has a brown complexion, black hair that is brushed backwards and brown eyes. He wears a red & orange jacket, blue & white t-shirt, dark blue pants and boots. He also wears a bright orange goggles on his head.

 **Rookie Trainee & EVO**

 **Rex Salazar**

The last boy made a triumphant pose as he spoke, "Greetings! My name is Randall Cunningham but you can call me, Randy! It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted and introduced himself with a heroic voice. Randy has naturally Tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears a red McTop with a white stripe underneath a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks.

 **Rookie Trainee & Norrisville High Ninja**

 **Randall "Randy, the Ninja" Cunningham**

Anna and the other boys stares at Randy as if he grown another head. Regan let's out a giggle, "Well... I'm Regan Bladeworks and it's a privilege to train alongside with all you. Hope we get along well.'' she said with a smile earning her a nod and smiles from the boys.

"Welp! I need to finish the tour before bringing them to their designated dorms." Anna stated, "I'll see you later, Regan.'' she said as she walks away with the boys following her.

"See ya.'' Regan replied with a smile as the boys waves at her.

Regan then enters the lounge area, a place where most trainees, heroes and staff members would gather around and relaxed. Inside the spacious lounge, we see Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Zoro Roronoa having a conversation with the latter two showing off their blades. At one circular glass table, we see Asuna Yuuki and Nami having a conversation with Hawaiian punch on their table. At one corner, we see Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose dancing on a Dance Dance Revolution Arcade Booth with Vector the Crocodile, Usopp and Franky cheering for them.

"Regan! Over here!" a voice called. Regan turns to her left to see Sakura Kinomoto and Lyndel Flamburge sitting on a red couch waving their hands towards her.

Regan smiles as she made her way towards them. She flops down on the couch and hugs Sakura, "I'm back~" she cheered.

Sakura let's out a small smile, "It's good to have you back, Regan.'' she said.

Regan then let's go of Sakura and turns to Lyndel, "Lyndel... never thought you'd come back here before me.'' she mused.

Lyndel flips her hair, "My cousin's wedding ended earlier than expected, so after the reception, I decided to return here.'' she stated, "Though... I wasn't expecting the bad news that occur during our absence.'' she pointed out.

Regan looks down, "Yeah... I heard that a lot of trainees from our group left this morning.'' she said.

Sakura placed a hand on Regan's shoulder, "Lighten up, Regan." she said, "The others and I are still here! Plus, other trainees from other groups will be joining us!" she claimed, "So it will be lively as before!" she said with a smile.

Regan smiles back, "I guess so.'' she replied.

Lyndel let's out a scoff, "I surely don't mind the others joining our group.'' she admitted as she files her nails, "But I do mind Alden Cole in joining us.'' she said in disgust.

"Aw, come on, Lyndel.'' Regan said, "I don't think he is that bad.'' she stated.

"Regan, sweetie, I think I need to remind you again..." Lyndel spoke, "... that aside from a few people, Alden is the MOST hated guy here." she stated, "Alden is as hated as Taco from the staff members.'' she added.

Regan shifted on her seat awkwardly, "I see.'' she said before shaking her head and decided to change the subject, "Anyway... I met Anna on my way here, she introduced me four new recruits and they'll be joining us tomorrow." she claimed.

Lyndel let's out a scoff, "I surely hope that they don't end up like the others who left this camp earlier." she stated.

"Actually... they're more than just trainees." Sakura spoke.

"What do you mean?'' Regan asked.

"Taro met the new recruits earlier and he told me that they are heroes from their respected places.'' Sakura explained.

"Huh? Never expected that.'' Lyndel mused.

Before anyone could speak, the doors suddenly slams open and came running inside is Alden Cole with a scared face while being chased by a very angry girl.

The girl is slightly short and has an orange shoulder-length hair and turquoise eyes. She is wearing an open blue-black bomber jacket over a white top, pink skirt with a wide belt looped around her waist, knee-high pink socks, a calf-length black & white boots with pink laces and a pink fingerless gloves. This is Nora Valkyrie.

 **Rookie Trainee & Former Beacon Student**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

Alden continues to run until he ran into a corner, he turns around and gasped to see Nora angrily marching towards with a large hammer in hand, "N-N-N-Nora... I-I-I-I'm r-r-r-really s-s-s-sorry!" he cried in panic.

Nora's grip on her weapon tightens, "YOU... ATE... MY... PANCAKES!" she shouted in a hateful tone.

"W-w-w-would make it you feel any better if I say that the pancakes taste really good?'' Alden said nervously with a smile.

Nora's face darkens and her eyes turns beady red, "JUSTICE!" she shouted as she violently swung her mallet right under Alden's chin. The impact of the strike was so strong that it sends him crashing towards the ceiling with his head getting stuck.

Nora let's out a huff as she walks away passing-by Luna Loud with a plate of pancakes in hand, "Told him it was a bad idea to take Nora's pancakes.'' she mused as she took a bite of one pancake.

"Help...'' Alden moaned in pain.

Back with Lyndel, Sakura and Regan as the former let's out a huff, "Well... he got what he deserved.'' she stated as she went back on filing her nails.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Prelude to Awakening

The next day at Neo-City, we go inside one room at the Training Camp, the Mission Briefing Room. The Mission Briefing Room is where most heroes gets information about their missions and other task. Right now, the Universal Guardians and the Squad of Excellence are inside the room waiting for some staff members to arrive and tell them about their mission.

All members of each team are present but the Squad of Excellence has additional five persons in their team which happens to be their honorary members, which consists of Hsien-Ko, three females and one male.

The young man has a black brushed-up spiky hair and has dark eyes. He wears a white uniform jacket with a blue collar, yellow linings and buttons, and white ascott. He wears trousers and white leather shoes. This is Ichiro Ogami.

 **Hanagumi Captain**

 **Ichiro Ogami**

The first girl has a dark-blue hair tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon and has light-brown eyes. She wears a pink kimono over a white gii with a purple sash wrapped around her waist, red hakama pants, white socks, black slips shoes and brown hand gloves. This is Sakura Shinguji.

 **Hanagumi Member**

 **Sakura Shinguji**

The third girl has a long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and has brown eyes. She wears a red Victorian-like dress that reaches her calves with a black bib, black linings and yellow cross logos on the shoulders, brown laced boots and crucifix necklace around her chest area. This is Erica Fontaine

 **Hanagumi Member**

 **Erica Fontaine**

The fourth girl has a long curly red hair tied in a low ponytail and has blue eyes. She wears an orange cropped jacket over a yellow shirt, orange denim skirt with a brown bolster belt wrapped around her waist, orange gloves, orange boots and a brown Stetson hanging on her back. This is Gemini Sunrise.

 **Star Division Member**

 **Gemini Sunrise**

"Isn't this exciting?'' Erica said in glee with her hands cupped together, "We're going on one mission with two teams altogether!" she stated with a smile.

Gemini crosses her arms with a smile, "I agree with ya, Erica. After all, we've miss that one mission at Peach Creek City, this mission is good a way to make up for absence back then.'' she stated.

Sakura S. then turns to Sakura Haruno, "Haruno-san, what will be our mission today?'' she asked.

Sakura H. shrugs her shoulders, "Beats me, Shinguji-san.'' she replied, "I was wondering about that myself.'' she replied.

Meanwhile Ichiro is having a conversation with Ash Ketchum and Alain, "So... have you come to a decision?'' Ash asked with a goofy smile.

Ichiro let's out a chuckle, "I do." he replied, "I think having a Pokemon is a great idea, so once we're done in this mission, I'll be travelling to your world for a bit.'' he stated.

Alain nodded, "I suggest you go to Kalos Region." he suggested, "I think it's a best place to start your Pokemon Journey.'' he stated.

"Yeah! Kalos is an awesome place!" Ash exclaimed with a grin as Pikachu climbs on his shoulder.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu replied in agreement.

Ichiro nodded, "Then Kalos it is then." he said.

At another part of the room, we see Natsu Dragneel, Korra, Dan Kusou and Shun Kazami having a conversation. There was also a small floating creature above Natsu. The small critter has a white stomach and a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. He has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular and has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. He carries a green backpack. This is Happy.

 **Exceed & Fairy Tail Member**

 **Happy**

Natsu let's out a laugh, "Come on, Dan! Give me a real challenge!" he challenged.

"Ha! I bet that you can't fight any enemies without using your fire magic in this mission!" Dan suggested with a grin.

Natsu smack his fist together, "Oh, you are on!" he replied, "What are we betting?'' he asked.

Korra then spoke, "How about... the loser has to wash to other's underwear... for an entire week.'' she suggested with an amused smile.

Natsu and Dan cringed at that, "Eeww..." they said in disgust before glaring at each other, "Done!" they agreed in sync.

Shun let's out a sigh, "Why must this two must be so competitive?'' he asked while placing a palm on his face.

Happy flew down next to him, "It's in their nature, I guess." he replied with a fish in his mouth.

Before anyone could speak, the doors of the room opens and entering the place is a strange creature. The creature is an anthropomorphic black bull shark wearing a white round glasses, white labcoat and black boots. This is Dr, Michael Pating.

 **Head of the Science and Research Department**

 **Dr. Michael Pating**

"Good morning, everyone." Michael greeted, "I see that everyone in each team are present.'' he pointed out a smile.

"Good morning to you, Dr. Pating." Erica greeted back with a smile.

Sasuke Uchiha spoke, "Are you going to brief us about our mission?'' he asked.

Michael nodded, "Indeed, the Major is busy at the moment, so he ask me to brief you all about this mission.'' he explained as he took out a small device and pressed a button. Then an image of an unfamiliar country pops on-screen, "Now gather around now as you see at the screen is country or kingdom from the another world.'' he pointed out.

"What it's name?'' Geo Stelar asked curiously.

"It's called the Halidom of Ylisse, a peaceful and tranquil nation ruled by the Exalt." Michael explained, "Anyway... for this mission, we want all of you to go at Ylisse as numerous Emotionless have been spotted and you must eliminate these creatures as much as possible." he instructed.

"So, Emotionless exterminating again." Luna Platz mused before nodding, "Well then... we'll do our very best, so the Halidom of Ylisse will Emotionless-free.'' she declared.

"Also... if you ever meet the locals there and they're in some sort of trouble, do not hesitate to lend them your aid." Michael added, "You heroes aren't train just to exterminate Emotionless but to help those in need." he stated with a smile.

Geo nodded, "Got it!" he exclaimed, "We'll make sure to lend them a hand!" he said with a thumbs-up.

Michael nodded, "Now that I've told you about your mission and it's location, I suggest you all made your way towards the Tech Garage,'' he instructed, "My colleagues has prepared a portal that will send all of you to Ylisse.'' he stated. Everyone nodded and began to leave the room one by one, leaving Michael alone in the room. He then let's out a chuckle, "Godspeed.'' he said with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. First Day High

It is another fine day at Neo-City but were not focusing today's story at the Training Camp but the institution right next to it. Just a five minute walk away from the Training Camp is a large and colorful castle-like mansion campus called the Vanguard Academy named after the founder of Neo-City, Hector Vanguard also known as Hector the Vanguard.

The Vanguard Academy serves as an institution designed to provide learning spaces and learning environments for the teaching of students under the direction of instructors. The Academy uses state of the art classrooms, the hall is a semi-circular auditorium of stepped seats. There is a stage at the front. Below the seats with access from the outside rear are a number of music practice rooms. The façade of the hall towards the forecourt and road has two entrance lobbies linked together by eight stone columns. The forecourt is paved with stone. The department has an onsite design library with dedicated seating to encourage student use. All music halls and performance areas are fitted with soundproof windows which prevent sound from escaping, even while open, as well as walls engineered to prevent sound crossing at right angles. The floors of the centres also float on a bed of air, so as to maintain good soundproofing. An Observatory houses a 10-inch-aperture Cooke refractor on a motorised equatorial mount. A fully operational army-only CCF detachment operates at the college under the supervision of a resident SSI (school staff instructor). Weekly parades take place at the parade ground adjacent to the armoury, with occasional off-campus activities, such as range-days or overnight exercises.

The academy teaches regular subjects but it also provides different subjects that includes teaching history about other worlds, magic & witchcraft and machine building.

Compare to other academies, the Vanguard Academy has no age restriction nor race restrictions, anyone is welcome to attend the academy that wants to attend school or those who just missed attending schools.

The Vanguard Academy has a very close ties with the Training Camp as numerous trainees and heroes are also attending the academy, some instructors from the training camp also works at the academy.

And today... is the first day of school!

 **(Play Watchmojo Main Soundtrack)**

The campus ground is really lively as we see students walking around the premises, some students are seen sitting on benches having a conversation with their friends and we also see Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru chasing a cat around the place.

Then a limousine stops in front of the school, the doors open and out came a beautiful young girl. The young girl has a a long, luscious blonde hair with a flower pin on the left side of her head and has green eyes. She wears a black sleeveless singles dress that reaches her thighs over a white blouse with a blue gem necklace around her chest, black tights, blue heels and she wears a blue diamond-shaped earrings. This Faye Bertha Conway, the princess of the Conway Kingdom.

 **Conway Kingdom Princess**

 **Faye Bertha Conway**

Faye is then greeted by her best friend, Regan Bladeworks as the latter engulfs the former with a quick hug. The two shared a short laughter as Faye grabs her bags and began to walk towards the school.

"I'm so excited!" Faye cheered, "Not only that were back in school! Tonight we'll be celebrating a very special event!" she stated with a smile as they walks pass by Taichi Yagami and Red having a conversation.

Regan nodded, "You're right. The yearly Unification Ceremony between the Vanguard Academy and the Heroes Coalition!" she cheered, "Where each side will present one individual that will hold the crown that represents the unity that Louie the Supreme God of Generosity and Hector the Vanguard once held." she stated, "I'm pretty sure you're going to represent our school as our crown holder just like you did last year.'' she said with a smile.

Faye let's out a giggle, "I don't mind being the crown holder once more." she replied.

"By the way, after the unification ceremony, New Day Jose is going to throw an after party!" Regan reminded as Brent Dark skates passed her, "Make sure that you dress nicely.'' she advised.

"Don't worry, I'll come to the party in my best attire." Faye replied, "As a Princess, I must dress properly for any events, less I became a laughing to stock to everyone." she stated.

"Don't worry... no one is going to laugh at you for whatever that you wear." Regan reassured as the two are walks through a large castle-like door, "Besides, everyone loves you here.'' she claimed.

"It's Faye Bertha Conway!" an anthropomorphic chicken cheered before fainting. The anthropomorphic chicken has white feathers, dark eyes, yellow beak, red waddle and orange feet. This is... erm... Chicken.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Chicken**

"Miss Faye...'' a young man sighed dreamily on top of a railings. The young man has a short brown hair and has teal eyes. He wears a gray long-sleeve dress short underneath a light-brown t-short with red and green lines, blue pants and green & white sneakers. This is Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson**

"Beautiful.'' a young woman commented with a smile. The young woman has a long, wavy light-blonde hair and has teal eyes. She wears a green long-sleeve sweatshirt over a blue dress shirt, black skirt, black tights and dark-brown shoes. This is Dawn Medrek.

 **Vanguard Academy Student & Physic**

 **Dawn Medrek**

Standing in front of a row of lockers are Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose and Lie Ren, Jaune gawked at the sight of Faye's beauty causing Ruby to elbow him at the ribs and gave him a cute glare while Ren turns around snickering.

"See? They love you." Regan said.

Then suddenly two gigantic feet stood in front of Faye and Regan, "Can I carry your bags?'' the giant asked in a very gentle voice. Despite his appearance obscured by small screen, he wears blue pants, white socks and black leather shoes. This is Little Joey.

 **Vanguard Academy Student & Giant**

 **Little Joey**

"Oh! Little Joey~ You are such a sweetie." Faye cooed in glee as Little Joey picks up her bags.

"Hey, Faye! Look!" Regan called out, "It's Kazeyoshi.'' she pointed out as Faye looks at the direction she is pointing and saw Kazeyoshi Imai standing in front of another row of lockers, checking his tablet.

The two then approaches Kazeyoshi, "Hey, Kaze~" Faye greeted getting the young man's attention.

"Ye-hey! Faye! Glad to see you again!" Kazeyoshi greeted with a smile and a wink.

Faye let's out a giggle, "I'm glad to see you too, Kaze.'' she replied with a smile, "So, are you ready for tonight's Unification Ceremony?'' she asked in excitement.

Kazeyoshi let's out a chuckle, "Despite my mission schedule, I won't miss it!" he replied, "After all... I may get chosen to represent as Heroes Coalition's crown holder.'' he claimed.

"I'm pretty sure both of you will get chosen as crown holders." Regan said, "You were the crown holders of last year, you'll be the crown holders again, this year." she stated.

Faye and Kazeyoshi can only smile at each other.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Wallpaper by Kevin MacLeod)**

Meanwhile go back outside the academy where we see several people walking around the school grounds, among those people are Amu Hinamori, Nina Sakura and Hibari Hanakoganei. The three girls were making their way towards the main entrance while having a conversation at the same time as they passed by Taro Yamada and Akira Nova talking each other on a bench, the three girls comes across Eustace Bagge watering some plants.

As the three girls then got closer to the old man, "Hello, Mister Bagge." Hibari greeted.

Eustace responded by turning to them while wearing his large green scary mask, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" he shouted.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" the three girls let's out a scream of fright before breaking into a run towards the lounge.

Eustace took off his mask, "Yehehehehe...'' he let's out a triumphant laugh as Arinah approaches him. She rolls up a tabloid and immediately whacks the back of Eustace's head, "Ow!" he yelped in pain before turning to Arinah whom is looking at him with a stern face, "What did I do?" he asked while rubbing his head.

Meanwhile we see two more girls walking their way towards the school's entrance. The first girl has a light pink hair tied in a high sidetail with an orange maple leaf headband on top with green eyes. She wears a white-dress jacket with maroon sleeves, a white mantle with orange designs, white & orange high-knee socks wrapped in red ribbons and red shoes. This is Kanonno Grassvalley.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Solo Hero and Magic Knight**

 **Kanonno Grassvalley**

The second girl has a very pale skin tone, has a short silver hair with pink highlights and a single hairlock on the right side of her face, and has red eyes. She wears a white short sleeveless tailcoated vest with yellow linings and ribbon over a short dress shirt baring her midriff, a white skirt with diamond-shaped jagged ends and an asymmetrical thigh-high white high-heeled boots. Her body is also decorated by numerous crystals, including her left eye, the top of her head, her left shoulder, her chest, her arm wrist, and her back. This is Lazaris.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Lazaris**

Oddly enough, Kanonno and Lazaris used to be enemies but after the events in their world where the latter is saved from a terrible fate worse than death, Lazaris began to see the errors of her ways and began to make herself a better person, but she is still feels guilty for everything that she's done. Fortunately, she found friendship with Kanonno whom she now considers her closest friend.

After the Heroes Coalition and Ad Libitum, a guild that Kanonno and Lazaris are part of, formed an alliance, the members of Ad Libitum were given the privilege to work for the organization and a few would attend the Vanguard Academy, Kanonno and Lazaris are one of them, though it's the first time for the latter.

"So, are you excited for your first day in school, Lazaris?'' Kanonno asked in glee.

"I had to admit, I am pretty excited." Lazaris replied, "But at the same time, I'm nervous." she admitted.

"Nervous? Why?" Kanonno asked.

Lazaris let's out a sigh, "I mean... I'm pretty sure the whole school already know who I am thanks to social media." she pointed out, "Some people thinks I'm still a bad person.'' she said in worry.

"You're thinking too much, Lazaris.'' Kanonno reassured, "I'm pretty sure that everyone knew by now that you're a changed person." she said as the two enters the school.

"IT'S LAZARIS! RUN!" Chicken shouted in fear.

"She... is... evil!" Cody yelled from the railing with an accusatory finger.

"Run! Everyone!" Dawn cried.

And with that, everyone began to scrambled all over the place, Randy Cunningham did a little breakdance on the floor before running while Jaune locks himself in his locker. After that, everyone are gone from the main entrance hall, leaving Kanonno and Lazaris alone with each other.

Kanonno let's out a nervous chuckle, "Well... I'm pretty confident that they'll get used to you soon." she stated.

Lazaris gave her a blank look, "Great." she grumbled.

Then a young man approaches them, the young man has brown eyes along with spiky brown hair. He wears a long-sleeved red shirt with multiple metallic dots at the front, and black jeans, which are held up by suspenders. At the collar of his shirt, a long white fabric is fitted in the front of the collar and hangs from both sides of the collar. He wears matching red gloves and at his right glove, his Exsphere rests there. He also wears two belts around his waist, from which the sheaths of his swords hang. Finally, his footwear consists of matching boots which is patterned with small metallic plates. This is Lloyd Irving.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Solo Hero and Young Warrior**

 **Lloyd Irving**

"Hey girls." Lloyd greeted, "Hey, Lazaris. Sorry that everyone suddenly skedaddled away from here, they're still not used seeing a former bad guy around.'' he stated, "Which is kinda hypocritical because there are other former bad guys attending this school and they're okay with them.'' he pointed out.

Lazaris raised an eyebrow, "Well... that is really unfair." she said.

"Don't worry, they get use to you in time." Lloyd reassured, "You're a better person now, Lazaris. It'll take time but I'm sure they'll realized that you're not anymore what they think." he said with a smile.

Lazaris smiles back, "Thank you, Lloyd." she replied.

"Anyway... are the two of you gonna attend the Unification Ceremony, tonight?'' Lloyd asked.

Kanonno nodded, "I wouldn't missed it!" she replied, "I'm really excited of who will be this year's crown holders." she stated.

"From what Kanonno told me, it's a very special event." Lazaris said, "It piques my interest, so I'll be attending." she claimed.

Lloyd nodded, "Well then... let's get going.'' he said, "Colette and Marta are waiting for us at the Student's Recreation Area." he said.

Little did everyone know, that tonight's ceremony, will take on a sudden twist.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Cool Breaks in School

**(Play Watchmojo Main Soundtrack)**

The day continues at Vanguard Academy as the students are enjoying, well... most of them, the first day of class and at the same time, everyone are excited for tonight's Unification Ceremony.

The school is currently on it's one hour recess break. We see Kazuichi Souda walking around carrying a box filled with scrap metals and equipment, we see Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi walking around having a conversation, we see Jake Long and Eijiro Kirishima imitating Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee, we see Brent Dark, Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble doing a graffiti at a nearby hall and we see Gundam Tanaka sitting under a tree meditating while Luna Loud is seen lying on a tree branch listening to music.

But one girl would use breaks like this to do something she loves.

At the school garden, we see a young girl and a young man standing in the middle of the place, the former is being recorded in a video by the latter using his tablet.

The girl has a long, wavy orange hair tied in pigtails and has blue eyes. She wears a red overall dress that ends on her thighs with white chest collar and pink bow tie over a white pantyhose and blue shoes. She wears a blue beret and carries a pink bag. This is Amelia Sainthearts, the sort-of princess of the Sainthearts Family.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Amelia Sainthearts**

The young man has a swishy-brown hair, he has blue eyes and wears thick glasses. He wears a blue blazer over a black poloshirt with a white ascot, gray pants and blue & black sneakers. He wears a crown on his head. This is Duke Armstrong, one of the prince from the Royal Armstrong Family.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Prince**

 **Duke Armstrong**

"Hello, fellow students." Amelia greeted through the camera, "Amelia Sainhearts here with another episode of the most famous school webseries ever, HeartTalks!" she introduced, "Today... I'll be asking the opinions of students about tonight's Unification Ceremony!" she announced.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene then changes through the video's point of view where Amelia is now standing in the middle of the school's entrance. She then approaches a row of lockers where Taro Yamada and two males are seen leaning on. The first male is a tall young man with black hair with a green mohawk, teal eyes, blue piercings and a goatee. He wears a black t-shirt with a white skull logo over a white long-sleeve shirt, black shorts and black sneakers. This is Duncan Nelson.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Trainee and Delinquent**

 **Duncan Nelson**

The second male is a tall handsome, young adult with spiky orange hair, peach skin and brown eyes. He wears a red poloshirt with red linings over a blue undershirt, gray pants and white converse shoes. This is Ichigo Kurosaki.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Trainee and Substitute Shinigami**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

"Hello boys!" Amelia greeted, "Care to give your opinions about tonight's Unification Ceremony?'' she asked.

The three boys looks at her in annoyance, "Oh God...'' Duncan groaned as he shut his locker close, "... not you again.'' he grumbled.

Ichigo then spoke, "Sainthearts, we told you countless times." he reminded, "We don't want to get involve with your stupid webseries!" he exclaimed.

"Your opinions are very important in my show." Amelia stated oblivious at the fact that the guys are annoyed to her.

"Here's my opinion.'' Taro spoke, "Get... lost!" he exclaimed.

"And get that tablet away from us!" Duncan growled as he walks towards Duke and blocks the screen with his hand, turning the screen into static.

 **bzzzttt...**

The screen went back on and this time, Amelia is seen outside at the school in the track fields. She is seen approaching a group of teens which consist of Ruby Rose with her hood on, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and another young man.

The young man has a messy neck-length brown hair, he has green eyes and black thin facial hair. He wears a black beanie hat with fur on top, a black buttoned vest, black & blue spandex pants and white & black boots. This is Wesley Bryans.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Trainee**

 **Wesley Bryans**

Oddly enough, Jaune, Ren and Wesley are digging a hole on the ground while Ruby watches them. "Hello, Ruby.'' Amelia greeted.

Ruby was startled by her greeting, she turns around and growls at Amelia with her eyes turning gold, scaring both Amelia and Duke on the process. Ruby then shook her head as her eyes reverted back to silver, "Sorry about that Amelia, didn't mean to snarl at you guys." she apologized.

Amelia let's out a breath of relief, "It's fine." she replied, "Anyway... I would like to get your opinion about tonight's Unification Ceremony?'' she asked.

Ruby rubs the back of her head, "It seems nice... but to be honest, I don't really look forward for tonight's after party.'' she admitted.

"Why not?'' Amelia asked.

"Well... I'm not really a fancy pantsy... dancey girl.'' Ruby replied, "I hate wearing those... lady stilts." she muttered.

Before Amelia could ask for another opinion when Jaune suddenly spoke, "Okay guys! That's deep enough!" he claimed before climbing down the hole, "All right! Start filling it up!" he called out.

Ren and Wesley looks at each other, both shrugged their shoulders as they began to fill the hole with Jaune in it. Meanwhile, Ruby, Amelia and Duke watches them in bewilderment.

"How many times have they done this?" Duke asked scratching the back of his head.

"I've stopped counting." Ruby replied with a blank look as the screen turn static.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene later changes to a gazebo located at the back of the school. Here we see Amelia and Duke approaching two girls. The first girl has a long, wavy pink hair and has golden eyes. She wears a pink dress with a ribbon tied around her waist over numerous colorful petticoat skirts that stops above her knee level, she wears a white thigh-high socks, pink lady stilts, three beaded chokers around her neck and a black headband. This is Rachael Blomma, a princess from the Royal Blomma Kingdom.

 **Vanguard Academy Student & Princess**

 **Rachael Blomma**

The second girl has a short brown hair and eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform, blue swimsuit, blue skirt and brown shoes. This is Yoshika Miyafuji.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Trainee and Witch**

 **Yoshika Miyafuji**

The two are currently surrounded by animals with Rachael brushing a the hair of a horse while Yoshika is tending to a llama by gently wrapping bandages around it's left leg.

"Hello, Rachael. Hello, Yoshika." Amelia greeted, "Sorry to interrupt you two but I would love to get your opinions for tonight's Unification Ceremony?'' she asked with a smile.

Rachael turns to her with a smile, "Well, Amelia... this is my second time attending the Unification Ceremony, so I'm really excited." she replied petting the horse, "I'm also excited of who's going to be this year's Crown Holders but I'm pretty sure it's going to be Faye and Kazeyoshi." she stated.

"What about you, Yoshika?'' Amelia asked.

"This is the first time I'll be attending the Unification Ceremony, so I'm a bit excited." Yoshika replied petting the llama, "That is if I can attend." she added.

"Why is that?'' Amelia asked.

"Unless Demoman gets himself injured again tonight, I won't attend." Yoshika replied, "But if he doesn't, I'll go.'' she stated.

"BLOODY HELL! TOO MUCH! AAAHH!" an angry Scottish voice shouted.

Yoshika facefaulted, "Welp... looks like I ain't attending...'' she mumbled.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Wallpaper by Kevin MacLeod)**

After a few hours, it's now lunchtime at the Vanguard Academy and at the same time, the Training Camp. Though most students would eat at the cafeteria, students are also allowed to go out school grounds to eat at restaurants or cafes.

Currently walking in the city streets are Faye Bertha Conway and Regan Bladeworks. The two are having a lively conversation as they pass by several people including Red whom is spinning an arrow sigh in front of a Pokemon-themed Cafe.

"So, wanna go to the Rabbit House, I heard they got a new girl working for them.'' Regan suggested.

"Really? So, Chino and Liz are not the only girl working there, huh?'' Faye mused, "Might as well meet this girl." she said.

The two girl then came across a girl in front of a clothing store called Delice dela Mode. The girl has a waist-length curly pinkish-blonde hair and has yellowish-orange eyes. She wears a white mantle coat with furred trimmings, dark-blue denim jeans with dotted lines, brown boots and white flower hairpin on the left side of her hair. This is Marcia Imperial, one of the princess from the Royal Imperial Dominion.

 **Vanguard Academy Student & Princess**

 **Marcia Imperial**

"Hey, Marcia." Faye greeted.

"Hi, girls." Marcia greeted back with a smile.

"We've noticed that you weren't present at school this morning.'' Regan pointed out.

"Sorry for missing out the first day of class but I'm pretty busy right now with my clothing store." Marcia replied, "But don't worry, I'll be attending tonight's Unification Ceremony.'' she reminded, "I won't miss it for the world." she said.

Before anyone could speak, a young man walks towards them carrying a large box in hands. The man is quite tall, has a longish face structure, light brown hair and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a blue shirt, an orange over-shirt, beige cargo pants, and white socks with brown flip-flops. This is Chris Pearson.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Chris Pearson**

Chris placed the box down on the front steps of the store, "Marcia... the... shipment... is here... heavy..." he wheezed in his breath.

"Thank you, Chris.'' Marcia said as she handed him a glass of lemonade, "Here have some drink.'' she offered.

Chris gladly took the drink and quickly consumes it with one gulp, "Wooh! Energy replenished!" he cheered.

The girls let's out a giggle, "Which brand of clothes are these?'' Faye asked.

Chris wipes the sweat from his forehead, "Believe it or not... it's from Les Monicca." he replied.

Marcia let's out a gasp of delight, "Les Monicca! One of the most popular clothing brand in the world, right now! I was expecting them to deliver their clothes to me somewhere this month but I never expected it to be this early!" she said in glee as she opens the box and pulls out two colorful clothes, "This is fabulous! Everyone will love this!" she cheered, "Chris! Can you help me display these clothes around the store?'' she asked.

Chris nodded, "Sure.'' he replied.

Faye and Regan let's out a giggle, "Marcia really loves clothes.'' the former commented.

"Well... her mother maybe a queen but she's also the owner of a huge clothing company.'' Regan pointed out, "Guess, Marcia is inspired by her.'' she mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the school's large and colorful cafeteria, we see a lot of students having their lunch. At one table, we see Lazaris eating alone at one table, Kanonno Grassvalley and the others are currently having their lunch at the Training Camp's cafeteria at the moment, so Lazaris is all by herself.

Without her friends around, Lazaris feels alone and isolated, though she understands why.

At the food counter, Duke is seen finishing picking his food when he noticed Lazaris sitting alone at one table. He then decided to walk towards her, "Hey, Lazaris." he greeted getting her attention, "Can I sit here?'' he asked nervously.

"Are you sure about that?'' Lazaris asked, "I mean... I'm a former villain.'' she pointed out, "Aren't you afraid of me?'' she asked.

Duke sat down, "I-I don't mind..." he replied, "Lloyd told me that you've changed a lot before coming here, so I don't think you're that bad.'' he stated with a nervous smile.

Lazaris stares at him in surprise before smiling, "Thanks... umm... Baron, right?'' she asked.

"What?'' Duke asked as he shook his head, "No, Lazaris, I'm Duke, Duke Armstrong, Baron is my older brother." he clarified.

Lazaris let's out giggled, "Sorry about... I get confused with your names at times." she replied.

"No it's fine." Duke reassured, "You're still new here, so it's understandable.'' he replied.

Before any of them could speak, they heard a shout. Lazaris and Duke turns around and saw Alden Cole walking inside the cafeteria with Chicken around his gasp.

"Help! There's a cannibal here! And he's gotta eat me!" Chicken cried.

"I'm not a cannibal! You're a chicken! And chickens are meant to be eaten!" Alden stated with a hungry look.

"Dude! I don't taste good!" Chicken exclaimed as his entire body began to sweat.

Before Alden could speak... WHAM! ... a hammer hits Alden hard on the head, courtesy of Nora Valkyrie, knocking him out unconscious on the floor letting Chicken free.

"Men! Just because you didn't get to eat any chicken today doesn't mean you get to eat Chicken!" Nora chastised.

Lazaris and Duke looks at each other before letting out a laugh.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. Night of the Unification Ceremony

The day continues on at Vanguard Academy as we a small middle-aged man making his way towards the headmaster's office. The small middle-aged man has a thin dark buzzcut hair, gray eyes and wears round glasses. He wears an opened checkered polo shirt, black pants and red shoes. This is Mario Martinez, the current president of Neo-City's Heroes Coalition and is known as the Great Wizard.

 **Neo-City's Heroes Coalition President and the Great Wizard**

 **Mario Martinez**

Mario then arrives in front of the headmaster's office before knocking on the door, "Come in.'' a voice called from inside. Mario enters the office and is greeted by an old man, "Hey, Mario! Are you excited for the Unification Ceremony tonight? You know I am.'' the man said with a smile. The man has a white-grayish hair and has dark eyes. He wears a black t-shirt, black pants and red & white rubbers shoes, he wears black-thick glasses, he wears a black cap and a dogtag around his neck. This is Danny Antonucci, the current headmaster of Vanguard Academy.

 **Vanguard Academy Headmaster**

 **Danny Antonucci**

Mario let's out a chuckle, "So am I, Danny. So am I." he replied, "Though we both know that I'll be the one telling the students about the origins of the Unification Ceremony.'' he pointed out.

"You know the story better than I am, so I believe it's for the best.'' Danny replied.

"Indeed." Mario replied, "By the way, who do you believe will be this year's crown holders?'' he asked.

"Well... while I do believe that Miss Conway and Mister Imai are the perfect contenders...'' Danny spoke as he pulls out a golden-colored crystal ball placed on top of table, "... but we can't rule out that the Golden Desire has different opinion on it's own.'' he stated.

Mario nodded, "Indeed.'' he replied, "This is also the first time that the Golden Desire will choose the crown holders in front of everyone.'' he pointed out.

Danny nodded back, "Yes, this will be the first time that we'll be doing that.'' he stated with a smile.

"By the way, how is young Lazaris doing well in her first day of school?'' Mario asked.

"She's doing well but sad to say that some students are still afraid of her." Danny replied.

"It will take time but I assure to you that everyone will warm up to her.'' Mario reminded with a smile.

Unbeknownst to the two, the Golden Desire began to glow as swirls of clouds began to form inside.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Night in the Woods OST - Possum Springs)**

Later that night as the Unification Ceremony approaches in a few hours, we go the school's auditorium as students, trainess and heroes are filling the seats of the seated steps and all are excited for tonight's special event.

At one side of the seated steps, we see Kanonno Grassvalley, Lazaris and Lloyd Irvings taking their seats.

"We are just few hours away before the Unification Ceremony and after that, we'll be attending the after party New Day Jose is hosting!" Kanonno cheered.

"New Day Jose's parties are always a blast!" Lloyd claimed.

"Too bad the others can't come though.'' Lazaris pointed out as Medaka Kurokami and Mina Majikina walks pass behind them, "Being in missions and all.'' she stated.

"Look at the bright side at least they get to watch the ceremony using their apps." Kanonno said as she pointed at several cameras installed around the auditorium, "The school's Tech Club and Broadcasting Team are generous enough to broadcast all over the multiverse!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly a girl drops down between Kanonno and Lazaris seat, surprising them. The girl has a waist-length dark-blue curly hair with light-blue highlights and has blue eyes with star-shaped pupils. She wears a white open chest camisole with a puffy shoulders with colorful beads wrapped around her waist, she wears a colorful knee-length ruffled skirt over a black thigh-high socks and brown strapped shoes. She wears a small top hat with a colorful beads on her head, a crystal necklace around her neck and blue gloves. This is Charistina MacCrazey.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Charistina MacCrazey**

"True! But only those with a certain exclusive apps can watch this ceremony in their devices!" Charistina stated rather cheerfully as she brought out a bag of popcorn and began to eat.

"Hey, Charistina!" Lazaris greeted.

"Hey, Care! Could you at least try not to startle us every time you appear?'' Lloyd asked, "Seriously... it's giving me a heart attack.'' he claimed.

Charistina let's out a giggle, "Sorry about that. It's just perks and quirks of being a Flamburge native." she stated, "Anyway! I'm really excited because this is my first time attending the Unification Ceremony! I can already feel that the event is going to be fun-tastic!" she exclaimed in excitement throwing her bag of popcorn in the air.

Just inches away from them, we see Jaune Arc, Brent Dark and Wesley Bryans talking to each other when the bag of popcorn landed on Jaune's head, "Hey! Who did that?!" the blonde demanded as Brent and Wesley let's out a laugh.

"Anyway... since we have a few time left how about we play a little game called 'Who will be this year's Crown Holders'?'' Charistina suggested.

"Can I join you guys?'' a voice spoke. They turn to their left to see a young man sitting right next to Lloyd. The young man has a short black hair, dark eyes and a stubbled beard. He is bare chested with a black wing tattoo and a silver star-chained necklace, and wears a black trilby, black suspenders, white pants and black shoes. This is Andres "Singko" Alvarez.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Rookie Trainee**

 **Andres "Singko" Alvarez**

"Hey, Singko!" Lloyd greeted as the two shared a fistbump, "So, who do _you_ think will be this year's crown holders?'' he asked.

Andres let's out a snort, "Well... that's a no-brainer! It's pretty obvious that Kazeyoshi and Faye will be this year's crown holders again.'' he claimed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lloyd replied in agreement.

Kanonno let's out a giggle, "Well... me on the other hand want someone new to hold the crowns, so I was thinking of Rachael Blomma and you, Lloyd.'' she exclaimed with a smile.

"Me? Why me?'' Lloyd asked in surprise.

"Why not?'' Kanonno replied with a smile.

"What about you, Care?'' Andres asked.

Charistina was finishing sipping a jumbo-sized smoothie before throwing it aside hitting Jaune once again, "Well... just like Kanonno, this year's crown holders should be different... so I'll go with Darren Cross and... Lazaris!" she claimed with a smile.

Her answer has taken everyone aback, "What?!" they shouted in unison.

"Me? But why me?'' Lazaris asked in confusion.

Charistina let's out a giggle, "Like Kanonno said, why not?'' she replied with a smile.

Kanonno, Lazaris, Lloyd and Andres looks at each other with the idol spinning a finger on his head.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Bo Dallas Theme - Shoot for the Stars by CFO$)**

A few hours later, the auditorium is now filled with spectators as the Unification Ceremony is about to begin. On the stage, we see Danny Antonucci and Mario Martinez with the former standing in front a podium.

"Heroes and Students! It's is a big privilege that tonight we celebrate one of our most important yearly events, the Unification Ceremony!" Danny announced, "An event that not only celebrates the foundation of this school but to celebrate the school's unity with the Heroes Coalitions.'' he explained earning an applause from everyone, "And now... President Mario will share to you the origins of the Unification Ceremony.'' he claimed, "Mister Mario?'' he called as he backs away from the podium.

Mario then steps forward to the podium, "Thank you, Mister Danny.'' he replied with gratitude, "Now then... the unity between the Vanguard Academy and the Heroes Coalition occur years during the Great War against the alien invasion." he started, "Louie the Supreme God of Generosity, founder of the Heroes Coalitions, created a resistance group known as the Freedom Heroes to fight off the invaders and at the same time, Hector Vanguard also know as Hector the Vanguard, the founder of Neo-City, also created a resistance group known as the Freedom Seekers. Despite fighting alongside each other during the Great War, never once that Louie and Hector has considered each others as friends but despite that, both have immense respect of each other's beliefs and opinions which is the reason why the Freedom Heroes and the Freedom Seekers has a strong bond during the war. Unfortunately after the war ended and even though both resistances have won the war, they lost Hector on the process. Louie, in tribute for Hector, build the first Training Camp in this city and that the same build the Vanguard Academy in honor of Hector's dream of opening a school for young ones to learn. For Louie and to everyone, both Freedom Heroes and Freedom Seekers, the Training Camp and the Vanguard Academy is the symbol that is born from the unity of each group, it is their crown that came into fruition from their bonds. The unity between the Training Camp and the Vanguard Academy symbolizes the relationship of Louie and Hector." he finished as everyone let's out an applause.

"That was a great backstory.'' Ruby Rose commented.

"It piques my interest to no end." Luna Loud admitted.

Danny stood back at the podium, "As per tradition, each year a representative, also known as the Crown Holders, from both Training Camp and the Vanguard Academy will take the responsibility in keeping the unity between each side, just like how Louie and Hector during the war." he stated, "Now... this year, we'll be doing something different!'' he claimed, "Instead of just calling the names of the crown holders, we'll be witnessing how each representatives gets chosen.'' he explained earning murmurs from the audience.

"Huh? Now that's unexpected.'' Edward Elric admitted as Alphonse Elric nodded in agreement.

Mario then pushes out a cart with a golden-colored crystal ball, "Everyone... this is the Golden Desire.'' he introduced, "A magical artifact that is known making great choices." he explained, "The Golden Desire, believe it or not, has mind of it's own.'' he claimed, "The Golden Desire observes people from afar, studying if he or she is capable holding the responsibility to hold certain tasks." he elaborated further.

"The Golden Desire is the one that chooses each year's crown holder.'' Danny stated, "And this year, all of you will be witnessing the Golden Desire choosing this year's crown holders." he announced as everyone let's an applause of amusement.

"That is marvelous!" Marcia Imperial cheered in awe.

"And without further ado, let's all find out this year's crown holder that represents the Training Camp.'' Mario announced as the Golden Desire began to glow bright when suddenly a piece of paper shots out from crystal ball, Mario grabs the paper and began to read out loud, "And this year's crown holder of Training Camp is... Kazeyoshi Imai!" he declared.

Everyone let's a loud cheer, though a few boys from the back would boo him but was drowned by the loud cheer. Kazeyoshi stood up and proudly made his way to the stage, Danny offers him a handshake, "Congratulations young man, this is the second time that you represent the Training Camp.'' he said with a smile.

Kazeyoshi accepted his handshake, "It's an honor, sir." he replied with a smile.

"Now then... let's all find out this year's crown holder that represents the Vanguard Academy.'' Mario announced as the Golden Desire began to glow bright when suddenly a piece of paper shots out from crystal ball, Mario grabs the paper and began to read out loud, "And this year's crown holder of the Vanguard Academy is... Faye Bertha Conway!" he declared.

Everyone let's a loud cheer but unlike Kazeyoshi, no one boos her. Faye stood up and merrily made her way to the stage, Danny offers her a handshake, "This is splendid, this is the third time that you represent the Vanguard Academy, Miss Conway.'' he said with a smile.

Faye accepted his handshake with both hands, "It's an honor, Headmaster Antonucci. Like I said from the past years, I'm going to do my best in taking responsibility as this academy's crown holder.'' she claimed with a smile.

Before anyone could speak, Mario noticed the Golden Desire glowing once more, "Uhh... Danny?'' he called.

"What is it, Mario?'' Danny asked as Mario pointed his finger at the artifact, "What in the world?'' he muttered in shock as Kazeyoshi and Faye looks at each other in confusion.

"What's going on?'' Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy asked from the audience.

"I have no idea." "Gingka Hagane replied.

Suddenly, another piece of paper shots out from the crystal ball as Mario immediately grabs and reads it, "Lazaris?'' he read in confusion.

"Mario... do you know what this means?'' Danny asked with a serious look.

Mario nodded, "Miss Lazaris!" he called as every eyes suddenly made it's way to the said girl, "Would you please come up to the stage?'' he requested.

"What?'' Lazaris exclaimed in shock, she has no idea what's going on right now.

"I think you should go.'' Kanonno whispered, "Don't worry... we got your back." she reassured as Charistina, Lloyd and Singko nodded in agreement.

Lazaris took a deep breath as she stood up and made her way towards to the stage and at the same time, she can't help but feel every eyes on her, making her feel uneasy. As she got on stage, she didn't even bother looking at Faye nor Kazeyoshi as she is too nervous to look at anyone. Faye is looking around in concern as Kazeyoshi is rubbing the back of his in confusion.

Meanwhile, Danny and Mario are whispering to each other, then both nodded in agreement as Danny made his way back to the podium, "Sorry about that...'' he apologized, "... anyway... looks like this year is going to be different. This year's Crown Holders of the Vanguard Academy are Miss Faye Bertha Conway... and Miss Lazaris!" he announced with a smile, much to the girls and everyone's shock.

"What?!" Regan Bladeworks gasped.

"What?!" Kiba Inuzuka exclaimed.

"What the fuck?!" Katsuki Bakugou shouted in disbelief.

"Yey!" Charistina cheered.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" everyone shouted in shock.

Lazaris' lone eye blinks for a few minutes, "Eh?'' she squawked.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the Ocs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. The Day After the Unification Ceremony

**(Play Energetic Upbeat Pop by MorningLightMusic)**

The story starts with the screen in static before it clears out as Amelia Sainthearts appears on screen with a mic in hand as Duke Armstrong records her with his tablet.

"Last night at the Unification Ceremony, it ended with a shocking revelation! Vanguard Academy, for the first time, has two crown holders! Miss Faye Bertha Conway and Lazaris!" she exclaimed, "Let's see how our fellow students react to this revelation!" she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene then changes to a baseball field as Amelia and Duke interviews two young men. The first young man has a has dyed orange spiked hair, a goatee, and pale blue eyes. He wears a white blazer jacket with a popped collar, a white shirt with a red grunge skull design, dark blue jeans and white platform shoes with a black sole. He accessorizes with a padlocked chain necklace, two overlapping studded belts, rings, and an oversized safety pin on his lapel. He has several piercings - his labret, his tongue, and six in his right ear. This is Leon Kuwata.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Rookie Trainee and Ultimate Baseball Star**

 **Leon Kuwata**

The second young man is taller than Leon. He has a slightly tanned skin and muscular build which gives him a bulky figure. He wears his hair as a dark-brown punch perm with a styled-1960s pompadour. He has a deep-ridged black eye line circling his purple eyes, which gives him an intimidating appearance. His outfit reflects that of a typical Japanese biker gang member, comprising of a high-collared black long overcoat known in Japan as "tokkō-fuku", adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with kanji and dragon symbol motifs colored orange on the back and side, worn open over a white A-shirt. He wears baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers. This is Mondo Oowada.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Rookie Trainee and Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**

 **Mondo Oowada**

"We don't really care who the crown holders is.'' Mondo admitted, "I'm pretty sure both of them will do a good job with the responsibilities placed upon them." he stated.

"I don't know, Mondo." Leon said as he placed a baseball bat on his shoulder, "I was rooting for Lazaris, you know. And if you think about it, she's is kinda cute." he stated with a smile. His statement infuriated Duke for some reason.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene then changes at the school's Gazebo, we see Amelia and Duke interviewing Rachael Blomma and Yoshika Miyafuji with the Fuso Witch wrapping a bandage around the paw of a Grizzly Bear.

"I don't know... I have nothing against Lazaris but the school is pretty much scared to her." Rachael admitted in concern.

Yoshika shrugs her shoulders, "Meh... I rather see things first before I judge." she replied, "Lazaris is chosen as a crown holder, the only thing we can do for now is too see what she can do.'' she stated as she finished treating the bear, much to the bear's joy, it hugs Yoshika in gratitude.

"I hope so..." Rachael said in uncertainty.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene then changes at the school's cafeteria, here we see Amelia and Duke interviewing two girls at one table. The first girl has a long orange hair with an over-sized flower hairpins on top and blue eyes. She wears a white mantle with orange linings and brown collar over a brown dress-skirt, her arms are adorn with white arm warmers and white gloves, black leggings and orange boots with black straps. This is Marta Lualdi.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Solo Hero and Supportive Spellcaster**

 **Marta Lualdi**

The second girl has a waist-length blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a white mantle with blue linings over a white overall long-sleeve dress with blue linings, dark-blue tights and white boots. This is Colette Brunel.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Solo Hero and Angel**

 **Colette Brunel**

"I don't really care what others thinks!" Marta exclaimed, "Lazaris is chosen as a crown holder by the Golden Desire and there's nothing they can do about it!" she stated rather proudly.

"I was always praying that something good would happen to Lazaris and looks like my prayers has been answered." Colette said with a smile as she pressed her hands together.

"She is an angel." Duke commented.

"Got a problem with that?'' Marta asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene then changes at the one of the six Light Music Club rooms in the school, here we see Amelia and Duke interviewing Luna Loud and another girl. The girl has a thick medium brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a white buttoned shirt, black skirt, black knee-high socks and red & white sneakers. This is Yui Hirasawa.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Rookie Trainee and Musician**

 **Yui Hirasawa**

Luna crosses her arms, "I don't know... it is my first time attending the Unification Ceremony and I still don't understand about this crown holding mumbo jumbo." she admitted, "What do you think, Yui?'' she asked her fellow musician.

Yui slung her red guitar around her body, "I don't mind." she replied, "I know it's not gonna be easy for both of them but through trial and error, they'll come through.'' she stated with a smile, "Like they say, 'Practice makes Perfect'!" she said strumming her guitar.

"Wow, Yui. First time you said something so smart.'' Luna commented with a grin.

Suddenly, the sound of the door slamming hard was heard which was followed by an obnoxious voice, "Practice makes perfect? Hah! Perfect my ass!" the voice said. The camera then pans towards the door where a young man holding a black electric guitar is standing. The young man has an orange messy hair, has semi-green eyes and an orange goatee. He wears a black leather jacket over a purple shirt with a dog tag around his neck, dark-blue skinny jeans, black spiky boots and a red Fedora hat. This is Robin Rose.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Musician**

 **Robin Rose**

Robin strums his guitar wildly, "I'm telling you, natural talent is the beeeeesssttt~" he sang rather loudly.

Yui pouted and got into Robin's face with their noses touching each other, "Practice Makes Perfect!" she argued.

"Natural Talent!" Robin shot back.

"Practice Makes Perfect!"

"Natural Talent!"

Luna facepalmed, "Geez... these two...'' she grumbled.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene then changes at the school's hallways as the camera is focused in front of a row of lockers. When suddenly Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson pops his head at the screen with a look of horror on his face.

"WE"RE DOOMED!" Cody cried in panic while grabbing both sides of his head.

 **bzzzttt...**

The scene then changes at the school's entrance hall as the camera is focused on Alden Cole whom is sporting a serious look and has a clipboard in hand.

"In behalf of my fellow students, I understand the discomfort they have when it was revealed that a villain is one of the crown holders of this academy!" Alden claimed, "But fear not! As I have come up with a petition to get rid of Lazaris from this school once and for all! Because no villain and I mean no villain is allowed to become a crown holder!" he declared with authority without knowing that Lloyd Irving is standing behind him, cracking his knuckles.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Carefree by Kevin MacLeod)**

Meanwhile at the headmaster's office, we see Lazaris sitting on a chair while facing the Headmaster Danny Antonucci whom is sitting behind his desk with Mario Martinez whom is standing behind him, both are sporting a smile on their face.

"So, Miss Lazaris, do you have any idea why we called you here?'' Danny asked.

"Is it... is it about me becoming a Crown Holder?'' Lazaris replied nervously.

Mario nodded, "Indeed." he said, "So, what do you think about this?'' he asked.

Lazaris shook her head, "To be honest, I'm still confused.'' she admitted, "I'm still questioning myself why the Golden Desire chose me as a Crown Holder.'' she pointed out.

"We understood why you and everyone are confused why the Golden Desire chose you as a crown holder alongside Miss Conway.'' Danny stated, "But Mario and I understood why the Golden Desire chose you.'' he claimed.

Lazaris perks up, "Really? Then why?'' she asked.

"Before we answer your question, I'm going to ask you something.'' Mario replied, "What is your goal in life?'' he asked.

Lazaris tilts her head and began to think about, "To be honest... I don't really know." she admitted, "My previous goals was all I think off before but now... I had no idea.'' she stated.

Danny nodded, "I see. That is the reason why the Golden Desire chose you.'' he pointed out.

"Pardon?'' Lazaris asked.

"You see, young Lazaris, the Golden Desire has a mind of it's own, it watches and observes people including yourself.'' Mario started explaining, "The Golden Desire must have witness your struggle to fit in with everyone. It understands what you've been going through, so it chose you as a Crown Holder to help you get along with everyone and at the same time find a goal in life." he finished explaining.

"But... can I really do it?" Lazaris asked.

"Young Lazaris, I know you're confused and I know you're thinking that you don't deserved to be a crown holder because of you past mistakes.'' Danny stated, "But the Golden Desire didn't choose you for nothing, it chose you as it's way of helping you." he said.

"You cannot wallow with past sins forever, young Lazaris." Mario said, "You need to move on forward, one step at the time, and you'll get through anything whatever is ahead of your life." he advised with a smile.

Lazaris smiles back, "I... I'll do my best then. Thank you very much." she said in gratitude as Danny and Mario nodded with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

After that Lazaris walks out of the headmaster's office and let's out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Charistina MacCrazey pops out of nowhere.

"So! How did it go?" Charistina asked in excitement.

Lazaris shrugs her shoulders, "Guess... I'm one of this crown holders." she replied, "It'll take a while for me to get use to this role but I'll try and do my best. The Headmaster, Mister Martinez and the Golden Desire believes I can do this, so I'll need to work hard not fail their expectations.'' she said with slight determination.

Charistina pats her back, "That's the spirit! Always stay positive and don't be such as worry-wonder!" she said with a smile, "Let's go! Kanonno and the others are at the Rabbit Cafe! Let's go celebrate your role as a crown holder!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Lazaris let's out a giggle, "I would love to." she replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see a young man walking at the empty halls of the school. The young man has short, spiky black hair, large matching eyebrows, and intense red wears a military-style white Japanese school male uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and six on his chest, a red and bronze medal above his right breast pocket featuring his High School symbol, yellow epaulettes, a red, black, and white armband with the kanji _fūki_ (meaning "Public Morals"), and knee-high black lace-up boots. This is Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Disciplinary Committee Member and the Ultimate Moral Compass**

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Kiyotaka then stops walking when he heard a noise coming inside a nearby locker. Fortunately, Kiyotaka knows how to open lockers without using any keys, he then opens the locker and found a bounded and gagged Alden inside, making a muffle sound for help.

Kiyotaka stares at him with a blank look, "Lemme guess, Lloyd did this to you because of your stupid petition towards Miss Lazaris.'' he said earning a nod from Alden, "As much as I abhor this kind of treatments but you do deserve this for your stupid actions, so... consider this as my punishment to you.'' he claimed before closing the locker.

Kiyotaka then walks away as Alden let's out a much more louder muffled scream from inside the locker.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	12. The Mad Chase

It was another fine day at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Camp. Both heroes and trainees are currently at the training area keeping their skills and physique in check.

We see Randy Cunningham, Rex Salazar, Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble running on tires spread across the floor on a straight line, we see Zoro Roronoa lifting a ten plated barbel using his feet with Usopp riding an exercise bike behind him, Cerebella is seen practicing on a tall gymnastics bar with Lan Fan and Mina Ashido watching her while waiting for their turn. Lyndel Flamburge is seen busy jumping ropes while we see Taro Yamada doing a rope workout to improve the strength of his muscles.

We then see Haru Glory, Red, Leon Kuwata and Mondo Oowada running around the tracks as they passes-by Regan Bladeworks, Erena Reese and Maya Sparrow doing a yoga workout. At the other side of the training area, we see Brent Dark, Duncan Nelson and Andres "Singko" Alvarez throwing medballs across the field while we see Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Ichigo Kurosaki busy developing their sword skills using kendo sticks.

Chris Pearson is seen punching a red punching bag on all sides and just a few inches away from him is Jake Long whom is doing a sit-up. Meanwhile we see Arinah, Eustace Bagge, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Wesley Bryans and Mato Kuroi running through an obstacle course with Arinah & Eustace leading the group as they passes-by Danny Fenton and Erika Kurumi with the former doing a push-up and a latter doing a jumping jacks.

As this is going on, we see Sylvia van Hossen and a very small, young woman entering the training area. The girl, like stated before is very small, has a long brown hair with two braided locks, she has green eyes hidden behind her dark-sunglasses. She wears a a black button yet open jacket over a white turtlenecked crop top, black tight pants with brown strapped belt, brown boots and a black beret. She also wears a necklace with a blue diamond drop around her neck. This is Raya Amanda.

 **Rookie Trainee, Vanguard Academy Student and Super Model**

 **Raya Amanda**

"Hey, Sylvia. After today's training, I suggest that we go to the mall and relax.'' Raya suggested with a grin.

Sylvia eyed her suspiciously, "I'm pretty sure that your style of relaxing is shopping for new clothes." she pointed out.

Raya let's out a laugh, "You got that right!" she admitted, "I have a lot of untouched money from my account that I got from modelling and I guess it's about time to use it.'' she stated.

"Just don't spend too much." Sylvia reminded, "Then again... your money account hasn't been touched for long time, so I guess you won't have any problem for any shortage.'' she stated.

"So are you coming?'' Raya asked.

Sylvia let's out a sigh before smiling, "Sure... why not." she replied.

Raya giggled, "Now... all we need is to find a guy who can be our pack mule." she mused.

The two girls then approaches four boys sitting on the bleachers having a conversation. The first boy has an average height with a medium-length grayish-white hair, silver-gray eyes and an unusual red scar on the left side of his face. He wears a white polo shirt with red tie, black pants, dark boots and a black latex gloves on his right hand. This is Allen Walker.

 **Rookie Trainee, Vanguard Academy Student and Exorcist**

 **Allen Walker**

The second boy is a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, red hair he tends to wear up in a bandanna, and green almond-shaped eyes that are slightly angled downwards and is constantly seen wearing an eye patch over his right eye. He wears a black long-coat with white linings, white pants which is tucked inside a pair of brown boots and a long orange scarf wrapped around his neck. This is Lavi.

 **Rookie Trainee, Vanguard Academy Student and Exorcist**

 **Lavi**

The third boy is tall and burly, he has a short blonde hair and has brown eyes. He wears a white sweatshirt underneath a black leather jacket, blue pants and white & red sneakers. This is Chad Mordetzky.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Chad Mordetzky**

The fourth boy is also tall with a scrumptious lean-yet-muscular build. He has an orange skin tone, he has a blonde greaser-like hairstyle and has yellow eyes. He wears a red leather jacket over a green shirt, brown pants and red & white rubber shoes. This is Duncan Rosenblatt aka Firebreather.

 **Rookie Trainee, Vanguard Academy Student and Human/Kaiju Hybrid**

 **Duncan "Firebreather" Rosenblatt**

"Hey boys." Raya greeted with a flirtatious voice.

The boys turns to her and Sylvia, "Hey, Raya. Hey, Sylvia." Chad greeted with a flirtatious grin, "What can we do for you, beautiful ladies?'' he asked flexing his muscles, making Sylvia rolls her eyes.

"Well boys... Sylvia and I are going to the mall after training.'' Raya replied as she leaned towards Duncan, she then tips her sunglasses down as he gave her a flirtatious look, "So, how about it, handsome? Wanna join us?" she asked.

Duncan let's out a nervous smile, "Uh, yeah... sure. I don't mind." he replied.

"If Duncan is coming, I'm coming as well." Chad replied with a grin as he turns to Allen and Lavi, "How about you, boys?'' he asked.

Allen and Lavi looks at each other, they knew that if they went along with them, Raya is gonna use them to carry her bags and while Duncan and Chad won't mind doing it, these two aren't fond being used as a pack mule.

Allen shook his head, "Nah... thanks. Lavi and I had plans with Bud and Tomomichi tonight." he replied.

"We're having a guy's night." Lavi added.

Chad shrugs his shoulders, "Your loss.'' he said, "Good-luck with whatever nerd game that you're playing tonight.'' he stated earning him glares from the two exorcists.

Raya claps her hands, "Welp! That settles it!" she said with a smile, "We meet at the mall at six!" she instructed, "Of course, we need to shower first after a long day of training.'' she reminded when suddenly Alden Cole bumps onto her which nearly trips her.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, shortstack." Alden said rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone within hearing range froze on their tracks when Alden said that, not more so than Raya herself. She can shrug off getting bump accidentally but calling her short... made her blood boil.

Raya slowly turns to her with an angry look, "What... did you call me?!" she demanded.

Alden looks at her with a smile, completely oblivious to her angry expression, "Oh, shortstack! Well, you're really short, so I decided to call you that." he said making her more angrier, "You wouldn't mind if I call shortstack for now on?'' he asked while Sylvia, Duncan, Chad, Allen and Lavi are waving their hands trying to tell him to stop talking. Alden noticed the frown on Raya's face, "Oh! You don't like that. Okay... then how about little girl, short stuff, pipsqueak, small fry...'' he suggested one by one as Raya gritted her teeth, "Oh! Oh! I know! Squirt!" he exclaimed with excitement.

And with that... Raya snapped.

The next thing everyone knew, Alden is seen running out of the training area with fear written on his face as an angry Raya chases after him with a machine gun in hand.

"AAAAHHH!" Alden screamed like a girl.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" Raya demanded as she fires her gun at him.

Meanwhile at the training area's entrance doorway, Sylvia, Duncan, Chad, Allen and Lavi peaks their heads out.

Sylvia let's out a sigh of disbelief, "Just how insensitive Alden can be!" she muttered.

"Come on guys.'' Duncan called out, "I don't like Alden but we need to stop Raya from hurting him.'' he suggested.

 **(Play SpongeBob Squarepants BGM - Grass Skirt Chase)**

Alden getting chased by an angry Raya caused a huge panic in the place as in one hallway we see Gelman, Luluco, Nora Valkyrie and Liz Thompson ran across the halls as gun shots were heard. We then see Alden running out from one corner with an angry Raya right on his tail as Alden then began to throw objects that he comes across towards Raya in hopes of getting her to stop but to no avail.

At one intersection, we see Black Star running straight ahead with Colette Brunel and Marta Lualdi following him, then Vegeta, Gray Fullbuster and Anna Maymorie ran to the right hallway while Travis Touchdown and Ochako Uraraka runs towards the left hallway. We then see Dac running straight ahead while carrying a washing machine above his head, then Alden came into view as he looks around before ducking down as more shots were fired at him as he ran towards the left hallway with Raya right behind him.

The two then ran back in the training area where Raya chased after Alden through an obstacle course, running over drums, jumping only ledges, dodging swinging logs and climbing on nets. Major Richard Stronghold witnessed this with a smile as he began to write something on his clipboard.

Alden then ran outside through the front entrance passing-by Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida, Alden tried to run towards a corner when Raya suddenly appears out of nowhere and blocks his way, much to his horror.

"Time to die!" Raya exclaimed aiming her weapon at him.

"No! Please! Have mercy! I've done you no wrong!" Alden cried in panic.

Raya then fires around round of bullets towards Alden but fortunately for the scumbag, someone grabs and took him up in the air before the bullets could hit him.

Alden looks up to see his savior, it was a young man with a scaly orange skin tone and has a large dragon winds, spiky blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. He let's out a breathe of relief, "Thanks for the save, Duncan.'' he said with a smile.

"I didn't do this for you, Alden. I did this because I don't want Raya to do something stupid that she'll regret for the rest of her life." Duncan replied.

Raya was about to fire a shot at them when she realized that she can't move, she looks down and noticed a long shadow connected to her, she turns her head to see Shikamaru Nara using his shadow to restrain her.

Sylvia then ran towards her, "Raya! That's enough!" she said, "You need to stop before you cause any more damages." she stated as Raya calms down.

Chad, Allen and Lavi walks towards Shikamaru, "Thanks for the assist, Shikamaru.'' Lavi said in gratitude.

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied, "So, troublesome." he grumbled.

Duncan then flew down and placed Alden back on the ground, "I hope you learn something from this, Alden.'' Duncan chastised.

"What did I do?'' Alden asked.

"You called her 'short'?!" Duncan exclaimed.

"So?'' Alden asked again as he is still oblivious to his fault.

"Raya is very sensitive about her height!" Duncan exclaimed, "She gets angry whenever someone mocks her height or calls her out for it." he explained in hopes that Alden would realized his faults.

"I don't see anything wrong with that.'' Alden replied with a raised eyebrow, much to Duncan's frustration.

Chad smashed his fist together, "This guy seriously needs someone to knock some sense to him!" he exclaimed in irritation with Allen nodding in agreement.

Sylvia then spoke, "Wait guys! As much as I want to see you pound this moron." she admitted, "But I had a better punishment for him.'' she said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night at the mall, we see Raya and Sylvia coming out from a clothing store followed by Alden whom is carrying tons of bags and boxes that goes all the way up to the ceiling.

"Onward mule! We still got eighteen stores to visit!" Raya exclaimed with a grin.

Alden peeks an eye out behind the boxes that he is carrying, "Eighteen stores?'' he said in horror.

The three continues to walk forward when they come across Duncan, Chad, Lavi and Allen in front of a hotdog stand, "Hey girls!" Chad greeted, "How is shopping?'' he asked with a grin as Duncan took a bite of his hotdog.

Raya let's out a snort, "Well I'm having fun.'' she replied, "I bought a lot of new clothes and accessories!" she claimed, "But I'm done done shopping yet.'' she said as she walks away.

"We'll see you later in the movie theater, boys.'' Sylvia said following Raya and then by Alden.

"Hey, Alden.'' Chad called getting his attention, "Having fun?'' he asked before he and the guys burst out laughing.

Alden grumbles in reply until he trips over nothing causing him to fall down with dozens of bags and boxes dog-pilling on top of him, effectively burying him alive. Everyone at the mall saw this and began to laugh at him, Alden stuck his head out of the pile with an irritated look as an iris-out closes on his face, "It's not my fault, she's so short." he said as the iris-out closes on him, ending the story.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	13. The Inaba Investigation Team

_Hello, my name is Dan Gotanda. If you guys had no idea who the hell am I, then let me give you guys a simple answer, I am the best friend of Ichika Orimura aka I.O. aka the White Marauder aka the only male than can pilot an IS. Originally, I'm just a normal guy working in a restaurant own by my parents and always dreamed of something big. But in a world where women dominates over men, I find that impossible and I learned that in the harshest ways as possible._

 _I always thought that my life is always like this, then the White Marauder suddenly appeared and began to headline in the news, this shocks everyone including myself to the core, someone more specifically a male is doing a lot of heroics, saving people left and right, defending the Innocents, heck, he's doing a lot better than any of those so-called IS users._

 _Then suddenly one night, the White Marauder arrived at my home and revealed himself to be as my best friend, Ichika Orimura. He told me that he's part of some sort of organization and asked me for assistance, realizing this is my chance to be at least be useful to the world, I agreed. No sooner than later, I became his informist, I would go in different place gathering information such as location of a drug den, hideouts of robbery groups and of course, illegal IS operations. It's dangerous but this is something I want to do, doing my best to back-up my friend whom is risking himself to protect our world._

 _After some sort of events, I got recruited in the organization called the Heroes Coalition. I was recruited as a staff member at first but my talents as an information boker impressed the higher-ups so much that I would later become an executive officer. I also became a liason between the Science and Research Department's Director's and the Executive Director's needs to watch the bottom line of each projects the Coalition had._

 _As an executive officer, it's my job to make sure that every mission projects both local and foreign would run smooth as possible, and as well as managing different branches from the Coalition such as the culinary staff, the talent scouts, the training staffs, security, visual aidings and so-on. And despite arriving here for only several months, I already became a respected member of the Coalition._

 _I always dreamed of something big, but I never thought it would be this big, not bad, wouldn't you agree._

Arriving in a rural Japanese town called Inaba, the sound of a sidecar zooming around the area can be heard. Luckily for the rider, the town pretty much doesn't mind the loud sound. The sidecar then stopped in front of a cafe, the rider got off the vehicle and proceeded to take off his helmet. The person then brought out his phone and began to call.

"Gotanda here! Now tell me again, what should I be doing in the town of Inaba?" the rider asked.

 **Heroes Coalition Executive Officer and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Dan Gotanda**

Dan is a pretty tall young man with long red hair tied in a low ponytail wearing a newsboy cap and had brown eyes. He wears a brown long-sleeve shirt over a blue high-collar shirt, light brown pants and black boots.

 _"Sorry about this Gotanda-san, the talent scout that was supposed to go there got the wrong location thanks to a certain idiot, so we had no choice but to send you there."_ a voice replied from the other line.

Dan sighed, "All right... all right, just tell me what I need to do." he mused.

 _"Okay. There's a reason why we sent you there in the town of Inaba. It's because it's the hometown of a group of teens that has the ability use this power known as Persona, these teens has been secretly protecting this town and solving mysteries for quite some time. The organization has been monitoring them for a while and the President along with the Major and Louie wanted them to join the Coalition and it's your job to recruit them."_ the voice explained.

"I see. Well then, I'll take care of things from here." Dan replied.

 _"Godspeed!"_ the voice said as he hung up.

Dan sighed as he placed his phone back inside his pocket, he then grabs a bag from the side seat and took out a few papers, "Now then... who should I approach first." he stated. As sort through the papers, his eyes wandered around when he saw a teenage girl walking just past the street, "Well... if it isn't my lucky day." he mused as he approaches the girl, "Excuse me! Can I have a moment your time please?" he asked.

The girl turns to him, "Ugh... sure... what is it?" the girl asked suspiciously.

Dan knew the girl is suspicious to him, so he decided to be direct, "You're Chie Satonaka right? One of persons in this town that can use a Persona." he pointed out.

 **Persona User**

 **Chie Satonaka**

Chie had a light bowl-shaped brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light, high-collared athletic jacket, black miniskirt over black compression shorts, white socks and brown shoes.

Chie is taken aback, "Wait! How do you know about that?" she asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"Rest assure, I'm not here for a fight, heck, I can't even fight. I'm here to offer you something." Dan stated.

"What offer?" Chie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Dan could reply, a voice interupted them.

"Chie!" another girl called as she ran towards them, "Something wrong?" she asked in worry.

"I'm all right, Yukiko. But this guy... he knows that I'm a Persona User." Chie exclaimed.

 **Persona User**

 **Yukiko Amagi**

Yukiko has dark brown eyes with long black hair tied by a red headband. She wears a red blazer jacket, black skirt, black pantyhose and dark shoes.

Yukiko gasped, "But that's impossible?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Chie looks at Dan, "Okay! Tell us, who are you and how did you know about our abilities!? What are you after?" she demanded.

Dan shook his head, "Believe me, my motives are pure. And I would love to answer your question but I need the rest of your friends to be present." he replied, "What I'm about to discuss with all you will be beneficial for all of us.'' he stated.

Yukiko turns to Chie, "What should we now?'' she asked in concern.

Chie thought for a minute before looking at Dan, "All right. We'll call everyone." she complied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, somewhere around the town, we see six teens heading towards a local cafe, four boys and two girls to be exact.

"Been a while since we've been together like this, I guess we've been busy with our own lives." the first boy mused.

 **Persona User**

 **Yu Narukami**

Yu had a bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes. He wears a black jacket over a gray turtleneck shirt, black pants and black & white sneakers.

"You can say that again, I have been working non-stop in Junes ever since our adventures concluded!" the second boy complained.

 **Persona User**

 **Yosuke Hanamura**

Yosuke has a slightly unkempt fawn dyed hair and brown eyes. He wears a white jacket with an orange v-neck shirt, dark green pants and brown combat boots. A red head phones can been around his neck.

"I have been looking for a job non-stop but no one would take me." a smaller boy whined.

 **Persona User**

 **Teddy**

Teddy had a blonde hair pulled to his left side, blue eyes and a fair skin. He wears a white blouse, black trousers and black leather shoes.

"I think it's because you have been blacklisted after the disaster you pulled from previous job." a tall young man pointed out with a blank look, earning a small glare from Teddy.

 **Persona User**

 **Kanji Tatsumi**

Kanji has a bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut hair, gray eyes and a scar above his left eye. He wears a dark gray tank top with a black jacket wrapped around his waist, black pants, red sneakers and a yellow scarf around his head.

"I'm technically busy from the past few days." a girl spoke, "But it's good to hang out with you guys, once in a while.'' she mused with a small smile.

 **Persona User**

 **Naoto Shirogane**

Naoto has an androgynous appearance with a short blue hair and gray eyes. She wears a blue buttoned shirt with a yellow necktie, black trousers with folded ends held by brown suspenders, black fingerless gloves and brown leather shoes.

The second girl of the group giggled, "I agree with you, Naoto." she replied, "But this odd, Chie and Yukiko calling us all of a sudden, you think that something happened." she pointed out in concern.

 **Persona User**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

Rise has long copper colored hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and a pale skin. She wears an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck, white pants and white sandals.

"Yeah... it's usually Yosuke who would call us for a gathering." Teddy mentioned jabbing a thumb at the headphone wearing lad, "I wonder what's going on?" he asked.

Yu then spotted Chie and Yukiko at Cafe along with another person, "I see them... along with a person I don't know." he pointed out.

"Do you have any idea who's that guy?" Rise asked.

Kanji shrugged his shoulders, "Nah! This is the first time seeing him." he replied.

Then Chie spotted them, "Hey! Over here!" she called waving her hands.

Yosuke shrugged, "Welp! Better go meet them." he claimed as they walk towards the cafe.

"I'm glad you guys came, Yukiko and I just discovered something big!" Chie claimed.

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"Allow me to explain." Dan interjected getting everyone's attention.

A minute later...

"Whaaaatttt!?" was the reaction of the local teens after hearing Dan's explanation.

"Are you freaking serious? You're not from this world!?" Yosuke exclaimed in shock.

Dan nodded, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dan Gotanda and I'm executive officer of the organization called the Heroes Coalition stationed in Neo-City at Neo-Earth." he introduced himself, "The Heroes Coalitions has been monitoring all your heroics from the past months and my organization decided to recruit the eight of you for the Coalition." he explained.

"That explains why you know our abilities." Yukiko noted.

"Though I find it creepy that were being watched all this time." Chie pointed out.

"Recruit us? Are you serious?" Teddy asked in shock.

Dan nodded, "The higher-ups believes that you guys would be a nice addition to the Coalition as the President said that the universe needs more heroes, so I was sent here for your cooperation." he explained, "Besides, you're not the first Persona Users that the Coalitions had recruited." he pointed out.

"Woah! So, were not the only Persona Users in this world?!" Kanji said in awe.

Dan nodded, "These group of Persona Users are from the city called Iwatodai, they are known as the SEES.'' he explained.

"I've been in that city before but I never realized that city has Persona Users in it.'' Naoto mused.

"Gotanda-san, I know that you want to recruit us but we can only use our Personas whenever we enter the TV World.'' Rise pointed out.

"She's right. We can't use our Personas in the real world." Yu added.

"Don't worry, we already knew a solution that will able for all of you to use your Personas outside the TV World." Dan explained.

Kanji then spoke, "I don't know about you guys but this Coalition sounds interesting!" he admitted, "What do you think?" he asked.

"Well I don't mind joining, I mean, at least I get something to do." Teddy replied.

"I'm in. As long as it gets me away from overworking at Junes." Yosuke said in agreement while mumbling the last part.

"Any tough martial artist there?" Chie asked excitedly.

"We got a mixed martial artist and his skills are tremendous." Dan replied.

"It's decided! I'm joining too!" Chie claimed.

"Well, I'm joining as well." Yukiko followed as she and Chie shared a high five.

"Count me in this as well." Naoto said with a smile.

"I like living in a normal life but deep inside, I know for sure that I want to go on another adventure. So I'm in." Yu stated with a smile.

"If Yu-senpai is going then I'm coming too!" Rise claimed.

Dan smiled, "Thank you very much. In behalf of the entire Heroes Coalition, I welcome the eight of you to our family." he said.

"Family? You guys are like family! Man, I like that!" Kanji said with a grin.

Dan nodded, "Now pack up your things cause we're heading towards Neo-Earth after this." he claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

An hour later, Dan along with the Persona Users arrived at the Neo-City as they head towards the Training Facility.

"Look at this place! So huge!" Teddy said in awe.

"I noticed that there's a lot of construction sites around here." Naoto spoke, "My guess is that this city is expanding.'' she pointed out.

Dan nodded, "You're right about that, Miss Shirogane." he replied, "Neo-City keeps on getting bigger and bigger as time goes by.'' he said.

After minutes of walking, Dan and the Persona Users arrived in front of the Training Facility, the group of teens can't help but gawked at the sight of the large facility.

"This is the training facility!? Dude, it looks like a castle!" Kanji exclaimed.

Dan chuckled, "Seeing this kind of reactions never gets old." he commented, "All right, I think we should head to the-" he said but was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Gotanda-san!" a loud feminine cry was heard.

Dan turns around to see Anna running towards him with tears in her eyes, "Anna, what's wrong?" he asked in surprise.

"You got to help me! Gingka and the Vegan Police are arguing after Taco offered them similar missions! And their argument is escalating quickly that I don't know what to do!?" Anna cried in panic.

"Seriously? All right calm down! Take me to where they are right now and I'll sort it out." Dan said before turning to the Persona Users, "Can you excuse me for a minute, I need to deal some situation but I'll be back soon." he said.

"Sure. We're fine waiting." Yosuke answered for everyone.

And with that, Dan left with Anna, as the Persona Users decided to take a seat on a nearby bench under the Sakura Tree while looking around the place in awe.

"Man, being an executive officer must be tough." Chie stated referring to Dan's job.

"I'll say, it's definitely a lot tougher than my work in Junes." Yosuke commented.

Rise looks up at the Sakura Tree, "Wow! I've only been here for an hour and I'm already liking this place." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. There's a homey feeling in it." Kanji said taking a seat on the grass.

As they have a conversation, we see a young man approaching them. The young man is tall with a dark skin tone, he has a pink styled in a bushy mohawk with shaved sides, he has pink eyes and pink lips. He wears a pink cardigan jacket over a pink tight shirt, black pants, white boots and a pink scarf around his chest. THis is Paul Carter also known as Precious Dazzle.

 **Rookie Trainee, Vanguard Academy Student and Fashion Designer**

 **Paul "Precious Dazzle" Carter**

"Why hello there.'' Precious greeted getting their attentions, "I'm Precious Dazzle.'' he introduced himself, "Are you guys new here?'' he asked.

"It's nice to meet you, Precious." Yu greeted back, "I am Yu and this are my friends, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto and Teddy.'' he introduced himself and his friends, "And yeah, we new recruits.'' he claimed.

Precious claps his hands, "My! That's wonderful! You're all gonna love it here.'' he claimed, "By the way, are you trainees, students or both?'' he asked.

"Actually, we were recruited as Heroes." Naoto replied earning a nod from Precious, "But what do you mean by students?'' she asked.

Precious then pointed his glossy fingers at the Vanguard Academy, "See that large school over there." he pointed out, "I attend there as a student." he said.

"Woah! That's a big school!" Kanji exclaimed in awe.

"Is attending school mandatory for the Heroes Coalition?'' Rise asked.

Precious shook his head, "No, darling, it's not mandatory." he replied, "It's up to you if you want to attend that school or not.'' he stated earning a nod from everyone.

"Hey, Precious! We need to get going!" the voice of Chad Mordetzky was heard.

"Coming, darling!" Precious called back, "Well, it's been nice meeting you sweethearts but I need to go.'' he said before walking away, "I'll see you from time to time, loves." he said as the teens waves goodbye.

After Precious left, Dan then returned, "Sorry for the wait guys." he said, "Ready to go inside? '' he asked.

"Sure do!" Chie chirped.

"So, you managed to solve the problem?" Yu asked.

Dan nodded, "It was easy as pie. Anyway, I think we should head inside and meet the president. Meeting the President is a great way to start you're journey here in the Coalition." he claimed with a smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	14. Asking Her Out

_Sup! The name is Wesley Bryans and I'm a current trainee at the Heroes Coalition. I'm from San Antonio, Texas and my Southern work ethic emphasizes my entire character. I have been in the training camp for quite some time and despite that, I kept on training, hoping one day that I get called up and be promoted as a hero._

 _Before coming to camp, I used to be a simple young man who plays football in college. My life was doing good that is until I got inadvertently involved into a fight which caused my football career to crumble down. However, even after my dreams of becoming a football player is done, I gained another. Years after graduating college, one night while I gazing at the stars from my house's rooftop as strange light came down and crashes down on me, I had no idea what it was until the next morning. Major Stronghold arrived and began explaining to me the existence of the different worlds and the organization he is working._

 _I was skeptical at first until the Major showed me his abilities, then he explained about the Gifts and Blessed, and revealed that I'm a Blessed as well. He then offered me to join the Coalition to be train as a hero, never thought in my entire life that I would get scouted to become hero, it was surreal but since I got nothing to do, I took his offer._

 _And after that, becoming a hero became my dream._

 _My fighting style is pretty simple, I'm pretty much of a brawler and most of my strikes are limited which is the reason I've been training for so long but it didn't bothered me one bit, as long as I can continue training and developing my own skills. While my fighting skills are limited, my Gift does not, according to the Science and Research Department, believe it or not, my Gift is mixed between Superman, Green Lantern and Captain America, as for what my Gift actually is, I'll keep that to myself for now._

 _Overall, despite my limited skills, I'm an overall good fighter but I have fatal flaw..._

"Wesley watch out!"

 _I was playing a dodgeball game along with a few fellow trainees when I saw my shoelaces are untied, this distracted me from the game as a red ball hit me right square in the face causing me to fall down on the floor in pain._

"Wesley are you okay!?" Red asked in worry.

"Get you're torches and pitchforks... we're going ogre hunting..."

 _Yup! My one and only flaw... getting distracted everytime my shoelaces are untied._

 _Yeah... it's pathetic, I know._

As Red along with Tucker Noble and Haru Glory helps the poor lad up, we see Chris Pearson and a short man watching them from the nearby bleachers. The short man has a messy black hair, green eyes, a poorly shaven beard, a soul-patch, and round teeth. His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a black T-shirt that says 'JERK' in white letters. This is Dan Mandel.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Dan Mandel**

Dan grunted, "Just look at him! He's been in this camp for a long time now yet he haven't cured that "getting hit in the face by any object after getting distracted by my untied shoelace" disease he had!" he stated, "How can he become a hero if he can't even correct his flaws!?" he pointed out.

"Dan, it's just one of his bad habits and bad habits are hard to get rid off." Chris reminded.

Dan scoffed, "Bad habit? Sure bad habits are hard to get rid off but 'that' is not a bad habit, that is flaw, a fatal flaw that more or else will become the reason of his demise!" he said as Chris began to listened along with anyone within range such as Shana, Sylvia van Hossen, Raya Amanda, Jaune Arc, Precious Dazzle, Regan Bladeworks, Chad Mordetzky and Sakura Kinomoto, "And why did I say that? Picture this. What if Wesley is in the middle of an intense battle to death by a powerful individual then all of a sudden he got distracted by his untied shoelaces, then boom! he got his head blown up, shing! he got his head slice off by a sword and another boom! his entire body got obliterated by a Kamehameha-like beam. Let's face it! Sooner or later, he'll be promoted as a hero without getting rid of his flaw, sure, we all our flaws but we know how to fix our flaws, but this guy, he's been here for so long that he can't even fix his pathetic flaw, I know that he works hard but for God's sake can he at least work hard fixing his flaw, if not, he'll be the first member in the Coalition to die in a mission because of getting distracted by his shoelaces!" he exclaimed.

"I guess... you're right..." Chris replied looking down as everyone else who heard his rant, all are now worried for Wesley's well-being and as well as his future.

Upon seeing everyone's downcast faces, Dan let out a grunt, "Jesus... how long has he been in this camp?" he asked.

"Two years... I guess." Chris answered back.

"Then I guess the camp became his home... same can be said for us." Dan stated.

Chris along with everyone cracked a smile, "Yeah... you're right." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

After a short trip to the infirmary, Wesley is back on his feet as he made his way back to training area, upon returning he just arrived in time to witness two individuals facing each other.

"Come at me - nya! I shall be you're opponent today - nya!" the first individual declared getting into a fighting stance.

The second individual huffed, "Show me what you got." he challenged getting into a battle stance too.

The first individual is anthropomorphic cat with white fur and an orange spot on the left side of his head and his eyes are closed. He wears a blue ninja gii, blue baggy pants and is barefooted. He wears a forehead protector. This is Nyaruto Nyazumaki.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Ninja**

 **Nyaruto Nyazumaki**

The second individual has snow white skin and golden eyes, with long dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue band. He wears a dark kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears a black shin covers and fingerless gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck is an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads. This is Venoct.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Yo-Kai**

 **Venoct**

Venoct along with fellow Yo-Kais, Kyubi, Arachnus, Toadal Dude and Kamaitachi joined the Heroes Coalition a month ago and the President Mario Martinez welcomes them with open arms much to their surprise. At first, they thought that the organization was all about business but soon learns that there are more in the Coalition than they thought. Sooner they learned about the values of bonds, friendship and most of all, family. While it was difficult at the first, thanks to their egos, they soon warmed up with everyone as they slowly began to understand what the Coalition is all about. Upon joining, Venoct along with Kyubi, Arachnus, Toadal Dude and Kamaitachi were assigned as Solo Heroes and would later become students at the Vanguard Academy.

And with that, the two charges at each other.

Both throws a strong punch, colliding with each other, Venoct then jumps away in mid-air, "Octo Snake!" he yelled as his dragon heads charges at Nyaruto.

Nyaruto stood his ground and caught both heads with his bare hands and quickly pulls down Venoct towards him, despite the surprise counter, as he was pulled down Venoct got his feet into kicking position but the shinobi cat blocks it with his arms.

Venoct then jumps away once more and landed safely on the mat, "Take this!" he said throwing lightning strikes towards Nyaruto.

Nyaruto then opens his golden eyes, "Activate!" he commanded as his eyes began to glow green, he then charges forward dodging every lightning attacks thrown at him, he then quickly pulls his fist back and throws a punch, the moment he got close to Venoct but was blocked by his knees.

The two separates, keeping their distance away from each other.

"Not bad." Venoct commented.

"You two - nya!" Nyaruto replied with a grin.

"Was that you're _Gift_ that you activated moments ago?" Venoct asked in curiosity.

"Negative - nya! It's one of the few techniques I learned back in the Ninja Academy in my world - nya!" Nyaruto explained.

"I see. That only means you're a lot tougher than I thought." Venoct said as he got into a fighting stance once more, "Well then... shall we continue?" he suggested.

Nyaruto got into a fighting stance, "Certainly - nya!" he replied.

And with that, the two once again clashed.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Wesley can only watch in amazement.

"Woah! Nyaruto is fighting toe on toe with a powerful Yo-Kai." Wesley said in awe.

"I believe it's because he's a _Blessed._ " a voice said.

Wesley turns around to see a woman with some sort of Parasyte sticking on her right ear walking towards him.

"Is your head all right Wesley? You were hit really hard back there." the woman said in worry.

Wesley blushed, "I-I-I'm a-all r-right... I-I'm already used to it, Miss Squigly and Mister Leviathan." he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

 **Rookie Trainee, Vanguard Academy Student and Undead**

 **Squigly and Leviathan**

Squigly is an undead woman with a bluish-gray skin, red eyes and dark-blue hair tied in a sidetail with one of her eye covered by her bangs. She wears black pants and a dress-like top with a skull covering her flat chest, red & white sleeves, socks and black heels. Leviathan goes through her right ear and out of a hole on the left side of her head. Her mouth is stitched with white strings.

Believe it or not, but Wesley had a crush on Squigly the moment she arrived in the Coalition. Originally, he would just considered on befriending her until he heard her sing which captures the heart of the poor lad.

"You really need to fix that flaw of yours, it won't do you good once you get promoted as a hero." Squigly reminded.

"Yeah... I-I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, Mister Leviathan, what do you mean by what you said earlier, you know about Nyaruto being a _Blessed_?" Wesley asked.

"What I'm saying is, the reason that Nyaruto is keeping up with Venoct in a fight it's because of the _Blessed_ 's unique quirk." Leviathan explained, "From what I heard, you all got you're _Gifts_ from two Gods, so basically the unique factor about you _Blessed_ is that you had the special quirk to fight and take down divine beings such as Gods but it also extends to the supernatural entities, which means _Blesseds_ had the ability to go toe to toe with supernatural creatures such as Yo-Kais." he stated.

"I see." Wesley replied.

"By the way, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Leviathan requested as the two moves quite a few distance away from Squigly with the Parasyte stretching his body, "So... how long have you been crushing with Milady?" he requested.

Wesley blushed, "Uhh... is she hearing any of this?" he asked nervously.

"Rest assure she don't." Leviathan replied.

Wesley sighed, "Okay... you got me... I had crush on her ever since I heard her singing. She had such a wonderful voice that I can't stop thinking about her." he stated.

"So... why not ask her out?" Leviathan suggested.

"Are you serious? You don't mind?" Wesley asked earning a nod from the Parasyte, "Thanks but I think relationship between won't work." Wesley said sadly.

"Is it because she's an undead." Leviathan pointed out.

"No... not because of that but I just feel that I'm not good enough for her. She's an awesome woman! Compare to me, whom is still here struggling to get promoted to hero status." Wesley stated.

"I see. But rest assure that Milady isn't the type of her person to choose a relationship through status, just be true to yourself and be honest. I've been with Milady for a long time and I can definitely tell that she's getting envious to the few people in relationship." Leviathan said as they turn to see Squigly looking envious at Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell who just walks pass by them, "See what I mean? I can definitely make Milady happy but she needs more than that, she needs another person to give her something I can't, the warmth of love from a man and while you believe you're not good for her, I disagree, I can definitely tell that you're person she needs." he stated.

Wesley stared at the Parasyte before letting all the words he spoke sink to his head, he let a sigh, "You think she'll give me a chance?" he asked.

"Certainly." Leviathan replied.

Wesley took a deep breath, "All right... here goes." he said as the two went back to Squigly.

"So what did the two of you talk about? I'm kinda curious." Squigly asked.

"Nothing much but I believe our friend right here wants something from you." Leviathan stated.

"Really? What is Wesley?" Squigly asked.

Wesley took a deep breath as his cheeks began to turn red, "Uhm... I... uh... would you... would you like to go out with me!?" he blurted out before clamping his mouth shut.

Nyaruto and Venoct whom finished their spar walk past them, "Good luck - nya!" the former said with a thumbs up.

Leviathan let out a smirk while Squigly was taken a back, "R-really?" she asked as she began to pet her Parasyte.

"Uhh... yeah... you see... I had a crush on you ever since I heard you're singing... you had one of the most beautiful voice I ever heard... I know that we're friends already but I want to get to know you better, so I... uhh..." Wesley said with his completely beet in red.

Squigly's face is also red but not as brightly as the poor lad, "I-I see... I-I don't mind... going out with you..." she replied shyly.

"R-really?" Wesley asked in surprise.

Squigly nodded, "You're the first man in my life to ask me out and I don't want to miss this out and besides... I... I want to get to know you better too." she replied with a smile.

Wesley then let out a big smile, "T-thank you very much! So... where do you wanna go?" he asked in excitement.

"Anywhere is fine." Squigly replied.

"Well... then how about the AniManga Cafe! We could go there tonight if you don't mind." Wesley suggested.

Squigly nodded, "That's fine. Well then... I'll see you tonight." she said before turning around and walking away but if you look closely, you could see the excitement written on her face.

"See ya." Wesley replied.

Leviathan looks back at him and gave him a nod, he then nods back. Excitement began to soar inside Wesley's veins as he began to dance happily like an idiot.

On the bleachers, we see Dan and everyone watching him dance.

"Hey Dan! Look! Wesley looks happy." Chris claimed with a smile.

"Yeah I can see that..." Dan replied in annoyance as he picks up a ball, "How about we celebrate." he suggested with a sadistic grin.

"Dan... what are you doing?" Chris asked nervously.

Dan then throws the ball violently towards Wesley hitting him square in the face making him fall down on the mat with a loud thud as everyone gathered around him.

"Wesley are you okay?" Red asked in worry.

"Bow... chika... bow... bow..." Wesley blabbered.

Everyone then glares at Dan whom only shrugged, "Dan... you're such a jerk." Raya commented.

Dan scoffed, "You're not the first who said that to me." he replied with a blank look.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	15. Dr Pating's Short Story

_Hey there! I'm Dr. Michael Pating and I'm the Head of the Science and Research Department. And I'm an anthropomorphic shark, weird and cool, isn't it. Anyway, the Heroes Coalition feels like a paradise to me ever since joining, why? There's a story about for that._

 _Ehem._

 _I used to live in New Meridian. Back then, I was a promising young scientist, however my reputation took a massive nosedive following a massive failure of a scientific expedition, since then I've been struggling with my reputation and I suffered in extreme anxiety. What's worse than you're reputation getting ruined? Well... my wife left me for reasons unknown, that is why I'm nervous getting along with other women._

 _Years later, I was recruited by the Anti-Skullgirls Lab and was stationed in Lab 8 by Dr. Avian after seeing my potential. Lab 8 is also where my cousin Stanley works. Despite my anxiety, I kept working hard in Lab 8, never letting my past failures get into me. My life was heading into the right direction ever since coming to Lab 8._

 _Then tragedy struck._

 _When I was out getting lunch in place called Little Innsmouth, Lab 8 was attacked and destroyed by Valentine. Dr. Avian was killed and everyone including my cousin, Stanley are missing._

 _My life back then was nothing but bad luck. My once promising career was ruined, my wife left me, the place that gave hope in my life was destroyed and my friends are either killed or missing. I was about to fall in despair, until, the President of the Heroes Coalition arrived and gave me new hope. Mario offered me to work in the Coalition as the Head of the Science and Research Department, when I ask him why, his answer was simple... "Wasn't that you're dream all this time."._

 _And with that, I started a new life in the Heroes Coalition gaining new friends, reinvigorating my desires to work hard and lastly, I finally achieve my dream. However, just because I've reached my dreams, doesn't mean I can't have another. I am the Head of the Science and Research Department but I barely done anything yet, that's why I'm working hard to prove myself that I'm worthy as the Head and I'm going to prove to everyone that doubted me that I deserve my current position and I won't let anyone or anything including my past failures gets in my way._

Dr. Michael Pating took a sip of his mug while typing on his computer, he took a deep breath as he stood up from his desk before focusing his attention at the window next to his desk, outside he saw Squigly and Leviathan having a conversation with Wesley Bryans. Upon seeing the former two, it quickly reminds him of his old home, New Meridian. He took another deep breathe as he then shuts down his computer, drink his coffee before standing up and leaving the room. Though, he returned a minute later to grab his lab coat that he forgot.

Walking in the hallways with his hands in his pockets while whistling at the same time, when he arrived at an intersection, he comes across two men who just come out from the training area. The first man is fairly tall and lean but fit in build, and has long jet black hair that he keeps tied in a Japanese chonmage and has dark eyes. He wears a blue track jacket over a white muscle shirt, blue sweatpants and blue sneakers. This is Samurai Jack.

 **Samurai and Trainer**

 **Samurai Jack**

The second man is a large man with red hair that borders on being orange, has yellow eyes, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs, one of which was replaced with a submachine gun. He wears a white shirt with ripped sleeves, a red skilt and a black boot on his right leg. This is the Scotsman.

 **Highlands Warrior and Trainer**

 **The Scotsman**

"Ah, doctor!" Jack greeted with a smile, "The Scotsman and I are about to head to the Rabbit House for a coffee, would you like to join us?" he offered.

The anthropomorphic doctor shook his head, "I'll pass. I'll be heading towards some place today but I'm going to tell the President first." he replied.

"I see. Then maybe some other time." Jack said with a nod.

"Wee see ya later friend." the Scotsman said with a grin.

After that, the doctor went his to the kitchen. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by an unusual sight. A woman probably in her twenties is seen sleeping on the table, correction, she's sleeping on top of the table with her body rolled into a ball.

The doctor's glasses slowly slide down from his face revealing his golden eyes, "What the!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Ah! Michael, what can I do for you?" Mario Martinez calls out while sitting on a smaller table to the counter while chopping radishes.

"Uhm... President, who is this woman that is sleeping like a baby on the top of the table?" the doctor asked as if he's life depends on it.

"Ah! This young lady is Ashley Plutia Iris Heart, she's a huntress from the world of Remnant and a recent addition to the Coalition." the President said with a smile.

 **Huntress and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ashley Plutia Iris Heart**

Ashley had a light purple/lilac hair and wore bear-shaped fuzzy slippers. Her clothes looks loose and comfortable and consisted of the colors blue and bright pink. If you look closely, her clothes look exactly like a pajama.

"I see. So... what's her abilities then?" the doctor asked in curiosity.

The President gave him a nervous chuckle, "I rather keep that information to myself for now, but let me assure you that her talents is a great addition to the Coalition." he replied as he went back in to chopping veggies.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "I... see..." he replied.

"Anyway... didn't you came here for something?" Mario asked.

"Oh! Right! President... I'll be visiting the New Meridian if you don't mind." the doctor said rubbing the back of his head.

Mario then chuckled, "Well... if that's what you want to do for today, then who am I to stop you." he replied.

The doctor smiled, "Thank you President!" he said with a bow, "There's someplace I wanted to check for quite sometime now." he said.

Mario nodded, "Well then, then get going my son." he said with a smile.

The doctor nodded before leaving the room, Mario then continues chopping the radish when Ashley began to mutter in her sleep.

"Mmm... ice cream... mmm..." Ashley muttered rather cutely.

Mario chuckled as he took out his phone, "Penelope! Can you do me a favor? Have someone buy a box of ice cream, our new friend seems craving for one in her sleep." he said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Walking out in the streets of New Meridian, the doctor would pass by a few people, one recognized him as a fellow citizen while some would recognized him as the failed scientist but he payed no mind. He would later visit Little Innsmouth to catch up with his good friend, Yu-wan, for a few minutes.

Later... he would stepped inside the decimated Lab 8. It was completely desolated, the signs that Valentine did to place is still visible to the eyes, he then enters the main control room and as expected, it was destroyed.

The doctor took a deep breath as he picks up a broken eye glasses probably belongs to one member of the lab, then looks at the mirror on the wall, looking directly at himself, his reflection slowly turns into his cousin Stanley, a blue anthropomorphic shark.

"Stanley... wherever you are, I hope that you're safe and alive along with everybody else." the doctor muttered.

The doctor then enters next room only for a familiar voice to stop him.

"Hey! Who goes there!?" a voice called.

The owner of the voice then came out from the shadow, it was girl holding a chainsaw however the girl lowered her weapon when she recognized him, "Wait a minute! Dr. Michael is that you!?" she asked in surprise.

"Peacock!?" exclaimed the doctor revealing the girl's name.

 **Anti-Skullgirl Weapon**

 **Patricia "Peacock" Watson**

Peacock is a little girl wearing a deep purple colored dress with a matching hat with two red screws at the front and red bow near her neck, she had a short boyish orange hair. Her eyes are only black spots and her teeth are sharp and made of metal, she had a slim, robotic arms with white gloves and black army boots.

The two ran to each other and shared a quick hug, "I'm so glad to see you again. We haven't seen each other since that day." the doctor stated in concern, "So, how have you been?" he asked.

Peacock scoffed, "Doing great! Ever since this place got destroyed, I've been hiding in this place ever since." she replied.

"I see. Well, I can't blame you." the doctor said looking around, "This place is practically your home to begin with." he said.

''Not just me but the entire gang as well!" Peacock claimed as several creatures approaches them.

"Ah! Avery, Andy Anvil, Tommy Ten-Tons, George Bomb and Lonesome Lenny! I'm glad to see you guys again!" the doctor exclaimed in delight.

 **Avery**

Avery or the Avery Unit, is a small fanged blue bird Parasite that resides in Peacock's hat. He is dressed like Peacock and has eyes that masquerade as his tail feathers.

 **Andy Anvil**

Andy is a living anvil with red eyes and sharp teeth, he has arms with red boxing gloves and legs with socks and red sneakers.

 **Tommy Ten-Tons**

Tommy is a living blue ton with arms and short legs.

 **George Bomb**

George is small living bomb with an eight ball design, short arms and legs.

 **Lonesome Lenny**

Lenny is a big living bomb with an eight ball design, short arms and legs.

"The whole Peacock Gang is here!" Peacock claimed with a smile before frowning, "The only problem is that I'm bored to death ever since coming here." she said.

"Well... I know this place meant a lot for you, so does mine. But since you're bored, why don't you come with me and become a member of the Heroes Coalition." the doctor suggested.

Peacock got into thinking, "Okay I'll bite on this one. This place sounds interesting.'' she stated, "But in one condition, I get to watch cartoon marathons!" she demanded.

"We'll prepare a TV and a room for you and the rest of the Avery Unit if that's what you want." the doctor replied.

"Sweet! Then we have a deal!" Peacock declared as they shook hands.

"I'm glad that you're joining us Peacock, I'm at ease to know that you're at my side once again." the doctor stated with a smile.

"Pft! Don't get so dramatic, besides, we're family right?" Peacock said with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're right." Michael replied with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the two returned at the Neo-City's Training Facility where Peacock was easily accepted as a new member of the Coalition in the Solo Hero ranking. Meanwhile, Peacock herself is meeting someone, she fought once before.

"Well if isn't this an amusing reunion." Peacock stated with a grin.

"Indeed. It's a been a while Peacock." Squigly replied with a smile.

"By the way, who's the handsome beefcake behind you?'' Peacock asked pointing a finger at Wesley whom is standing behind Squigly.

"Oh! This is my boyfriend, Wesley Bryans." Squigly introduced, "Wesley, this is Peacock, an acquaintance of mine.'' she said.

"Are you sure, she don't bite?'' Wesley asked nervously as Squigly rolls her eyes as Peacock let's out a laugh.

As the former New Meridian residents and Texas native have a conversation, we see Dr. Pating and Mario watching them from the kitchen window with the former holding a coffee mug.

"Thank you again for accepting her in the organization, President." the doctor said.

"It's no pleasure. You see her as family, then I welcome her to our family."Mario replied with a smile, "It's a good thing that she's getting used to this place already." he stated.

"Despite being raised in a lab, Peacock is still a kid, I want her to learn that life is not all about missions and revenge." the doctor said with a chuckle, suddenly he felt a gentle tap from his shoulders, he looks back to see Ashley staring at him with her magenta eyes.

"Wow! You are a shark! I've seen faunuses with shark traits but this is the first time I've seen a shark with two legs." Ashley said in excitement despite the lazy tone of her voice.

The doctor became nervous, "Well... I'm... an anthropomorphic shark after all..." he replied as the woman got close to him.

Mario chuckled as he watches the two interact before looking back out through the window.

 **Thank you BlackCrossover2108 for lending me you're awesome OC Ashley in my story, sorry if her role is kinda small in this chapter, but it's a start. Like I said, she will appear sporadically either as a cameo or that she's part of the plot. So look forward for it.**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	16. Chris' Dilemma

_Hey, my name is Chris Pearson, I'm Dan Mandel's friend and sort of sidekick but I'm far more different than my cranky friend. I'm laid-back and a happy-go-lucky guy t_ _hat always get caught up by Dan's schemes... in a daily basis. I don't mind driving him anywhere, doing most of his work and never getting a thank you but sometimes, I had limitations. I usually prefer to handle problem in the nicest ways as possible but with Dan as my best friend, that doesn't work out well... or at all._

 _I'm also a Rookie Trainee in the Heroes Coalition. Ever since Dan and I obtained our Gifts, Dan has been using his new found abilities for his revenge schemes usually burning houses or blowing up an entire country. Luckily for us, the Coalition arrives and offers us membership in their organization, it took Dan a lot of convincing, blackmail and bribe to get him to join while I, on the other hand, willingly accepted their offer. But that ain't stopping Dan from creating trouble._

 _It's good thing that aside from training, I found a job somewhere in Neo-City. I currently work in a clothing store called Delice dela Mode, owned by Marcia Imperial, a good friend of mine._

 _By the way, I had a wife. Yeah... I'm married, I am one of the Rookie Trainees right now to have a wife. While I love my wife, there are times that I feel that she's hiding something from me... like what her job is. It's a mystery for me till this day of what her job is, every time I asked she would shrug it off by giving me a kiss and being the simple minded person that I am, I always fall for it._

 _I just don't understand, is her job that TOO important to be kept as a secret or something else._

In a highway, heading towards the camp, a blue car speeds it's way past other cars. Inside the said car, we see Chris on the wheel and sitting on the passenger's seat, which is usually Dan Mandel's seat, is a young girl.

"Thank you again for driving me from the Gift Shop.'' the young girl said.

"Now worries Fabia, I usually drive Dan around... whenever he had those revenge schemes again.'' Chris replied.

 **Queen of Neathia, Vanguard Academy Student and Solo Hero**

 **Fabia Sheen**

Fabia had as short blue hair with green eyes. She is wearing a white, orange & yellow robe underneath a white hooded long coat and white boots.

Fabia then noticed that Chris had a smile on his face, "You seem a lot cheerful today, a lot than usual.'' she pointed out.

"Well... you see, my wife finally decided to visit the Coalition. I haven't seen her for quite some time now, so I'm excited to see her again!'' Chris replied excitedly, "And... nervous at the same time...'' he added.

Fabia raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?'' she asked.

Chris rubs the back of his head with both hands, letting go of the stirring wheel much to Fabia's horror, "Before coming here... she and I had an argument." he replied, completely oblivious to the looming danger he brought to themselves.

"Chris! Get your hands back on the wheel!'' Fabia called out in panic.

Chris finally realized that he let go of the stirring wheel and quickly did just that, swerving the car to the right nearly colliding with an oil tanker.

Fabia sighed in relief, "So... what did you and you're wife argued about?'' she asked continuing their conversation.

Chris sighed, "She wasn't keen of me joining the Coalition, telling me that it's a dangerous profession. I understand that she's worried but this is my chance to finally prove to her parents and the world that I had worth, that there's something for me to do." he explained before sighing again, "I guess, she doesn't understand that.'' he said.

"Don't worry. Since she's coming today, this is your chance to settle things with her.'' Fabia reassured.

"I hope so.'' Chris replied with an unsure look.

After a 30 minute of driving, they arrived back in camp as Chris parks his car in the parking lot behind the facility. The two got off the car and made their way towards the entrance when Fabia noticed something behind Chris' ear.

"Chris! Hold up!'' Fabia called halting his steps.

"What's up?'' Chris asked in confusion.

Fabia quickly took off the thing behind Chris' ear, "This.'' she said holding up a small black micro chip.

"A micro chip? Who would put a micro chip on me?'' Chris asked in confusion.

"I wonder...'' Fabia muttered.

The two went inside and made their way towards the kitchen, inside they see Dan Mandel, Nyaruto Nyazumaki, Venoct, Anna Maymorie, Luna Loud, Dan Gotanda, Regan Bladeworks, Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura and Mario Martinez gathered at one table while eating pizzas.

Chie was first to noticed them, "Hey you two!'' she greeted, "Want some pizzas?'' she offered.

Chris nodded, "Sure!'' he replied making his way to the table.

"Fabia, over here!'' Luna called as the Neathia Queen went towards her and Anna.

"Hey Monkeyface! Where have you been?'' Dan Mandel asked rudely taking a bite of his pizza.

"I just went out to buy a new phone after you accidentally dropped my old phone in wet cement!'' Chris replied glaring at his friend.

Dan Mandel scoffed, "Big deal! It's just a clunky device filled with useless things." he replied.

"Huh... so that explains why Dan doesn't have a phone.'' Luna commented.

"Anyway... I was on my way back when I came across Fabia and offered her a ride back here.'' Chris stated.

"That's nice of you.'' Anna said.

Mario chuckled, "By the way Chris, your wife just arrived earlier today.'' he said.

Chris perked up, "Really?'' he asked in excitement.

Mario nodded, he then noticed that another person entered the kitchen, "Ah! Speak of the devil, here she is.'' he pointed out.

Chris turns around to see a woman approaching them, "Elise!'' he called out revealing her name.

"Hey Chris... it's been a while...'' Elise replied nervously.

 **Elise Pearson**

Elise had an athletic build on her body, marooned colored shoulder length hair and dark purple, dilated eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with red cuffs, blue hip-hugger jeans and red sneakers.

"Great... the sentiment of evil is here.'' Dan Mandel grumbled.

Elise rolled her eyes, "Nice seeing you too, Dan. I missed you quite much.'' she said sarcastically.

"So this is your wife? Men, ain't you lucky bastard Chris.'' Yosuke commented.

"You mean ex-wife.'' Dan Mandel corrected raising his middle finger.

"Dan... they're not divorced.'' Dan Gotanda pointed out.

"What? I thought the two of you ended you're relationship before Monkeyface and I came here!'' Dan Mandel exclaimed.

"Dan! We just had an argument, we won't go into a divorce because of that!'' Elise stated.

"Oh... well... it's not too late to do it now.'' Dan Mandel bluntly suggested.

"Dan!'' everyone yelled.

"What? It's perfectly good step.'' Dan Mandel insisted.

"Yeah... only to you!'' Regan pointed out.

Elise sighed before turning to Chris, "Anyway... there's something I want to talk about with you.'' she said before looking at Mario, "... alone.'' she suggested.

Mario nodded before turning to the rest, "I think we should leave them alone, this is a talk between husband and wife.'' he said.

"Can't they do it somewhere else.'' Dan Mandel said with a raised eyebrow.

"It won't take that long. Now, let's get going.'' Mario replied.

"You heard the President, let's move out.'' Dan Gotanda said as they left the kitchen leaving Chris and Elise alone.

The two stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Chris spoke.

"So... what is it that you want to talk about?'' Chris asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I... I just want to say sorry...'' Elise meekly replied.

"Is it about the argument we had before? Don't worry, it's fine... it's just I don't understand why you're so against it... I know you're worried and you have the every right to do so, but you had to understand, I've been doing nothing at all in my life, aside from helping Dan and his revenge plots, this opportunity of becoming a hero gave me purpose of what I need to do in my life.'' Chris explained.

"I know... it took me a while to realized it... I'm really sorry, I should have been supportive with your decisions. I guess I got worried TOO much.'' Elise said rubbing her arm.

"Hey... like I said it's okay.'' Chris reassured.

"Also... there's another thing I should apologize about...'' Elise mentioned.

"What is it?'' Chris asked.

"Remember that I had a job that you have no idea about." Elise said earning a nod from her husband, "... and whenever you ask about it, I would shrugged it off with a kiss.'' she added earning another nod, "You see... after I had a talk with the President... I finally came with the decision to tell you.'' she said before taking a deep breath, "Chris... I'm actually working as a Government Agent.'' she revealed closing her eyes, waiting for his husband to shout only to hear nothing, she opens her eyes to see Chris staring at her with wide eyes, "Chris? Chris, are you still there?'' she asked, Chris responded by rolling his eyes on the back of his head before falling down backwards to the floor with a loud "THUD" as Elise could only look at her husband, "Great... he's unconscious.'' she said sarcastically.

"I figured that this would happened.'' Mario said entering the kitchen, "So I prepared this.'' he claimed holding up a can of spray before spraying it on Chris' face face effectively waking him up, "You're up." he said stating the obvious.

"Yes sir...'' Chris mumbled rubbing his face with the hem of his shirt.

Mario nodded, "Then I shall leave the two of you alone once more.'' he said before leaving the kitchen.

Chris then turns to his wife, "So... you're government agent all this time...'' he said.

"I'm sorry Chris... but you had to understand, I love my work and someone has to put food on our table." Elise reasoned.

"That I understand but what I don't understand is that why do need to hide this from me?!'' Chris pointed out.

"I'm sorry... I'm just afraid that you'll be ashamed of me because of my profession.'' Elise replied looking down.

Chris then approaches his wife and placed both hands on her shoulders, "Hey... I am ashamed... ashamed that you never told me about this! But I'm not ashamed of having a Government Agent as a wife! In fact, it's awesome! I can't get any more proud of you!'' he claimed with a smile.

Elise looks up to him, "Really?'' she asked.

Chris nodded, "You're my wife, why would I be not proud of you.'' he replied with a smile.

Elise smiled back, "Thank you... I'm so glad that you're my husband." she said wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss.

The two would savor each other's kiss for a whole minute, it was really romantic moment, until a cranky voice broke the mood.

"Are you two done with your pep talk and kissing!? There are people here outside waiting to get back in that damn kitchen to finish eating their pizzas!" Dan Mandel yelled from the outside.

"DAN!" everyone yelled from the outside.

Elise groaned, "He had to ruined our mood..." she mumbled, "Okay! We're done talking, you guys can come back now!" she called.

And with that, everyone came back in the kitchen.

Mario chuckled, "I'm glad for the two of you. Nothing is better than opening up each others feelings, that way, they'll understand each other a lot better as time goes on.'' he stated.

Elise giggled, "I couldn't agree more." she replied, "Anyway, is it too late for me to join the coalition?" she asked.

Mario smiled, "Young lady... you're welcome to join us anytime.'' he replied.

"Thank you very much!" Elise replied before turning to her husband, "Looks like we'll be together once again!'' she declared with a smile.

Chris smiled back, "I couldn't agree more.'' he replied.

"I couldn't agree less.'' Dan Mandel piped in, "I can't believe Chris' cow is joining us.'' he grumbled.

"DID YOU JUST CALLED ME A COW!?" Elise snapped at the shorter Dan.

"Yeah sure, I mean, isn't that what people say about getting married, buying the cow.'' Dan Mandel replied with a blank look.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Elise exclaimed as Chris, Venoct, Nyaruto and Chie holds her back from strangling Dan with the black hair.

"Elise! Calm down! Dan is just joking!" Chris cried.

"I wasn't joking, monkeyface.'' Dam Mandel argued.

"Dan! Would you please shut-up!" Luna exclaimed as Mario let's out a chuckle as he pours down an orange juice on several glasses.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	17. The Epic Arrival

**(Play Ed, Edd n Eddy BGM #2)**

It's one fine weekend in suburban area called the cul-de-sac in Peach Creek. The sky is blue, the birds are flying, a girl in her underwear can be seen in a win... pardon me... (SLAP!). Anyway, we focus the story to a young man, 18-years of age leaving his home. He is tall with a slim yet fit body, he had a blue shaggy hair and blue colored deadfish eyes, he wears a black t-shirt with red sleeves underneath, black pants and white tennis shoes. This is Marcus McGee also known as Marcus the Kane.

 **Cul-de-sac Troublemaker**

 **Marcus "Marcus the Kane" McGee**

The young man is walking out of his house with several luggage in his possession as he made his way towards the entrance way of the area where four boys are see waiting for him while sitting down the sidewalks.

The first boy is kinda short. He has a jet black hair with three strands on top, brown eyes and pinkish skin. He wears a yellow t-shirt with red linings, light-blue pants with chain wallet and red tennis shoes. This is Eddy Skipper McGee, he is 17 years old and the adopted brother of Marcus.

 **Cul-de-sac Troublemaker**

 **Eddy Skipper McGee**

The second boy has a black that is well-hidden by his black beanie hat and bright green eyes. He wears a red t-shirt, purple pants and shoes. This is Eddward Marion Smith a.k.a. Double D, he is 17 years old.

 **Cul-de-sac Troublemaker**

 **Eddward Marion Smith a.k.a. Double D or Edd**

The third boy was way taller than everyone. He has a short-orange hair, blue eyes and yellowish skin. He wears a green jacket over a white & red stripe shirt, purple pants and black shoes. This is Edwin Horace Williams a.k.a. Ed, he is 18 years old.

 **Cul-de-sac Troublemaker**

 **Edwin Horace Williams a.k.a. Ed**

The last boy was as tall as Ed. He has a messy blue hair, black eyes and brown skin. He wears a yellow shirt, blue acid washed jeans and red creamed shoes. This is Rolf Yrmi, he is 18 years old.

 **Cul-de-sac Troublemaker**

 **Rolf Yrmi**

This four boys are his best friends when he mysteriously arrived in Peach Creek six years ago.

"Sup guys!" Marcus greeted with a grin.

"Salutations Marcus!" Double D greeted back, "I would say it would be a fine day if we weren't in this predicament." he stated.

Marcus nodded in annoyance. Two months ago, he along with his friends discovered their awesome abilities during the time they were messing around the dump site. Marcus gain the ability to wield gasoline which can cause massive explosion while Eddy has the ability to produce fire, Double D gain the ability and knowledge of alchemy, Ed's ability is to use electricity and Rolf's ability is transforming his body like a rock.

The five boys would use their abilities for pranks but all fun must come to an end when a man discovered their abilities and asked their parents to send them to his camp to train their abilities which their parents comply much to Eddy's dismay.

"This is a bummer! Why do we have to go to camp?" Eddy grumbled in annoyance, "I blame our parents for this." he growled.

"Eddy! Our parents decided to sent us to camp for our own good." Double D scolded.

"How is going to camp good!?" Eddy snapped.

"Yeah!" Marcus said in agreement.

"Think of it you two, it's our chance to fully learn the capabilities of our powers and as well accept this as a punishment for all the misdeeds we did." Double D explained.

"Rolf agrees with sock wearing Ed-boy, we must all face this punishment like a man!" Rolf said in agreement towards the brainiac.

"I'm not in my happy place." Ed whimpered.

"Don't worry, I bet their are cool things to do in camp that we might enjoy besides... what's the worst that could happen." Marcus reassured with a casual smile.

Suddenly a camouflage bus pulled over in front of them, then the roof suddenly opened with a large muscular arm coming out before grabbing the five boys making them scream in fright as they got pulled inside the bus. Seconds later, the door open with the same arm comes out grabbing their bags before pulling it in.

"YOU JUST HAVE TO OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Eddy shouted as he began to choke Marcus.

"Ngok! Ngok! Ngok!" was Marcus' reply.

"ENOUGH ROUGHHOUSING!" a voice boomed at them.

 **(Play Sgt. Slaughter Theme - Hard Corps)**

The five boys slowly looks up to see Major Richard Stronghold looking down on them, "MY APOLOGIES FOR GRABBING YOU BOYS WITHOUT CONSENT BUT WE MUST MAKE HASTE! CAUSE I, MAJOR STRONGHOLD WILL BE THE ONES TRAINING THE FIVE OF YOU HOW TO USE YOUR _GIFTS_ PROPERLY!" the Major explained loudly.

"And my life shine before my eyes." Eddy whimpered.

"E-excuse me Major, but what do you mean by _Gifts_?" Double D asked curiously.

"Like a birthday gift." Ed chimed in.

Then the Major punches Ed on the head hard, "FOOL! SINCE YOU ALL DON'T ABOUT WHAT A _GIFT_ IS, THEN I SHALL PROCEED TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING FROM THE START!" he yelled.

Then the major proceeds on explaining everything from the two Gods to formation of the Heroes Coalition.

"So that's what our abilities are, they're called _Gifts._ " Marcus muttered.

"And those who possessed _Gifts_ are called _Blessed_ , very fascinating!" Double D said.

"Kinda ironic that we are called _Blessed_ when those two stupid Gods never gave it to us." Eddy sgrumbled.

"ANYWAY, I AM A _BLESSED_ JUST LIKE YOU BOYS BUT UNLIKE YOU, I USED MY ABILITIES IN DOING GOOD RATHER USING IT FOR USELESS PRANKS. AFTER I HAVE MET LOUIE, I WAS GIVEN WITH THE RESPONSIBILITY TO HELP THE _BLESSED_ USE THEIR POWERS FOR GOOD! I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE SURE THE FIVE OF YOU BECOME STRONG AND RESPONSIBLE! I AM TURNING YOU BOYS INTO HEROES!" the major explained loudly.

"Umm... sir. Can I ask you a question, aside from training... are you perhaps recruiting us as well?" Double D asked.

"YOUR RIGHT! ALL OF THOSE WHO TRAINED FROM CAMP WOULD BECOME MEMBERS OF THE HEROES COALITION!" the major answered, "SO WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK?" he asked.

"This is so cool! My long dreams of becoming a hero is finally coming true!" Ed cheered.

"Rolf's confused! But the son of shepherd would appreciate joining this cult you call Heroes Coalition." Rolf stated in determination.

"While I one not for violence however I solemnly agreed to take part of this endeavor." Double D admitted.

"Well... as long as don't get bored, then I'm in." Eddy said with a blank look.

Marcus let's out a smirk, "Fuck! If the guys are in to shit, then so am I." he replied.

The major smiled at their answers, "GOOD! I CAN SEE A BRIGHT FUTURE WITH THE FIVE OF YOU! NOW ONWARDS TO THE TRAINING CENTER!" he yelled as the bus sped up to its destination.

 **bzzzttt...**

As the bus arrives at it's the destination. The boys along with Major Stronghold got off the bus, the boys slacked jaw as they were greeted by an amazing sight. In front of them was a large facility that almost resembles a castle.

 **(Play Star Wars The Throne Room Theme)**

"That's the camp?!" Marcus exclaimed indecorously.

"HAHAHA! WHAT? DID YOU BOYS EXPECT THAT CAMP IS ALL ABOUT TENTS AND BARRACKS? WRONG! THE TRAINING CAMP IS FAR DIFFERENT FROM THE USUAL CAMPS YOU SEE!" Major Stronghold explained loudly.

"I take everything back... this place is awesome!" Eddy admitted with glee.

The boys and Major Stronghold then enters the huge building and went straight forward to the receptionist's desk. Behind the desk is a young woman, she a slim body and average height. She has a blonde hair tied in a bun and has blue eyes, she wears a blue uniform jacket, skirt, black tights and black high heel shoes. This is Penelope von Steiner.

 **Heroes Coalitions Secretary**

 **Penelope von Steiner**

"Ah! Major Stronghold, I'm glad your back." Penelope greeted, "Who might this boys be?" she asked referring to the boys.

"THIS BOYS ARE THE NEW RECRUITS PENELOPE! I WANT YOU TO CALL FOR A GUIDE AND HAVE THIS BOYS BE SHOWN AROUND THE PLACE." Major Stronghold replied.

"Absolutely." Penelope complied grabbing a phone.

"I WANT YOU BOYS TO TAKE A LOOK AROUND THE FACILITY TODAY AND MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE! YOUR TRAINING WILL START TOMORROW." Major Stronghold told them.

"Thank you, Major." Double D replied with a smile.

The Major then left the entrance hall as Penelope spoke, "You boys may wanna take a seat on the couch over there and wait for your guide to arrive." she said.

"Thank you Miss Penelope." Double D said as he and the boys went towards the couch.

Penelope giggles, "Such a polite young man." she commented.

As everyone sat on the couch which surprisingly fits for the five of them, "This camp turns out a lot better than I expected." Eddy commented.

"Yeah. I don't think I can survive sleeping in a tent." Marcus muttered.

"Don't relax yet gentlemen, training starts tomorrow, I don't think it'll be that easy... well for the most of us." Double D reminded.

"Rolf can't wait and show the people in this castle what the son of shepherd is made of." Rolf said in determination.

"Hero! Hero! I'm going to be a hero!" Ed chanted over and over again.

"We get it Ed! So stop chanting!" Eddy snapped.

"Excuse me." a gentle voice said as the boys turns to see Yoshika Miyafuji approaching them, "My name is Yoshika Miyafuji and I'll be your guide in touring the Training Camp." she said with a smile.

"Well it's pleasure to meet you Miss Yoshika, my name is Eddward with two Ds which is why everybody calls me Double D and right behind me are my best friends, Eddy, Ed, Rolf and Marcus." Double D introduced himself and everyone.

"Sup!" Marcus greeted with a devious smirk.

"Greetings! She who will guide us." Rolf greeted.

"Hey." Eddy greeted with a blank look.

"Hello! My name is Ed!" Ed greeted cheerfully.

Yoshika giggled, "Shall we start the tour?" she asked.

"Certainly." Double D replied in agreement.

The boys along with Yoshika left the entrance hall and made their way in a very spacious room filled with many gym equipment along with a few people inside.

 **(Play NXT Theme - Roar of the Crowd)**

"The Training Camp is known for it's world-class strength and conditioning program. The camp trains around 40 to 60 trainees at any one time. The trainees are usually _Blesseds_ but it also trains people who have a variety of experience levels, from beginners to experienced fighters across different worlds and universe." Yoshika explained.

"Nice~" Marcus cooed with a raised eyebrow.

"Aside from fighters, the camp also trains people in different departments such as culinary and medicine." Yoshika added.

"My! That is certainly a marvelous!" Double D said in awe.

"So do the big armed Major trains everyone hear by himself?" Rolf asked.

"Not at all. There are other trainers in camp that helps train people especially those with different expertise." Yoshika replied.

"Like a person who fight using a sword or those who uses firearms." Double D guessed.

"Correct Edd-san." Yoshika replied.

"So what's your specialty? Are you a _Blessed_ too?" Eddy asked.

Yoshika shook her head, "No. But I'm actually a witch." she answered.

"Really? Rolf thinks you don't look like one." Rolf pointed out.

Yoshika giggled, "Actually I am a witch but to be accurate, I'm known as a Strike Witch. In my world, I'm a child soldier that uses magic to fight an alien called Neurois." she explained.

"Aliens? Cool!" Ed cheered.

Yoshika frowned, "No it's not Ed-san. The Neurois has been causing havoc in my world ever since it mysteriously appeared. Many lives and homes are lost because of that." she explained rather solemnly.

Upon seeing her sad face, the boys, Marcus and Eddy included, can't help but feel sorry for the girl.

Rolf then whacks the back of Ed's head, "Shame on you dimwitted Ed-boy! You dare praise such beings that destroys homes of others! Apologies at once or you shall suffer the three shoe besting from Rolf!" he chastised with a threat.

Ed looks down in shame, "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay... you didn't know." Yoshika reassured.

Marcus puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I know your world is going on a lot right now but I'm pretty sure that everything will be all right. Heck, once my training is done, I will go there and help you out in fighting those Neurois." he stated.

"Really?" Yoshika asked.

Marcus nodded, "I'm gonna show those fucking Neurois who's the boss here.'' he claimed.

"Wow! Big talk to a guy who got chase by a chicken." Eddy snarked.

"That's just one time Eddy! One time!" Marcus shouted at his adopted brother..

Yoshika giggled as Double D spoke, "Well then... care to introduce us to other trainees." he suggested.

"Okay." Yoshika said looking around, "Over there!" she claimed.

To their left is a group of three boys, which are Danny Fenton, Jake Long and Randy Cunnigham working on different gym equipment.

"Jake-san! Randy-san! Danny-san!" Yoshika called out earning their attentions, "The new recruits are here, I like you to meet them." she said.

"That's so bruise! Hey bros, the names Randy Cunningham." Randy introduced himself.

"I'm Jake Long." Jake followed.

"I'm Danny Fenton." Danny introduced himself last.

"It's nice to meet you gentlemen." Double D greeted back.

"So how's your time in the camp?" Danny asked.

"Miss Yoshika is still showing us around but I must say the camp had already catch my interest." Double D replied in keen interest.

"Speaking of that... how hard is the training here?" Eddy asked.

"Oh boy... you guys better prepare yourself, the training sessions are a lot harder than it looks." Jake replied.

"Even with our experience in fighting, the training here is no easy task." Randy added.

"But the results is worth it, you'll get stronger if you trained hard." Danny reassured.

"Will take that advice to heart." Marcus replied.

After chatting with the three boys, Yoshika and the cul-de-sac boys continued their tour in the whole camp. After the tour ended, Yoshika then brought the boys in a large complex known as the Dormitory Village, this is where most trainees, heroes, student from Vanguard Academy and staff members stays.

 **(Play Sister Princess Theme - Reminiscence)**

The group then enters one dorm building, "And this is where the tour ends, in front of you are the rooms that you'll be using during your time here." Yoshika stated.

"Oh thank God! We're not sleeping in any barracks." Marcus exclaimed in relief.

Yoshika giggled, "As for room arrangement, Penelope-san has arranged Ed-san, Eddward-san and Rolf-san in room 34 while Eddy-san and Marcus-san will be in room 45 along with another person." she stated.

"Well... that's good, though it would be better if the two brothers are in a separate rooms." Double D suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean Sockhead?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean Eddy." Double D replied with a stern look.

"Wait! Brothers? You two are brothers?" Yoshika exclaimed in surprise.

"Yup! Though I'm actually adopted." Marcus replied with a casual smile.

"Really?" Yoshika asked.

"You see Marcus suddenly appeared in front of Eddy's yard without memories of who he is, and that's when the Mr. and Mrs. McGee decided to adopt him." Double D explained.

"And we were brothers ever since." Eddy smiled.

"Wow... isn't it kinda hard not knowing who you really are?" Yoshika asked in concern.

"Actually no... now don't get me wrong, I do wanna know who I really am but I'm not in hurry to find out plus I'm pretty much content with my life as a part of the McGee family." Marcus explained.

"I guess you're right, well then... I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night everyone." Yoshika said as she left.

"Well it's best that we head to our rooms to rest before we start our training tomorrow, I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow then." Double D said as he turn around to walk.

"Rolf bids the scamming brothers goodnight ." Rolf following the brainiac.

"Bye guys!" Ed said following the two.

"Night bros!" Marcus replied.

"I think we should find our room." Eddy suggested.

After walking for a few minutes in the dorm's hallway, the two boys found their room.

"Found it!" Eddy declared as he opened the door.

Their room was a lot spacious from the inside, kinda like Eddy's room. There is a triple bunk bed in one corner with a closet right next to it, a couch in the middle with desk and a flat screen TV in front, there is also a bathroom in one corner and speaking of which, a person suddenly came out from it.

The person is none other than Rex Salazar, "Oh hey there! You must be my roommates, I'm Rex Salazar." Rex introduced himself.

"Sup! I'm Marcus McGee but call me Marcus the Kane and this is my brother Eddy Skipper McGee." Marcus introduce themselves.

"Skipper?" Rex snickered.

"Buzz off!" Eddy snapped.

"All right! All right! I'm just joking. So what do you think of the camp so far?" Rex stated.

"We just recently finished touring this place and I had to admit it's really rad!" Eddy commented.

"Our training starts tomorrow and from what we heard, it's going to be tough." Marcus stated.

"Well... I can't deny that it's tough but I think you guys will get through it." Rex reassured.

"Thanks." Marcus replied.

"Anyway... I think we need to unpack our things, so I can get some shut eye." Eddy suggested.

"I'll help you guys." Rex offered.

"Thanks... men, who knew going to camp will be this awesome..." Marcus commented with a smirk, _"Being a hero sounds nice. Too bad, I'm not taking it seriously."_ he thought with a wicked smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	18. Meeting other Trainees

**(Play Night in the Woods OST - Longest Night by Alex Holowka)**

After a minute of unpacking and since the night is still young, Marcus "The Kane" McGee decided to take a walk around the dormitory. He figured he should learn more about the Coalition. If there's any secrets worth exploring then he won't think twice in finding it out, he could use to it for his own gain and schemes in creating mischief. While five of them are troublemakers at best, Eddy and Marcus are the worst, their penchant for pulling pranks made them a terrifying icons back at Peach Creek Senior High. With that said though, Marcus and Eddy are not entirely bad people, just a pair of brother living their life out to the fullest.

While Eddy calls people 'pigeons' whenever he pulls out a scam, Marcus calls people 'lab rats' whenever he is gonna pull out a scheme.

Marcus walks at one corner when he comes across Arinah and almost bump into her, much to both of their surprise.

"Woah! Sorry about that!" Marcus apologized, "I almost bumped onto you.'' he said.

Arinah shrunk down, "It... it's fine..." she squeaked as shyly looks away from him.

Marcus can tell that this shy girl is really cute... if she's actually a shy girl. Marcus don't know about the others but he can definitely tell that this girl isn't shy as she seems to be, "Are you trying to act shy? Because ya ain't foolin' me with that.'' he pointed out.

Arinah stares at him for a minute before smiling, she let's out a small giggle, "Your very perspective.'' she commented as the tone of her voice changes into a mature one, "Your the first person to tell that I'm not really a shy girl at first glance.'' she pointed out.

"I may have average grades in school...'' Marcus says as he pointed a finger at his noggin, "... but this douche is a quite a genius.'' he claimed with a smirk.

Arinah raised an eyebrow as she crosses her arms, "Huh? No wonder.'' she mused.

"So, why act so shy?" Marcus asked.

Arinah shrugs her shoulder, "I'm kinda sick being a strict and proper girl, so I decided to pose as a shy girl here.'' she explained, "And only a few knows that I'm not really a shy girl." she added, "I'm Aria Sakurada but you can call me, Arinah.'' she introduced herself, revealing her full name.

"Marcus McGee.'' Marcus introduced himself back.

"So, new here?'' Arinah asked.

Marcus nodded, "Yup. Me, my brother and our friends just got here today.'' he replied, "Our training starts tomorrow, the Major told us.'' he added.

"I see." Arinah said, "Well, I wish you and your companions good luck.'' she stated, "The training here is really hard." she pointed out.

Marcus let's out a snort, "Don't worry this douche is made of iron, I can take anything.'' he boasted with a grin.

Arinah shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever you say newbie." she mused, "Anyway... it was nice meeting you, Marcus but I need to head back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a wink before walking away.

"See ya.'' Marcus replied as she watches her go before continuing her walk.

Back at Arinah, she can't help but think of Marcus, _"Marcus seems to be the type of person whom is full of himself but he seems nice. But why do I get the feeling that I've seen him before."_ she thought when suddenly she felt a stinging in her head, "Ah!" she yelped in pain as she held her head, "Why is my head hurting all of a sudden?" she asked in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

Later Marcus arrives at an intersection when comes across Regan Bladeworks and Lyndel Flamburge having a conversation with the latter holding a cup of coffee. Marcus still has Arinah in his mind that he didn't noticed them when he suddenly collided with Lyndel whom is coming from his right. The Flmaburge Princess yelped in surprise at the impact. On pure reflex, he caught her as she fell with his right arm, saving her just in time from painfully hitting the floor; and deftly caught her coffee cup with his left hand without spilling a drop!

"Woah! Sorry about that." Marcus apologize, "Are you okay?'' he asked.

Lyndel was suppose to yell at him for bumping onto her but since he prevented her from falling, she decided to let it slide, "I'm fine.'' she replied, "Um, do you think we can stand up now, handsome?'' she asked with a smirk.

"Oh! Right... sorry." Marcus replied as he pulled her up into an upright position, "I'm Marcus, Marcus McGee.'' he introduced himself.

"Lyndel Flamburge.'' Lyndel introduces herself back, "And this is my friend, Regan Bladeworks." she said introducing her friend whom gave the blue-haired douche a wave, "New here?'' she asked.

"Yeah." Marcus replied as he handed her coffee back to her, "My friends, my brother and I were sent here by our parents.'' he stated.

"So, you weren't recruited?'' Regan asked in confusion.

Marcus shook his head, "Nope. I thought we were going to a military camp but we were send here instead." he stated.

"Is that so? Either way, we welcome you to the Heroes Coalitions!" Regan welcomed him with glee, "I'm pretty sure that you'll love it here.'' she exclaimed with a smile.

"But we warn you... the training here is different.'' Lyndel pointed out as she took a sip of her coffee, "Do you have what it takes to survive the training here?'' she asked with a smirk.

Marcus let's out a scoff, "Nah... I can take it." he claimed, "You're looking at an exceptional talent over here." he mused.

Lyndel chuckles, "If you say so.'' she said, "Anyway... Regan and I need to catch up with our friends.'' she stated, "We'll see you tomorrow for training.'' she said as she and Regan walks away.

"See ya." Marcus replied before walking at an opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Regan and Lyndel began to talk about Marcus, "He seems nice... although, he is a bit full of himself.'' Regan commented.

Lyndel took of a sip of her coffee, "I say he's interesting.'' she admitted, "I look forward seeing of what he can do.'' she mused. Marcus is interesting that's for sure but something about him that makes her feel... attracted.

 **-BREAK-**

Marcus then arrives at the spacious courtyard. The sight of the spacious area has given Marcus countless pranks that he can initiate once he got the chance, he then noticed a large Sakura Tree, much to his awe and the Withered Tree with a tree house on top, much to his bewilderment. The tree house reminds him of the clubhouse he and his boys built on a tree as their main hangout but it was later infested by the dreaded Kankers, so they decided to abandon and decided to have the junkyard as their main hangout.

Marcus' squinted when he notice a fire from the distance, he was about to scream the word 'fire' when he noticed Duncan Rosenblatt and Raya Amanda sitting on one bench with the former blowing out fire from his mouth, he even breathe out a heart shaped flame, much to Raya's amusement.

Marcus figured that the two are a couple, so he decided to not bother them. He was about to walk past them when Raya noticed him.

"Hey you!" Raya calls out, making him stop, "I never seen you around.'' she pointed out, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?'' she demanded as she stood up from the bench, eyeing him suspiciously.

Marcus turns to them and raised his hands in defense, "Easy there... I'm not a suspicious person.'' he replied, "In fact... I'm new here.'' he clarified.

Raya tips down her glasses looking at him from top to bottom, she then let's out a grin, "Is that so? Sorry about." she apologized, "I'm Raya Amanda and this is handsome stud is my boyfriend, Duncan.'' she introduced herself and Duncan.

"Duncan Rosenblatt.'' Duncan introduced himself offering Marcus a handshake.

Marcus accepted the handshake, "Marcus McGee.'' he introduced himself back.

"So, how do you liking this place, so far?'' Duncan asked.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders, "So far, so good, I haven't experienced anything bad yet.'' he admitted, "Unless tomorrow's training is so hard as the others claim then I might die.'' he stated with a blank look.

"Don't worry, I think you're gonna do good for tomorrow's training." Duncan reassured.

"I agree... you do have the same physique as Duncan... not to mention, very sexy." Raya said with a sly smirk, "So, I believe you'll do well for tomorrow.'' she claimed.

"Uh... thanks?" Marcus replied with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, Raya's phone began to ring, she then fished it out from her pocket before turning to the guys, "Excuse me for a minute.'' she said before walking away as she answered the call.

Marcus then spoke, "That's quite a girlfriend of yours." he commented, "How old is she by the way?'' he asked.

"She's twenty.'' Duncan replied.

This taken Marcus aback, "Twenty years old?!" he exclaimed in shock, "But she's so sm-" he was about to say but Duncan clamps a hand on his mouth.

"Please don't say small, short or any words that describes her stature." Duncan advised as he takes off his hand from Marcus' mouth, "She is very sensitive about her height.'' he claimed.

Marcus nodded, "I get it, I won't mention it.'' he replied. Raya's height issues reminds him of Eddy, though Eddy this days has accepted the fact that he is small but he still gets pissed off whenever someone makes fun of his height. "So, how long have the two of you been dating?'' he asked.

"About a week or so." Duncan replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, so you're a new couple." Marcus pointed out, "Well... I don't know much about the two of you but I wish you two the best.'' he claimed.

Duncan smiled, "Thanks.'' he replied.

Raya then walks back towards them, "Duncan sweetie, that was Precious, he told us to meet them at the AniManga Cafe.'' she said, "Well... it's nice meeting you, Marcus. Looking forward on training alongside with you tomorrow.'' she said with a smile.

"Likewise." Marcus replied as he Duncan shared a fist bump before the couple walks away, "I should warned the guys about her height issues, I had a feeling it won't do any good.'' he mused as he walks inside the facility.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Marcus later arrives at the Training Area, which is still open for anyone who wants to train overtime, and still can't help but be awed at the sight of the place. He then noticed a single person in the area, this person is none other than Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Andres is currently lifting two dumbbells on each hand when he noticed Marcus entering the place.

"What's up, ese?" Singko greeted, "The name is Andres Alvarez but you can call me, Singko." he introduced himself, "I can tell that your new here. So? Checking this place out before you start training here for tomorrow.'' he pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah... I didn't get to see much of this place earlier since it's packed with people, so I decided to check it out now." Marcus replied, "Marcus McGee, by the way." he introduced himself back earning a nod from the Idol, "So, why are you training at a time like this?'' he asked.

"Anyone are allowed to train here overtime, ese." Singko replied, "But for me... it's my way of getting stronger.'' he admitted, "I need to keep on training, so one day I can get promoted as a hero.'' he stated.

"Why? Why try hard?'' Marcus asked.

"You see, ese. I've been here for two years and I'm still a trainee.'' Singko replied much to Marcus' surprise, "The training here is gruesome and really hard, so hard that it took me two years to master everything. But despite that, I never give up, I will never give up! Because I don't want to let her down.'' he stated.

"Who?'' Marcus asked.

"My younger sister." Singko replied, "She believes in me, she believes that I can become hero, so I had to believe in myself that Ill become a hero.'' he said with a smile.

"So, your doing this all for her.'' Marcus pointed out.

"Well... I wanted to become a hero for a living but you're right, I'm doing this for her." Singko replied, "She's my pride and joy.'' he admitted with a smile.

Marcus smiles back, "I see.'' he said.

Singko then stood up, "Well, it's been nice meeting you, ese but I need to get going." he said grabbing his stuff, "I'll see you tomorrow.'' he said before walking out of the training area.

"See ya.'' Marcus said as he was left alone in the area. He took a deep breath as he thinks about his conversation with Singko. He can't help but admire his determination and perseverance. He may be a genius on his own right but that doesn't mean he should slack off. Marcus stares at his fist before turning his attention at a punching bag, he tightens his grip before smashing a fist at the punching bug causing it to explode with only one shot, "Time to get serious.'' he mused before walking out of the training area.

As Marcus left the area, a strange man came to view. The man has a very youthful look, he has a shaggy brown hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, blue pants and is barefooted. This is Louie, the Supreme God of Generosity and the founder of the Heroes Coalitions.

 **The Supreme God of Generosity and the founder of the Heroes Coalitions**

 **Louie**

Louie stares at the punching bag that Marcus destroyed with a smile, "Interesting... this young man is very interesting." he mused.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	19. Training Time

The next day at the Training Facility, we go inside the training area to see a large group of trainees gathered around the bleachers while waiting for the actual training to start. At the fifth row of the bleachers, we see Sylvia van Hossen, Regan Bladeworks, Aria "Arinah" Sakurada, Lyndel Flamburge and a sleeping, Karizza Stronghold having a conversation.

"So, you met one of the trainees last night?'' Sylvia pointed out.

Regan nodded, "Yeah, we did." she replied.

"What is he like then?" Sylvia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He seem pretty confident on himself." Lyndel replied checking her nails, "I would be annoyed but for some reason, I can't seem to dislike him.'' she admitted.

"I would to but he is nowhere near infuriating as Alden does.'' Regan said in agreement.

Sylvia let's out a huff, "I hope he's not all talk.'' she said indecorously.

Aria smiled, "I think he had what it takes.'' she claimed.

A minute later, Major Richard Stronghold enters the area and got in front of everyone, "LINE UP, LADIES AND GENTS!" he ordered as everyone got down from the bleachers and forms a straight line, "BEFORE WE START TRAINING, TODAY WE'RE BEING JOINED BY FIVE NEW RECRUITS!" he shouted.

"Ugh... where are they, sir?'' Haru Glory asked as Chad Mordetzky scratches his head.

On cue, the doors suddenly opens,

 **(Play Armageddon Theme - Launch by Trevor Rabin)**

Everyone turns their attention at the doorway to see Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee, Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Rolf Yrmi walking towards them in slow motion as if they were heroes ready to fly towards the moon.

"Good morning, sir." Double D greeted, "My friends and I ready to partake this training." he claimed.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU BOYS AS WELL!" the Major greeted back with a shout, "TODAY IS THE DAY THE FIVE OF YOU WILL START YOU'RE TRAINING ALONGSIDE THE SEASONED TRAINEES. BUT LET ME REMIND YOU THAT THE TRAINING IS HARSH AND UNDENIABLY HARD, BUT CAN BE FULL FILLING IN THE END. WE WILL BE TESTING YOUR STRENGTH, STAMINA, ENDURANCE, AGILITY AND WITS... WHICH SOMEONE LACK BY THE WAY." the Major shouted.

Everyone looks at Ed whom is standing straight with his eyes looking in different directions.

"BEFORE WE START! I WANT YOU BOYS TO INTRODUCED YOURSELVES TO EVERYONE!" the Major shouted.

Rolf steps forward, "Hallo! The name is Rolf Yrmi, the son of shepherd.'' he introduced himself, "Rolf is honored to be part of this shenanigans you call training, yes.'' he said with a smile. His accent made a few chuckle while Yoshika Miyafuji can't help but smile at him.

Double D then spoke next, "Greetings fellow trainees, my name Eddward Marion Smith with two D's which is why I am called Double D.'' he introduced himself, "It's nice to meet all of you and I do hope we get along well.'' he said with a smile making a few girls gush at him and a few boys snarl.

"Nerd, I hope he trips." Alden Cole muttered.

Ed then steps forward, "Hello! My name is Ed!" he introducing himself with a loud voice, making everyone, sans his friends, jump. "And I'm... ED!" he exclaimed in glee, making everyone laugh at his introduction.

Brent Dark chuckles as leans towards Tucker Noble and Nicco Bondarev, "Now this is our kind of guy.'' he mused earning a nod from the two.

Eddy then steps forward with a bum look, "The name is Eddy Skipper McGee." he introduced himself rather lazily. Everyone then began to giggle at his middle name which includes Rex Salazar, much to his irritation.

Marcus then steps forward waving a hand to those he met from the previous night, "The name is Marcus McGee but you can call me, The Kane.'' he introduced himself, "I hope your all ready to witness my awesomeness.'' he claimed, "I'm not kidding... this douche right here is one of a kind." he said with a smirk.

A few trainees raises an eyebrow towards him for his overconfidence but a few such as Raya Amanda, Duncan Rosenblatt and Andres "Singko" Alvarez can tell he's not joking. Arinah smiled as she gave Marcus a wink, whom winks back at her.

The Major smirked, "GOOD! NOW LET'S START THE TRAINING!" he shouted as he pulls out a whistle and blows it loud.

 **(Play Rocky Theme - Gonna Fly Now)**

The training started with everyone running back and forth from one side to another inside the spacious gym with Ed, Arinah and Eustace Bagge leading the group and Double D running last.

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE! KEEP YOUR LEGS STRONG! IF YOU THINK RUNNING IS AN EASY FEAT THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" the Major shouted.

"I'll be dead once this is over." Eddy commented.

Alden the suddenly trips down to the floor and got trampled by Jaune Arc, Wesley Bryans and Donnel in the process, "What did I do to deserve this?!" he grumbled in pain.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later, the boys began to do a wall climbing while being coach by a lanky young man. He has blue eyes and a brown buzzcut hair, he wears a red top, black rolled up pants, white socks, black sneakers, bandaged hands and black cap with headset. This is the Scout.

 **Mann. Co and Trainer**

 **The Scout**

"All right losers! Keep on climbing!" the Scout yelled as Jake Long, Ed and Red climbs the large wall made of wood, "And make sure to climb down fast as well." he added. Apparently, the boys didn't hear him, so instead of climbing down the boys just drop themselves down on the floor with a loud thud, suddenly the wall began to tilt backwards as it began to fall down straight towards the Scout, "What the!? Aaaaaahh-" he ran and screamed but was cut off when the wall fell down on him.

Regan flinched, "Ouch! Not again.'' she grumbled.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later everyone are now seen climbing a cargo net with Danny Fenton finishing down first. Meanwhile, Eddy tries to climb down but he's currently on a wrong position as the Scout climbs up to him, "What are you doing!? I told you to climb down! Not to hang in there like a monkey!" he scolded as he began to hit Eddy's hand with a stick, "Get down! Get down!" he yelled.

"Ow! Why you little!?" Eddy growled as he grabs the Scout's leg, "If I'm going down, I'm taking ya with me!" he said as he slowly pulls the Scout down.

"What are you doing!? Let go of me! Aaaahhhh!" the Scout screamed as the two fell down.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Shana shouted as she saw the two fall down.

 **Bzzttt...**

Later everyone is seen being coach by a large man. The towering man has a blade head, blue eyes and a semi-shaved face. He wears a black vest with a bullet belt strapped around his chest, fingerless gloves, black pants and black combat boots. This the Heavy.

 **Mann. Co and Trainer**

 **The Heavy**

"Heavy will test you boys if you can lift and throw heavy objects." the Heavy said as he picks up a large disc before throwing it on the other side earning cheers from everyone, "Now! Heavy wants to see one of you do it... you there the tall one!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at Ed.

"Okay!" Ed said as he picks up one disc with one hand before throwing it on the other side earning cheers from everyone.

Heavy nodded, "Heavy impressed! Now... you, the beanie-wearing boy." he pointed at Double D.

"Oh dear..." Double D replied nervously as he tried to pick up a disc, "Hnnnnghh..." he grunted as he tries to pull it up.

"You can do it, Double D!" Randy Cunnigham cheered.

"Show how much of a man you are sockwearing Ed-boy!" Rolf added.

"Go! Eddward!" Sakura Kinomoto cheered.

Suddenly... much to everyone's surprise, Double D did managed to lift the disc and throws it... backwards towards everyone.

"TAKE COVER!" Rex shouted as everyone including the Heavy moves out of the way, Marcus even took this chance to grab Arinah by the hand as he leads her out of danger which made the girl giggle.

Meanwhile, Eddy just came out from the bathroom, "Aaah... that's was great." Eddy said when the disc hits his face sending him crashing down the floor, everyone quickly gathered around the fallen boy, "Mommy... those cookies for me?" he said with a dazed look.

"Heavy thinks you have strength... but needs control." Heavy mused.

Rolf then turns to Double D, "And you said the dim-witted Ed-boy needs to control his strength..." he pointed out.

"Ehehehe..." Double D laughs sheepishly.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later everyone are currently seen outside running a steep hill with Jake and Luna Loud almost tripping while being coached by a man riding a motorbike. The man is wearing a red military jacket with straps and belts around his upper body, black pants and black combat boots. He wears a helmet that obscures his eyes. This is the Soldier.

 **Mann. Co and Trainer**

 **The Soldier**

"Only fifteen miles to go boys and girls! Hahahahaha!" the Soldier shouted in glee.

"HE'S INSANE!" Eddy shouted as Alden once again tripped and fell on the ground getting trampled by Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Mato Kuroi on the process.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later, still in the outside, we see everyone and the Major standing on a sidewalk... in front of a heavy traffic.

"WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR SPEED AND AGILITY BY RUNNING THROUGH HEAVY TRAFFIC!" the Major shouted as Rex finished his turn when they heard a loud horn from a truck, causing them to cover their ears.

On the other side, we see Marcus, Danny, Chad and Double D with the beanie-wearing boy getting ready for his turn.

"Ah... good luck Double D... I know you can get through this." Marcus reassured with a blank look.

"DO NOT WASTE TIME, MY BOY!" the Major shouted.

And with that, Double D began to ran through the heavy traffic while dodging fast coming cars though he got hit by one car causing his body to roll over it, making everyone cringe, then Double D stood up, "I'm okay..." he said as everyone cheered, Double D dusted himself when another car hits him from behind making everyone cringed once again while the Major laughs.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later everyone are back inside the facility and is currently inside a classroom seating on separated seats while listening to a man standing in front of a whiteboard. The man is wearing a red jacket underneath a brown overalls, orange oversized gloves, black boots, an orange helmet and dark brown shades. This is the Engineer.

 **Mann. Co and Trainer**

 **The Engineer**

"Now I know some of you are not familiar in using firearms but I'm still going to teach you in case of the inevitable." the Engineer said as the everyone begin to take notes.

Eddy even tried to peek to Double D's notes which prompt the smart boy to cover it, much to Eddy's dismay.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later everyone are seen doing a zip line with Rex and Randy finishing their turn while Eddy and Rolf stands from the other end.

"Rolf says you go first, shortstack Ed-boy!" Rolf suggested.

"You're much taller, so you go first!" Eddy argued.

"What's the hold up here?" the Scout asked getting in between the two, "You guys should have been zip lining right now!" he said hitting Eddy on the head with a stick.

"Ow! Well you're so high and mighty! Why don't you do it!?" Eddy demanded.

"I would've earn my rank if I didn't done that!" the Scout argued.

"Then show us!" Eddy said kicking the Scout causing him to fall.

"AAAAHHHH!" the Scout screamed as he fell down on the floor with a loud thud.

"Well... short stacked Ed-boy... Rolf thinks you just killed him." Rolf commented.

"Well... it's his fault for not using this." Eddy said showing a handle, "Here... Catch!" he said throwing the handle down.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, everyone are back outside running on the stairs at the Mayor's Town Hall. As everyone reaches the top, they began to cheer, raising their hands triumphantly in slow motion then suddenly Ed trips hitting everyone as they fell down the stairs in slow motion, Medaka Kurokami was walking up the stairs when she witnessed everyone falling down in slow motion with a perplexed look.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night, everyone are seen gathered around the cafeteria after a day of training. And to welcome Marcus and the other, they all decided to have a little get-together.

"Food is ready!" Yoshika announced as she, Regan and Lissa enters the room carrying trays of food.

Everyone let's out a cheer, "Finally! I'm starving!" Rex exclaimed in glee.

Everyone then began to eat while having a conversation at the same time when Lyndel spoke, "So... what do you guys think about the first day of your training?" the Flamburge princess asked.

"Hard." Marcus replied with a smirk.

"Really hard." Eddy groaned.

"Rolf thinks he has become a better man after the session you call training." Rolf admitted.

"It was very difficult... but what the Major said the results are full filling." Double D stated.

"Gravy." Ed randomly quipped making everyone burst into laughter.

"Well... that's just the first day, we'll be doing this training routine for the entire week." Rex pointed out.

Marcus shrug his shoulders, "Well... if I made it through today, I can make through tomorrow." he claimed with a very confident smile.

"If Marcus could do it, so am I!" Eddy said as the brothers fist bump.

Arinah then sat next to Marcus, shoulders bumping onto each other, "I must say Marcus, you really did well today, TOO well if you ask me.'' she complimented, "You handled training well without breaking a sweat.'' she stated with a smile.

Marcus grinned, "Like I told you before, you're looking at an exceptional talent here.'' he boasted earning him a playful punch from Arinah.

"By the way, Miss Yoshika, you're a really good cook! The food was delicious." Doube D complimented.

Yoshika giggled, "Thank you. I always puts effort to the food that I make in hopes of everyone enjoys eating." she stated.

"And we appreciate it." Double D replied in gratitude.

"So what are we gonna do after this?" Randy asked.

"How about we play a video game in our room?" Rex suggested.

"That's good! I'm in!" Danny replied in agreement.

"I'm not really into games but I might as well partake." Double D claimed.

"So do Rolf." Rolf quipped.

Meanwhile as everyone continues to have fun chatting and eating, we see Major Stronghold watching them at the cafeteria door's entrance with a smile on his face when a voice spoke.

"You seem to be in a good mood." the voice pointed out.

The Major turns to see Louie walking towards him, "Ah... Louie, it's nice seeing you here." the Major greeted in a low volume.

"I just decided it'd be nice to visit this place once in a while... are those the new recruits?" Louie asked.

"Yes. The five new recruits has potential especially Marcus McGee." the Major replied with a smile, "But they still have a long way to go.'' he pointed out.

"They're still new... and they still have plenty of time to improve themselves both physically and mentally." Louie explained.

"You're right, anyway have you got any information about the Dark Forces?" the Major asked.

"None. But I had the feeling that they're going to make a move soon." Louie replied.

"Then we'll keep our guards up." the Major claimed with a serious look.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	20. Early Morning Coffee

It was a nice morning at Neo-City as we head towards the dormitory into the room shared by Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee and Rex Salazar. As Eddy and Rex are snoring loudly on their beds, we see Marcus, wearing a red t-shirt with a stop sign logo over a black & white striped long-sleeve shirt, blue cargo pants and black sneakers, already up as he made his way out of the room, leaving his snoring roommates behind.

As Marcus steps out of the room and closing the door, he let's out a yawn and began to stretch his back which let's out a small pop, "Oh! Yeah! That was good.'' he said in bliss as he began to walk forward in the hallways.

As Marcus turns at one corner, he encounters an odd sight. On the floor is a sleeping Karizza Stronghold and standing next to her is a young woman. The young woman has a pale, youthful complexion, blue-eyes and a light-orange hair tied in short pigtails. She wears long-loose yellow jacket over a white dress shirt, blue denim shorts, black & white striped socks and brown sneakers. This is Erika Yaeger.

 **Staff and Morals Committee Member**

 **Erika Yaeger**

Marcus met Karizza several times during training but never once he got to talk to her but it was days ago that he was able to. One early morning, Marcus was making his way out of the dorm when he accidentally bumps onto Karizza which ended them in a very compromising position, fortunately for him no one saw that. Due to Karizza's sleepy nature, Marcus is forced to carry her towards the Rabbit House as she requested. There Marcus got to know her well, aside from being the Major's eldest daughter, he learns that Karizza has few friends as a lot of people couldn't get use to her behavior. When Karizza asks if he thinks of her the same way as the others, he reassured her that he's not which made the sleepyhead smile brightly. Marcus can't help but find her smile endearing, just seeing a clueless smile from an airhead is enough to start his day in a positive way.

Marcus met Erika during lunch time when she scolded him for running in the halls carrying a box of water balloons. To be honest, Marcus hates disciplinary committees as they constantly tries to ruin his fun of spreading harmless chaos in their school. But for some reason, Marcus couldn't hate Erika. Sure, she scolds him for every stupid things he do but she does in concern rather than in spite. Marcus has witnessed how Erika deeply cares for everyone, her nurturing and motherly traits is something he extremely admires about her. Marcus... as much he does not want to admit it, sees Erika as an older sister figure.

"Hey, Erika." Marcus greeted, "What's up with you and sleepyhead?'' he asked jabbing a thumb at the sleeping Karizza.

Erika turns to him with a grin, "Hey, Marcus.'' she greeted back, "Are you heading towards the Rabbit House?'' she asked.

Marcus nodded, "Yeah... I'm having my daily caffeine addiction there.'' he replied, "Why ask?'' he asked.

"I was about to take Karizza there but Anna just called and needed my help ASAP.'' Erika replied, "Would you be a dear and take Karizza there for me?" she asked, "Since your heading there yourself.'' she pointed out with her hands slapped together.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Sure... why not.'' he grumbled as he picks up Karizza bridal style.

"Sorry about this, Marcus." Erika apologized, "But I'll make things up for you! Meet me tonight at the AniManga Cafe, drinks are on me.'' she claimed with a wink.

Marcus grinned, "I look forward for that.'' he replied.

As they went on separate ways, Marcus with Karizza in his arms, left the dorms and made their way to the Rabbit House. As he walks at the sidewalk, he comes across Duncan Rosenblatt and two more boys. The first boy with Duncan looks like some sort of goth. He has a short black hair and has blue eyes. He wears a blue hooded jacket, dark gray pants and black & gray shoes. This is Kenny Rogers, Duncan's best friend.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Kenny Rogers**

The second boy is way taller than Duncan. He has a short black hair and has green eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, and has a small facial hair. He wears a yellow coat over an orange buttoned jacket and a red shirt, black pants and white leather shoes. He wears a brown scarf around his neck and black fingerless gloves on each hand. This is Cesaro Barbossa, also known as Captain.

 **Rookie Trainee and** **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Cesaro Barbossa**

Marcus only knew Kenny through Duncan as he is not a trainee but rather a student at Vanguard Academy. Marcus is aware that Kenny doesn't like him and he understand that. Marcus is a jock, Kenny is a nerd, they don't mixed well. But he do respect and admires Kenny for his loyalty and being good friends with Duncan, whom he sees as a brother. Duncan and Kenny's relationship reminds him of Eddy and himself.

Marcus is good friends with Cesaro but their are times that he can't understand the Brazilian young man. Marcus feels that Cesaro is hiding something but he can't be too sure.

"Sup, Marcus." Duncan greeted him as Kenny gave him a stink eye while Cesaro grins at him. The three boys noticed him carrying Karizza in his arms, "Again?!" Duncan exclaimed, "You sure are fond carrying this girl everyday towards the Rabbit House.'' he mused.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "I'm used to it.'' he replied, "It's like not she's heavy or something. In fact, she's pretty light.'' he stated.

"Careful though.'' Cesaro spoke with a grin, "You know that she bites in her sleep.'' he advised.

"I already knew that, the first time I carried her.'' Marcus grumbled, "Anyway... I really should get going. The faster I get to the Rabbit House, the faster that I can put her down.'' he stated.

Duncan nodded as he walks ahead, "Later, bro.'' he said as Cesaro follows him.

Kenny turns to Marcus and flips a finger at him before following the two, Marcus let's out a chuckle as he continues his way towards his destination.

A minute later, Marcus arrives at a store complex where the Rabbit House is located. The exterior of Rabbit House is a comfy, cozy looking café with a curved roof and a hanging sign with a rabbit engraved into it. This is to represent the café. The upper half of the Rabbit House is also a living quarters for the current residents. The front is shown to have two windows with wooden boards that can be opened and a single oval window at the very top which seems to lead to the attic.

Marcus then enters the cafe. The café's floorboards are made of a dark and old type of wood. Most of the booths are also made of wood besides the main island that connects to the bar. There are also a few pieces of art created by the girls at Rabbit House. Inside the cafe, Marcus saw several familiar people in the place such as Venoct and Nyaruto Nyazumaki having a coffee at one table, Samurai Jack and the Soldier are also there sitting at one table having their early morning coffee and Momo Yaoyorozu is sitting alone at one table drinking a latte while working on her laptop at the same time.

Then a young girl walks towards Marcus. The girl has long, periwinkle colored hair with horizontal bangs held by black crossing bands on each side of her head. She has relaxed blue eyes and has a short stature. She wears a blue variant of the Rabbit House Café's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat, and bow tie white socks and blue socks. This is Chino Kafuu, the daughter of the owner of the cafe.

 **Rabbit House Employee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Chino Kafuu**

On top of her is an angora rabbit. This is Tippy Golden Flowery Orange Pekoe normally called Tippy. The mascot of Rabbit Cafe but secretly being possessed by Chino's late grandfather.

 **Rabbit House Mascot**

 **Tippy**

"Welcome." Chino greeted politely, "Ah... Marcus-san... '' she said before noticing Karizza in his arms, "You brought here again like that?'' she asked.

Marcus let's out a sigh, "Sorry about this, Chino.'' he apologized, "Erika was suppose to accompany this sleepyhead here but work caught up with her, so she asks me to Karizza here instead since I'm about to head here as well.'' he explained.

Tippy suddenly spoke, "That's pretty nice of you, Marcus." he pointed out, "It's good a thing that Karizza and Erika can depend on your reliability.'' he commented. Due to Chino's grandfather possessing Tippy, the angora rabbit gained the ability to speak but no one makes a big deal about it since everyone thinks it was just Chino doing ventriloquism.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "More like abusing my reliability." he pointed out, "Anyway... is there are free table around, I really wanted to put Karizza down on a chair... my arms are killing me." he stated.

Chino the led them at one table, Marcus then placed Karizza down on a chair and gently setting her down on the table. Marcus then sat down on a chair when another young girl approaches them. The girl has strawberry blonde shoulder-length hair with loose bangs, decorated with a cherry blossom hair clip on the side of her head. She has purple Tareme-style eyes. She wears a pink and red variant of the Rabbit House Cafe's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat and bow tie, dark-brown pantyhose and black shoes. This is Cocoa Hoto, Chino's self-proclaimed older sister.

 **Rabbit House Employee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Cocoa Hoto**

"Good morning, Marcus-san!" Cocoa greeted rather excitedly, "What are you two having today?'' she asked with a tray in hand.

Before Marcus could reply, Karizza's head sprung up all of a sudden, "Yey! Yey! I'll be having a three mochacinnos and a strawberry coffee!" Karizza exclaimed excitedly.

"That's what make you wake up?!" Marcus exclaimed in disbelief, "And three mochacinnos?! You're getting full of yourself! And where in the hell did you get the idea about a strawberry coffee?!" he retorted.

Cocoa nodded, "Um! Three mochacinnos and a strawberry coffee coming right up!" she cheered.

"Seriously?!" Marcus exclaimed in disbelief.

Marcus let's out a sigh, "Give me a strong coffee... so strong that it'll knocked me off of my misery.'' he grumbled.

Cocoa nodded, "Roger that!" she quipped, "I'll be back in a jiffy!" she said with a salute.

Marcus then watches the ditzy girl skips away towards the bar where Chino is stationed, Karizza then spoke, "Hey Marcus... where's Erika?'' she asked with an innocent smile.

Marcus turns to her with a blank look, "You noticed that just now.'' he grumbled as he shook his head, "Erika has work to do, so she ask me to take you here since you love having early morning coffee." he stated.

"I see... thanks." Karizza replied with a big, bright smile.

Marcus can't help but smile back... her smile... is contagious.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the same time at the Vanguard Academy, we see several students walking around the courtyard despite being so early in the morning. Amongs those are Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie sitting at one bench having a conversation while comparing notes at the same time.

"Hey, Ruby.'' Nora called, "Where's your brother, Robin?'' she asked.

Ruby pulls her hood down, "He is currently at New-New York with his band and the After School Tea Time." she replied, "They're going to perform at the Woodstock event, so he won't be attending class today.'' she stated.

"There's going to be a Woodstock event?!" Jaune exclaimed, "Damn! I should've bought some tickets!" he complained.

"Don't worry, Jaune. We can attend Woodstock next year." Ren reassured.

As they continue talking to each other, a middle-aged man is seen walking towards them. The man has a graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. This is Qrow Branwen, the honorary uncle of Ruby Rose.

 **Vanguard Academy Instructor, Huntsman and Solo Hero**

 **Qrow Branwen**

"Hey, kiddos." Qrow greeted.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow.'' Ruby greeted back, "What's up?'' she asked.

"Pack your bags, kid." Qrow advised, "Your team is going to have a mission at Remnant and I'm coming all with you.'' he stated.

This taken them aback especially Ruby, "Are you serious, Uncle Qrow?'' she asked in surprise.

Qrow nodded, "I am.'' he replied as he turns to Jaune, Ren and Nora, "You three... pack up too, your coming as well.'' he stated much to their surprise.

"Sir, are you serious?" Ren asked, "The three of us are still trainees here and trainees are not allowed yet to take on missions.'' he pointed out.

"Yeah! We don't wanna write any essays because we went on a mission!" Nora added.

"And I got a test this afternoon about the History of America!" Jaune exclaimed, "I studied hard for that!" he stated.

Qrow waves his hands, "Don't worry, I already told the President about this and he agreed to let you three come along.'' he explained, "Besides... the President told me, that if there's a mission that involves one's personal world, he or she are allowed to help... trainee or not.'' he stated,

Jaune looks at Ren and Nora who gave him a nod, Jaune nodded back as he stood up, "Okay! Time to show Remnant what we've learned so far.'' he exclaimed with a smile.

Qrow grinned, "That's the spirit.'' he commented.

As Jaune, Ren and Nora went back to the dorms to pack up, Ruby turns to Qrow, "Uncle Qrow... what about Robin?" she asked.

Qrow shrugs his shoulders, "He's not here right now and he's not replying back from the message I sent him.'' he replied, "I guess, he doesn't want to come.'' he stated.

Ruby looks down, "I see.'' she said before walking away.

Qrow watches his niece walks away before letting out a sigh, "I wonder how Tai will react once he finds out that he's son is alive.'' he mused as he took out his flask and began to take a swig of it.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	21. One Fine Day

It was another fine day at Neo-City as we go the Training Camp. Here we see Anna Maymorie having a conversation with Ichigo Kurosaki and Duncan Nelson at a one bench and on another bench we see Donnel, Nowi and Lissa with the latter two arguing over something or someone. Under the Sakura Tree, we see Geo Stelar and Lan Hikari reading comics as Luna Platz and Hsien-Ko approaches them and just inches away from them, we see Brent Dark, Nicco Bondarev and Natsu Dragneel having a small wrestling game on the grass.

At the Withered Tree, inside the tree house, we see Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy, Gillian "Gill" Norman, Akatora Fujimiya and The Creepy Guy watching a movie whie down below the tree house, we see Eddy Skipper McGee flirting with Nonon Jakuzure which caused the latter to kick the former on the nards, making him reel in pain. Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Rolf Yrmi and Kaoru Matsubara walks towards him and began to laugh at his painful situation.

In the middle of the courtyard, we see Dan Kusou skateboarding around passing-by Usopp, Nami and Levy McGarden on the process. We then see Yuri Nakamura and Kanade Tachibana entering the main entrance door as they walk across the lobby area as they passes-by Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Erika Yaeger having a conversation with a pair of fourteen years old teens, one boy and one girl to be exact.

The boy has dark skin, is bald and has bushy black eyebrows. He usually wears a green t-shirt with blue jeans and trainers along with his orange Safety Patrol sash. His eyes however are always hidden behind bright, circle rimmed glasses or some other eye wear, such as a pair of shades or some eye gear that's similar to night vision goggles. This is Cornelius Fillmore.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Safety Patrol Officer**

 **Cornelius Fillmore**

The girl has short black hair with curled fringe, green eyes, and rather pale skin. She usually wears a black dress with black boots and carries a black backpack. This is Ingrid Third.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Safety Patrol Officer**

 **Ingrid Third**

Both Erika and Marcus were looking at photos taken inside from a bathroom of unrecognized German graffiti-like words written in glitter pen, "So... some idiot decided to vandalize each and every bathroom in the academy." she pointed out, "But what for?'' she asked as Marcus stares intensely at the photos.

Fillmore shook his head, "That we don't know.'' he replied, "Either the suspect wanted to vandalize the bathroom for amusement or done it as some sort of prank.'' he stated.

"We tried to look for clues but so far, these photos are our only evidence." Ingrid added.

"The bathrooms are also heavily guarded, so no one can erase the graffiti-like words until this case is solved." Fillmore said.

Erika rubs the back of her neck, "Hmm..." she hummed, she was to speak when Marcus beats her to it.

"Do you have any suspects for this case?'' Marcus asked which surprised Erika, Fillmore and Ingrid on the process.

Ingrid shook her head before speaking, "Ah yes... so far, we had two potentials suspects.'' she replied, "This are Karizza Stronghold and Alden Cole." she claimed.

Marcus let's out an amused grin, "You can remove Karizza as one of your suspects since her pranks mostly involves explosions." he stated, "The real suspect here is Alden." he claimed.

"Point taken about Karizza but how can you be sure that Alden is the real suspect.'' Fillmore said.

"Most of the graffiti-like words are written in unrecognizable German words and from what I remember, Alden is part German." Marcus explained, "And if that's not enough to convince all of you, the words written in the bathroom will." he said.

"You can read it?'' Ingrid asked in surprise as Marcus nodded, "How?'' she asked.

"The reasons why the words are so unrecognizable because everything is written backwards and with the words written in German makes it more difficult." Marcus replied.

"Then... what does it says?'' Erika asked.

"It says 'Expel Lazaris once and for all'..." Marcus said.

Fillmore smiled, "A protest written in graffiti-style.'' he said as he turns to Ingrid, "Ingrid... we got our culprit." he declared.

Ingrid nodded as she turns to Marcus, "Impressive deduction skills, you should totally join the Safety Patrol.'' she suggested with Fillmore nodding in agreement.

Marcus waves his hand, "Nah... I'll pass." he replied, "Joining you guys means that I had to attend the academy. And I'm done with schools." he stated.

"You two should confront Alden." Erika said, "That idiot really needs to his get his comeuppance.'' she claimed.

Fillmore nodded, "On it." he replied.

And with a very, very awesome timing, Alden Cole enters the main entrance hall and the two saw him, "Freeze! Alden Cole!" Ingrid demanded.

Alden let's out a gasp before breaking into a run, "You're not taking me alive!" he shouted as he ran outside with Fillmore and Ingrid right on his tail.

Everyone watches them go as Marcus scratches the back of his head. Erika let's out a giggle, "I must say... I never thought you, of all people, is the one who managed to pinpoint the real suspect. I'm really impressed." Erika admitted.

Marcus brushes his hair back, "Well... you're looking at a genius here, after all." he mused.

Erika chuckles, "Whatever...'' she said before patting him hard on the back which made him cringed, "I better get going, I was about to see Anyan when I randomly came across the three of you.'' she stated.

"I think I saw Anna outside having a conversation with Ichigo and Duncan.'' Marcus replied.

Erika then grinned, "Oho~ Looks like Anyan is making a move to her crush... better go and remind her again that he's already a girlfriend.'' she said as she walks past Marcus.

The miserable, young lad looks back at her, "Please do... otherwise, it will cause a problem with Ichigo.'' he called out, Erika waves her hands in response. Once she's out of sight, Marcus looks forward, "What was I doing again?'' he asked himself, "Oh! Right!'' he mused snapping a finger.

He then proceeds to walk towards the training area when someone calls him.

"Hey Marcus!" the voice said.

Marcus turns around with a blank face, "Yes? Who's calling?" he replied.

A young man, the same age as him, is seen running towards him, "Yo! I think this is the first we actually had a talk." he said.

Marcus nodded, he had seen this guy several times but never once they got to introduce each other, "I guess your right." he replied.

The young man chuckled, "I'm Darren Cross, by the way, and I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you joined the Coalition!" he said.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Darren Cross**

Darren has a pink, spiky hair, dark eyes and a pink goatee. He is currently wears a pink mechanic's jumpsuit and pink boots.

Marcus grinned, "Well... I'm honored to hear that.'' he replied, "So... you sure don't like the color pink." he pointed out with a smirk.

Darren waves his hand, "It's my favorite color... what can I say." he replied with a smile, "Like what they say, real men wears pink, and I'm the physical embodiment of that saying." he claimed, "If others beg to differ, they can suck my balls." he declared with a grin.

Marcus let's out a loud laugh, "Yeah! You say it, bro!" he replied, "Anything you wanna say about yourself?'' he asked.

"Feel free to ask.'' Darren egged.

"Are you a trouble maker?'' Marcus asked.

"Not at your level but yeah.'' Darren replied.

"Do you like playing children's game?'' Marcus asked.

"I'm a child at heart." Darren replied placing a hand on his chest.

"Do you like sweets?'' Marcus asked.

"I love parfait and waffles.'' Darren admitted.

"You like kicking butts?'' Marcus asked.

"To anyone that annoys me.'' Darren replied.

"One last question." Marcus said, "Are you pansexual?'' he asked.

Darren was silent for a few minutes before answering, "Yeah... I am.'' he admitted.

Marcus' grin grew bigger, "So am I." he replied.

The two stares at each other for a minute before shaking hands, "COMRADE!" they exclaimed.

"I think I've found myself a new best friend." Marcus claimed.

"I agree." Darren replied in agreement, "By the way... if you had time, would you like to have a spar with me? I just want to test my skills of your levels." he offered.

Marcus thought about it, "You know... I've been here for quite a while but I still had no idea how much I've improve from my training." he stated, "Having a spar with you might just help me with that." he admitted as he looks at his watch, "... since I got nothing to do today, why not! Just meet me in the training area in one hour." he advised with a grin.

Darren grinned back, "Of course!" he replied as they should shared a fist bump.

 **Bzzzttt...**

 **(Play PWG Theme - Hang Me from the Moon by Barbarian Overlords)**

After apprehending Alden and throwing him at the school's detention cells, Fillmore and Ingrid arrives at the training area to see a lot of spectators, from the entire team of Full Force Guerilla and the Multiverse's Cutest Team, a few Vanguard Academy students(Little Joey is seen peaking from the outside), staffs members, other trainees and officials.

At one end of the makeshift arena mat, we see Marcus warming himself up with Darren doing the exact same thing at the opposite side.

"Hey did we miss anything?" Fillmore asked.

Rex Salazar and Randy Cunningham whom are standing right next to them spoke, "Nope! It's just getting started!" Rex replied with a grin as Ingrid and Fillmore took a seat at the bleachers.

"Is Darren gonna fight Marcus barehanded?" Fillmore asked.

"Apparently he is, Darren maybe a swordsman but he's an adapt street fighter." Randy replied.

"Get ready Darren!" Marcus shouted.

"Let's do this!" Darren declared.

And with that, the two charges at each other. Marcus attack first with a punch but Darren dodges then the pink haired boy charges at him but Marcus got behind slapping his back a little, Darren then throws another punch but Marcus dodges by rolling over then Darren tried to kick him but the Peach Creek Jock dodges by back flipping to his feet, then Darren charges again only to Marcus to do a leap frog over him, Darren then quickly goes for a kick but with good timing Marcus caught his boot then with all his might he pushes the boot upwards along with Darren's entire body but he managed to land safely on his feet, then Marcus unleashes a fury of punches but Darren dodges by moving his body to his left, to his right and ducking down in a fast phase.

"Oh mah God!'' Kafuu exclaimed in awe.

Then Marcus tried to kick him but Darren blocks it with forearm then Marcus does a spinning kick but Darren dodges by ducking down then the pink haired young man grabs Marcus' pants dragging down in a school boy causing Marcus to roll backwards falling to his knees, then Darren then tries to kick him but Marcus quickly rolls away to safety.

Marcus quickly got up with a smile on his face while clapping his hands as he was really impressed while everyone began to cheer for both of them.

"All they did so far is dodge every attacks but on how they do it was really amazing!" Rex praised.

"This going to be an awesome spar!" Jake Long exclaimed

The Major Richard Stronghold smirked as he spoke, "THIS IS THE CLEAR RESULT IF YOU TRAIN YOURSELF TO THE FULLEST! I HOPE ALL YOU WOULD FOLLOW BOTH OF THIS BOYS' EXAMPLE!" he shouted.

Everyone responded to him by a loud cheer as they continue to watch the spar between Marcus and Darren. Meanwhile, Louie can be seen watching at the gym's entrance doorway with a smile when his phone began to ring.

Louie fishes out his phone from his pocket and took the call, "Hello! This is the founder of the Heroes Coalition, Louie, the Supreme God of Generosity. What can I do for you?'' he greeted cheerfully the unknown caller like a handyman looking for work.

 _"Yo, Louie. This is Tukson."_ the voice of Tukson spoke.

"What's up, Tukson?'' Louie asked.

 _"We got a... small situation..."_ Tukson replied, _"... you see Rhodey joins in our mission and the first thing he did is that he infiltrated the White Fang base and kidnapped their leader.''_ he explained, _"So... we had Rhodey take the leader to the Plumbers' HQ. Can you give her the details about our plans and current situation once she regains conscious?''_ he requested.

Louie nodded, "Sure, you can count on us." he replied before hanging up, "Leader of the White Fang, huh?'' he mused.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	22. Jaegers Re-Formation

It was another fine day at Neo-City as we go the Training Camp. Inside the staff room area, we see Terrence Ohno, Anna Maymorie, Jeremie Belpois, Chihiro Fujisaki and a young woman working on their desks. The young woman has a long and straight black hair that is tied into two small white hairbands and forest green coloured eyes. She is currently wearing a white button up shirt with a white and periwinkle coloured pinstripe skirt. A turquoise neck tie is accessorised alongside navy knee-highs, a light grey blazer, and black ankle boots. This is Emiri Yamanaka.

 **Staff Member**

 **Emiri Yamanaka**

The five teens are busy sorting out documents and typing files on their computers when they heard a stop and go buzzing noise... a noise that is similar of the sound that a blender makes. The fives turns around to see another young man at another desk with a blender in hand. The young man has a slim frame with a brown temple faded mohawk hair and bright blue eyes. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'AC/DC' written in blue highlights as a logo, black skinny-jeans and white sneakers. This is Taco Talberts.

 **Staff Member**

 **Taco Talberts**

Taco then pressed the button as the blender made another noise before stopping it, he then cautiosly looks around checking if someone heard the noise. Unbeknownst to him, Dan Gotanda is just right behind him, staring at him murderously.

The scene then transitions outside the staff area, we see Sai alongside two young man sitting at one table drawing some artworks using various art tools. The first young man has an overweight figure, with large hands, thin legs, and a face that comically resembles a hamster. He has short black hair that ends with curled points against his cheeks and forehead and a small pointed ahoge. He wears a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses. He is dressed in a white button-down shirt, an orange tie which has a patterned vertical double-headed blue arrow design, a pair of dark gray trousers, and grey trainers. Over his shirt is a light grey, unbuttoned cardigan and on his back is an orange backpack. This is Hifumi Yamada.

 **Staff Member, Vanguard Academy Student and the Ultimate Fanfic Creator**

 **Hifumi Yamada**

The second young man has an average build and height, noted to be handsome by people around him. He has a short, messy and somewhat thick dark green hair and has blue eyes. He wears a white uniform jacket over a black dress shirt and light-blue necktie, white trouser and black shoes. This is Haruhiko Ichijou.

 **Phantom Hunter, Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Haruhiko Ichijou**

As the three boys walks continues to draw whatever that they are drawing, we see Chouji Akimichi with a donut in hand walking towards them as Haruhiko dips his paintbrush on a cup of light-brown paint. Chouji then grabs the cup of paint, thinking it was chocolate shake, Haruhiko was about to dip his paintbrush again when he noticed that the cup is gone, he looks up as Chouji took a sip from the cup. Chouji then pulls the cup away from his mouth with a blank look, he sets the cup back down on the table before walking away as Sai, Hifumi and Haruhiko can't help but snicker at Chouji's blunder.

The scene then transitions at the Tech Garage where we see Isaac Clarke, Winry Rockbell and Kazuichi Souda working on car. They tried everything they could to fix the car's engine but the vehicle won't even start. Kazuichi then got an idea, he brought out a cooler, opens it and pulls out a red-colored energy drink, much to Winry and Isaac's confusion. Kaizuichi then drinks the beverage, he let's out a refresh breath and began dancing, much to the other two's disbelief. However as Kazuichi continues to dance, both Isaac and Winry noticed that electricity began to surge through his body, Kazuichi then stops dancing and quickly grabs a pair of wired pliers attached from the engine and quickly taps on his waist, he told Isaac to start the car and Isaac did so, and much to their shock, the car started. Isaac and Winry stares at Kazuichi whom shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

Back inside the Training Camp, we see Mario Martinez and a young woman walking in the hallways. The young woman is a tall, beautiful, and has a slender frame with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. This is Esdeath.

 **Jaegers Leader and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Esdeath**

It's been days since Esdeath was taken to rehabilitation. During those days, Esdeath refuses to talk to anyone or let anyone tell something. However when she met Mario, Esdeath immediately felt the warmth when he talk to her, his calm and fatherly nature was more than enough for Esdeath to listen to him as he told her what's right and what is wrong.

Mario then spoke, "So, Miss Esdeath, what is it that your father told you?'' he asked.

"The strong survive and the weak die." Esdeath replied rather timidly.

"While there is nothing wrong in listening to your father but have you ever thought that there is something wrong with that kind of philosophy?'' Mario pointed out.

"I... I never thought about it..." Esdeath replied, "I always thought that being the strongest is the most important thing." she said, "It's been drilled in mind ever since I started training." she stated.

"Miss Esdeath... the Coalition has face so many people with the same philosophy as yours and all of them fell." Mario stated, "You are the latest person to fall in that trope.'' he pointed out as Esdeath looks away, "There is nothing wrong in becoming strong but the way you treat people that you deem weak is very wrong.'' he said, "Miss Esdeath... there are three traits of what makes a person strong aside from training... determination, the will to survive and the will to protect anyone." he stated, "With those traits, even the weakest person in the world, can defeat anyone stronger than him or her." he claimed. "Now... I have a question for you.'' he started, "Is there anyone that you wanted to protect?'' he asked.

Esdeath thought about it, "The remaining members of the Jaegers and... Tatsumi." she replied, "I... I wanted to protect them." she claimed.

"Are you sure?'' Mario asked, "Are you genuinely wanted to protect them or you wanted to protect them to prove that you are strong?'' he pointed out.

Esdeath shook her head, "I want to protect them, sir." she replied, "Ever since the fall of the Empire... I lost everything but them." she said, "They're very important to me and I don't want to loose them as well." she admitted.

Mario nodded, "Would you like to see them?'' he asked.

Esdeath nodded, "H-Hai...'' she replied.

The two then enters the cafeteria and made their way towards one table. As they walk, they passes-by numerous heroes, trainees and staffs whom are giving Esdeath "the look". The two then arrives at one table where four individuals, three males and one female to be exact, are currently having their lunch while having a conversation at the same time. This is are Bols, Kurome, Run and Wave, the remaining members of Jaegers.

 **Jaegers Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Bols**

Bols wears a cloth mask similar to a gas mask. He is shirtless and wears a strapped cut-sleeves on both arms, strapped baggy pants and brown boots.

 **Jaegers Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Kurome**

Kurome has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She also wears red gauntlets. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes.

 **Jaegers Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Run**

Run is a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck, dark-gray pants and gray boots.

 **Jaegers Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Wave**

Wave is a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes, and has a cowlick. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots.

"Excuse me." Mario spoke getting the four's attention, "I believe that Miss Esdeath wants to speak to all of you.'' he said with a smile.

Esdeath steps forward as the four turns their attention to her, "Hello everyone.'' she meekly greeted, "I hope you all doing well.'' she said. She was silent for a minute before letting out a sigh, "Everyone... I... I'm sorry..." she apologized much to their surprise, "I'm sorry that I have been... the worst leader that ever you got." she admitted, "I am a sadist who lacked empathy for people of whom I deemed weak, I had no qualms about killing innocent people to get what I want, and rationalize my behavior with my father's old creed." she admitted, "At first... I see nothing wrong with that until Mister Mario opens my eyes and made me realize the errors of my ways, of what a horrible person I was and how I let my philosophy gets the best of me." she said, "I want to change that... I want to be a better person, I want to become a person that people look up to in respect and not fear.'' she declared, "I also wanted to say... that you guys are very important to me and I will do anything to protect you.'' she claimed, "I want to be your leader again... and not as a leader that causes hatred but as a leader to protect others.'' she said, "That is... if you still want me." she stated.

Everyone were silent for a minute when Kurome stood up, walks towards Esdeath and grabs her hand, "You are more than welcome to be our leader once more." Kurome claimed with a smile as Bols, Wave and Run gathers around.

"You are the leader of Jaegers. "Wave pointed out, "And nothing will ever change that.'' he said with Bols and Run nodding in agreement.

Esdeath looks at them in shock before smiling, "Thank you.'' she said in gratitude.

And with that, the entire cafeteria burst into cheers and loud applause which startles Esdeath a bit as Mario let's out a chuckle, "Well, Miss Esdeath... I'll be expecting your team to take on missions soon." he stated.

Esdeath nodded, "Thank you, Mister Mario.'' she replied in gratitude, "You can count on the Jaegers!" she declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile outside the facility's courtyard, we see Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Vincent, Jake Long, Randy Cunningham, another boy and a girl sitting by a bench. The young man is named Tatsumi and the young girl is named Mine.

 **Night Raid Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi is a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He used to wear a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots.

 **Night Raid Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Mine**

Mine is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes.

Tatsumi is currently playing a Nintendo Switch that Randy lend to him while Jake plays on his PS Vita, Mine is reading a novel while Double D is checking on his tablet. Double D suddenly got a notification from his account, he checks on it and found out that he just receives a message, he quickly opens it and began to read it.

"Eddy just send me a message." Double D announced, "It seems that Miss Esdeath is now officially a member of the Coalitions." he said as he turns to Tatsumi and Mine, "What is your take on this?'' he asked.

"I don't mind." Tatsumi replied, "As long as she doesn't bother me and Mine, then I won't mind her presence.'' he stated.

"Ditto." Mine said in agreement.

Jake looks up and saw someone approaching them, "Ugh... don't look now but Miss Ice Queen of Death is making her way towards us." he pointed out.

Indeed, Esdeath is seen walking towards them. Mine growled, she was about to stand up and give Esdeath a piece of her mind but Tatsumi stops her. Instead, Tatsumi stood up as Esdeath stops in front of him.

"Tatsumi." Esdeath spoke.

"What do you want, Esdeath?'' Tatsumi asked.

Instead of answering, Esdeath grabs his shoulder and planted her lips to Tatsumi's, much to his and everyone's shock.

"HAAAHH?!" Double D, Randy and Jake exclaimed in shock with their mouths wide open as Mine's eyes began to violently twitch in anger.

Esdeath then pulls her lips away from the shock Tatsumi, "I love you, Tatsumi." she claimed, "And I will never give up my feelings for you.'' she declared.

Mine then brought out Pumpkin and aims it Esdeath, "W-What the hell do you think your doing to my boyfriend?!' she demanded as Double D, Randy and Jake ran behind a tree.

Meanwhile back inside the facility at a backstage office called S&D office, which stands for Soldier & Demoman, we see the Soldier and a man named The Demoman playing poker at a round table with chips and cans of beer scattered around them.

 **Mann. Co and Trainer**

 **The Demoman**

The Demoman is dark skinned man wearing a bully vest with numerous pocket bombs over a red jacket, red pants and black boots, he wears a bonnet and a eye patch.

The two kept on playing their game when they heard a loud explosion from outside followed by Mine and Esdeath yelling at each other, "Whut wash that?'' the Demoman asked casually.

"I believe that was young Mine and young Esdeath arguing over young Tatsumi." the Soldier replied as he took a sip of his beer.

"Fighting over a scrawny brunette." the Demoman said, "That ish sho smart." he grumbled indecorously.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	23. Giant Talks

It was a fine afternoon at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Camp. At the back of the facility, we see Travis Touchdown came out from the exit as he made his ways towards his car, he got inside his car before driving away, passing-by Bols and two more men from an intersection.

The first man is a tall, middle-aged man with a light-brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail and has blue eyes. He wears a gray uniform underneath a white mantle with black lining, white pants and gray steel boots. This is Van Grants.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Faculty Member**

 **Van Grants**

The second man old man has a large well-rounded body, he has white hair and black eyes, he wears a black t-shirt underneath a red Hawaiian shirt, white pants and gray & black creamed shoes. This is Magister Maxwell Tennyson also known as Max, and is the grandfather of Ben Tennyson.

 **Plumbers and Vanguard Academy Faculty Member**

 **Max Tennyson**

Bols, Van and Max arrives at the back of the Training Camp with cans of beer in hands as they approaches a man standing on a ladder fixing the facility's gutters. The man stands on 6'2, he has a short dark-brown hair, he has dark eyes and wears black-framed glasses. He wears a white t-shirt, blue pants with a black belt and brown shoes. This is Hank Hill.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Honorary Member of Team Redemption**

 **Hank Hill**

"Greetings, Hank.'' Van greeted.

Hank turns to them, "How you doing guys.'' he greeted before getting back to work.

"What are you doing?'' Van asked.

"Fixing the facility's gutters." Hank replied, "I volunteered to patch this up since I have nothing to do today." he explained.

Bols then noticed something near the ladder, "Woah... is that a lawn gnome?'' he asked pointing at the lawn gnome near the ladder.

Hank looks down and sighed, "Yes... that's... a lawn gnome." he replied in annoyance.

"Did you brought it here from backyard?'' Van asked with a grin.

Hank shook his head, "No. That's not even mine." he replied.

"Hey." Max mused, "How do we know that you didn't buy the gnome yourself and just pretending not to like the gnome, so your friends don't make fun of ya." he pointed out.

Hank rolls his eyes and did a double take when Bols began to sing, "Hank likes the gnome~ Hank likes the gnome~" he teased in a mocking tune.

Hank rolls his eyes again, "I do not like the gnome that isn't even mine, Bols." he replied flatly.

"Hank-y and gnome-y sitting on a tree!" Bols sang as Max and Van chuckled.

"That's it, Bols! I'm kicking you ass!" Hank exclaimed as he quickly climbs down the ladder with a power drill in hand.

"Aaak! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bols cried as he runs off with Hank chasing after him while Max and Van watches them go.

The chase continues all around the facility until they passes-by the Vanguard Academy. Currently, the school is having their one hour break period as the students takes their time to review what they've studied so far or to just to relax.

Inside the school hallways, we see Lazaris and Charistina MacCrazey walking around with the latter talking madly as they passes-by a row of lockers where we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Duncan Nelson and Taro Yamada sitting on top of the lockers having a conversation, they then got down quickly when Kiyotaka Ishimaru walks by them.

Near the entrance door, we see Lavi taking a sip at a drinking fountain when Lyndel Flamburge enters the school as was greeted by Rachael Blomma and Dawn Medrek. Meanwhile, we see Yuu Narukami, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe walking in the halls as they passes-by Uzu Sanageyama and Roy having a conversation in front of a row of lockers.

We then see Lissa, Nowi and another girl coming out from one room. The girl has a long black hair and black eyes. She wore a white butterfly or flower hair accessory, and was often seen in plain cream-colored robes, white socks and slippers. This is Sayo.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Sayo**

The three girls comes across Eustace Bagge standing in front of a vending machine, "Hello, Mister Bagge." Sayo greeted.

Eustace responded by turning to them while wearing his large green scary mask, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" he shouted.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" the three girls let's out a scream of fright before breaking into a run towards the cafeteria.

Eustace took off his mask, "Yehehehehe...'' he let's out a triumphant laugh as Aria "Arinah" Sakurada approaches him with a rolled up a tabloid and immediately whacks the back of Eustace's head, "Ow!" he yelped in pain before turning to Arinah whom is looking at him with a stern face, "What did I do?" he asked while rubbing his head.

The three girls then runs past a trio of new students: this are Eren Yeager, Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackerman.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Survey Corps. Officer**

 **Eren Yeager**

Eren has an average height, he has a short dark-brown hair with teal-green eyes. He wears a black high-collared buttoned uniform over white collared shirt, black pants and wears white sneakers.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Survey Corps. Officer**

 **Armin Arlert**

Armin has a blonde hair in a bob-cut with blue eyes, He wears a white collared shirt, black pants and white sneakers. Armin wraps himself with a futon, the futon is lined with furry white and its main design consists of a pink with yellow polka dot kitten heads.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Survey Corps. Officer**

 **Mikasa Ackerman**

Mikasa is a fairly tall, physically fit, and well-toned woman with muscles lined throughout her arms, legs, and abs. She is of Asian heritage, pale skin, gray eyes, and shaggy black hair which is neck-length. She wears a a yellow buttoned uniform over a white collared shirt with blue bowtie, black skirt, black socks and white sneakers. She wears a red scarf around her neck.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa came from a world where giant humanoid creatures called Titans suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out humanity, devouring them without remorse or reason and only targeting them; they completely ignore other wildlife. What remains of humanity now resides within three enormous curtain walls: the outermost is Wall Maria, the middle wall is Wall Rose and the innermost is Wall Sina. Inside these walls, humanity has lived in uneasy peace for one hundred years, many people growing up without ever having seen a Titan. This all changes when one day, a giant 60-meter-tall Colossus Titan mysteriously appears after a strike of lightning and breaches the outer wall of the Shiganshina district, a town at Wall Maria, allowing the smaller Titans to invade the district. An Armored Titan smashes clean through the gate in Wall Maria, forcing humankind to abandon the land between Wall Maria and Wall Rose, evacuating the remaining population into the inner districts. The sudden influx of population causes turmoil and famine.

Combating the Titans is the military, which Eren, Armin and Mikasa are a part of, is divided into three branches. Foremost in the story is the Survey Corps, which goes out into Titan territory to try to reclaim the land. The Survey Corps is heavily derided in society because of its apparently senseless high casualty rate and little sense of progress. The second and largest branch is the Garrison Regiment, which guards the walls and the civilian populace. The third branch is the Military Police Brigade, which guards the royal family and lives relatively relaxed lives in the innermost wall, although this eventually results in fraud, corruption, and political subterfuge. The soldiers use a grappling, tethering system called Vertical Maneuvering Equipment that allows them to jump onto (and swing from) walls, trees, or nearby buildings to attack Titans with dual swords, and use gas canisters which to propel themselves. However, despite it being the soldiers' primary line of both offense and defense against the Titans, it is useless in open and flat terrain like fields.

When the Coalitions discovered their world, they immediately send numerous heroes to assist it's inhabitant's with it's dire situation. And thanks to the Coalition's help, a few lost has been avoided, since this fanfic story that means the likes of Mina Carolina, Petra Ral and Thomas Wagner we're spared. But despite that, humanity in that world is still far from safe, so the operation there is continuous.

To further help the military from the world, the Coalitions offered them training and education at the Training Camp and Vanguard Academy. However, they're only there to train and learn, and were not allowed to participate in any Heroes' missions.

The three new students watches the girls run away from their sight, "Geez... what got those girls running?'' Eren asked in confusion.

"Beats me... I think they might have saw something scary.'' Armin deducted.

"Could be." Eren replied, "Anyway... how was your first day in class?'' he asked.'

Armin smiled, "I had fun.'' he replied, "I met a lot of people with awesome abilities!" he claimed, "Plus, I made new friends and they're really nice.'' he added.

Mikasa let's out a sigh, "I have only one class where Eren and I are part of.'' she said. Mikasa cares for her adopted brother deeply, it just drives her nuts that she can't be there to look out for him, even though Eren has his own ability.

Eren rolls his eyes but smiled, "Quit babying me, Mikasa." he replied, "I can take care of myself.'' he claimed.

We then see Chicken and two young men walking towards them from behind. The first young man has as slim yet fit body, he has an orange slick-back hair, he has blue eyes and freckles. He wears a white tank top, blue jeans with a black belt and brown sneakers. This is Scott Wallis.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Rookie Trainee**

 **Scott Wallis**

The second young man has a blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is very muscular and fit, he usually wears the standard uniform of the jocks: a red-and-white letterman jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans and white shoes. This is Dash Baxter.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Rookie Trainee**

 **Dash Baxter**

Chicken, Scott and Dash walks head of the new students and overheard their conversation. Chicken then chuckles loudly, "Hehehe... ya heard that boys?'' he asked as he jabs a thumb at Eren, "That girl is that boy's babysitter.'' he mused in a mocking tone.

Scott chuckles, "What does she do with him? Change his diapers, hold his hands?" he counted as Dash began to suck his thumb, imitating a baby, "Anything that a babysitter would do for a baby.'' he mused.

The three boys let's out an evil laugh as they walks away from Eren and the others. Mikasa murderously glares at them, she was about to march and give them a piece of her mind but Eren stops her, "Don't Mikasa." he said, "It's not worth it." he said as Mikasa calms down.

"Geez... everywhere we go, there are always bullies.'' Armin pointed out.

"Let's forget about those guys." Ereb advised as the two nodded in agreement.

Armin then decided to change the subject, "I heard this school has giants attending as students." he pointed out.

This surprises Eren, "Really?'' he asked.

Armin nodded, "There a few attending here and from what I heard they're pretty nice and less scary than those Titans back in our world." he explained, "I heard one of them is a good dancer.'' he claimed as Eren listens.

Mikasa then noticed something, "Erm... is that one the giants you were talking about?'' she asked pointing her finger to their left.

Eren and Armin turns to their left and was greeted by the sight of a kind single blue eye peeking through the squared window. The said eye belongs to none other than Little Joey.

The sight of his eye surprises them as Little Joey spoke, "Excuse me, Mister Yeager, Mister Arlert and Miss Ackerman?" he called rather politely, surprising them further, "I-I would like to apologize for, uh, anything I or my kind that has done to your world." the giant apologized, his voice sounds frail and afraid despite his size.

Eren snaps out from his stupor and spoke, "Um... uh... what's your name?'' he asked.

"Joey... Little Joey." the giant replied.

Eren raises an eyebrow at his ironic name but shrugs it off, "Little Joey... listen... you don't need to apologized." he reassured, "Your kind is different from the giants back home. Your kind are different from those giants, you are different from those giants." he stated, "Their sins is not your's, so you don't need to apologize." he pointed out with a smile.

"R-Really?'' Little Joey asked in surprise.

"No harm done." Eren reassured with a smile.

"O-Okay... that's a relief." Little Joey said, "Anyway... I hope you all enjoy your time at the academy and hopefully, we get along well." he said in joy, "Bye, then." he said as he backs away from the window and left.

Armin then spoke, "Woah... they're right." he said in awe, "That giant is really nice." he said with a smile.

Eren nodded, "I agree." he said in agreement, "So nice, it makes me wanna protect him." he admitted.

Mikasa let's out a low snort, "Eren wanted to protect a giant? That's a first." she mused.

Eren grinned, "There's a first in everything." he replied, "Come on, let's get going." he said, "We had training once this break is over." he said.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	24. A Day in School

It was a nice and cozy, early morning at Neo-City...

"YOU DID WHAT?!" a voice shouted.

... and it was shattered by a loud, angry voice.

The source of the angry voice came from the Dormitory Village at one dorm building. In one halls, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Eddy Skipper McGee glaring at Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith.

"You heard me right, Eddy." Double D spoke, "You and Marcus are now attending Vanguard Academy.'' he declared in authority.

"Fuck that, sockhead! Marcus and I are done with school!" Eddy exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah! We already endured years attending that educational hellhole back from Peach Creek!" Marcus pointed out, "Hell, we're not gonna fucking attend another educational hellhole!" he exclaimed.

"True... you may have graduated from high school but there are a lot of things you can learn at the Vanguard Academy." Double D reasoned, "Learning new things is good for you.'' he claimed.

"Forget it, sockhead!" Eddy snapped, "Marcus and I ain't attending! 'Learning things' can kiss my ass!" he exclaimed.

"And there's nothing you can do to change our minds.'' Marcus declared.

"Oh yes, I can." Double D replied as he brought up his phone, "I called your parents about this and they agree that the two of you should be attending Vanguard Academy!" he revealed much to the brothers' shock, "And your mother told me... that if you the two refuse to attend... I am free to call her anytime." he threatened.

"You wouldn't...'' Eddy growled.

"Oh... I will." Double affirmed.

Both Marcus and Eddy are shaking in anger and frustration, they wanted to strangle Double D but can't find themselves to do it. The two let's out a frustrated groan with Eddy stomping the floor.

Marcus then pointed a finger at the sock-wearing Ed, "You won this round, egghead.'' he said, "But mark my words, we'll get you for this." he threatened as he and Eddy walks away with Marcus kicking a cat on the way which sends the feline flying out of the window.

Double D watches them go with a sigh, "It's for your own good, fellows.'' he muttered.

"Hey, Eddward.'' a voice called.

Double D turns around to see two boys approaching him. The first boy has a shoulder-length green hair that covers his left eye, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He was occasionally seen wearing a long black coat. This is Lubbock.

 **Night Raid Assassin and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Lubbock**

The second boy has a short, somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white martial arts headband. He wears a light-brown high-collared bomber jacket, black pants and brown boots. This is Ieyasu.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ieyasu**

"Good morning, gentlemen." Double D greeted with a smile.

"We heard those guys shouting." Ieyasu pointed out, "What happened?'' he asked in concern.

"Nothing too serious." Double D reassured, "I just told them that they are now attending Vanguard Academy and as you can see, they didn't take it well.'' he explained.

Lubbock facefaulted, "Geez... do they really hate going to school that much?'' he asked indecorously.

"Sadly... they do." Double D affirmed with a sigh, "Marcus, despite being a Grade B student and a star athlete to boot... really hates going to school and Eddy... well... he despise going to school." he explained.

"Well... Eddy is part of the lowest common denominator, so it's understandable." Lubbock mused.

"I'm kinda worried." Ieyasu admitted.

"Don't worry, I will keep those two in check." Double D reassured.

"No, what I mean is... umm... I know Marcus and Eddy hates going to school but won't they use this to their advantages.'' Ieyasu said, "You know... like Eddy's scams nor Marcus' pranks.'' he pointed out.

"Okay... that's concerning." Lubbock admitted.

Double D thought about it, "Hmm... looks like I need to warn Ishimaru about this." he said.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that afternoon at the Vanguard Academy, everyone is currently having a break from class as the students takes their time to review what they've studied so far or to just to relax.

We see Dan Kusou, on his skateboard, going around the courtyard as he passes-by a bench where we see Lunette Yaeger and Ashley Plutia Iris Heart with the latter sleeping on Lunette's lap, much to her annoyance.

We then see Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Yaoyorozu and Lina Inverse sitting by the fountain having a conversation when Alibaba Saluja and Kanji Tatsumi approaches them.

Under a large tree, we see Luna Loud and Miho Nishizumi resting under it's shades and behind them, we see Jaune Arc, Wesley Bryans and Brent Dark having a conversation, mostly about Jaune's involvement from a previous mission.

Meanwhile on a path heading towards the school's main entrance, we see a young girl carrying her books. The young girl has a shoulder-length maroon hair and has blue eyes. She wears a pink hair band on top of her head. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before even reaching her wrist, on which she wears pink bracelets. She wears a cream white shirt with a shade of yellow as the color of the collars and the pocket trims. The collars kind of cover her necklace with a pink design. She wears an extremely short frilly black skirt and brown leather boots. This is Madoka Amano, a good friend of Gingka Hagane.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Madoka Amano**

Then Scott Wallis and Dash Baxter walks towards Madoka and began to flirt with her, Madoka gave them a disgusted look as she brought her right hand forward and shoots out ice which freezes Scott and Dash in place like a statue made of ice, Madoka let's out a huff before walking away.

Madoka then enters the main school entrance as she passes-by a row of lockers where we see Yosuke Hanamura, Denki Kaminari, Kyouka Jirou, Rock Lee and Cana Alberona are having a conversation and just inches away from them, we see Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson having a conversation with Lavi.

We then see Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long coming out of one room. It's the first day for Weiss, Blake and Yang in the academy, so Ruby decided to show them around the place.

"So, how are you liking this place?'' Ruby asked with a smile.

Weiss crosses her arms, "I must say... I really like the castle-like structure of this academy.'' she admitted, "The size, the colors, the design... everything about this academy is majestic.'' she explained with a smile.

Blake then spoke, "The people here are also nice and unique.'' she said as Chicken walks-by them, "Really... unique." she repeated as she watches the anthropomorphic chicken go.

"I like it here... though there's one thing that bothers me.'' Yang claimed.

"What is it?'' Ruby asked.

"When I went to the restroom earlier ago, I came across this guy... I believe his name was Alden Cole and he's preaching like a priest while saying words like "Lazaris is evil" and "They must get rid of her".'' Yang explained.

Ruby facepalmed, "Alden...'' she grumbled, "Don't... don't listen to that guy, Yang.'' she advised, "That loser is nothing but an attention seeker." she pointed out.

Weiss was taken aback by Ruby's choice of words, "Woah... did you just call someone a 'loser'?" she pointed out, "Because... that's very not like you.'' she said.

Ruby rolls her eyes, "Weiss... Alden is worse than Rhodey... the moment you meet him, you'll understand why I called him a loser." she stated.

Before anyone could, everyone heard a beeping noise, "Woah? What's going on?'' Blake asked in confusion.

Ruby then recognized the sound of the beeping noise and let's out a smile, "Oh my Oum! He's back!" she cheered.

"Who's back?'' Weiss asked.

Before Ruby could reply, Kiyotaka Ishimaru is seen running down the halls, "Back away! Back away! Give some space!" he instructed as everyone did so.

Suddenly a lighting strike hits the floor which let's out a powerful yet harmless shock wave all across the hallways, this was then followed by a blinding bright light and when the light dissipates, a large blue-colored machine that resembles a police box appeared in the middle of the floor.

"Is that a police box?" Blake asked in confusion.

Ruby gasped in excitement, "It's not a police box, Blake, it's the TARDIS!" she exclaimed.

Then TARDIS' door opens as a young man steps out from it. The young man has red eyes, a scar upon his left eyebrow, messy hair, and a rough exterior. He wears a black tailcoated jacket over a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a black tie, black trousers and black leather shoes. This is Akiharu Hino, also known as the Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

 **Akiharu Hino**

Akiharu smiled as he looks around, "Ah~ It's good to be back!" he said with a thick British accent.

Kiyotaka then approaches, "Doctor, welcome back!" he greeted, "But why are you speaking with a thick British accent when you're Japanese?'' he pointed out.

Akiharu let's out a chuckle, "Haha! Well, I just learned that the previous doctors were British, so I decided to speak in a British accent." he explained, "And I like it.'' he admitted.

Kiyotaka nodded, "I see... that's understandable.'' he replied.

"I leave the Tardis here for now, I'll see you all in class, Allons-y!" Akiharu said before walking away.

Meanwhile back to Team RWBY, Ruby has began to explain Akiharu to the girls, "The Doctor is a Time Lord that travels around the multiverse using the TARDIS, he is also one of the coolest teachers in this academy!" she explained in enthusiasm.

"Really? He's a teacher?" Weiss asked in surprise, "But he looks so young!" she pointed out.

"How old is he?'' Blake asked.

Ruby taps a finger on her chin, "I think... the Doctor is seventeen.'' she mused, "But given his status as a Time Lord, he might be older than that.'' she claimed.

Yang grinned, "This proves that the worlds outside Remnant is really interesting." she mused.

Suddenly, Ruby noticed Marcus and Eddy entering the school entrance with annoyed look on their faces, "Hey, Marcus! Hey, Eddy!" she greeted but the two ignores her and just kept walking while blabbering nonsensical words.

Weiss huffed, "Huh?! Rude much!" she said.

"Who are those guys?'' Yang asked.

"The short guy is Eddy Skipper McGee, a rookie trainee and the guy with the blue hair is Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy's brother and one of the most promising rookies.'' Ruby introduced.

"What's up with them?" Blake asked, "They look so annoyed." she pointed out.

"This their first day attending the academy but from what I heard they hate going to school.'' Ruby replied.

"Seriously? Then why attend if they hate it so much." Weiss pointed out indecorously.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows... but they'll get used to it." she said before turning to Yang, "So, Yang, how are you and Robin?'' she asked.

Yang sighed crossing her arms, "We're cool... but he still won't tell me why is he alive.'' she replied, "Not that I'm complaining in fact, I'm happy that he is alive but I just wanna know how.'' she stated.

"Don't worry, Yang, Robin will tell us one day.'' Ruby reassured, "I hope." she added.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, we see a line in front of the food counter which includes Alden Cole, Vegeta, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Rolf Yrmi, Amelia Sainthearts, Sayo and Venoct. Alden was first in line but he was taking so long in choosing his food, Vegeta grabs the back of his shirt in annoyance before throwing him to the trash can, much to everyone's relief.

At one table, we see Lazaris and Charistina MacCrazey eating their lunch with the latter using lego-made kitchen utensils.

"I learned from cooking class that Ed can swallow five stacks of pancakes with just one swallowing!" Charistina said, "His tummy must have a black hole inside of it!" she exclaimed.

Lazaris grimaced, "I see..." she replied, "... just what the heck is that guy...'' she muttered.

Then Faye Bertha Conway and a young man approaches them. Th young man is tall with a fair skin tone, blue eyes and has a blonde hair. He wears a white vest over a blue long-sleeve, high-collared shirt with a white ascot, black pants and white & blue sneakers. This is Baron Armstrong, the older brother of Duke Armstrong and one of the prince of the Royal Armstrong Family.

 **Vanguard Academy Student, Rookie Trainee and Prince**

 **Baron Armstrong**

"Hi, Lazaris. Hi, Care." Faye greeted.

"Ladies~" Baron greeted with a smile... that twinkles.

"Hiya, Faye! Hiya, Baron!" Care greeted with a big smile, "Want some tea?'' she offered holding up a cup made of lego.

Faye shook her head, "No thank you." she politely declined, "I came here to tell Lazaris something." she claimed.

"What is it?'' Lazaris asked.

"You heard that this academy got some new students, right?'' Faye pointed out.

Lazaris nodded, "People from Remnant, right?'' she replied.

"Let us not forget Marcus and Eddy!" Charistina reminded, "They're also new students in this school!" she pointed out.

Baron then spoke, "You see, my dear maidens, it's been a while since we held a welcoming party for a new student.'' he said, "So, Faye and I figured that we should throw a party for the new students." he claimed.

"A party?! Yey! Yey! Yey!" Charistina cheered.

Lazaris thought about it, "Okay... I'll bite." she agreed, "When is the party?'' she asked.

Faye smiled, "Tonight.'' she replied.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	25. A Very Welcoming(?) Party

Later that evening at Neo-City, we go to large cafe called the AniManga Cafe. The cafe is six storage high with a state of an art design, the cafe serves not coffee and other beverages but it also serves cakes and other sweets. Aside from the occasional drinks and sweets, the cafe also have a billiards, arcade booths, darthing section and other more fun stuffs for customers to enjoy.

The cafe also has a stage for different performances such a singing, dancing or comedy acts.

Outside the cafe, we see Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Oscar Pine making their way towards the said establishment where they met up with Blake Belladonna, Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola and Mata.

"Any idea why are we here?'' Weiss asked.

Sun let's out a hum, "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" he pointed out, "Why are we here?" he repeated the question, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." he stated.

The girls, Mata and Oscar then stares at Sun in awkward silence.

"...What?!" Weiss squawked, "I mean why are we here?! In front of this ginormous cafe!" she pointed out.

Sun rubs the back of his head, "Oh. Uh... yeah." he said nervously.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Blake asked.

"Uh...hm? Nothing." Sun replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Blake asked.

Sun looks away, "No." he replied.

"You sure?" Blake asked again.

Sun nodded, "Yeah." he assured.

"Seriously! Why are we here?!" Weiss exclaimed, "Did Ruby told you guys to come here too?'' she asked.

Blake shook her head, "No... it's actually Nora who told us to come here.'' she replied.

Before anything else, they saw Marcus "The Kane" McGee walking towards them while checking on his phone at the same time. The miserable bloke then noticed them, "Oh... evening." he greeted.

"Hey..." Yang greeted back, "Marcus, right?'' she asked earning a nod from the troublemaker, "Were you told to come here as well?'' she asked.

"I usually visit this cafe every night for a drink, fun and of course, flirting with the pretty owner of this place." Marcus replied with a grin earning a look of disgust from Weiss, "But yeah... I was told to come here which is odd." he admitted.

Before anyone could reply, Eddy Skipper McGee arrives, "Hey, Marcus!" he greeted.

"Yo, Eddy!" Marcus greeted back with a smile. The two were about to share a fist bump when suddenly, Marcus slams his fist right across Eddy's face, "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed in a demonic voice while sporting an Akuma-like face, much to everyone's shock. He then grabs Eddy's collar and pulls him close to his face, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SWINDLE SOME CASH FROM MY BANK ACCOUNT!" he growled with angry demonic face.

Eddy glares back at him with an equally demonic face, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TARDING AND FEATHERING ME DURING TRAINING!" he replied with a demonic voice.

Meanwhile... the people from Remnant can only watch with bemused looks.

A minute later, Weiss receives a text message from Ruby and told them to enter the cafe. The group of eight people then proceeds to walk towards the door and when Sun opens the door...

"SURPRISE!" a loud cheered greeted them.

... inside the cafe, they were greeted by students, trainees and staff members. The place is filled with balloons and streamers, colorful blinking light, a loud wild music and a huge banner that says "Welcome".

"W-What is going on?!" Weiss asked in confusion.

Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc approaches them, "Sorry about this, Weiss, Faye wanted to throw you guys a welcome party now that you're part of the Vanguard Academy." she explained.

Yang smiled, "A party? Now this I like.'' she mused as Blake rolls her eyes.

Faye Bertha Conway and Lazaris approaches them, "Hello there." she greeted, "I am Faye Bertha Conway and this is Lazaris." she introduced herself and her friend, "Sorry for the surprise but as one of this school's crown holders, it is our duty to make you feel welcome and thanking all of you for joining." she stated.

"Though... some of you should have attended this academy long time ago." Lazaris pointed out as she glances at Marcus and Eddy trying to choke each other to death.

Weiss shook her head, "Well... indeed we're taken back by the surprise but we really appreciate this party.'' she replied in gratitude.

"Then what are we waiting for? Time to party!" Yang cheered.

And with that, the party went on full blast! People drinking, dancing, playing games and just having a conversation with their friends. On the DJ Stand is a young man, "Party, Party! It's yo boy, New Day Jose! Bringing out his musical skills that killz!" he cheered as he began to scratch some tracks.

 **Party Animal, Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **New Day Jose**

New Day Jose has a darkish-brown skin tone, has a tall stature and is slightly muscular. He has a pink afro hair, brown eyes and a thick facial hair. He wears a white dance jacket over a gray top, white dance pants and white dance shoes. He also wears a small earpiece on his left ear.

"Go, Jose! Go Jose, go!" Regan Bladeworks cheered from the crowd.

At one table, we see Dan Mandel, Chris Pine, Darren Cross and Chad Mordetzky having a chat when a girl approaches them with a tray of beers in hand. The girl had long pink hair with her bangs hanging just above her pink eyes. She wore a pink raincoat with a matching hat and boots. This is Air.

 **AniManga Waitress and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Air**

One another table, we see Sonia Strumm, Ichigo Momomiya and Tsuyu Asui having a lively conversation when a girl approaches with a tray of milkshakes and cakes in hand. The girl has a shoulder length golden blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore an orange raincoat and a pair of matching boots. This is Fal.

 **AniManga Waitress and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Fal**

Meanwhile we see Akiharu Hino and Kiyotaka Ishimaru having a conversation when a girl approaches them with a tray of drinks. The girl had neck length dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a blue raincoat with bunny ears-like attachments on the hood and a pair of matching boots. This is Luna.

 **AniManga Waitress and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Luna**

Luna offered them a drink which they happily accepted. Luna then made her way towards another table as she passes-by the bar table where Marcus is currently at alongside The Sniper and The Scout with a young woman standing behind the counter.

The young woman has a long golden hair tied in pigtails and had brown eyes. She wears a blue business jacket over a white dress shirt and black tie, dark-blue business skirt, gray pantyhose and black heels. This is Malin Fong, the owner of the AniManga Cafe.

 **AniManga Cafe Owner**

 **Malin Fong**

Malin has a blissful look on her face, "Huwehehehehe... I just love it when parties are held in my cafe.'' she said with a goofy smile.

"You sure do." Marcus pointed out with a blank look, "For Pete's sake, you should have told me that there's a party being held here.'' he said.

"That would ruin the surprise." Malin pointed out, "So... what are you drinking for tonight?'' she asked.

"I want an oolong tea for now." Marcus replied, "I still had a headache from the strong alcohol that I drank last night." he said.

"Sure!" Malin chirped with a bright smile. Malin the place a glass on top of the counter, poured it with vodka before pouring it with whiskey, turning it's color brown, "Here you go, oolong tea.'' she presented with a smile.

Marcus slams his fists on the table, "THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OOLONG TEA THAT I KNEW OFF!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?'' Malin asked, "It's the exact same color as oolong tea, isn't?'' she pointed out.

The Scout then spoke, "That's right, loser." he said, "Not only is the color the same, you can even light it with fire you know.'' he said as he lights up the drink with fire using a lighter.

Marcus slams his hands on the counter, "THE FACT YOU CAN LIGHT IT ON FIRE MEANS THAT IT'S ALCOHOL!" he pointed out in annoyance.

"Come on guys, stop making fun of the kid." the Sniper spoke as he handed Marcus a glass of drink, "Here, son, have some water.'' he offered.

Marcus then accepted it, "Ah, thanks." he said. Marcus then took a sip of the drink, he then facefaulted as he pulls the glass away from his mouth. He then lights the drink on fire using a lighter, he then turns to the Sniper, "Why can you light this "water" on fire?'' he demanded with a small irritated voice.

"It's probably flammable." the Sniper replied.

"The color is the same as water, so why worry?'' Malin pointed out.

"DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO WAY DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN DRINKS OTHER THAN BY COLOR?!" Marcus exclaimed in frustration. And since he can't reasoned with them, Marcus decided to drink the "oolong tea" in one go, "BWAAAAGHH!" he let's out a hard breathe, "THAT WAS STRONG AS FUCK!" he grumbled with a demonic look.

Eddy then handed him a glass, "You're going to fall over if you don't drink some water.'' he advised.

Marcus then accepted it, "Ah, thanks." he said. Marcus then took a sip of the drink, he then facefaulted as he pulls the glass away from his mouth. He then lights the drink on fire using a lighter, "VOOOODKAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted as he slams the glass down the floor, shattering it into pieces. He then glares at his adopted brother with a Green Goblin-like angry face, "E-EDDY! IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PETTY REVENGE ON ME?!" he demanded with a demonic voice.

"No, it wasn't my intention at all." Eddy replied, "However..." he said glancing at Dan's group, whom currently drinking rather wildly, "It seems that unless you got someone smashed and force them to join something, you can't escape." he stated.

Marcus sighed, "I see... you're right.'' he said, "All that's needed is someone to be a sacrifice." he pointed out as he handed Eddy a drink, "I'll take responsibility, I'll drink the alcohol and you can just drink some of this oolong tea.'' he stated.

Eddy chuckled as he accepted it, "Ahh~ What a beautiful sacrifice." he mused. Eddy then took a sip of the drink, he then facefaulted as he pulls the glass away from his mouth. He then lights the drink on fire using a lighter, he then turns to Marcus with his Akuma-like glare, "YOU ASSHOLE!" he yelled back.

"HAVING SOMEONE BE A SACRIFICE IS A PRETTY GOOD IDEA THOUGH BUT GO TO HELL, EDDY!" Marcus yelled back with his angry Titan-like glare.

As the adopted siblings proceeds to strangle each other to death, Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith ran towards them.

"Gentleman, gentleman! Stop this barbaric nonsense, right now!" Double D demanded with authority.

Marcus and Eddy then glares at Double D with a creepy Joker-like grin, "That's right! We haven't got back on this weasel for shoving us into attending school!" Eddy pointed out.

Marcus brought up a glass and a bottle of whiskey, "Let's make him drink the oolong tea!" he roared.

"Get those beverages away from me!" Double D exclaimed.

As this going on, we go to one table where Weiss, Yang, Blake and Ruby are currently sitting at. The four them actually witnessed what just happened at the bar counter.

Weiss facefaulted, "Those guys are idiots.'' she said.

Yang let's out a chuckle, "I don't know about you girls but those two are a riot!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Blake chuckled, "They are... pretty funny." she admitted.

Ruby took a bite of her cookie when they lights died down, "Hey...what's the big idea turning off the lights?!" she demanded.

Suddenly the light were then focused on a stage as New Day Jose spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen... the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono!" he introduced as everyone cheered.

On cue, a young girl then got on stage. She has a long, dark blue hair, which she holds in place with several clips and she has dark blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless pink and white dress with a pink ribbon and ruffles at the bottom, which ends just above her knees. She also wears an intricate matching ribbon on the right side of her hair and white knee-high boots. Her hair is tied into two pig tails with pink clips on her bangs. She wears her stage outfit, which consists of a ruffled, collared pink and white dress, a pink bow on the front and knee-high white boots. She wears a black see-through armband on her right arm and a thin white arm band and a fluffy white bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a large pink bow over a white headband and she has multiple star hair clips. This is Sayaka Maizono.

 **Ultimate Pop Sensation, Idol and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Sayaka Maizono**

"What's up everyone?!" Sayaka greeted as everyone responded with cheers, "Wanna hear a song that will further spiced up the party?" she offered and everyone responded with another cheer, "Then let's get to it!" she exclaimed.

And with that, the music plays and Sayaka began to sing:

 _Now it's time to say goodbye, I'm starting out a brand new life_

 _And I ask myself, Where do I go from here? (Where do I go from here)_

 _I'm scared about a million things, I don't know what the future brings_

 _And I ask myself, Where do I go from here? (Where do I go from here)_

 _I'm standing at the crossroads, Looking for the way_

 _My life (my life), Will never be the same_

 _Where do I go from here?, Can anybody ease my sorrow?_

 _I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose (I've got so much to lose, yeah)_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _I'm having visions of tomorrow, But I don't know which path I gotta choose_

 _I'm holding on to here and now, This life is turning upside down_

 _And I ask myself, Where do I go from here? (Where do I go from here)_

 _And all the friends I had before, Will they last forevermore?_

 _And I ask myself, Where do I go from here? (Where do I go from here)_

 _I'm standing at the crossroads, Looking for the way_

 _My life (my life), Will never be the same_

 _Where do I go from here?, Can anybody ease my sorrow_

 _I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose (I've got so much to lose, yeah)_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _I'm having visions of tomorrow, But I don't know which path I gotta choose_

 _Who are you? Who am I?_

 _I'm not the girl I used to be_

 _What is wrong? What is right?_

 _Guessing what the future holds for me, yeah, yeah_

 _Everything has changed, And it feels so strange_

 _(Where do I go from here?)_

 _(I really don't know...)_

 _Yeah_

 _Where do I go from here?, Can anybody ease my sorrow_

 _I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose (I've got so much to lose, yeah)_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _I'm having visions of tomorrow, But I don't know which path I gotta choose_

 _Oh_

 _Where do I go?_

After finishing the song, Sayaka took a bow while everyone cheered loudly as they enjoyed her performance.

Unfortunately... not everyone have watched her performance.

Back at the bar counter, we see a passed out Double D lying down on the floor while Marcus and Eddy are also on the floor in all fours with the latter vomiting. The brothers decided to settle things by having a drinking contest of which of them passes out first is the loser.

"W-Water..." Marcus muttered.

Malin then handed them two glasses, "Jeez... you two, here." she offered.

Marcus accepted the glass and so does Eddy, "T-Thank you..." the former said in gratitude.

As Marcus and Eddy took a sip of the drink, Malin spoke, "In any case, I am really impressed." she admitted as Marcus and Eddy facefaulted as they pull the glasses away from their mouths, "I never expected you two to be such "shy boys"." she pointed out as the two stares at the bottle of alcohol in her arms that says 99% Alcohol. Malin gave them a smile, "If you wanted a strong alcohol, then you should have told me from the very start.'' she said with a thumbs-up.

There was silence between for a few minutes until...

"THIS AIN'T WATER!" Marcus and Eddy shouted in anger, they face turns demonic and they crushes the glass with their bare hands.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	26. One Fine Day 2

Marcus "The Kane" McGee feels... really weird.

It has been a day since the fiasco from the city and while Marcus is proud of he and his friends' heroic deeds, he simply brushes that aside as he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Marcus is pretty prideful but he doesn't take pride on everything and after yesterday's events, he decided to keep his head down as he doesn't want to attract some unnecessary attention.

Still... Marcus could feel every eyes were staring at him for some reason.

Walking his way towards the Vanguard Academy's main entrance, Marcus feels the weird atmosphere getting heavier and heavier in each steps. What the heck is going on? Is what he thought. If attending Vanguard Academy is this weird then he should have not attended to begin with and let his adopted mother kick his ass.

But getting his ass kicked hurts, so he attended anyway.

However, while walking to the school's main entrance, he did start to notice students smiling as they stared at him and some whispering in awe. A crowd of students outside the school parted like the Red Sea to let him through, _"What is going on?"_ he thought to himself.

The school fell silent for a moment when he entered, as all eyes turned to him. Then the place erupted in cheers and applause! much to his shock. Suddenly, Erika Kurumi ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off giggling. Then Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble took pictures of him with their phones as Chicken came up to him with a grateful look on his face, "I just want to say, everything you did... wow! Anything I or my fellow bullies can do for you, just ask!" he said as Marcus was completely bewildered as the anthropomorphic chicken walked away.

Marcus then saw Aria "Arinah" Sakurada and Faye Bertha Conway approaching him, "Hey there, hero." Arinah greeted with a smile, "How are you doing?'' she asked.

"For some reason, I'm overwhelmed." Marcus replied, "What the fuck is going on around here?'' he asked nervously.

Faye giggled, "What are you nervous about?'' she asked, "Don't you see? You're getting popular!" she exclaimed in glee.

"I'm what now?'' Marcus asked in surprise.

Arinah gave him a grin, "We heard about your heroics yesterday.'' she replied, "And I must say... taking on a dragon and defeating it nonetheless was spectacular." she praised.

"Yeah! Even Duncan Rosenblatt and the Monster Hunters, who are expert in taking down giant monstrosities, were very impressed with you." Faye exclaimed in excitement.

Marcus gave them a smug smile, "Well... as much as I love to boast what I did... I can't take all of the credit.'' he admitted, "My friends helped me take down the dragon, you know.'' he said.

"Oh... don't worry... they did received the same hero's welcome treatment as you are earlier today.'' Arinah replied, "Except for one." she added.

On cue, Eddy Skipper McGee steps out of the bathroom with a smug grin, "Oh yeah baby~, Eddy, one of the heroes from yesterday's incident is here!'' he announced, "Please form a line because this handsome fella is ready to sign any autographs." he claimed as everyone stares at him for a minute before ignoring him. Eddy is then seen sitting in a corner with his head down and arms wrapped around his knees, "Why... why am I being ignored... why... why...'' he moped as a dark cloud forms above him.

Marcus, Arinah and Faye watches him with nervous looks, "Not that Eddy is hated or anything but it's just no one is a fan of him, right now.'' Arinah reasoned.

"Oh... I hope he doesn't take the rejection to heart." Faye said in concern.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, "Nah... Eddy has been rejected multiple times already, he'll get over it.'' he claimed, "Eventually." he added with a blank look.

Suddenly, Amelia Sainthearts and Duke Armstrong appears in front of them with the former holding her mic towards Marcus and the latter focusing his tablet at the douchebag.

"Excuse me, can we get your thoughts about the events from yesterday? And how is it feel being celebrated as a hero?'' Amelia asked in excitement.

Marcus was tempted to smash the tablet focused on him as one of the things that he hates is getting exposed by the media. But Marcus held himself back as he is currently in front of Arinah and Faye, so he decided to answer her question, "Umm... what I can say... I... I mean, my friends and I just did the right thing... protect everyone." he replied, "What happened yesterday was unexpected and since we're there at the time, we did what we have to do, protect the people from harm.'' he stated earning a nod from Amelia.

"And how was it? When you took down the dragon?" Amelia pointed out.

Marcus gave her a smug smile, "It was... actually pretty good." he admitted, "I get to show-off some of my awesome moves.'' he said, "But in the end... it's the city and it's citizens safety that matters." he said.

"Like hell I'll believe in that?!" a voice exclaimed.

Everyone turns around to see Alden Cole marching his towards them, Duke let's out a groan, "What does he want?" he asked indecorously.

Alden then got in front of Marcus as everyone noticed that latter towers over the former. Alden then gave Marcus a suspicious look, "Heroes? I don't think so!" he exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure that the events yesterday was staged!" he claimed.

"Alden! What blasphemy are you blabbering about?!" Arinah exclaimed.

"Alden, you shouldn't accuse people with something like that?!" Faye scolded.

"And why do you think that the events yesterday, an event that puts everyone in danger, be staged?!" Marcus demanded in annoyance.

Alden pointed an accusatory finger at Marcus, "Because you're nothing but a troublemaker! A villain like Lazaris!" he claimed, "The events yesterday was nothing but part of your schemes just to show-off and make everyone believe that you some sort of hero!" he pointed out.

"Okay, Alden! That's going too far!" Duke spoke, "What happened yesterday was real! A tragic event like that isn't something to be staged!" he stated.

"Do you believe in that?'' Alden asked indecorously, "Everything that happens yesterday was nothing but a lie! And I am-" he tried to say but was silenced when Marcus smashes a fist to his face, knocking him down to the floor unconscious.

"Thank God, I was wondering when is he going to shut-up.'' Arinah said in relief.

Then Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third arrives and grabbed the unconscious Alden, "We'll take him to the detention room, it's obvious that Alden extremely needs discipline." Cornelius said as he and Ingrid drags Alden away.

"The nerve of that guy.'' Faye spoke in disdain.

Arinah crosses her arms, "Alden is the worst!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe he'd came up with that conclusion! Even the bullies in this school won't come up with a conclusion like his." she stated.

"I'll say.'' Marcus replied in agreement.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Rolf Yrmi at the bus station waiting for someone. We then see Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia walking towards the boys.

"Hey, guys." Levy greeted, "What are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

Rolf turns to them, "Hello, she who use words for magic and she who summons people from another world." he greeted, "The son of shepherd and friends are waiting for a friend to make his presence.'' he stated.

"Friend?'' Lucy repeated.

Double D then spoke, "You see... a friend of ours from the Peach Creek, Cul-de-sac decided to join the Coalitions." he explained, "We are just waiting for his arrival." he said.

"I see the bus guys!" Ed cheered.

On cue, a white & blue colored bus stops in front of them, the door opens and out came a young man holding a piece of wood. The young man has a brown skin tone, black hair styled in a buzzcut and has dark eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. This is Jonathan Ludgate also known as Jonny 2x4.

 **Cul-de-Sac Troublemaker**

 **Jonathan "Jonny 2x4" Ludgate**

The wood in his hand's is a yellow piece of wood with a blue curved line for his mouth, red circles for eyes, and blue dots for pupils. It also has a chip in the upper right corner of it's head. This is Plank.

 **Cul-de-Sac Troublemaker**

 **Plank**

"Heya, guys!" Jonny greeted with a smile.

"Salutations, Jonny.'' Double D greeted back, "I am very glad that you came.'' he said.

"It's an honor to be here, Double D.'' Jonny replied, "Plank and I are very excited of what in store for the both of us!" he exclaimed with a smile. Jonny then turns to Plank, "Am I right, Plank?'' he asked before pressing the wood close to his ear, Jonny nodded, "Yeah... I thought so, too.'' he said in agreement.

Lucy was bewildered by this, "Did he... did he just talk to a piece of wood?'' she asked in confusion.

Ed let's out a laugh, "Yup! Because it's Plank, his best friend!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

"No offense but... it's a just a piece of wood." Levy pointed out.

Rolf chuckles, "Do not worry, she who's hair is blue as the ocean, Jonny-wood boy talks to the wood all the time." he stated.

"That is worrisome!" Levy exclaimed.

Jonny then noticed Lucy and Levy, "By the way guys, who are they?'' he asked pointing his finger at the two female mages.

"Jonny, we'd like you to meet Miss Lucy Heartfilia and Miss Levy McGarden." Double D introduced the two mages, "Miss Lucy, Miss Levy, this is Jonathan Ludgate but we mostly call him, Jonny." he introduced.

"And this is my buddy, Plank!" Jonny introduced the piece of wood.

"Hello, Jonny.'' Lucy greeted, "Hello... Plank..." she greeted with an unsure look.

"So, Jonny, wanna tell us anything about yourself?'' Levy asked.

"About myself?'' Jonny repeated as he did a thousand-year stare, "Well... if you want to then...'' he said.

Suddenly, everything went dark, "Hey... what happened to the lights?'' Lucy asked in confusion.

Then a spotlight was then focused on Jonny as he began to sing:

 _Plank is my only Friend that's ever been_

 _A Piece of Wood that's constantly giving me Split Ends_

 _I'm not Lonely, though_

 _My one and only Bro_

 _An Inanimate Object that will never stop and then go_

 _See, you don't know_

 _The Story 'bout how he came in my life_

 _Raising Myself I had to Deal with a lot of Strife_

 _Single Parent Home_

 _But I was left Alone_

 _Papa 2x4 Raised me in a Bio-Dome_

 _Called it the Cul-de-sac, the shit was wack_

 _Picked on and made fun of, 'cause I was Black_

 _Found out that my Homie was Selling Crack_

 _Had Sex with a Girl, She a Nymphomaniac_

 _Panic Attack_

 _"Cause I don't know what I'm gonna do_

 _"Cause I can't tell my Parents what I'm going through_

 _See, who gon' talk to me?_

 _Out of Necessity_

 _The only Smart Person in the Cul-de-sac is Double D_

 _I Dropped to my Knees and I Found a Piece of Wood_

 _Somehow I knew it would do me some Good_

 _Drew a Face on it and took it back to the Hood_

 _Mess with me, No way Homie, I don't think you should_

 _And that's my life... yo... that's my life..._

After Jonny finished singing, everyone stares at him in silence, that is until Levy spoke.

"Well... Jonny... that was... deep...'' Levy commented with an unsure look.

Jonny smiled, "Thanks.'' he replied, "Anyway... Plank and I are thrilled to work alongside with all of you, I've always wanted to be a hero.'' he stated.

Double D placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, Jonny, I do believe that the Multiverse needs Captain Melonhead's heroics.'' he said with a smile.

And with that, the group made their way to the Training Camp.

 **For those who's wondering about the song in this chapter it's called Ed, Edd, n Eddy - The Story of Plank by Akeem Lawanson. Go check it out on Youtube, it's awesome!**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	27. Service Club - Shounen Bat

It was late that night at Neo-City, the city is completely quiet and empty, save for a few cars going around. Then we see a young man walking around the sidewalk, he has a look of panic on his face as he kept looking down as he walks.

"It's not my fault... it's not my fault..." he said over and over again with a panic-driven smile.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a roller blades coming from behind and the moment he turns around, he was greeted by the sight of a golden colored baseball bat smashing down on his face.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at Neo-City, we go to Vanguard Academy. We see Sun Wukong, Pit and Meliodas walking across the halls with the Meliodas holding up a newspaper.

"Men... that Lil' Slugger has strucked again! A man, whom is presumed to be his victim, is currently at the hospital right now.'' Meliodas read out loud.

"Lil' Slugger?'' Sun asked.

"The Lil' Slugger is a very enigmatic figure." Pit replied, "The Lil' Slugger is a grinning, baseball cap-wearing juvenile who travels on golden inline skates and attacks people with a gold-colored metal baseball bat that is curiously bent." he explained.

"Huh? Sounds like a complete psychopath." Sun mused earning a nod of agreement from Pit.

Sun, Meliodas and Pit then went to the left side of the halls, if they have stayed for a few minutes, they would have walked across Marcus "The Kane" McGee and a young woman. The woman is fairly tall and busty. She has purple eyes and long, black hair that reaches her shins, sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. She is seen wearing a knee length white jacket similar to a lab coat, a black vest, black pants with a brown belt, and brown shoes. Underneath her vest is a dress shirt and a loosely worn short tie. This is Shizuka Hiratsuka.

 **Vanguard Academy Guidance Counselor**

 **Shizuka Hiratsuka**

"Now tell me again why should I fucking join a club?'' Marcus asked in annoyance.

Shizuka brought up a piece of paper, "Because of this." she replied without looking back at him, "I find it pretty dangerous.'' she claimed.

"That's just a piece of paper with words!" Marcus exclaimed, "What's so dangerous about that?! Aside from getting paper cut.'' he demanded indecorously.

"It's contents that I find dangerous." Shizuka pointed out, "I can't believed that you wrote an essay saying that pranking is a good thing in less than ten-thousand words.'' she stated, "Honestly... you're maybe training as a hero but your hobbies and beliefs are pretty questionable." she pointed out, "Might as well do something to get rid of that twisted personality of yours.'' she said.

"How is my personally twisted?'' Marcus asked indecorously, "True I maybe a troublemaker, a friendly troublemaker mind you, but I never do anything to hurt anyone.'' he stated.

"Maybe not now but who knows if you'll still be the same in the future." Shizuka pointed out.

Marcus thought about it, "Yeah... you do have a point." he replied in agreement.

"Now... to remedy this... I decided to have you join a club.'' Shizuka said, "A club that helps others which is fitting since you are training as a hero.'' she pointed out, "So far, there are two clubs like that in this academy, the Sket-Dan and the Service Club.'' she stated, "But since the Sket-Dan behaves sometimes like you, I believe that the Service Club would do more good for you." she explained.

Marcus gave her a blank look, "Hurrah." he said with a Squidward-like tone.

A minute later, the two arrives in front of an unused classroom with a sliding door and an unnamed plate, Shizuka then opens the door as the two went inside. The room is kinda-like a storage room, chairs and tables are piled up in cluttered stacks along the edge of the rooms, the room also had an analog clock. There is also a table with tea, snacks, and other assortments on top of it.

But what caught Marcus' attention is the three individuals sitting on a long table, two girls and one boy to be exact.

The first girl is a beautiful girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder and angular blue eyes. She wears a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it, a red ribbon tie, a plaid skirt, black stockings up to her knees and brown shoes. This is Yukino Yukinoshita.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Service Club President**

 **Yukino Yukinoshita**

The second girl has fair skin, light orange hair that is almost always seen with the loose side bun and peach-reddish eyes. She wears a black blazer with a white collared shirt underneath, a red ribbon tie, and plaid school skirt. She also wears black knee high socks and white shoes. She also had an impressive bust-size. This is Yui Yuigahama.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Service Club Member**

 **Yui Yuigahama**

The boy has an average height with medium-short length black hair. His most prominent feature is his set of dead fish-eyes and a short strand of hair sticking upwards. He wears a black blazer with a white shirt and a black t-shirt underneath it, black trousers and white shoes. This is Hachiman Hikigaya.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Service Club Member**

 **Hachiman Hikigaya**

Of course, their sudden arrival caught the three occupants' attention.

Yukino then spoke, "Ara... Hiratsuka-sensei, what can we do for you?'' she greeted with a question.

"Oh! Not gonna berate me for not knocking the door?" Shizuka asked with a grin.

Yukino sighed, "I would if it weren't for the fact that you came in here with another person." she replied, "Marcus McGee of all people." she pointed out.

Shizuka turns to Marcus, "Oh, I didn't know the two of you knows each other." she mused, "Are the two of you friends?'' she asked.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "N-No... we just share three classes and just happened to six next to her." he replied.

 **THAT WAS A LIE!**

Marcus has a habit of unintentionally attracting girls and is quite a flirt. But ever since meeting Yukino Yukinoshita, he was extremely dumbfounded by her beauty and wanted to befriend her, however, he couldn't bring himself to do it because for the first time in his life, he can't help but feel awkward towards a girl.

Yukino let's out a huff, "As if I'm going to be friends with this oaf." she replied brushing her hair aside.

 **THAT WAS A LIE!**

Yukino Yukinoshita! She is smart, beautiful, and is nicknamed the "Ice-cold Beauty" for her icy demeanor. She has a twisted sense of "noblesse oblige", and believes that it is the duty of the exceptional (in other words, herself) to help the "lost lambs" of the world. Her personality often leads her to be disgusted at the naivete of others, particularly Yui's, and she does not hesitate to show it.

And true that Yukino won't befriend anyone just by the get-go but unfortunately for her, Yukino is attracted by Marcus' charms. And true that despite his brash and troublesome attitude, it's Marcus' surprise hints of kindness and his willingness to be true to himself is what attracted Yukino to the miserable lad.

Yukino wanted to be friends with Marcus but her pride and slight shyness prevents her from doing it.

Yukino then let's out a cough, "Anyway... is there any reason why you are?'' she asked.

Shizuka jabs a thumb at Marcus, "This numbskull wants to join this club." she replied. Marcus wanted to protest and add "that he was forced" but he knew the reason why Shizuka wants him to join this club. He can only nod in response... begrudgingly.

This took Yui by surprise, "Hweh! Marcus wanted to join this club?!" she exclaimed, "That's amazing! This clubs gets to have one of the heroes from the incident days ago!" she said in awe.

"Ara... are you perhaps a fan of him?'' Shizuka asked.

Yui rubs the back of her head, "Umm... no." she replied, "I admire their heroics but I'm not really a fan of them." she said.

 **THAT WAS A LIE!**

Yui Yuigahama! Yui is a cheerful, outgoing girl who becomes the Service Club's first "customer", asking them to help her bake cookies for "a certain someone." Her problems lie not with her personality, but with her inability to deal with issues by herself. She believes that talent is inborn, and often aspired to be like others until Yukino changed her way of thinking. Following her experience with the Service Club, Yui begins to attend Service Club sessions after school as well, despite Yukino's objections early on.

And despite her denial, Yui is actually a big fan of the Marcus and the others after their heroic deeds during the incident days ago. Yui is even a member of a secret fanclub of Marcus, Jake Long and Yoshika Miyafuji.

Shizuka then turns to Hachiman, "What about you, Hikigaya?'' she asked.

Hachiman turns to them with an uninterested looks, "No... not really.'' he replied, "Never heard of them before." he admitted.

 **THAT WAS THE TRUTH!**

Hachiman Hikigaya! Hachiman is an isolated, friendless boy who is pragmatic to a fault. His most prominent feature is his set of "dead fish-eyes". He firmly believes that "youth" is simply an illusion created by hypocrites, for hypocrites, born from the ashes of past failures. In this state of apparent corruption, he is coerced into joining the Service Club by his futures advisor in the hopes that exposing him to the world will change his personality, and ultimately make him a "better person".

And like his claims, Hachiman does not know them at all. He heard about the incident but never heard the heroes who took part of it.

"Eh? How come that you don't know them, Hikki?! They're all known across the school!" Yui exclaimed indecorously.

Hachiman facefaulted, "Sorry... but I'm only aware of the incident." he replied.

"What? How come that you don't know anything about them?!" Yui demanded in disbelief, "These guys are slowly getting popular!" she pointed out.

"Please, don't make a fuss about it, I don't mind if people don't know me." Marcus reassured.

"Eh? Why not?" Yui asked in surprise.

Marcus scratches his chin, "Let's see... how do I put this..." he said before his face morphs into annoyance, "... I don't really like the attention I'm getting.'' he admitted.

 _"Is this guy serious?''_ Hachiman thought.

"How ironic." Shizuka spoke, "This guy claims that he hates getting the attention yet he causes trouble which attracts attention.'' she pointed out.

"Getting attention and my love for creating trouble are two different things." Marcus argued.

 _"How are they different? No matter what you say... the more you create trouble, the more you attract attention. Easy as that."_ Hachiman thought.

Yukino then spoke, "Anyway... is there any specific reason why Marcus is joining this club?'' she asked with Yui nodding in agreement.

"Well... ever since attending this academy, I haven't done anything aside from attending class and initiating pranks.'' Marcus replied, "And the Christmas Cake over here..." he said jabbing a thumb at Shizuka, whom responded by swinging her fist at him but the douchebag easily dodges it, "... made me realize that I have to do something in this academy.'' he admitted, "And joining this club, a club the helps others, is the best start for me to do something different.'' he stated.

"McGee... as expected from a hero prodigy..." Shizuka complimented, "But next time you tease me again, I'm gonna slug your face hard." she threatened with a grin.

Yukino nodded, "I see." she said standing up, "Well then... as the president of this club, it is a privilege that you joined us Marcus McGee.'' she said offering him a hand, "I look forward with working with you." she said.

Marcus then accepted her handshake, "Um... uh... yeah..." he replied with a dumbfound look.

Meanwhile, Hachiman and Yui watches their interactions with confused looks as Yukino wasn't this welcoming when they joined the club. Then it hits them... does Yukino likes Marcus? They thought at the same time.

Nah... that can't be true.

 **THAT WAS THE TRUTH!**

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night at Neo-City, the city is completely quiet and empty, save for a few cars going around. Then we see Alden Cole walking around the sidewalk, he has a look of frustration on his face as he kept looking down as he walks.

"Just what the fuck is wrong with everyone?! Why won't they listen to me?!" Alden exclaimed in frustration, "Don't they understand that I'm right?! Yet they think I'm wrong! What the fuck is wrong with them? Don't they realized that I'm just doing the right thing?!" he ranted.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a roller blades coming from behind and the moment he turns around, he was greeted by the sight of a golden colored baseball bat smashing down on his face.

Meanwhile walking out from a dark alley, we see Duncan Rosenblatt and Kenny Rogers with the latter shaking like a leaf.

"I'm not... entering... another alley at night..." Kenny muttered in fear.

"Told you, we shouldn't have entered that alley." Duncan stated.

The two boys then was greeted by Sylvia van Hossen and Raya Amanda in front of a closed candy store, the two girls are currently illuminated by the light of the street post.

Raya giggled, "Heya, boys." she greeted, "Duncan... can I ask you again whom your girlfriend is?'' she asked with a grin while pointing her finger downwards.

Duncan and Kenny looks at her in confusion, the two looks down and saw that they've been holding hands all this time, "AAAAHH!" they screamed before letting go of each other's hands as Raya bursts out laughing.

Sylvia then heard something from behind, "Hey, what's that sound?'' she asked getting everyone's attention.

Suddenly, a strange figure came out from one alley. The figure looks like a young boy with a black curly hair. He wears a red cap with numerous circle pins, the cap obscures most of his face. He wears a dark-grey hoodie jacket over a black long-sleeve shirt, dark-green shorts and golden-colored roller blades. On his hands is a golden-colored, slightly bent, baseball bat. This is the Shounen Bat also known as the Lil' Slugger.

 **Lil' Slugger**

 **Shounen Bat**

Kenny gasped in fear, "IT'S THE LIL' SLUGGER!" he exclaimed pointing his finger at the enigmatic figure.

"Get him!" Raya shouted.

The moment Raya gave the order, the Lil' Slugger quickly rushes to another alley as Duncan, Sylvia and Raya follows him. However, they quickly reached a dead end and the Lil' Slugger is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go? Where? Where? Where did he go?!" Raya demanded looking around.

"He.. he just vanished." Sylvia muttered in shock.

After a few minutes of searching, the three exits the alley. Duncan then noticed Kenny staring at the alley that the Lil' Slugger came out before, Kenny's eyes are wide open as he stares inside the alley in utter horror.

"Hey, Kenny, what's wrong?'' Duncan asked in concern.

Kenny shakingly pointed his finger at what's inside the alley, "T-T-That...'' he replied with a shaky voice.

Duncan, Raya and Sylvia then looks inside the alley and all of their eyes widen in shock and horror. Inside the alley was a young man sitting by a wall. His head is on his shoulder as blood drips down his face, his mouth is slightly open with a single drool pouring down.

The young man is none other than Alden Cole... and Alden... is dead.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	28. Of Maids and Rope Climbing

It was early morning at Neo-City, in one building at the Dormitory Village, we go to one room that Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee and Rex Salazar shares.

Marcus is seen sleeping well on his bed while Eddy and Rex are nowhere to be seen.

"Marcus-sama, it's time for you to wake up.'' a voice said.

Marcus slowly wakes up, cracking one eye open... and he was greeted by the sight of a lovely maid. The maid has a medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She wears a maid uniform with white thigh-high leggings and black shoes. This is Rem.

 **Roswaal L. Mathers' Maid, Solo Hero** **and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Rem**

"Good morning, Marcus-sama, you should get ready and have breakfast." Rem advised in a polite yet monotonous tone.

Marcus gave her a blank look, "Yeah... yeah..." he grumbled as he sat up from his bed.

"One yeah is enough." Rem said.

Marcus gave her a slight annoyed look before standing up from bed as he made his way towards the bathroom. After a few minutes of cleaning up and getting himself dressed, out of Rem's sight of course, the two exits the room and was greeted by the sight of Darren Cross and another maid.

The second maid looks like Rem but has a few difference, she has medium length pink hair that covers her left eye, large red eyes, and young features. She is nearly identical to Rem except that her eyes slant upward slightly and has a smaller chest. She wears a maid uniform with white thigh-high leggings and black shoes. This is Ram, Rem's twin older sister.

 **Roswaal L. Mathers' Maid, Solo Hero** **and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ram**

And with that, Marcus and Darren walks forward together with their twin maids following them from behind, both males sports a blank expression of disbelief.

"What a morning, huh?'' Darren mused.

"How did we get ourselves some maids again?'' Marcus asked.

A day ago, Mario Martinez and Louie got fun idea to have two rookie trainees to have Ram and Rem as their personal maids for a month and surprisingly, Ram and Rem agreed with this. And with that said... Marcus and Darren were chosen to be their masters for a month. And while both boys don't mind having maids, there is one minor setback.

Ram and Rem, despite being maids, are incredibly popular and with two rookies suddenly becoming masters of the twins didn't sit well with their male fanbase that they chanted 'kill them, kill them' over and over towards Marcus and Darren when it was announced.

Fortunately for Marcus, due to his rising popularity and the rumor that he is possibly dating Aria "Arinah" Sakurada, no brave soul would bother him. Darren, on the other hand, not so much.

"Sister, sister..." Rem spoke, "It seems our temporary masters are having some indecent thoughts." she pointed out.

"Rem, Rem..." Ram replied, "It seems our temporary masters are indeed having indecent thoughts." she replied in agreement.

"WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL-PORKING FREAKS DO THE YOU TWO TAKE US FOR?!" Marcus and Darren exclaimed with demonic looks without looking back at the twins.

They maybe their masters, albeit temporarily, but it's very clear that the twins doesn't like them.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that morning after eating breakfast and eating distasteful comments from the twins, the four made their way towards one of the training areas. The others are already there warming up, Marcus then noticed Regan Bladeworks and Lyndel Flamburge talking to an elegant girl with a miserable-looking boy standing behind her.

The elegant girl is a half-elf with a long silver hair and purple blue eyes. She wears a white and purple outfit along with a white flower in her hair, and white thigh-high boots. This is Emilia, a candidate to become the 42nd King of Lugnica.

 **King of Lugnica Candidate** **and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Emilia**

The miserable-looking boy has a short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a a black, white & yellow tracksuit jacket over a black shirt, black track pants with yellow linings and a belt, and wears black & yellow rubber shoes. This is Subaru Natsuki.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Subaru Natsuki**

Ram and Rem then turns to the two, "Well then, our temporary masters, my sister and I will be joining our Mistress Emilia." Rem announced.

"Good-luck on your training and we hope both of you trip and break your noses." Ram said.

And with that, the twins made their way towards Emilia and Subaru as Marcus and Darren watches them go with annoyed blank expressions.

"They sure don't hide their displeasure for us." Marcus pointed out.

"Then they should've agreed with this shit from the start." Darren grumbled.

And with that, Marcus and Darren made their towards a group of trainees that includes Eddy, Rex, Luna Loud, Sayo, Baron Armstrong, Dac, Sakura Kinomoto and Danny Fenton.

Eddy then noticed the two, "Heya guys!" he greeted with a grin, "How was it? Having a pair of cutey-pie maids to look after you?'' he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Suddenly, Marcus grabs both sides of Eddy's cheeks, squeezing them hard as he and Darren gave Eddy a demonic-glare while emitting a dark aura over their bodies, "Don't go asking us something like that when we're emotionally unstable.'' he growled.

"I was just asking." Eddy squeaked while sweating bullets.

Then Major Richard Stronghold arrives and began to clap his hands, getting everyone's attention, "ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND, IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!" he shouted as everyone got into place including Subaru while Emilia stays behind at the bleachers along with Ram and Rem. The Major looks around, "BEFORE WE START, I KNOW IT'S LATE BUT I HAD TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ALDEN COLE." he said, "ALDEN IS DEAD, IT'S A SAD WEEK. BUT HE DIED AS HE LIVED: HE MAKE MISTAKES AND HE COULDN'T MAN-UP TO MAKE UP FOR IT, ALWAYS THINKING THAT HE'S RIGHT AND REMAINS SO INSENSITIVE AT THE VERY END!'' he stated, "HE WILL BE MISSED UNTIL WE GET A NEW TRAINEE AND FORGOT HIM IMMEDIATELY!'' he declared, "THE LEAST WE OWE OUR FALLEN COMRADE IS A MOMENT OF RESPECTFUL SILENCE!" he requested but then, "ALL RIGHT, TRAINING TIME!" he announced as everyone cheered.

Subaru facefaulted, "You guys are heartless." he muttered.

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S GET THIS TRAINING STARTED!" the Major announced, "TODAY, WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR CLIMBING SKILLS AND STRENGTH!" he shouted as he stood next to a rope that goes way up to the ceiling... Little's Joey's level by the way, "I WANT YOU ALL TO CLIMB THIS ROPE AND YOU WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU REACHED THE TOP AND RING THE BELL ATTACHED ON THE CEILING, UNDERSTAND?" he instructed earning a nod from everyone, "ALL RIGHT THEN, MARCUS THE KANE, YOU'RE UP FIRST!" he ordered.

Marcus then grabs the rope, he took a deep breath when suddenly, he began to climb the ropes in insane speed while sporting a monstrous face, "WWOOAAHH! HE'S CLIMBING LIKE A MONSTER!" Jake Long exclaimed. Marcus then reaches the top and smashes his fist at the bell with a mad face, "HEY! BE GENTLE WITH THE BELLS!" he exclaimed.

The Major nodded as Marcus got back down, "EXCELLENT, MARCUS!" he praised, "DARREN CROSS, YOU'RE NEXT!" he called out.

Darren then grabs the rope, he took a deep breath when suddenly, he began to climb the ropes in insane speed while sporting a monstrous face, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GUYS CLIMBING LIKE THAT?!" Jake exclaimed. Darren then reaches the top and smashes his fist at the bell with a mad face, "HEY! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST THOSE BELLS!" he exclaimed.

The Major nodded as Darren got back down, "GOOD WORK, DARREN!" he praised.

And with that, everyone take turns in climbing the rope, Jake, Danny, Baron, Luna, Rex Salazar, Dac, Rolf Yrmi, Kafuu, Donnel, Lunette Yaeger, Sayo, Ieyasu, Chad Mordetzky, Sylvia van Hossen, Raya Amanda, Duncan Rosenblatt, Duncan Nelson, Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada, Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Allen Walker, Lavi, Karizza Stronghold, Maya Sparrow, Squigly, Eustace Bagge and Aria "Arinah" Sakurada easily reaches the top while Lyndel, Regan, Mata, Lissa, Nowi, Sakura Kinomoto, Mato Kuroi, Madoka Amano and Red had a hard time climbing but managed to reach the top.

It's then Subaru's turn to climb and unlike everyone else, Subaru is really having trouble in climbing but after hearing Emilia and Rem cheering for him, it gave him strength and managed to reach the top.

Next it's Eddy's turn to climb the ropes, Eddy is currently half way on top when heard a shout, "Hey, shortstack, don't fall!" Scott Wallis shouted with a grin.

Eddy looks down at him with a glare, "Shut up, don't distract me, Scott!" he shouted back while waving his hands. Then Eddy realized one thing, he let's go of the ropes which causes him to fall down back to the floor.

As result, Eddy had to climb back up again until he successfully reaches the top.

The next to climb is Jonathan Ludgate aka Jonny 2x4 and easily managed to reach the top while swinging on the rope like a monkey.

As Jonny got down, the Major spoke, "ALL RIGHT, PLANK, YOU'RE UP NEXT!" he exclaimed as everyone looks at each other weirdly.

Suddenly, Plank was thrown upwards and hits the bell, much to everyone's shock and bewilderment, "Wait a minute! How did that happen?!" Jake exclaimed as he turns to Jonny, "Hey, 2x4, did you throw that piece of wood up there?!" he demanded.

Jonny raised his hands defensively, "I didn't.'' he replied, "Plank did that all by himself.'' he claimed.

"EXCELLENT WORK, PLANK, YOU SHOW SOME POTENTIAL!" the Major praised.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Jake exclaimed in disbelief.

"NEXT IS ED!" the Major shouted.

Ed casually walks towards the rope, grabs it with one hand and with one tug... a piece of the ceiling fell down, crashing on his head but Ed just let's out a laugh as if nothing happened to him. Needless to say everyone, excluding the cul-de-sac boys, are now afraid of Ed's unexplainable inhuman strength even Dac, whom's ability is super strength, is cowering at Ed's feat.

After the Bearpenters fixes the ceiling in mere seconds, the training continued. "UP NEXT... IS EDDWARD!" the Major shouted.

Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith gulped, "Oh dear...'' he muttered nervously. Double D may have improve greatly but his climbing skills still needs a lot of work.

Regan pats his back, "Don't worry, Eddward, you can do this." she reassured.

And with that, Double D made his way towards the rope, he took a deep breathe while grabbing the rope with both hands, he then closed his eyes, "Am I doing it guys? Am I climbing up?'' he asked nervously.

"No, Double D, your feet is still on the floor!" Rex's voice replied.

"How about now?'' Double D asked again.

"STILL ON THE FLOOR!" Rex's voice shouted.

"Men... what a wimp!" Scott's voice yelled.

"Hey! Watch you mouth, Wallis!" Darren's voice threatened.

And the next thing Double D is hearing is the sound of a loud scuffle, a loud crashing noise, scream and shouts, feet running all over the place, and more crashing noise.

"Run, Plank! Run!" Jonny's voice shouted.

"Oh dear... what's going on?" Double D asked as he kept his eyes closed. Suddenly, he fell a hand on his shoulder, "Ed? Is that you?'' he asked.

Indeed, it was Ed. But instead of replying, Ed had something more in his mind, "Alley-oop!" he cheered. With all his strength, he threw Double D upwards, whom is screaming in horror, until he hits through the ceiling while leaving a Double D-shaped hole.

"GREAT WORK, EDDWARD, THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE!" the Major praised.

"Was that even allowed?!" Jake demanded in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Emilia, Rem and Ram watches the chaos going on across the training area. Scott is seen using Subaru and Jaune Arc as shield as everyone tried to beat the crap out of him.

"Sister... sister... it's seems our temporary masters got themselves into trouble." Rem pointed out.

"Rem... Rem... I believe so, I hope both of trips and break their noses." Ram replied.

"Seriously... you two..." Emilia muttered with a blank look.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	29. Rhodey Snaps

**A Week Ago**

It was a nice day at Neo-City and it's currently the end of lunch break at the Vanguard Academy. At a sport's court besides the academy, we see a number of students including Eddy Skipper McGee, Scott Wallis, Indigo Zap, Meliodas, Eijiro Kirishima, Ranma Saotome, Chicken, Dawn Medrek, Sayo, Ieyasu, Lubbock, Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter, Rolf Yrmi, Sun Wukong, Donnel, Luna Loud and Alden Cole throwing kickballs at each other.

Alden threw a ball forward, he let's out a laugh when suddenly, a ball hits him on the face, the stomach and the groin, he fell down to the ground twitching in pain and agony.

Suddenly, the bell rang as Lazaris steps forward with a net of balls in hand, "Okay... lunch break is over, balls in.'' she called as Eddy, Scott and Luna threw their balls towards her, "Oof!" she yelped as she fell down on her rear.

Everyone laughs off as they made their way back inside the school with Luna and Sayo dragging the still twitching Alden. Lazaris shook her head, she stood up and began to pick up the balls one by one, Rhodey "Rhode Dogg" Dogglas walks towards her while spinning a ball on his finger, "So, Lazaris...'' he spoke.

"Hi, Rhode Dogg." Lazaris greeted back as she shoves a ball inside the net.

"First day as ball monitor, huh?'' Rhodey pointed out.

"Uh-uh." Lazaris replied as she walks towards space where three balls are at.

"It's pretty good being ball monitor, isn't it?'' Rhodey mused with a smile, "I mean... you get respect as ball monitor, right?'' he asked.

"I... I guess so..." Lazaris replied with a blank look while picking up some balls.

Rhodey spoke again, "You get to go to lunch break early, then staying late to put the balls back in the bag, and best of all, you decide who gets the ball." he stated. "That demands heavy respect, doesn't it?" he pointed out.

Lazaris picks up a ball and thought, "I... I never thought of it that way.'' she admitted as she puts the ball back in the bag.

"Hey... need some help." Rhodey offered.

"Thanks, Rhode Dogg.'' Lazaris replied in gratitude.

And with that, the two carried the bag of balls back in the school when Rhodey spoke, "Well... I figured I get used to carrying this.'' he mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

 **A Week Later**

As it says, it's a brand new week at Neo-City and of course, Alden is dead by now. It was early morning as the sun shines bright at the Dormitory Village, we go to one dorm and specifically one room that Rhodey has all to himself because no one wants to room with him but he is fine with that. Rhodey woke up and sat up from his bed with a smile, he then got up made his towards a calendar with x-marks, he then marks a space before rubbing his palms with an excited smile.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later at Vanguard Academy, Rhodey walks across the school grounds with proud smile, he was so excited that he decided be kind to his schoolmates to gain their respect. He would open doors like a doorman, he let Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams answer a bonus question and he even let Sun cut it line at the drinking fountain.

All seems going good for Rhodey... until lunch break arrives.

Later at the start of lunch break, we see several students and a young woman at the sport's court. The young woman has a waist-length red hair and blue eyes, and wears glasses. She wears a white cape with long sleeves over an reddish-orange woolen turtleneck long-sleeve shirt, two black belts strap-crossed around her waist, a thigh-high laced white boots and a large white hat. This is Aty.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Instructor**

 **Aty**

Aty claps her hands getting everyone's attention, "Well, everyone, it's a new week... lunch break.'' she announced, "And that could only mean one thing." she said, "Today's Ball Monitor is..." she trails as Rhodey did a curtsey, "... Sun Wukong!" she announced as Sun walls towards the bag of balls.

Rhodey let's out a gasp in shock as Sun holds up the bag, "All right... come and get one!" the monkey-faunus offered.

"But today is my day! I'm the one, it's me!" Rhodey exclaimed.

Aty took notice of his outburst, "Rhode Dogg... is there's something the matter?'' she asked in concern.

Rhodey turns to her, "Yes, I'm this week's ball monitor! I'm the ball monitor, I am, me!" he insisted.

"Actually, Rhode Dogg, Sun is our ball monitor this week." Aty replied, "I had it on my chart back in the classroom." she claimed, "Don't worry... you're turn will come.'' she reassured when she noticed something, "H-Hey! That paint is toxic, please don't eat it.'' she scolded walking off.

Rhodey could only do is stare towards nowhere and unbeknownst to everyone, something inside his mind... snaps!

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later at the cafeteria, we see Jaune Arc throwing a grub towards Ed and Luna's table while laughing at the same time. Meanwhile, we see Rhodey sitting alone at one table with a neutral expression, staring towards nowhere. Ed threw a carrot towards Jaune but it hits Rhodey instead as everyone laughs at him.

Meanwhile, we see Lazaris is seen at one table with Kanonno Grassvalley, Lazaris then noticed Rhodey's unresponsive expression. She then turns to Kanonno whom is eating a sandwich, "Rhode Dogg is acting strange today.'' she pointed out.

"Today? He is strange everyday." Kanonno replied as Lazaris took a sip of her drink from a milk carton.

Meanwhile, Rhodey remains unresponsive as he feels the place is getting is getting bigger in his perspective.

 **Bzzzttt...**

After lunch break, everyone went back to class... except for Rhodey.

Rhodey stood in front of the gym equipment room, he looks around before entering the room and without a minute later, he came out dragging the bag of balls with him.

Rhodey continues to drag the bag of balls across the halls. Then we see Principal Danny Antonucci coming out from his office and saw Rhodey with the bag of balls, "Ball Monitor, this week, huh?" Principal Antonucci mused, "Lots and lots of responsibility." he said before walking off.

Rhodey then looks at the principal's office, he thought about it for a minute before quickly entering the office with the bag of balls as he let's a loud shut on the door.

Principal Antonucci heard this and quickly made his way back at his office, "Son, open this door now!" he demanded as tries to get the door open by shaking the knob, "You're in my office! What exactly do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

Inside, Rhodey holds the door knob with all his strength, "I am not opening this door, I am not coming out, I am mad as fuck and I am not taking it anymore!" he exclaimed letting go of he knob.

"What are you talking about?'' Principal Antonucci asked.

Rhodey then blocks the door with the bag of balls, "It turns out I'm not the ball monitor this week.'' he replied, "I wanted the responsibility... oh, I could taste it!" he claimed, "And I'm not having a fine day, in fact, something has gone terribly, terribly wrong!" he exclaimed while grabbing the both sides of his head,

Principal Antonucci shakes the door knob again, "I'll say something that is gone wrong! You come out... right now!" he demanded, "Or you'll be facing some unpleasant times, I'm warning you." he warned.

Suddenly, the principal heard a creaking sound, he looks up to see Rhodey peaking his head out from the transom window, "Here's... Rhode Dogg!" Rhodey mused as he threw a ball towards the principal.

The balls hits Antonucci on the head, "Ow!" he yelped in pain.

Inside the office, Rhodey uses a bookshelf to block the door in a tilted position which he uses as a ladder to reach the transom window. "That's one!" he mused as he picks up another ball, "One for me and eight-hundred ninety-nine balls to go!" he exclaimed as he threw the ball out, "Aahahahahahah!" he let's out a diabolical laughter.

And with that, news about Rhodey locking himself inside the principal's office spreads out like wildfire and without a minute later, everyone are seen gathered around in front of the principal's office.

Everyone were muttering to each other wondering what's going on. Jaune the steps forward, "I heard that Rhode Dogg has gone and hold himself inside Principal Antonucci's office with the bag of balls.'' he explained.

Sun then stood next to him, "My bag of balls." he claimed.

"And now, he won't come out." Jaune pointed out.

"Okay, young man, I'm going to count to three.'' Principal Antonucci said, "One... two... three...'' he counted and saw the door knob slightly move, "I knew he'd come to his senses.'' he mused before turning to everyone, "Stand back, everyone, he's coming out." he announced.

However... inside his office, Rhodey climbs up the tilted bookcase with a ball in hand. He then opens the window and threw a ball towards Jaune, hitting him on the face, "Hey! What did you do that for?!" Jaune exclaimed as he rubs his face.

"Get back! Back! I say!" Rhodey demanded as he threw more balls outside as everyone ran for cover.

We see Yang Xiao Long running off as she passes-by Lazaris and Kanonno whom are hiding behind their locker doors and using it as a cover, "You think Rhode Dogg finally snaps?'' Lazaris asked.

"No kidding." Kanonno replied as a hits their locker doors.

Sun then enters the boy's restroom getting Pit, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's attention, "Guys! Rhode Dogg snaps!" he said, "He's doing kick balls at Principal Antonucci's! My kick balls!" he exclaimed.

At one hallway, Yang let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! It's finally happened... our demented Rhode Dogg has gone over the edge.'' she mused while Ruby Rose, Mina Majikina and Carol mutters from behind.

At another hallway, Kazuichi Souda has a look of shock, "Rhode Dogg... snapped? How terrible, terrible, terrible." he muttered in disbelief.

Meanwhile inside the Service Club's room, Yukino Yukinoshita and Hachiman Hikigaya were reading books when Marcus "The Kane" McGee entered the room, "There's a crazy commotion going on outside Principal Antonucci's office! Let's go!" he said before running off as Yukino and Hachiman looks at each other before standing up.

Back outside Antonucci's office, the principal is currently using a trash can lid like a shield, "Young man! Young man!" he called out while shaking the door knob.

"We call him, Rhode Dogg, Principal Antonucci.'' Jaune pointed out.

"Oh, right... Rhode Dogg!" the principal called out again while shaking the door knob.

Suddenly, Rhodey spoke through the loudspeaker, _"Rhodey! The name is Rhodey 'Rhode Dogg' Dogglas to you, Antonucci!"_ he announced.

"Well, Mister Dogglas, let's talk like civilized human beings.'' Antonucci said, "What is the problem here?'' he asked.

 _"I'll tell you the problem is... INJUSTICE!"_ Rhodey yelled, _"Day in and day out but the ultimate injustice is what happened today! Today I was denied my scared rights to be this week's ball monitor and I was ready to accept the responsibility but did I get it? No! And why? Because I was slapped down by the woman!"_ he exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the faculty room, Aty was having conversation with The Engineer when she heard Rhodey's rant from the speaker. Aty gasped as she immediately realized whom he was referring to, "Oh my word... I hope I'm not too late.'' she exclaimed before running out of the faculty room.

Back with everyone, they're currently hearing the sound of a Newton's Cradle over and over until Rhodey spoke again, _"For weeks, I've studied the proper ball monitor procedures and etiquette. I awaited my turn, I look forward of getting my shred or respect!"_ he exclaimed.

"Wow... he really wanted to be ball monitor." Lazaris said in awe.

"I hated being a ball monitor." Kanonno replied, "You have to carry those balls in and out, and then you'll have to collect them all over again when you're done.'' she stated.

Aty then arrives at the scene, "Rhode Dogg, Rhode Dogg! It's me, Aty, speaking.'' she called out. She took a deep breath before speaking, "We all respect you and think you are special." she said with a smile, "Why don't you open the door and-" she tried to say but was interrupted when Rhodey peeks his head out from the window.

"Save your new age-isms for the saps, granola girl!" Rhodey exclaimed before throwing at Aty which hits her on the head.

"Ow!" Aty yelped in pain.

Antonucci then placed a hand on her shoulders, "I'll handle this, Miss Aty, this boy is obviously disturbed." he claimed, "I'm gonna run over the door, grab the kid, give him a headlock and..." he tried to say but was calmly interrupted by Aty.

"Please, Principal Antonucci, he needs sensitivity.'' Aty pointed out, "Now... more than ever." she added, "Please... let me reason with him.'' she plead.

"Reason with me?'' Rhodey mocked as he began to throw balls again as everyone ran for cover, "Why should I hear reasons from the likes of you? I'm too smart for your executive games!" he exclaimed going back inside the office.

Antonucci gave Aty a blank look, "Nice job, Miss Sensitive." he said sarcastically.

"Now please give me time and we'll talk things out." Aty replied as she walks towards the door, "Rhode Dogg, what happened here? And why are you in Principal Antonucci's office with all of the school's kick balls?'' she asked.

 _"Why? You should know of all people, Aty?!"_ Rhodey replied, _"For weeks, I marked of the days of my calendar, one by one, till today... the day where I will be finally appointed as the ball monitor."_ he said, _"I opened the doors of this school and everyone then walks then past me just assuming I was the doorman!"_ he complained.

"Well... he was just standing there... so I went in." Jaune said towards Ed and Sun.

 _"Then later at class, Ed answered the bonus question I was about to answer, Ed STOLE the question from me, another injustice!"_ Rhodey exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh! Rhode Dogg let Ed answer that question!" Ed argued.

"Rhode Dogg, you let Ed answer that question." Aty pointed out.

 _"And then Sun took my place at the drinking fountain and is rewarded by the system of getting my job of Ball Monitor!"_ Rhodey complained.

Sun the spoke, "Rhode Dogg... I got an idea." he claimed as he approaches the door, "Why don't you take over as ball monitor.'' he offered, "I can do it next week.'' he said.

Rhodey then peeks his head out from the window, "I don't want _your_ ball monitor week, I wanted my own!" he demanded as he threw more kick balls as everyone ran for cover.

Antonucci held up the trash can lid over himself and Aty, "Okay, you!" the principal spoke, "You're running out of time and I'm running out of patience!" he exclaimed. "What are your demands?'' he asked.

"My demands? Okay... I'll tell you my demands!" Rhodey replied, "I want two Wahoo Sodas and uh... and a meatball sub." he requested, "And I wanted them deliver by someone I could trust... last week's ball monitor, Lazaris." he said.

"M-Me?!" Lazaris exclaimed in shock.

"Congratulations." Kanonno said.

 _"Waahahahahaha!"_ Rhodey laughs through the loudspeaker, "I got 800 more kick balls in here and I'm not afraid to use it!" he exclaimed as he threw more kick balls as everyone ran for cover.

And with that, Lazaris immediately went towards the cafeteria and not a minute later, she returns with a tray of meatball sub and two bottles of Wahoo Soda.

"Nice job, Lazaris." Kanonno praised from behind the locker door.

Lazaris then arrives in front of the office as Antonucci turns to her, "Okay... once you get him to open that door, we'll rush in and grab him." he whispered.

"Don't you think we should talk to him?'' Lazaris pointed out.

"We're doing my plan, that's what we're going to do and not your talking plan." Antonucci replied.

Aty then spoke, "Sir, please, let her try.'' she said, "Remember, sensitivity.'' she reminded.

"Look... we're dealing with a very dangerous element here." Antonucci pointed out.

"It's just Rhode Dogg, Principal Antonucci." Lazaris exclaimed as Pit stood next to her, "And they're just kick balls, they're not dangerous." she claimed when a suddenly a ball was thrown towards Pit, hitting him square on the face. "Rhode Dogg, I got the Wahoo and the meatball sub.'' she called out, "Open the door and I'll give them to you.'' she said.

Rhodey peeks his head out, "You think I'm an idiot?!" he exclaimed, "You probably got some plan." he accused.

"No, Rhode Dogg, I just got what you wanted... open the door." Lazaris reasoned.

"Okay... but first... everyone back away... get back! Move it people!" Rhodey demanded as everyone did so, he then glares at Lazaris, "You wouldn't dare double cross me, won't you?'' he accused.

"N-no..." Lazaris replied nervously.

"Okay, Laz, come in." Rhodey replied. He opens the door and immediately grabs Lazaris' arms and pulls her inside as the door was closed shut.

"Holy fuck! Now we've got ourselves a hostage situation!" Jaune exclaimed.

Inside, Rhodey is seen sitting on Antonucci's chair with his feet on the table and soda in hand, "Wahoo... ain't nothing to it but to do it." he said before drinking.

"Rhode Dogg, why are you doing this?" Lazaris asked.

Rhodey stops drinking, "Because I was suppose to be ball monitor." he replied getting off the chair, "I can show you my calendar." he claimed.

"Look... if you really think you're suppose to be the ball monitor, you should have talk to Miss Aty about it." Lazaris reasoned as Rhodey stares at her in realization. A minute later, Lazaris peeks her head out from the window, "We need to talk to Miss Aty.'' she called out as Aty and Antonucci looks at each other.

A minute later, Aty is seen inside the office while checking a chart in front of Rhodey and Lazaris, "Let's see here... here's Ed... Pit... Regan... Shana..." she listed before letting out a gasp, "Oh... I see now, I lost you!" she confessed, "Look... the week of the holidays, I didn't carry on the week of the twelve.'' she stated, "Rhode Dogg, you we're right and I was wrong, you were suppose to be the ball monitor this week." she admitted.

Rhodey then looks at the chart, "I knew it! I knew it!" he said triumphantly.

"Great... let's get out of here." Lazaris suggested.

"Oh no." Rhodey replied, "Not until we had a deal in place." he demanded as he leans on the chair, "We need Sun.'' he claimed.

And so, Lazaris peeks her head out from the window, "We need Sun.'' she called out.

A minute later, Sun is seen inside the office facing Rhodey, "How about you take over tomorrow, do the rest of the week and the next Monday." Sun suggested, "Then I'll take over the rest of next week." he said.

"Nah... too messy." Rhodey replied rejecting the idea.

Lazaris then spoke, "How about you just let Sun finished out this week and start yours next week." she suggested.

Aty turns to Rhode Dogg, "Rhode Dogg?'' she asked.

Rhodey thought about it, "Hmm... well... we'll have to hammer out the details but okay." he agreed as he and Sun shook hands.

Lazaris and Sun then shook hands as Aty and Rhodey shook hands, "Rhode Dogg, I'm very proud of you that you agreed with this very reasonable agreement.'' she said, "Now let's go back to class, shall we?" she suggested.

And with that, Aty, Lazaris and Sun came out of the office with the monkey-faunus dragging out the bag of balls, "What happened?'' Ed asked.

"Any bloodshed?" Katsuki Bakugo asked.

"Absolutely not." Aty replied, "We solved the problem in a very peaceful way." she said as Rhodey walks out of the office with a thumbs-up. Everyone then let's out a cheer, "And I think we learned a valuable lesson today." she claimed.

"Yup... we learned that Rhodey is a psychopath whom will go bonkers and would holed up inside the principal's office." Yang mused.

Aty claps her hand, "Now, come on class, we still have enough time for me to teach all of you how not to summon a demon lord." she claimed as she and everyone made their way back to class.

Rhodey was about to follow them when he heard a voice, "Okay, you two, take him away." the voice ordered. Suddenly, Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third grabs Rhodey and began to drag him away with Principal Antonucci following them, "Hey! Where are you taking me? I thought we figure this out!" he exclaimed, "Remember, Principal Antonucci, sensitivity!" he reminded.

"Ha! I'll give you sensitivity, I'll give you a week sense of sensitivity, everyday after school." Antonucci exclaimed as they all enters the detention room.

"Hey! Am I suppose to be in detention? No! I don't want to be in detention! Come on, I'm the Ball Monitor!" Rhodey cried, "Arf! Arf! Arf!" he barked.

 **You get a cookie if you guessed from which cartoon episode this chapter is parodied from.**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	30. One Fine Day 3

It's lunch time at the Vanguard Academy as we see students and faculty members having their lunch at the spacious and elegant cafeteria. At one table, we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Duncan Nelson and Taro Yamada having their lunch at one table, we then see Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson sneaking under one table to the trio's table like a certain stealth agent, he then tried to reach out for one plate of chicken sandwich only for his arm to be grabbed which quickly pulls him up from underneath the table.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard?'' Duncan demanded with a snarl as he glares at Cody.

Cody gave him sheepish smile, "Nothing to worry about.'' he replied making Duncan sneer at him.

Cody was then thrown inside a trash bin head first, much to everyone's satisfaction while Duncan dusts his hands.

In one table, we see a Spanish young man finishing a bowl of miso ramen. The young man had a dark-brown skin tone, long brown hair and goatee, and green eyes. he is currently wearing a black long-sleeve uniform with a red tie, dark pants and red & white rubber shoes. This is Alejandro Burromuerto.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Alejandro Burromuerto**

Alejandro then took out a stick of cigarette from his breast pocket before putting it in his mouth and was about to light it up when he heard the snapping sound of a camera, much to his surprise. He turns to his left to see a girl aiming her digital camera at him. The girl has a short stature with a short brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a white school uniform with brown collar and red ribbon tie, brown skirt, black thighs and black shoes. This is Fuu Sawatari.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Fuu Sawatari**

"You know, the cafeteria is a non-smoking area. And you know that this academy forbids students from smoking." Fuu reminded with a smile.

Alejandro then pulls out the cigarette from his mouth, "I wasn't gonna light it up. I was gonna chew on it, that's all." he said cooly putting the cigarette back in his pocket.

Fuu giggled, "That old excuse again." she teased.

We then see Yuu Narukami, Chie Satonaka, Hank Hill, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Mine, Tukson, Acacia Greene, Ira Gamagoori, Mako Mankanshoku, Yuri Nakamura, Merlin, Aladdin, Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck and Edward Elric line up at one food counter. After Edward got his food, he walks around looking for a table, he then came across a table occupied by Gelman, Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Allen Walker, Lavi, Kafuu, Nyaruto Nyazumaki, Dan Mandel, Chris Pearson, Akatora Tsujimiya and The Creepy Guy watching a boy do a comedy act.

The boy has a pinkish complexion, he has a short black hair, has yellow eyes and has freckles. He wears a purple sleeveless sweater vest over a yellow collared dress shirt with a green necktie, purple trousers, brown shoes and a blue soft hat. This is Felipe Ignacio.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Felipe Ignacio**

"What did the bear asked when he saw a mole?" Felipe asked with a smile.

"What?" the guys asked back.

"Why are you so _smole_?'' Felipe replied as with that everyone burst out laughing.

Edward shook his head in amusement before resuming his search for a table, he then noticed Ryuuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuuin at one table and from the looks of their face, they are glaring at someone.

Edward then approaches, "Hey, girls, what's the wrong?'' he asked.

Ryuuko turns to him, "Hey, Edward." she greeted, "We're just... infuriated..." she admitted.

"Infuriated?" Edward repeated, "Infuriated with what?" he asked.

Ryuuko pointed her finger at one table, "With her." she replied.

Edward turns to the direction Ryuuko is pointing and saw Ling Yao and Lan Fan having a conversation with one girl. The girl has a medium height. She has long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. She wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large pink hair bow and a purple eyepatch, she design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails. This is Nui Harime.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Nui Harime**

Edward's eyes widen in realization, "I see... I guess you're not still used seeing Nui around." he pointed out.

"Not just Nui..." Satsuki spoke, "... but her as well." she claimed pointing her finger at one table.

Edward turns to the direction Satsuki is pointing and saw a woman sitting at one table. The woman has a multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. This is Ragyou Kiryuuin.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ragyou Kiryuiin**

Edward watches Ragyou sips her tea with a casual look on her face. He turns his attention back to the sisters, "I understand that you hate those two to the bone but they're different from what they were before.'' he pointed out.

"Easy for you to say, Nui killed our father and our bitch mother made the lives of many people a living hell!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Forgiving them is not that easy." Satsuki said.

"I understand what you guys are saying... but President Mario told you guys that you should give them a second chance." Edward stated, "The others already did but... since your hatred towards them is pretty personal, so I won't force you two." he stated.

Ryuuko smiled, "Thanks." she said.

Edward then sat down at their table when Satsuki spoke, "I still can't figure out how come those two are alive." she said, "If I remember correctly, Nui was fused with Ragyou and Ragyou was killed by Ryuuko." she pointed out.

"Not only that... both of them does not posses any memories of their past lives.'' Ryuuko added.

"Actually... from what I heard, Cocoa was responsible for their lost of memories when she destroyed it." Edward pointed out as an image of a maid with red-glowing eyes came into his mind, "As for why the two are alive... well... how is exactly unknown.'' he stated, "And the fact, that this city is filled with people that were though to be deceased makes this even more mysterious.'' he claimed.

"There's Robin... Kanade... Yuri..." Sastuki counted, "Just how are they alive?'' she asked.

Edward shook his head, "Even though I'm the one who mentioned this but I think we should stop talking about it." he suggested, "It's pretty confidential from the looks of it." he pointed out.

"I guess so." Ryuuko replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Training Camp, we go to the kitchen where Mario Martinez is busy cooking a meal. Mario is currently chopping vegetables at one table when Penelope von Steiner enters the room.

"Mister President.'' Penelope called.

Mario turns to her, "Yes, Miss Penelope?" he replied with a smile.

"Princess Pina Co Lada is at the main entrance hall alongside a new _Blessed_ , they want to meet you.'' Penelope stated.

Mario nodded as he stood up, "Well then... lead the way." he said with a smile.

It's been days since the successful mission at the Empire. Both the Empire, the JDSF and the Heroes Coalition has officially formed an alliance and furthermore, the JDSF soldiers alongside Lelei La Lalena, Tuka Luna Marceau, Yao Ha Ducy, Rory Mercury, Beefeater E Caty, Bozes Co Palesti, Pina Co Loda and Hamilton Uno Ror has joined the Coalitions as part of the Triumph Division. Thought, Shino Kuribayashi and another _Blessed_ still need to train their newly-found abilities.

Currently on a waiting couch at the main entrance hall, we see Bozes alongside two girls. The first girl has a dark red hair as well as eyes of matching color. She wears a light armor with heavy shoulder guards, and a white cape, she wears a red shirt which slightly exposes her cleavage underneath a white & black corset, black long arm sleeves with white cuffs, black strapped belts around her waist, white short skirt, white thigh-high socks, golden knee armor and black-heeled boots. This is Pina Co Lada.

 **The Empire Empress**

 **Pina Co Loda**

The second girl has a brown hair and jade green eyes. She wears a blue headband. She wears a light armor with heavy shoulder guards, and a white cape, she wears a red shirt which slightly exposes her cleavage underneath a white & black corset, black long arm sleeves with white cuffs, black strapped belts around her waist, white short skirt, white thigh-high socks, golden knee armor and black-heeled boots. This is Hamilton Uno Ror.

 **Rose-Order of Knights Page**

 **Hamilton Uno Ror**

Not a minute later, Mario arrives at the area getting their attention, "Ah, Empress Co Lada, it's an honor to meet you.'' he greeted with a smile.

Pina stood up with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, President Mario." she greeted back, "And please, call me, Pina." she requested.

Mario nodded, "Very well." he replied, "Is there anything I can do for you?'' he asked.

Pina shook her head, "Nothing much... we just like to meet the leaders of this organization.'' she replied, "Though... I'm pretty sure that Forest-san mentioned that this city's Coalition has two leaders." she pointed.

"Oh~ Louie is gone for the moment, he'll be back in a few days." Mario mused.

"I see.'' Pina said in understanding, "Also... I would like to thank all of you for assisting the Empire and the JDSF when those creatures suddenly made their appearance in our territory." she said, "We really appreciate the help.'' she said with a grateful smile.

Mario waves his hand, "Please... think nothing of it, it is the Coalitions duty to help anyone in need.'' he said with a smile. He then turns to Hamilton, "You must be the second _Blessed_ that King met from your world?'' he pointed out.

"H-Hai!" Hamilton replied, "I'm Hamilton Uno Ror and I'm here to train because I don't know how to use my _Gift_ well." she stated.

Mario nodded, "I wish you luck with your training, young Hamilton." he said, "But try not to over do it, take your time in learning this new found ability of yours, and I do hope that you would enjoy your time here." he advised with a smile.

Hamilton smiled back, "Hai!" she replied in glee.

Bozes then spoke, "Pardon me for asking this but did you came from the kitchen?'' she asked, "I can smell spice coming from you, sir." she pointed out.

Mario chuckled, "Yes, yes I was." he replied, "I was actually cooking curry." he said.

"Huh? You cook, sir?'' Pina asked in surprise.

Mario nodded, "Cooking is the only thing I can do for everyone here since I'm very old and can't be much of a help with missions.'' he admitted, "But that doesn't bother me... as long as everyone enjoys my cooking, that's all good for me." he said with a smile.

Bozes, Hamilton and Pina smiles back, "Everyone here are lucky to have you as their leader." Pina said.

Mario chuckled, "Is that so?'' he mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the streets of Neo-City, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Darren Cross walking across the sidewalks with Rem and Ram following them from behind.

"All I'm saying is, that a Shiksa Goddess is not actually a Goddess. You don't pray to them, you prey on them.'' Marcus explained.

"Whatever... Duncan and Jaune had something that you don't." Darren pointed out.

Rem then spoke, "Sister, sister... it's seems our temporary masters are having a very indecent conversation." she pointed out.

"Rem, Rem... I agree.'' Ram replied in agreement, "How disgusting of them.'' she commented.

Marcus slightly turns his head towards them, "Look here... there's a difference between indecent conversations and personal opinions.'' he claimed, "You see..." he was about to say something or someone caught his eye at the sidewalk.

Leaning at metal fence on a sitting position is a small child. The child has a messy waist-length silverish-purple hair tied with large, yellow-colored hair clips and cat-ears shaped top and has purple eyes, and has a fair skin tone. The child is wearing a loose white sleeveless mantle dress with a loose collar, yellow buttons and lavender linings over a dark-blue loose camisole, the child wears a pair of white gloves with large folded cuffs, dark-blue biker shorts, dark socks and white & purple boots. This is Hacka Doll No.3.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Hacka Doll No.3**

Marcus is good friends with Hacka Doll No.3 ever since meeting each other at the OtakuStop. And while Marcus' knowledge about otaku stuffs is nowhere near Edwin Horace "Ed" William's level, he still do enjoy watching anime and playing video games which is the reason he immediately got along well with Hacka Doll No,3 whom is known to be extremely knowledgeable when comes to otaku stuffs. Marcus calls Hacka Doll No.3, San, for convenient reasons.

Marcus then noticed the painful expression on his friend's face, "San!" he called out running towards his friend, he then got down to one knee, "What's wrong?'' he asked in concern.

"I scraped my knees when I was running on my way back to the dorms." Hacka Doll No.3 replied while flinching in pain.

Marcus then checks his friend's scrapped knee, "I see... we need to get this treated quick or else it'll get infected.'' he said, "Can you walk?'' he asked and got a head shake in response, "Okay... then..."he said before carefully raised his friend up by the hand, "Up you go.'' he mused as he carries Hacka Doll No.3 on his back... piggyback style, "Just hold on that and I'll take you to Yoshika, she can easily heal you scrapped knee.'' he stated before walking off.

"T-Thank you..." Hacka Doll No.3 replied in gratitude.

Marcus smiled, "Anything for a friend.'' he replied as Hacka Doll No.3's arms gently wraps around him.

"I love you.'' Hacka Doll No.3 muttered with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ram and Rem can't help but stare at Marcus in surprise as this is the first time they witness Marcus doing something nice. They already knew that Marcus is a rude and a boisterous person who loves to cause trouble to others, his indecent and flirtatious personality doesn't sit well with them either. So, witnessing Marcus being kind to others really surprises them, the twins can't help but smile as they slowly beginning to see Marcus on a different light.

On the other hand, Darren can't help but stare at Marcus with a horrified expression(think of any Grand Blue characters that sports a horrified face), _"Does Marcus even realized that Hacka Doll No.3 is boy?!"_ he thought in panic.

"Sister, sister... it's seems your temporary master is staring at Hacka Doll No.3 rather lewdly...'' Rem pointed out.

"Rem, Rem... I totally agree with you." Ram replied in agreement, "He is disgusting, really disgusting." she said.

Darren then stares at the twins with his horrified expression not leaving his face, _"Don't tell me that they don't know that Hacka Doll No.3 is a boy either?!"_ he thought in disbelief.

 **Note - I would like to thank damnlastwords for allowing me to parody the scene with Duncan & Cody and Alejandro & Yoshika that originated from his fics.**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	31. The Birth of the New Age Avengers

It was a fine morning at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Camp. At the track field, we see Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Wesley Bryans, Squigly & Leviathan, Brent Dark, Nicco Bondarev, Tucker Noble and Red are gathered around the field with Jaune, Wesley and Brent sitting on a three seater bike with noticeable rocket boosters on each sides of the back wheel.

"Nora... are you sure this "invention" of your's is safe?'' Wesley asked nervously.

Nora then let's out a hearty laughter, "No worries, Wes, my invention is pretty safe." she reassured, "I hope.'' she added.

"I'm astounded with this invention of yours, Nora, but I'm pretty sure that this will be the death of us." Jaune stated with a blank expression.

"You're an immortal, Jaune, you don't have to worry about that.'' Nora pointed out.

"Nora... Wes and I are not immortals.'' Brent dryly replied.

Nora shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter.'' she mused, "Okay! Time to test this baby out!" she cheered as she brought out a remote control device with a single red button.

Before Nora could push the button, a young woman is seen making her way towards them. The young woman has an average height, she has brown eyes and long, waist-length, wavy burnt orange hair and is tied back with a band. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She is currently wearing a pink top, white jogging pants and white rubber shoes. This is Orihime Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki's girlfriend.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Orihime Inoue**

"Everyone!" Orihime called out getting their attention.

"Hello, Orihime." Squigly greeted, "Is there something the matter?'' she asked.

"I was told by Anna that there's going to be an assembly at the auditorium for announcement.'' Orihime replied, "The assembly will start in about 20 minutes.'' she claimed, much to everyone's surprise.

And with that, everyone minus Nora, Jaune, Brent and Wesley made their way towards auditorium, "Wow! I wonder the announcement is." Nora mused as she merrily skipped her way towards the other while throwing the remote control to the ground. Unbeknownst to Nora, the button was pushed when the device hits the ground.

Jaune, Wesley and Brent were about to get off the bike when the rocket boosters got activated which immediately sends the bike and the three boys flying towards the sky in extreme speed, screaming and shouting while at it.

 **(Play Watchmojo Main Soundtrack)**

Meanwhile at the spacious auditorium, we see the place crowded with trainees, heroes and staff members. And then, we see Jaune, Brent and Wesley crashing through the roof and fell to the floor as they groaned in pain. Their pain continued when a boy stepped on them trying to get through. The boy has a tanned skin tone, a frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a googles on his head. He is currently wearing nothing but a green swimming trunks, signifying that he was swimming recently. This is Daisuke Motomiya also known as Davis.

 **Digi-Destined, Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya**

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Davis shouted, "Stop the music." he said taking off the headphones from Yosuke Hanamura's ear before shoving Gajeel Redfox aside, "Top trainee coming through!" he annoucned.

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed in irritation.

Davis rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Geez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here.'' he grumbled, "Okay... what's the big announcement that you had to pull me away from the pool!" he demanded pulling his swimming trunks up to his waist.

"Good Lord, Davis! Put some clothes on! There are children here!" a young man shouted from the bleachers. The young man is tall, he has a black hair with a headband on top, his eyes are covered with sunglasses. He wears a black open-uniform jacket over a red shirt, black pants and black shoes. This is Kenji Harima.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Kenji Harima**

And with that, Kenji along with Scott Wallis, Dash Baxter, Indigo Zap, Cesaro Barbossa, Mondo Oowada and Leon Kuwata began to laugh at Davis.

"Shut up, you delinquents!" Davis retorted in annoyance.

Meanwhile at the top of one bleachers, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Eddward Marion "Double D" Smith, Rolf Yrmi, Randy Cunningham, Darren Cross, Rex Salazar, Ieyasu, Tatsumi and Lubbock gathered at the top.

"Wow! I could see everything from up here!" Ed cheered.

"I wonder what's this gathering is all about?" Marcus mused as he took a sip of his beer.

Double D turns his attention at the stage where Major Richard Stronghold, Mario Martinez and other trainers are gathered together, "Knowing the Major and the President, it's probably important." he replied.

"Maybe he's gonna give us some sort of reward for the heroics we did before." Eddy said with a greedy grin while rubbing his hands.

"Like movie passes." Randy quipped.

"Or an over sized coffee mug!" Ed exclaimed in excitement.

"I doubt that's the reason they call us here." Rex pointed out.

Mario then got in front of a podium and began to speak, "May I have your attention, please?'' he asked, "May I have you attention, please?'' he repeated as the Major stood alongside the others trainers, "You probably all wondering why were all gathered here today?'' he pointed out, "Well... allow us to put an end to your confusion.'' he said, "But first... I'd like to introduce to the newcomers of this organization, the founder of the Heroes Coalitions and the Supreme God of Generosity, Louie!" he introduced as the crowd clapped their hands as Louie, like an RKO out of nowhere, appears on stage.

Marcus did a spitstake at the sight of Louie, "Woah! That's the founder of this place." Ieyasu said in awe.

"This organization's leader looks so young! Young as Rolf's older cousin." Rolf pointed out.

"And he's... a GOD!?" Double D exclaimed in disbelief, "But that impossible! Gods shouldn't wear something so modern!" he complained.

Eddy then shoves an apple in Double D's mouth, "Pipe down Sockhead! Even Gods has their right to wear whatever they wanted!" he shot back.

"True." Darren said in agreement.

Louie then stood in front of the podium, "Hello." he greeted, "This must be the first time for some of you to meet me in person, my name is Louie, the Supreme God of Generosity and the founder of this Coalition." he introduced himself, "Now... the reason why everyone is gathered around here today is because I had an important announcement to make." he claimed.

"Please tell us! We're dying to know!" Natsu Dragneel shouted as Naruto Uzumaki grabs him and puts him in a headlock.

Louie chuckled before speaking again, "You all know that trainees that has proved themselves ready for battle gets promoted to Heroes in ranks such as Rookies, Champions and Superior, many trainees have been promoted to heroes ever since this Coalition started and have been taking on missions assigned for them while making names for themselves out there in the different universe either as Solo Hero or as a Team." he stated as he looks at the Major whom both nodded in response, "Today... for the first time ever, a new team of heroes will be form right here, right now and those new heroes will come from this crowd!" he announced.

Everybody then gasped in surprise as they began whisper to each other. At one bleachers, Geo Stelar has a look of surprise on his face, "Wow... this is a surprise.'' he admitted.

Lucina, whom is sitting in the middle of Geo and Korra, turns to him, "Why is it so surprising?'' she asked.

Geo turns to Lucina, "You see... this is the first time that a team has been formed in front of everyone.'' he replied, "When my team, Luna's team, Deadly Hearts, Fairy Knights, Team Redemption, Super Sixth Squad, The Might Never Kneel, The Flaming Honor, Team Extreme, Omega Force, Death City Squad, Of Guns and Magic, The Dream Team, Full Force Guerrilla and the Multiverse's Cutest Team we're formed, it was all done on the same day and in private." he explained.

"Really?" Lucina asked in surprise.

Sonia Strumm, whom is sitting besides Geo then spoke, "Geo is right.'' she said, "When our team was formed, we got called to the Major's office, they told us that we're now a team, told us our leader and they let us decide with the name of our team.'' she stated, "And like Geo said... it was done in private." she added.

"I see." Lucina replied, "But why is it different this time around?'' she asked.

Geo shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me... maybe the higher-ups want to do something different.'' he said.

Louie looks around with a smile before speaking again "I know that some of you are surprised that we're announcing the new team in front of all of you and you're probably wondering why.'' he mused.

"Yeah! No shit, Sherlock!" Katsuki Bakugo shouted as Tenya Iida grabs him and puts him in a headlock.

"The reason why is because to be honest... we want a little excitement." Louie admitted as Mario, the Major and others chuckled in response.

"I get ya!" Wave yelled in understanding as Run grabs him and puts him in a headlock.

Louie chuckled, "Now... this new team is composed of ten members that we carefully evaluated from the past months.'' he stated, "Sadly... only one team is being formed today but for those whose names weren't called, don't worry you're time will come." he explained, "And without further ado, it's time to call the members of these new team!" he declared in excitement.

As Louie backs away from the podium, Penelope von Steiner steps forward, "If you're name was called, please come up on the stage." she instructed.

The Scout then steps forward, "First off... is Amity Park's very own Ghost Hero, Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom!" he called as everyone let's out a cheer.

At one bleachers, Danny is showered by praises and congratulations, and a friendly noogie courtesy of Dash Baxter.

As Danny got on stage, the Soldier steps forward, "Next... is Norrisville High's very own ninja... Randy Cunningham!" he called as everyone let's out another cheer.

"This is so Bruce!" Randy cheered as he ran on the stage while giving high-fives and fist bumps towards everyone on his way.

Joanna Dark then steps forward, "Next... she is the sole female in this team. A member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing... Yoshika Miyafuji!" she called as everyone let's out a cheer.

Regan Bladeworks and Lissa hugs the Fusoan Witch in joy, "Yoshika! You did it!" the former cheered.

Yoshika smiled, "Thank you very much, I'll do my best!" she said as went to the stage and gave Joanna a bow in gratitude.

The Heavy then steps forward, "Next... is without a doubt, Heavy's favorite! Edwin Horace Williams aka Ed!" he revealed as everyone let's out a cheer.

"All right, Ed!" Ieyasu cheered.

"Congratulations, big guy!" Tatsumi praised patting Ed's back.

Ed stood up with a big smile on his face, "Cool! I'm Ed! Cheese and Macaroni!" he cheered before making his way and got on stage while giving Randy a high-five.

And then, the Demoman steps forward while taking a swig from a bottle, "Next... is the self-proclaimed the son of shepherd... Rolf Yrmi!" he said while slightly drunk. And despite Demoman's not-so-stellar announcement, everyone still let's out a cheer.

Rolf stood up from his seat, "Rolf is honored to be part of this group you called team!" he said proudly as he marches his way towards the stage, earning praises and cheers on the way. As he got on stage, Rolf shook his hands with the Demoman before standing next to Yoshika, whom smiled at him.

Samurai Jack then steps forward, "Next... is the American Dragon... Jake Long!" he called out with a smile as everyone let's out a cheer.

Jake Long, whom is hanging out in front of a vending machine alongside Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, was taken by surprise but smiled nonetheless, "All right!" he cheered jumps up and down.

"Congrats, Jake." Sting said with a smile. Jake responded with a thumbs-up before making his way towards the stage.

The Medic then steps forward, "Next... is the trainee with the biggest improvement... Eddward Marion Smith aka Double D." he announced and with that the girls in the auditorium cheers loudly while some would shout his name or 'We Love You' at him.

"Yikes! Never know he had tons of fan girls!" Rex exclaimed in shock.

"He does have the charm after all." Darren pointed out.

Double D, despite the red face, he quickly made his way on stage while waving at the cheering crowd as the Engineer steps forward, "Next... is Providence's resident EVO... Rex Salazar!" he called out with a smile as everyone let's out a cheer.

Rex shares a fist bumps with Lubbock, "Oh yeah! I'm so awesome!" he cheered as he hops down the bleachers and made his way towards the stage.

The Spy then made his appearance on stage, "Next... is none other than Eddy Skipper McGee!" he announced.

Eddy ran on the stage while waving his hands, "Thank you! Thank you!" he said, though unlike the first eight no one cheered for him as the whole auditorium became silent. Eddy facefaulted, "Very funny... let us all laugh at the short stack." he grumbled in annoyance.

The Major then steps forward, "AND LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST... HE IS THE MOST PROMISING TRAINEE TO EVER GRACE THE TRAINING CAMP, HE IS NONE OTHER THAN MARCUS 'THE KANE' MCGEE AND IS THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM!" he shouted with a smile.

And with that, everyone burst out in cheers and praises, after receiving praises from Darren and the others, Marcus got down the bleachers and was greeted by Aria "Arinah" Sakurada and Karizza Stronghold with the latter giving him a hug, Marcus then shares a high-five with Raya Amanda and had a fist bump with Duncan "Firebreather" Rosenblatt. Marcus then stops for a moment when he comes across Rem whom gave him a smile which he smiled back.

Marcus then took a deep breath before looking up with a cocky grin as he made his way to the stage as everyone cheers for him, Marcus spreads his arms out, savoring every moment of glory he is getting right now. As Marcus got on stage, he shook hands with Louie before joining the others.

Louie then spoke, "The reason I chose the ten of you because I was really impressed with your team work, your courage and the desire to protect others. Congratulations in making in this team and I hope to see more heroic acts from all you." he said with a smile.

"YES, SIR!" they cheered in reply.

"One more thing... what would you like to name your team?'' Louie asked with a smile.

Everyone began to think when Marcus suddenly spoke, "Uhh... New Age Avengers?'' he suggested with a uncertain look.

Eddy turns to Marcus with a raised eyebrows, "Seriously?'' he asked indecorously.

"Got any better ideas?'' Marcus asked back as Eddy raised his hands in surrender, he then looks at everyone, "What about you guys?'' he asked. The rest just shrugged their shoulders in response except Ed whom is nodding vigorously and Yoshika whom smiled, "There you have it, sir.'' he declared.

Louie nodded, "Very well. As of today, you are known as the New Age Avengers!" he christened.

"MAKE US PROUD!" the Major cheered as everyone began to clap and cheer loudly for the newly made team.

Ed quickly pulls everyone in a big hug, "I'm in my happy place guys!" he cheered.

"No brain Ed-boy... so am Rolf!" Rolf replied with a smile.

"This is so cool! Wait till end everyone back home hears this!" Eddy said with a big smile.

"Yup! Can't wait to start our very own adventures!" Marcus mused with a grin.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	32. One Fine Day 4

It's been a week since the mission at Yoshika Miyafuji's world concluded... for now. All members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has joined the Coalition but only Gertrud Barkhorn and Perrine H. Clostermann, the latter has a change of mind, decided to become a trainee at the camp while the rest became Solo Heroes, the witches also attends at the Vanguard Academy and immediately got along well with everyone.

Well... almost with everyone... Rhode Dogg, wink... wink...

Upon arrival at Neo-City, both Malvina Rasputin and Alla Yuliya has put their plans onto motion. Using her wealth, Malvina decided to build a company called the Malvina Enterprise and thanks to the Coalition's Bearpenters, the main building of Malvina's company was immediately build and immediately began it's business. And in just one week, Malvina's company became big, almost as big as her family's company back in her home country.

In just one week, Malvina became a big shot at the business industry.

Both Malvina and Alla also attends the Vanguard Academy, though Alla's role as Malvina's servant was kept a secret with only a few people knows about it. Due to Malvina's breakout success in business and to top it off, Malvina is a gorgeous girl, and bar none other, she is hands down the most beautiful student at Vanguard Academy, her adoration level is so high that she easily became the most popular girl at the academy, inspiring awe and devotion from her fellow schoolmates which overshadows the combined popularity of Faye Bertha Conway and Lazaris on the process.

Malvina's sadistic and cruel traits also caught the attention of a certain group from the academy known as _The Vanguard Academy VIPS Who Do Heartless Actions Without Giving Them a Second Thought_. The group offered her membership but she declined however, Malvina did offered them assistance which they accepted.

Another factor of Malvina's sudden rise to popularity is Marcus "The Kane" McGee whom is also has recently risen to popularity. Ever since joining the Coalition and attending the Vanguard Academy, Malvina has been hanging out a lot with Marcus even joining the Service Club just to get close to him, people are beginning to think that they're dating which everyone always presume whenever Marcus gets close to a girl. Her bold actions somewhat caused an ire of a few girls whom has affections to Marcus, I won't give any names so it's up to you to figure it out who it is, but the majority thinks Malvina and Marcus looks good together.

It was early in the morning at Neo-City as we go inside the Vanguard Academy, here we see students walking around and having conversation at the school's main entrance hallways.

We then see Acacia Greene coming out from one classroom, she is currently wearing a black knee-length dress with white collar and cuffs, white socks and brown shoes.

Acacia then noticed something coming in from the school's main entrance, "Everyone look!" she called out, "It's Marcus and Malvina!" she pointed out in glee. Marcus and Malvina then walks together forward, side by side, with the air of nobility around them while everyone watches them in awe, "Ahh~ They look so perfect together.'' Acacia commented in bliss.

"Yeah...'' Erika Kurumi spoke, "... it's like they're sacred...'' she blissfully commented with a smile. "Don't you think they're dating?'' she asked.

Lissa then spoke, "Someone should ask them." she suggested.

"No!" Acacia exclaimed, "It would be unthinkable to even approach them!" she stated.

"There's no way, we could do that...'' Erika said.

As everyone continues to converse on how wonderful Marcus and Malvina together, the said duo kept walking forward ignoring everyone in sight.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see both Marcus and Malvina inside the room of the Service Club alongside Yukino Yukinoshita, Yui Yuigahama and Hachiman Hikigaya having a conversation while drinking tea at the same time.

Marcus then spoke, "By the way, where's Cherry and Tomomichi?'' he asked, "Are they not gonna attend club, today?'' he added.

Yui then spoke, "Faraway-san told me that she's going to the vet clinic to check her dog." she said as an image of a pink-haired girl skipping merrily towards the vet appears on her mind.

Hachiman then spoke, "Motoyama came here a moment ago but he quickly left.'' he said as an image of Tomomochi Motoyama's feet entering and exiting the club room appears on his mind.

Marcus sighed, "I guess there's busy.'' he said.

Malvina then drinks her tea when Yukino closed her book as she spoke, "Marcus-san, I would to address the rumors that I've been hearing around this school." she said, "Are you and Rasputin-san dating?'' she asked rather... coldly.

Needless to say... two persons' skins turns pale when they heard Yukino's question... and those two are Hachiman and Yui.

 _"Y-Yukino?!"_ Yui squawked in her thoughts.

 _"What the hell is this girl thinking asking a question like that?!"_ Hachiman exclaimed in his thoughts.

It took both Yui and Hachiman a while to realized Yukino's small crush on Marcus which later grew as time goes by. And when rumors spread that Malvina is dating Marcus, Yukino got upset but kept things to herself. Now that Yukino has addressed the elephant in the room, both Yui and Hachiman fears Marcus' answer, if he gave answer that Yukino doesn't like... there will be bloodshed.

Of whom? They don't know.

Marcus then let's out a scoff, "People spreading those rumors are just at that age." he replied, "Pay them no mind." he advised.

"He is right." Malvina said in agreement, "It's only been one week since we've met and while it's true that the two of us are getting along well, that ain't no reason for us to start dating on a whim." she stated in a dignified manner.

Marcus flicks his hair, "As if such thing would happen.'' he said, "Those fools." he added, _"But, well... I suppose if Malvina were to ask me to go out with her, it wouldn't be completely out of the question.''_ he thought with a grin.

"People are such simple mind fools.'' Malvina commented, "Just who does they think I am?'' she asked indecorously, _"In what bizarre fantasy would I date a **commoner**? Well... I suppose that the **slightest of the slightest** possibilities of an exception may exist from him.''_ she thought with a sadistic smile.

 _"It's only a matter of time until he/she confess to me.''_ Marcus and Malvina thought at the same time.

Yui looks at them with a blank look, _"Wow... these two sure loves to look down on others a lot."_ she thought.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that whatever their thoughts contradicts everything that they just said."_ Hachiman thought with a dry look.

Yukino stares at them intent before letting out a breath, "I see." she said before going back to reading her book, much to Yui and Hachiman's relief.

Marcus then turns to Malvina, "By the way, I've heard that _The Vanguard Academy VIPS Who Do Heartless Actions Without Giving Them a Second Thought_ offered you membership in their group.'' he pointed out, "Why did you turn them down?'' he asked.

"I turn then down because I like the Service Club better." Malvina replied.

This caught Yukino's attention, "Please explain to us why?'' she asked.

Malvina placed down her teacup, "You all know what kind of person I am back in my world, right?'' she pointed out, "A vile person that only helps people for my own agenda.'' she admitted, "I don't want to be that kind of person anymore, I want to be a person that helps others without any motives, I want to be a person that helps other without asking something in return, I want to be a better person.'' she stated, "And the Service Club... is the best place to do it.'' she said with a smile as everyone smiled back including Yukino, then she remembers something, "Oh... I heard that Minna-san is joining _The Vanguard Academy VIPS Who Do Heartless Actions Without Giving Them a Second Thought_.'' she said.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "Well... Double D is part of that group... so, he decided to offer her membership and she accepted." he replied, "I hope she survives thought.'' he muttered as Malvina tilted her head in confusion.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke walking through the halls as they made their way towards a certain room. Minna is currently wearing a dark-blue office skirt.

"Thanks for inviting me into your group, Eddward." Minna spoke, "But I must ask... what does this group actually do?'' she asked.

"Well... like it's namesake, we do heartless actions but those heartless actions are actually punishment.'' Double D clarified, "And like it's namesake, we do it without giving them any seconds thoughts." he stated.

"I see... so this group gives punishments." Minna pointed out.

Double D nodded, "Yes... the headmaster gave us the power to decide of whatever punishment to any student that causes trouble or mischief." he explained, "Heartless and unfair but it's the only way to discipline someone.'' he said.

"I see." Minna said, _"Why do I feel like that I am going to regret joining this group?''_ she thought.

The two then arrives in front of a mahogany door, Double D knocks a few times before grabbing the door knob, opening the door. The two went inside and were greeted by a group that consist of Shoto Todoroki, a middle-aged man, two girls and two boys.

The middle-aged man has a fair complexion with short blonde mohawk, blue eyes and blonde facial hair. He wears a black tattered jacket with red sleeves over a black sando, black tattered jeans with red patches and dark-stringed boots. He also wears yellow-colored goggles on his head. This is Geraldo Axel.

 **Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Geraldo Axel**

The first girl has a has black shoulder-length hair, amber eyes, and is fair-skinned. She wears a red uniform jacket with white collar and cuffs, and a yellow scarf-ribbon with a blue brooch, red knee-high skirt with white horizontal line, white socks, brown shoes and a lavender ribbon on the back of her head. This is Tomomi Saikyou.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Tomomi Saikyou**

The second girl has a long purple hair and she has blue eyes. She wears a violet sleeveless blouse with a red collar and linings, dark-blue pleated short skirt, black thigh-highs and black shoes. This is Hitagi Senjougahara.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Hitagi Senjougahara**

The first boy is very tall and has a burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears a black uniform jacket with orange linings over a blue buttoned vest, white collared shirt and red tie, black trousers and brown shoes. This is Cardin Winchester.

 **Former Beacon Student, Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Cardin Winchester**

The second boy is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length black hair framing both sides of his face with his bangs hanging mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. He wears a white buttoned-collared shirt, black trousers and brown shoes. This is Uryuu Ishida.

 **Quincy, Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Uryuu Ishida**

Upon setting sight of everyone from the room, Minna felt the heavy atmosphere and the intense seriousness inside the room... and to be honest, she's scared.

"Salutations, everyone." Double D greeted before looking around, "I see that everyone is not present at the moment." he pointed out.

"The others had to attend clubs while others are currently training back at the camp." Shoto replied.

"The others are currently on a mission, so they won't be meeting us today." Geraldo added.

"I see." Double said, "I guess that understandable." he stated.

Tomomi let's out a devious chuckle, "By the way, we see you bought someone with you, today.'' she pointed out, "Care to introduce us?'' she asked.

Double D gestures his hand at Minna, "This is Miss Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke.'' he introduced, "And as for today, she is now a member of _The Vanguard Academy VIPS Who Do Heartless Actions Without Giving Them a Second Thought_." he declared.

"I'm... I'm... I'm Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke!" Minna introduced herself nervously, "It's an honor to be part of this group!" she said.

Hitagi chuckled, "It's nice to meet you too, Minna." she replied, "I hope we get along well.'' she said with a smirk.

Uryuu tips his glasses, "Miss Wilcke, we are thrilled to have you in our ranks but I need to remind you something." he spoke, "I believe that Smith has told you about the purpose of this group.'' he pointed out, "I do hope that once we've decided on a punishment towards a student, you _don't_ have any second thoughts and I do hope that you _won't_ regret it once a punishment has been approved." he advised with an air of authority.

This made Minna even more nervous, "H-H-H-Hai!" she exclaimed.

Uryuu nodded, 'Well then... I guess it's time for us to start our work." he announced, "Cardin?'' he called out.

Cardin brought up a clipboard, "According to some girls, that _guy_ again has once peeped in the girl's bathroom.'' he reported.

"Any punishment fitting for a person like that _guy_?'' Double D suggested.

"Get him sawed in half." Shoto, Geraldo, Tomomi, Hitagi, Cardin and Uryuu said altogether without a second thought.

"Then the punishment is settled." Double D affirmed without a second thought.

Meanwhile, Minna looks away with a terrified expression, "It's fine... it's not scary... it's not scary at all..." she muttered to herself.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	33. Joining Clubs - Her Arrival

It was another fine day at Neo-City as we head towards the Vanguard Academy. It's currently free period, so a lot of students are hustling around the place such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada and Duncan Nelson whom are once again hanging out on top of the lockers when Sting Eucliffe and Alain approaches them, we then see Amu Hinamori and Hikari Yagami coming out from room passing-by Hamilton Uno Ror whom is having a conversation with Colette Brunel and Marta Lualdi in front of a row of lockers.

At the school's courtyard, we see Lelei La Lalena, Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau and Yao Ha Ducy having a conversation with Fabia Sheen, Rise Kujikawa, Akame and Leone by the fountain, we then see Rolf Yrmi wheeling a wheelbarrow full of vegetables from one corner, past Soul Eater Evans and Black Star who are playing badminton against each other, and towards the school's main entrance door. Rolf wheels through the halls, past Erica Fontaine, Gemini Sunrise and Juvia Lockser whom are having a conversation in front of the former's locker, Rolf then enters the room of the Cooking Club and a minute later, we see Amy Rose coming out from the room with a pot of curry in hands.

Meanwhile, we see Monkey D. Luffy walking around while eating a banana, the straw hat-wearing boy then threw the banana peel on the floor. As this is going on, we see Scott Wallis, Dash Baxter and Chicken ganging up on Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, Scott then shoves Cody inside a locker before closing it shut as the trio let's out a laugh before walking away only for the three of them to step on the banana peel which causes all three of them to slip and hit their heads hard on the floor, knocking them out silly while Lissa, Nowi, Donnel, Gundam Tanaka and New Day Jose saw this and began to laugh at the trio.

Suddenly, the P.A. System went on and Principal Danny Antonucci's voice is heard, catching everyone's attention.

 _"Attention students, attention students!"_ Danny's voice called, _"This is Principal Antonucci speaking and I had a very important announcement to make! I know I said before that joining a club isn't mandatory but..."_ he says, _"... I changed my mind."_ he said casually, _"Every students in this academy must now at least be part of one club, so you all better join a club now because if you haven't joined a club by the end of the week, you will be forced to join the lunch committee where you will be scrubbing the old cafeteria lady's foot everyday!"_ he declared.

Upon hearing that, everyone whom is not part of the club turns pale and immediately went on a state of panic, they immediately grabs a club registration form and ran towards the nearest club room.

Meanwhile inside Principal Antonucci's office, we see the principal himself sitting behind his desk as he sets down the microphone.

Antonucci let's out a chuckle, "Works every time.'' he mused and then...

 **WHACK!**

Antonucci had his head down on his desk with a silly yet dazed smile on his face as we see an old woman, holding a rolling pin, standing behind him. The old woman has a brown hair tied in a bun, she has dark eyes and red lips. She wears a gray kimono with a red obi wrapped around her waist underneath a white apron, white socks and slippers. This is Olive.

 **Lunch Committee Head**

 **Olive**

"Danny...'' Olive spoke, "... you and I are having a long talk about the last part of your announcement." she said with a serious look.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in classroom, we see Mina Ashido and Momo Yaoyorozu talking in front of the whiteboard while Toadal Dude enters the room and was greeted by Nyaruto Nyazumaki and Venoct. At one desk, we see Akira Nova reading a book when Marcia Imperial sat next to him, Akira turns to her and started a conversation. Just below their desk, we see Lazaris with a club registration form in hand.

Unlike the others though, Lazaris is taking her time to decide of which club she'll joined but so far, she can't decide.

Faye Bertha Conway then approaches, "Hey, Laz." she greeted as she leans on Lazaris' desk, "Have you decided to join a club yet?'' she asked with a smile.

Lazaris shook her head, "Not yet." she replied, "There are a lot of clubs here that I find interesting but I don't think I'm fit with any of those clubs.'' she stated.

"How about joining the clubs where your friends are part of?'' Faye suggested.

Lazaris thought about it, "Well... Care is part of the Cooking Club and Tea Party Club, Kanonno is part of the Table Top Games Club, Lloyd and Marta are part of the Adventures Club with the former also part of the football club, Colette is part of the choir, Singko is both part of the Competitive Dance Club and Theatre Club and Rhode Dogg is part of the Walking Home Club.'' she counted.

"I'm surprised that you're actually friends with Rhode Dogg." Faye muttered in disbelief, "So... which club do you prefer?'' she asked.

"I don't know... those clubs don't seem fit for me either.'' Lazaris replied.

Faye thought about it, "Hmm... then how about you join a club that you're good at?'' she suggested.

Lazaris thought about it, "Hmm... well... ever since becoming a Crown Holder, I've been helping others a lot and they say I'm good at it." she stated.

Then an idea came to Faye's mind, "That's it!" she gasped, "Why don't you join a club that helps others?!"she suggested.

"Never thought of that.'' Lazaris admitted, "Any recommendations?'' she asked.

"So far, this academy has three clubs whom's purpose is helping others: the Volunteers Club, the Service Club and the Sket Dan." Faye enumerated, "The Volunteers Club has the most members but most of their activities occurs outside this academy, the Service Club and the Sket Dan has fewer members compare to the Volunteers Club with the former having seven members while the latter have three but both clubs are good in helping others both inside and outside this academy.'' she explained.

"I see..." Lazaris said, "Well then... then I guess I'll be joining the Sket Dan.'' she declared.

"Not that I mind but why?'' Faye asked.

Lazaris scratches her left cheek, "Well... the Service Club is nice and all but I don't think I will get along well with it's members.'' she admitted, "Save for Yui since she's okay to my book." she clarified, "But the others... not so much.'' she says, "Yukino is TOO cold for me to handle and while Malvina is okay... she has this intimidating aura that honestly scares me.'' she admitted, "Hachiman should have been okay but his twisted personality unnerves me while Marcus is TOO rowdy and hammy for me to handle." she continued, "Tomomichi... I don't want to judge but a lot of students are pretty wary at him because he was hated for some reason... I shouldn't listen to them though but I had to be cautious." she said, "And Cherry...'' she trails.

"What's wrong with Cherry?'' Faye asked.

Lazaris looks away, "I don't know... I don't want to judge but something about her doesn't feel right... and it scares me." she admitted.

"Well... if you're uncomfortable with the Service Club, then I won't blame you.'' Faye said, "Well then... I guess you should sign up you form if you wanna join the Sket Dan, I met them a few times and they're kinda like your friends, so I'm pretty sure you'll get along well with them.'' she stated with a smile.

Lazaris smiled back, "Yeah.'' she replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Lazaris is seen inside the club room of Sket Dan where she was greeted by three people, two boys and one girl to be exact. The first boy has a messy dark hair that curls upward on either side, above his ears and has dark eyes. He wears a red, horned Poppman cap and goggles. He wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a blue-and-white shirt of his own design which has the word SKET across the front, blue knee-length shorts, black bands on both ankles, and a pair of sandals. He wears wristbands on both wrists - one with red, white and blue stripes and the other with the Sket Dan symbol on black. Attached to his shirt are several pin buttons. This Yuusuke Fujisaki, also known as, Bossun.

 **Sket Dan Leader and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Yuusuke "Bossun" Fujisaki**

The second boy is tall with a short black hair and has dark eyes, and wears glasses. He wears a green vest over a white collared shirt, black trousers and brown shoes. He has a laptop slung across his shoulders. This is Kazuyoshi Usui, also known as, Switch.

 **Sket Dan Secretary and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Kazuyoshi "Switch" Usui**

The girl has blue eyes and a shoulder-length blonde hair that flips up at the ends. She can be seen with a Pelollipop Candy sticking out of her mouth. Himeko wears a white shirt with a white sailor collar, a red collar ribbon and a blue skirt with the addition of a black choker and high heels. On one wrist she wears a thick black studded bracelet and on the other is her Sket Dan wristband. This is Hime Onizuka, also known as, Himeko.

 **Sket Dan Vice Chief and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Hime "Himeko" Onizuka**

"My name is Lazaris." Lazaris introduced herself, "And as of today, I'm a new member of the Sket Dan, I hope we all get along well." she said with a bow.

Suddenly, Bossun and Hime burst out in cheer, "YOSHA! WE FINALLY GOT A NEW MEMBER!" Bossun cried out in happiness with tears and snot falling down his face, much to Lazaris' surprise.

"And it's one of the Crown Holders, this is amazing!" Hime cheered.

Bossun then grabs both of Lazaris' hands and began to rapidly shake it, "Thank you, thank you, thank you for joining us!" he cried in gratitude, 'It's been really long since someone joins our club!" he cried tears of joy.

 _"Technically... we have honorary members but having an official member is good.''_ Switch commented in a synthesized voice.

Bossun's face morphs into determination, "Okay! Now we have a new member, we now work twice as hard in helping others!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hime cheered with her fist raised up high while Switch just raised his fist in support.

Lazaris watches them in surprise before smiling, "I'm really going to enjoy this club." she mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Training Camp, we then go to the small kitchen where we see Son Goku, the Scotsman and the Heavy having a game of snakes & ladders at one table while Mario Martinez is cooking food at the counter.

Mario stirs the ladle gently before taking sip of the soup, "Mm... this is good but needs more seasoning.'' he said.

Then Penelope von Steiner enters the kitchen, "President Mario." she called.

Mario turns to her, "Yes? What can I do for you, Miss Penelope?'' he asked.

"Remember the female Hero from Mega-Tokyo's Heroes Coalition that is transferring here?'' she asked, "Well... she has arrived." she declared.

Mario's face turns serious, "I see." he said turning off the stove, "Please take me to her." he requested.

And with that, Mario and Penelope made their way towards the main entrance hall where the new transferred hero was waiting. As they walk, Mario spoke again.

"How is she?'' Mario asked.

"She's fine but... she is still in a state of emotional trauma due the events of her and her team's previous mission." Penelope replied, "What happened during their mission is confidential but according to my sources, nine members of her team were gravely injured and she, their leader, felt responsible for her team's current fate which then led to her emotional trauma.'' she explained.

"So... she is blaming herself?'' Mario pointed out.

Penelope nodded, "Yes." she confirmed, "Nobody blames her but she insist that she's at fault." she said.

"I see." Mario said, "But why did she transfer here?'' he asked.

"The girl insist that she can still work as a hero but... after the incident of her previous mission, she is too ashamed to face her colleagues and decided to transfer here where no one knows her." Penelope replied.

"Poor thing..." Mario muttered.

Mario and Penelope then arrives at the main entrance hall, there they see Anna Maymorie handing a cup of coffee to a girl sitting on a couch. The girl has a curly neon-colored hair and her eye color is mixed with blue, yellow and green. She is currently wearing a grey buttoned trench coat that nearly reaches her toes with furred hood, and black boots.

As the girl took a sip of the coffee, Anna took noticed of Mario and Penelope's arrival, "Ah! President Mario, Miss Penelope!" she greeted.

Mario nodded, "Good day to you too, Miss Maymorie." he greeted back as Anna backs away from the girl. Mario then kneels in front of the girl, "Hello there.'' he greeted.

The girl then looks at him, Mario noticed that her eyes are devoid of emotion, she then spoke, "Hello... my name is Xyrielle Yona but I'm mostly known as XY Girl...'' she introduced herself in a tone also devoid of emotion.

 **Former Mega-Tokyo's Heroes Coalition Hero**

 **Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona**

"It's nice to meet you, Xyrielle." Mario said, "I welcome you to Neo-City's Heroes Coalition, I do hope that you have a great time here with us and I do look forward working with you.'' he stated with a smile.

"It's... an honor to be here, sir..." Xyrielle replied.

"And one more thing...'' Mario was about to give her an advice but she interrupted him.

"Could you do me a favor, sir?'' Xyrielle asked, "If you're putting me in a team, please... don't make me the leader...'' she requested, "I don't want to be the leader anymore because if I'm the leader..." she says as she looks at Mario with a horrified look, "... I'll only end up getting everyone hurt.'' she said with a croaked voice.

Mario's eyes widen in shock, seconds ago, the girl's eyes were devoid of emotions but now it presents anger, fear, disappointment and guilt, Mario immediately realized that Xyrielle is more than just emotionally traumatized.

Mario sighed, "I see... if that's what you want.'' he said, "Once again, it's a privilege to have you in our ranks.'' he said in gratitude.

"Thank you..." Xyrielle replied softly.

Mario turns to Anna, "Miss Maymorie, please kindly take Miss Yona to her dorm room." he instructed.

"H-Hai!" Anna replied as she gently grabs Xyrielle's hand, "Let's go, Xyrielle-chan."she said as Xyrielle stood up. Anna then grabs Xyrielle's bags before the two made their way out of the main entrance hall as Mario and Penelope watches her go.

Penelope spoke, "What do you think, President Mario?'' she asked.

"Miss Yona is more than just emotionally traumatized." Mario replied, "It's best that we keep a close eye on her and give her the utmost guidance that she needs." he stated.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	34. Skip!

It was a fine morning at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Camp. Both Trainees and Heroes are seen walking around the place going from destination to another while having a conversation with their companions.

At the Withered Tree, we see Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy, Gillian "Gill" Norman, Akatora Fujimiya and The Creepy Guy climbing the Withered Tree to their tree house only for Buckles to climb back down to get his phone that he accidentally dropped. We then see Acacia Greene, Kim Possible and Miho Nishizumi walking past the Withered Tree while having a conversation, the girls then walks past Houka Inumuta and Miles "Tails" Prower whom are trading gadgets with each other, the girls then enters the main entrance of the camp.

A few minutes later, we see Rook Blonko and Ben Tennyson coming out from the main entrance door with papers in hands, the two then walks past Tsuyu Asui and Wendy Marvel whom are having a conversation, Rook and Ben then walks past the Tech Garage.

Inside the Tech Garage, we see Isaac Clarke, Winry Rockbell, Kazuichi Souda and Kevin Levin fixing a jeep when they heard a short-circuit sound, their faces went pale and they immediately ran outside the Tech Garage just in time for the jeep to explode, burning the vehicle on the process, both Rock Lee and Sanosuke Sagara arrives with fire extinguisher in hands as the two immediately sprays the burning jeep putting out the fire.

Meanwhile, we see Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke along with Malvina Rasputin, Alla Yuliya, Gertrud Barkhorn and Perrine H. Clostermann are having a chat outside the facility under the large tree when they heard someone shouting.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED!?" Marcus "The Kane" McGee shouted with angry demonic face while glaring at a piece of paper in his hands. The piece of paper. Marcus is glaring at is actually a wanted poster with a badly drawn face of him with a bounty of 100,000 bellies.

"Well... Marcus, I suggest you stay away from Mister Luffy's world for now." Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith suggested with a blank look as Jake Long and Eddy Skipper McGee let's out a snicker.

Marcus' demonic face became worse, "Someone is gonna die... someone is fucking gonna die!" he exclaimed in irritation. We then see Trafalgar D. Water Law walking around with his sword on his shoulder when Marcus noticed him, "Hey, Law!" he called getting his attention, Marcus then brought up his wanted poster, "Look at this shit! Those motherfucking assholes from the Marines puts a motherfucking bounty on my head! The nerve of them!" he complained.

"Jesus Christ, Marcus, you know that's invalid right." Law pointed out before walking off.

"Still a motherfucking thing to do." Marcus said annoyance as he tears his wanted poster in half before shoving the papers in both Jake and Eddy's mouth.

Back with the Law, we see the surgeon of death enters the main entrance hall walking past Guy Cecil, Mez and Suzuka having a conversation on a waiting couch, then walks past the receptionist desk where we see Penelope von Steiner handing Anna Maymorie and Erika Yaeger two folders. Law then enters a hallway to the left, walking past Geraldo Axel, Vaas Montenegro and Needles Kane whom are having a conversation in front of a vending machine, Law then walks past the small kitchen.

Inside the small kitchen, we see Mario Martinez and Kouko Kaminaga sitting at the small table, with cup of teas and snacks around the table.

Mario took a sip of his tea before speaking, "So, Miss Kaminaga, why do you want to join the Coalition?'' he asked, "If I remember correctly, you ran away from NPO, so you can stop being an assassin and gain your freedom." he stated, "Joining may defeat that purpose.'' he pointed out.

Kouko nodded, "That is true, I don't want to be an assassin anymore and leaving NPO has earn myself at least a glimpse of freedom but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to do what I want to do next in my life." she stated, "And I want to join the Coalition.'' she declared, "How the Coalition operates is extremely different from NPO, every people here are different but gets along well and the missions are more about protecting people rather something the NPO truly lacks." she explained, "That is why I want join the Coalition, I don't want to be an assassin anymore but I do want to become a person that helps others... I wanted to be... a hero.'' she declared with a determined face.

Mario gave her smile, "Very well... then I welcome you to our family.'' he said.

Kouko smiled back, "Thank you, sir." she replied.

"But are you sure you wanted to start as a trainee first?'' Mario asked, "From what I read about you, your a very smart and skillful girl." he pointed out.

"True that I'm smart but there are things that I lack and I want to improve those what I lack if I want to become a hero.'' Kouko replied.

Mario nodded, "I see... then I wish you the best of luck.'' he said with a smile.

After that, Kouko left the small kitchen as she walk through the halls walking past Geraldo, Vaas and Needles on the process, she then arrives at the main entrance hall where she was greeted by Guy, Suzuka and Mez.

"Hey, Kouko." Mez greeted, "How was the talk with the president?'' she asked.

"It went really well." Kouko replied, "I'm officially a trainee here in the camp and tomorrow I'll be joining the others in training.'' she stated, "I'm also attending Vanguard Academy starting tomorrow." she added.

"Sweet!" Mez said, "I'm sure that you'll have a good time tomorrow.'' she claimed, "Post-training that is." she added.

"Speaking of good time, I heard that we're having field trip in the next couple of days." Guy pointed out.

"Field Trip?'' Kouko repeated.

"We're going to have a field trip to Herowood in the upcoming days." Suzuka replied, "There is going to be some sort of music event being held there, and both President Mario and Headmaster Antonucci wanted all of us to go there to take part of the event.'' she explained.

"I see." Kouko said, "But how will we take part?'' she asked.

"Either as fans or a performers, we don't know yet.'' Mez replied.

"But I'm pretty sure that everything will be fun.'' Guy said with a smile.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Vanguard Academy, we go to one classroom with the Medic standing behind his desk while facing everyone in the room.

"And so, people..." the Medic spoke, "...it's almost time for the trip to Herowood!" he declared. And with that announcement, everyone in class began to cheer loudly with Yuusuke "Bossun" Fujisaki stepping one foot on his desk as he celebrate, "You're all damn too noisy." he pointed out, "Incidentally, there's going to be a musical event called The Royal Musical Gala while we're there.'' he stated.

"Oh, that's right!" Hime "Himeko" Onizuka quipped, "It's that time of the year again where the thirteen princesses from thirteen kingdom will perform a song on stage all together." she stated.

Lazaris turns to her, "Thirteen princesses?'' she asked.

Kazuyoshi "Switch" Usui then spoke, _"That's right, thirteen princesses will performing at that event."_ he confirmed.

"Just what is the Royal Musical Gala?" Lazaris asked.

 _"The Royal Musical Gala is a very special event in Herowood that is being held each year."_ Switch spoke, " _And this year marks it's seventh.''_ he said, _"And while the princesses are the main event, other performers are allowed to perform in that event via self-recommendation or invitation. And as you already heard, Sayaka Maizono, New Day Jose, After School Tea Time and Robin Rose's band were invited to perform in the said event."_ he explained.

"And we get to see them perform in this trip!" Himeko cheered.

"I see." Lazaris said, "Wait... Neo-Earth has overall twenty-nine kingdoms." she pointed out, "So, who are the princesses participating in this event?" she asked.

"Actually five princesses from this academy will participating in this event." Himeko said, "That being Faye Bertha Conway, Regan Bladeworks, Lyndel Flamburge, Marcia Imperial and Rachael Blomma." she counted.

 _"There are also rumors of Aria Sakurada participating but that is yet to be proven."_ Switch added.

"Oh right, I forgot that Arinah is one of the princesses from the Sakurada Kingdom." Lazaris mused.

The Medic then spoke, "More importantly, are you forgetting something?" he asked getting everyone's attention, "There iz an important event that you have to get through before ze trip.'' he pointed out as everyone stares at him in confusion, then he realized something, "Sorry... I guess I didn't tell you..." he said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head, "But even so, do it." he egged.

"You got to tell us what the event is first!" Bossun and Himeko yelled.

 **Bzzzttt...**

The next day at Neo-City, we see everyone from the camp and academy gathered around the large track and field by the Training Camp. Today, everyone are participating in large groups for a rope skipping competition to decide their room at the trip.

Seven groups are already finished their turn. Groups with absurdly weird names such as Team Aldub, Val Sotto Gang, Team April Boy Abunda, Wako Wako, Team Vice Beauty, The Ryan Bang Theory and lastly...

"Team Marcus is Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Hot! is finished with 91 skips!" Aty announced as everyone cheered, "This team is currently on top! Can this record be broken?!" she exclaimed in excitement.

At one part of the field, we see Marcus alongside Malvina Rasputin, Yukino Yukinoshita, Hachiman Hikigaya and Yui Yuigahama having a conversation while drinking water from bottles at the same time.

Hachiman then turns to Marcus, "Oi, Marcus, what's up with our group name?'' he asked indecorously.

"I, myself, find the name of our group cringeworthy." Yukino said in disgust.

Marcus turns to them with an annoyed look, "How should I know? I didn't come up with our group's name." he replied before jabbing a thumb at Acacia and Erika Kurumi whom are standing a few feet behind them, "In fact, they're the ones, who came up with our group's stupid name." he pointed out.

"Ufufufu~ I don't mind our group's name.'' Malvina mused, "I find it... unique to my taste." she stated with a sadistic grin.

 _"You had horrible taste, Miss Rasputin."_ Hachiman thought.

Yui let's out a sigh, "Why do we even had to do this... there are better ways to decide our rooms than this.'' she stated.

"Yuigahama... don't go saying that when you're the reason why our group only lasted with 91 skips in this competition." Yukino pointed out.

"I said I was sorry!" Yui cried.

Marcus then looks around, "By the way, where are Cherry and Tomomichi?'' he asked, "Aren't they part of our group?'' he pointed out.

Yui then spoke, "Faraway-san told me that she's going to the vet clinic to check her dog." she said as an image of a pink-haired girl skipping merrily towards the vet appears on her mind.

"Again?!" Marcus exclaimed in disbelief.

Hachiman then spoke, "Motoyama came here a moment ago but he quickly left.'' he said as an image of Tomomochi Motoyama's feet walking away from the field appears on his mind.

"What the heck is that guy even doing?!" Marcus demanded.

Meanwhile, Aty got on the megaphone, "All right, the next group to participate is Money Inc.!" she announced.

Money Inc. is a group consisting of Eddy, Jake, Rex Salazar, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Luna Platz, Cardin Winchester, Dawn Medrek, Izuku Midoriya, Fumikage Tokoyami, Marcia Imperial, Naoto Shirogane, Filia and other characters that are yet to be introduced.

"All right team, let's do this!" Eddy commanded as everyone roared in agreement.

And with that, Eddy's group began to jump the ropes with ease, much to everyone's awe and surprise. After a few minutes, the group was about to do their 90th skip when Ed suddenly trips causing him to bump onto Cardin and thanks to that, everyone fell down like dominoes. Their group finished their turn with only 89 skips.

"Damn it! We're so close! Damn it! Damn it!" Eddy cried in frustration while banging his fist on the ground like a wrestler that has been eliminated early in a battle royal match while Jake, Rex and Cardin stomps on Ed for his blunder, though Ed seems to enjoy it.

The next group to participate is called Red-Horned Caterpillar which consists of Lazaris, Bossun, Himeko, Switch and other characters that are yet to be introduced.

Bossun then got in front of everyone, "All right, let's go, team!" he encouraged as everyone roared in agreement, "Let's show 'em what teamwork's really about! We're not gunnin' for 91 times! Our aim is 100 times! Even if you legs fall off, keep skippin'!" he encouraged once again as everyone roared in agreement. Then everyone got into position, "Ready... go!" he commanded.

Everyone then began to do their first skip... only for someone to trip on the rope, much to everyone's shock of disbelief.

"EEEEEHHH?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Who did that? Who tripped?'' Lazaris asked in confusion.

Bossun then raised his hand while sporting his iconic embarrassed face, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Himeko exclaimed at him in disbelief.

As the rope skipping competition goes on, we see Mario watching the event from the window of the camp's eight floor with a smile.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "Hehehe... I'm really excited for this trip.'' he mused.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	35. The Road to Herowood

It was another fine day at Neo-City... or should I say. Typically, whenever I write a Neo-City Diaries chapter it would always start by saying "It was another fine day at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Camp or Vanguard Academy" but this time... it's different.

We start the story of a view of several buses on a road as each buses made their way towards it's destination... Herowood!

It's been a day since the Rope Skipping Competition but today... it's field trip time!

Inside one bus, students and heroes alike are excited for this trip but since they have yet to arrive to their destination, they're currently passing their time by doing various activities such as having conversation with each other such as Erika Kurumi and Acacia Greene, singing on a karaoke such as what Sayaka Maizono is doing right now or taking just a nap with Zoro Roronoa taking the lead.

At the back of the bus, we see Ash Ketchum, Dan Kusou, Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm and the Medic all seated together.

Geo opens a box of pocky sticks and offered both Sonia and the Medic whom both accepted, he then offered Ash whom took two sticks.

"Tch." Dan clicked his tongue.

This didn't go unnoticed by Geo, "Huh?! What did you...? Did you just go 'tch'?!" he exclaimed with six pocky sticks in his mouth, "Did you want some pocky too?!" he pointed out.

"I-I don't want some pocky!" Dan replied in annoyance.

"Which way is it?'' Geo asked with a raised eyebrow, "You have that "I want one" written on your face!" he pointed out.

"I'm not a child! Why do I want some pocky?!" Dan exclaimed indecorously.

"Pocky's compulsory in trips! Don't underestimate the addictiveness of pocky!" Geo explained.

"That made no sense!" Dan yelled. He then let's out a scoff, "Fine! I have cookies anyway." he said opening his bag before reaching a hand inside.

Geo let's out a grin, "Cookies? That's even more childish than pocky." he pointed out as Dan pulls out a pack of kukiwakame (seaweed snack), much to Geo's surprise, "Kuki?! Kukiwakame?!" he exclaimed, "Not 'cookie' but 'kuki'?! What the hell?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Don't mock my kukiwakame! It's full of fiber and surprisingly delicious!" Dan boasted.

"Do you have to eat that now?!" Geo asked indecorously, "And don't nickname it 'kuki'?!" he exclaimed.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that afternoon, the buses made a stop in front of large mall as students, heroes and staffs goes around buying some snacks or just to use the rest room.

"We're stopping here for twenty hours!" Aty announced to everyone, "Don't stray too far!" she advised.

"Twenty minutes! Twenty minutes!" the Engineer corrected her.

Meanwhile we see Luna Platz walking around when she saw Geo and Sonia walking together towards a food shop.

"I'm gonna buy some takoyaki! Maybe some frankfurter too!" Geo said.

"How much are you gonna eat?" Sonia scolded before smiling, "Then I'll go and have some curry!" she cheered.

"How much are you gonna eat?!" Geo scolded.

Luna watches them go with jealous looks. Unbeknownst to her, Ash is seen approaching her.

"What's up, Luna." Ash greeted with a grin.

This startles Luna on the process as she turns to the Pokemon trainer in surprise, "Nothing is up! Go somewhere else, you jerk!" she exclaimed.

Ash let's out a hearty laugh, "Hahaha! I expected nothing less from a tsundere." he mused.

Luna crosses her arms and let's out a huff, "Geo and Sonia are going to buy something to eat, you're not going to?" she pointed out with a question.

"Nope, I'm not hungry." Ash replied.

"Why not?'' Luna asked, "You're part of the same team, right?'' she pointed out.

"True but we don't get to hang out all the time." Ash replied, "To put it simply, Geo and Sonia are like Lupin and Jigen while the rest of us are Goemon.'' he stated.

"That's not simple!" Luna exclaimed. She then looks away with red tints on her cheeks as she spoke, "H-Hey, Ash...'' she says, "... what does Geo... think of Sonia?'' she asked.

This taken Ash aback but he managed to compose himself, "What do you mean?'' he asked.

Luna sighed, "I know that Geo and Sonia are close but I was wondering... what are they to each other...'' she explained.

Ash thought about it, "Hmm..." he hummed, "Yeah... though I'd say they're not involve in a romantic relationship but I don't know what they actually think.'' he stated, "If it bothers you, why don't you ask Geo, himself?'' he suggested.

Luna turns to him with a flustered look, "D-Don't be stupid! It's not like I'm interested or anything!" she squawked.

"That so?'' Ash asked.

"Yeah! There's no way that I'll ask him, stupid!" Luna exclaimed.

"Really? Can't you just work that into a normal conversation between friends?'' Ash suggested, "It'll be easier to ask such a touchy question on this trip, don't you think?'' he explained.

Luna thought about, "I see... okay... then I'll go try and talk to him when I get the chance." she said with a smile, "Thanks, Ash." she said before walking away.

Ash stares at her retreating form for a minute before looking at the sky. Ash may be a chaste person but he _does_ understand whenever other people has romantic tension between each other.

Geo and Sonia approaches him with the former with a hotdog stick in hand, "Hey, Ash, what's up?'' Geo asked.

Ash turns to them with a grin, 'Nothing much." he replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

After twenty minutes or so and it's back on the road! Meanwhile at Geo and gang's bus... Sonia is feeling sick.

The Medic turns to her, "Oh? Sonia, did you ate too much?" he pointed out.

"No, I'm carsick... I can't take buses that well..." Sonia replied, "Ah, even thought I say that, I'm still pretty sure I can take down a bus in a fight!" she exclaimed.

"No, you'd definitely die!" Geo shouted at her, "What's up with that pride?!" he exclaimed indecorously.

The Medic then opens his bag, "I've got some medicine for carsickness." he offered.

"Thanks, Medic-san..." Sonia said.

"No problem." the Medic replied, "I made them myself, so it should work like magic." he said.

Sonia immediately went pale as her face morphs into horror, "Eh?! You made it? Then I'm fine already!" she exclaimed in panic.

"No, you're still woozy.'' the Medic pointed out, "Hmm... where did I put it?'' he wondered as he kept looking in his bag.

"No, really! I'm feeling so much better now!" Sonia cried in desperation and panic.

"Don't lie! Just take it already!" the Medic exclaimed as he brought out a small medicine case filled with pills of different colors and sizes. And the kicker? The case emits a dark aura and the medicine case has a skull logo on it, "Here you go.'' he offered.

"KYAAAAAH! STOP THIS!" Sonia shrieked, "You gonna make me take this sinister looking pills?!" she exclaimed in fright.

Geo turns to them, "Hey, what's up?'' he asked when he noticed the sinister looking pills, "Ugh! What's that dark aura?!" he exclaimed in shock as Dan and Ash turns to them and saw the pills, "Um, Medic-sensei,what's up with this box?'' Geo asked.

"Ah, this medicine case filled with suspicious pills that I made.'' the Medic replied.

"You just admitted that they're suspicious!" Geo exclaimed.

"Check this out, there are green & purple capsules." Ash pointed out.

"And why there's a skull logo on it!" Sonia shrieked.

Dan then picks up a white pill with green dots, "Medic-sensei... what's this one for?'' he asked.

"Oh, that? That iz my demotivational drug." the Medic replied.

"Why did you make that?!" Geo asked indecorously.

"I don't see an actual purpose for that.'' Ash pointed out.

The Medic rubs the back of his head, "I made that by accident.'' he admitted, "I heard that everyone lost their motivation and the world was plunged into despair once.'' he explained, "Luckily, I managed to rediscover what it means to do so." he mused.

"What the hell are you planning to do?!" Geo exclaimed.

"W-what are the other pills do?'' Dan asked.

"The others? Lessee...'' the Medic mused, "Red & yellow pills can turn you into a kid, the green & purple pill makes you invisible, the white pills with red dots has can stimulate hair growth and the brown pills makes your emotions and expressions messed up.'' he explained.

"All of which are dangerous." Ash quipped.

"SO, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING THOSE AROUND IN SOLID FORM?!" Geo exclaimed indecorously.

"That box alone is worth the fortune." Dan mused.

Geo turns to the Medic, "There's still three more, what do they do?'' he asked with a blank look.

The Medic grinned, "Oh? You're interested." he mused, "Well... the black pill is called "Hypno" which puts you into a hypnotic state." he explained.

"THERE YOU GO MAKING SOMETHING DANGEROUS!" Geo exclaimed.

"The orange pill stops you from being carsick." the Medic pointed out.

"YOU PUT IN HERE?!" Geo asked indecorously.

"Don't go mixing that with the other weird drugs!" Sonia exclaimed.

"The super black pills are called "Exchange" switches the personalities of two people who take it." the Medic explained.

"WHATTT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"That concludes my introduction of my mini medicine box." the Medic mused, "Now, Sonia, take it.'' he offered.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" everyone exclaimed.

"The last one sounds awesome!" Geo shouted.

"What's with that 'exchange' thingie?'' Dan asked.

The Medic let's out a hum as he stares at Geo and Dan, "Alright, Geo, Dan, I'm going to explain how this drug works.'' he said, "Two people have to take the 'Exchange' at the same time.'' he started, "Then, they will feel as if they've been struck by lightning for a moment. This will put what you might call a soul into an unstable stated." he explained.

"This guy is saying it like he's reading off a phone book." Geo commented.

The Medic then continued, "Then, the unstable souls will escape and occupy the other body. What happens next? Their personalities are swapped." he finished, "And so, try it already.'' he offered with a smile.

"NEVER!" Geo and Dan shouted.

"You want us to take that crazy drug in this bus? Hell no?!" Geo exclaimed.

"But I need humans for this experiment, it'll have a higher success rate.'' the Medic explained.

"Experiment? Success rate? Did you even tested this drug before?!" Geo demanded.

The Medic nodded, "Yeah... it went very well with my mice." he replied.

"MICE?!" Geo exclaimed, "HOW CAN YOU TELL IF THEIR PERSONALITIES SWAPPED?!" he demanded.

"Of course I do, Mickey and Mouse did swapped." the Medic replied, "Take it!" he offered.

"NO WAY!" Geo yelled.

Suddenly, Sonia grabs the hems of Geo's shirt as she pulled him close to her with a deranged glare, "SHADDUP! ALL OF YOU! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M LITERALLY DYING HERE!" she yelled in agony, "JUST TAKE THE DAMN PILL ALREADY?!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh... fine..." Geo said in surrender.

Sonia then let's go of Geo as she reaches out for the medicine case, "I... I can't take this anymore... Medic-sensei... medicine..." she cried grabbing a pill.

"Medic-sensei!" Sayaka calls out from the front, "What's going on back there?" she asked in concern.

"Ah! It's nothing, don't worry." the Medic reassured. And with that, Dan and Geo grabs a pill and immediately take it, "H-How do you feel?'' he asked as the boys responded by showing a painful yet comical expression on their faces, "Whoa! They look like that they got struck by lightning! That's good! And then...'' he says as the boys shiver before fainting with their head down, "Yes! They fainted!" he cheered.

"Something crazy is going on at the back of the bus." Ash commented. He then noticed Dan waking up, "Alright, Dan is up.'' he pointed out.

"Yes and now you should be Geo." the Medic pointed out in a commanding tone.

Dan opens his eyes, "Woah! I'm in Dan's body!" Dan (Geo) cheered in awe.

"Success!" the Medic cheered as he turns to Geo's body, "And this should Dan now.'' he mused.

Geo's eyes then opens as he looks around, "Huh? What's going on?'' Geo/Dan(?) asked which caught Medic and Ash off-guard. Geo/Dan(?) then turns to the sleeping Sonia beside him, "What was that? Ah! My body is over there!" Geo/Dan(?) pointed out, "KYAAAH! WHY AM IN GEO'S BODY!" he exclaimed in shock.

The Medic is dumbfounded at the certain turn of event, "Wait a minute! If you're not Dan nor Geo then who's...'' he trails as everyone turns at the sleeping Sonia.

Sonia's eyes then open, she then turns to everyone with a grin, "I'm Geo." Sonia (Geo) claimed.

"EEEEEEHH?!" everyone shrieked in shock.

The Medic rubs the back of his head, "Wait... let's get this straight. Who's who again?'' he asked in confusion.

"I wanna know myself!" Sonia (Geo) exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?!" Geo (Sonia) demanded.

"I'm Geo!" Dan (Dan? Geo?) insisted.

"This ain't funny, Medic, you bastard!" Ash (the lucky bastard who didn't take a pill) exclaimed.

"Ash, you have nothing to do with this, shut up!" the Medic replied. A few minute later, everyone calm down as the Medic spoke, "So, somehow... this happened...'' he says, "Sonia took the 'exchange' by accident, Geo took the exchange and Dan took the 'hypno' by accident." he deducted.

"To simply put, Sonia and Geo switched bodies while Dan is convinced that he's Geo." Ash pointed out.

The Medic rubs the back of his head, "That's about right.'' he confirmed, "This one's just irritating.'' he commented.

"What? It's your fault for giving me the wrong pill!" Dan (still Dan) shouted.

"Not like it was on purpose, both 'exchange' and 'hypno' looks alike." the Medic reasoned.

"YOU MADE THEM YOURSELF!" Dan exclaimed.

The Medic let's out a sigh, "A-anyway... since they all work out, I'll just had to return you to normal." he said, "It's easy... Dan will take 'hypno' again, Sonia and Geo will take the 'exchange'." he explained.

"That's it!" Sonia (Geo) cheered.

"Then let's do it already." Geo (Sonia) said.

The Medic then checks on the medicine case when he realized something as his face went pale, "AH!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Huh?! Did you just say "ah"?! What was the ''ah" for?!" Sonia (Geo) asked in panic.

"What's wrong?" Geo (Sonia) asked in concern.

The Medic let's out a nervous chuckle, "You see... erm, the rest of the 'exchanges' are actually 'hynos'...'' he pointed out, "So yeah... um... my bad but... the two of you are stuck in that predicament for the entire trip." he said.

And with that, both Sonia and Geo went pale for the revelation. On top of their bus, we see the Lil' Slugger laughing silently at Sonia and Geo's situation.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	36. The Comic Girls

Back at Neo-City, we go to the Dormitory Village. While everyone are at Herowood for the Royal Musical Gala, there are few people from the Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy that stayed back in the city for various personal reasons.

Most of them are Triumph Division members and a few students from the academy that has more important things to do.

Meanwhile... in one streets in the Dormitory Village, we see a young girl walking around carrying a black baggage bag and a pink bag pack on her back. The girl is pretty short and has a petite frame, she has a long, pastel pink hair braided on both sides. She wears two hair clips on each side of her hair, the two on her right are cross-shaped, while the other two on her left are parallel to each other. She has medium-sized bangs on the middle nearly going past her eyes. She also has pale pink colored eyes. She wears a white turtleneck long-sleeve shirt over a maroon knee-length dress, white socks and brown loafers. She also wears a maroon beret. This is Kaoruko Moeta, also known as Kaos-tan, she is a manga artist.

 **Manga Artist**

 **Kaoruko "Kaos-tan" Moeta**

What's her story?

Kaoruko as said before is a manga artist. But when her manga ranks a low score at the bottom of a reader survey and receives a hug amount of merciless negative criticisms it devastated her so much that she cried. Her editor felt bad for her, so recommends Kaoruko that she enters a special dormitory for manga artists which is situated at Neo-City in the Dormitory Village.

Kaoruko accepted her editor's recommendation and here she is now! Walking around aimlessly in the streets.

Kaoruko looks around with a small map in hand, "Ehh... where should I go now?'' she asked herself. She then presses forward looking from left to right until she bumps onto a person, "Ack!" she squawked, "I'm sorry...'' she apologized as she looks up to see that bump onto Blazer... of all people.

Blazer was in his usual outfit composed of his maroon t-shirt, black tactical vest, black tactical combat gloves, dark blue tactical cargo pants with belt and black strapped combat boots minus his elbow pads, knee pads, helmet and overcoat, revealing him to be wearing a black long sleeve shirt under his t-shirt and vest and his FNP-45 pistol and Rhino 60DS revolver holstered in a pair of shoulder holsters. He also had his SP5K-like flamethrower holstered on his right thigh.

Due to Blazer's intimidating stature and presence, Kaoruko suddenly become a nervous wreck, "Ababababababa...'' she blabbered in panic.

Blazer turns to her, his eyes sizing Kaoruko as if he was judging her entire humanity, "Who are you?'' he asked. Despite the seemingly harmless question, the tone of his voice is slightly comes of as demanding.

Poor Kaoruko... she is now crying in fear, nervous and panic.

Just in time, we see King Forest and Youji Itami arriving at the scene, "Hey, Blazer." King called out, "We got a job for you." he said. Then both him and Youji saw Blazer with the crying Kaoruko next to him, "BLAZER JUST MADE A LITTLE GIRL CRY?!" King exclaimed with an over exaggerated expression.

Youji then brought out his phone, "Hello! FBI!" he called out.

"Oi." Blazer said with a blank look.

A few minutes later, after patching up the misunderstanding and a few lumps on both King and Youji's head, Kaoruko has calm down. She then began to ask them the direction of the Bunhousha Dormitory.

"Bunhousha? It's over there." Youji spoke pointing forward, "Just walk straight ahead and you'll see some steps that will lead you to Bunhousha.'' he instructed.

"Hai... thank you very much." Kaoruko said with a bow.

"Are you perhaps a mangaka?'' King pointed out, "From what I heard... most of Bunhousha's residents are mangakas.'' he stated.

Kaoruko nodded, "H-Hai... I'm a manga artist." she confirmed, "I came here because my editor told me it can help me improve my skills." she explained.

"Well good luck with that." Youji spoke, "I'm sure you're going to be a great mangaka." he said with a smile.

Kaoruko smiled back, "H-Hai! Thank you very much!" she replied in gratitude.

And with that, King, Youji and Blazer left though Blazer took one last glance at Kaoruko before walking away. Kaoruko then continues her towards her destination. After a few minutes of walking, Kaoruko arrives at a complex with a long steps towards the gate of the actual apartment.

Kaoruko then puts down her bag, "Is this it?'' she asked herself as she pulls out a small map, "What am I going to do if they don't allow newbies in?'' she whispered in worry.

Then the gates' door open as a young woman steps out carrying some sort of bag. The young woman has a shoulder-length brown hair tied in a low ponytail with a scrunchy, she has brown eyes and wears glasses. She wears a black shirt over a white collared shirt, beige knee-length skirt and brown sandals. This is Ririka Hanazono, the housemother at Bunhousha Dormitory

 **Bunhousha Dormitory Housemother**

 **Ririka Hanazono**

Ririka then noticed Kaoruko, "Oh? What's the matter, dear?" she asked which caused Kaoruko to panic again. Ririka then went down the steps and approaches her, "Are you lost?'' she asked.

"N-No...'' Kaoruko replied nervously, "Is this Bunhousha?'' she pointed out nervously.

"Ara... are you a fan?'' Ririka pointed out, "You can't just come here like that.'' she said with a smile. However her smile caused Kaoruko's panic to grew even worse.

"N-No..." Kaoruko tried to say but was too scared, "A... A... A... Abababababababa!" she cried in a comical manner.

After a few minutes of calming down and patching up another misunderstanding, Ririka leads Kaoruko to the apartment, opening the door for newbie as they enters the place.

"Sorry, I heard that a high school girl is coming." Ririka spoke, "I know that there are a lot of young manga artist lately, but I guess they let grade schoolers in, too.'' she said.

"I'm in high school-" Kaoruko tried to say but was interrupted.

"There are some girls have who already have serialized series, so do your best." Ririka said with a smile, "The future must be bright for you if they picked you when you're still in grade school." she stated.

"But.. I'm a high school...'' Kaoruko tried to explain as they got into the second floor but was interrupted again.

"The fact that this place is so old must've surprise you.'' Ririka pointed out, "They've done some work on it so the rooms are nice, but they're planning to remodel the whole place in about a year." she explained, "You might be the last girl we get.'' she pointed out with a smile.

"I see..." Kaoruko replied.

The two the arrives in front of a door, "Okay, here's your room." she announced. She turns to Kaoruko with a smile, "Do your best.'' she said.

Kaoruko smiled back, "Thank you." she replied in gratitude.

Kaoruko then opens the door and was greeted by the sight of a girl lazing around on a beanie bag with a basket of donuts and tons of papers lying all around her. The girl has a mid-long, blonde hair reaching to about her shoulders with a red ribbon knotted to the right side of her hair. She also has blue eyes. As mentioned, she has a C-cup size bra and a curve perfect for a model. She wears an orange-yellow frilly, laced top and wears yellow shorts with an orange frills. This is Koyume Koizuka.

 **Manga Artist**

 **Koyume Koizuka**

 _"Someone's lazing around in there!"_ Kaoruko exclaimed in her thoughts.

Koyume then turns to her, "Hum-go-ger..." she muffled with a donut on her mouth.

Kaoruko then closes the door as she turns to Ririka, ""S-Someone's in this room!" she pointed out.

Ririka nodded, ""Yes, you'll be sharing the room." she replied.

"Sharing?'' Kaoruko repeated, _"No one told me that! I'm going to be sharing a room with someone?!"_ she exclaimed in her thoughts.

Suddenly, the door opens as Koyume's hand landed on Kaoruko's shoulders, startling her on the process. Koyume looks at her with a smile, "I'm Koyume!" she introduced herself, "I draw shoujo manga." she said, "Nice to meet you.'' she greeted cheerfully as she grabs Kaoruko's hands.

"Ababababa... I'm sorry to disturb you." Kaoruko apologized.

"No worries." Koyume reassured, "I just came here today." she said.

"But you've already settled in!" Kaoruko pointed out in her thoughts.

"What's your name?'' Koyume asked.

Kaoruko then took off her hat, "I-I'm Kaoruko Moeta." she introduced herself, "My pen name is Kaos, and I draw 4-panel manga." she stated.

Koyume then began to pat her head, "Kaos-chan, huh?'' she mused, "You're so cute and small.'' she pointed out, "Want a doughnut?" she offered. As this going on, Kaoruko began to cry, "Uwah! I'm sorry." she apologized, "Do you not like doughnuts?'' she asked.

"No." Kaoruko replied, "Um... it's just that I've never had anyone to talk to me like this before." she said wiping her tears as Koyume smiled.

And with that, Ririka left to do some errands while Kaoruko settles in her room with Koyume. Both girls then began to have conversation which is mostly about manga. Then Kaoruko told Koyume about her problems that she can't draw characters with nice bodies while Koyume shares her flaw that she can't draw male characters. Kaoruko then began to talk negatively as she began to tear up which got Koyume tearing up as well because it got her nervous as well.

And with that, the two girls began to cry. Their cries attracted the attention of two girls whom just recently arrived at the place.

The first girl has a short, blue hair with yellow sleepy eyes. She wears a blue hoodie jacket over a white loose collared shirt and blue top, brown skirt, white socks and blue & white sneakers. This is Tsubasa Katsuki.

 **Manga Artist and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Tsubasa Katsuki**

The second girl is taller than Tsubasa, she has a long, purple hair reaching to about the level of her waist with a matching purple eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless-buttoned vest over a white collared long-sleeve shirt with a purple ribbon tie, brown skirt, brown socks and brown loafers. This is Ruki Irokawa.

 **Manga Artist and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ruki Irokawa**

The two girls made their way towards the second floor and right in front of Kaoruko and Koyume's room. Ruki then knocks on the door, "H-Hai..." Koyume replied from inside whom stopped crying for a minute.

Ruki opens the door just in time for Kaoruko to stop crying, "Are you the new girls that came here today?'' Ruki asked.

"W-Wh-Who are you?'' Kaoruko stuttered a question.

"Huh? I-I live in the next room..." Ruki replied in surprise.

Both Koyume and Kaoruko looks at them with hopeful eyes, "Are you our manga artist senpais?'' the former asked.

"Senpai!" Kaoruko cried.

The two girls stood up and jumps to embrace Tsubasa and Ruki in joy, "You actually survived!" Koyume cheered.

"Senpai!" Kaoruko cried.

"What's going on with this two?'' Ruki asked in confusion.

After a few minutes of calming down, both Tsubasa and Ruki introduced themselves as serialized manga artist much to Kaoruko and Koyume's awe and excitement.

"I draw really passionate shounen manga." Tsubasa said as she turns to Ruki, "She draws po-" she tried to say but Ruki covers her mouth with her hand.

"Tsu-chan, wait!" Ruki squawked before covering Kaoruko's ears, "You shouldn't say that in front of someone so young!" she cried as Kaoruko flaps her arms.

"I-I'm a high-school first year..." Kaoruko muttered.

Ruki then let's go of Kaoruko, "What, high school? You don't look like one.'' she pointed out.

Her words struck Kaoruko like an arrow across her chest as she comically fell down to the floor, "I-I get that a lot...'' she admitted in shame.

Ruki then stares at Kaoruko, _"She's so cute and small, I bet she'd look good in a kigurumi."_ she thought. Then she began to imagine Kaoruko wearing a pink whole body bunny suit having tea party with animals only to attacked by a lecherous wolf. "Don't go that way! I'm so stupid!" she cried over what she just thought. She then covers her face, "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" she said to herself over and over as the other watches her.

"Don't worry about it." Tsubasa reassured, "She just works to much." she pointed out. She then turns to Kaoruko and Koyume, "Why were you crying, by the way?'' she asked.

Koyume then spoke, "I'm glad that I was able to debut, but I get nervous that I never get popular..." she replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"You think there's no point if you don't get popular?'' Tsubasa pointed out.

"Not at all!" Koyume replied, "I've always loved drawing manga..." she said.

"Then who cares?'' Tsubasa replied getting close to the girls, "I think you just have to keep drawing until you get close to your ideal." she advised.

Koyume stares at her for second before smiling, "Y-You're right!" she agreed.

"Actually, if you ever want to get close to your ideal, then you _have_ to keep drawing!" Tsubasa said dramatically with pose.

"She reworded it!" Koyume pointed out.

"Now it totally sounds like a tagline!" Kaoruko pointed out.

Both Ruki and Tsubasa told the girls that if they need any help just call them, much to Kaoruko and Koyume's joy and gratitude.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that afternoon in Ruki and Tsubasa's room, Ruki is currently wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and a dark-blue denim shorts while Tsubasa wears a black hoodie jacket with white stripes and black shorts.

Tsubasa is at her desk doing some work while Ruki jumps down on her bed, "They're so cute and innocent!" Ruki cheered hugging her stuff animals.

"You really like that little one, don't you, Ruki?'' Tsubasa mused.

"You were really excited, too, Tsu-chan.'' Ruki replied.

"Well, it's probably going to get interesting." Tsubasa said, "If I didn't have any deadline, we could've talk longer.'' she admitted.

Ruki smiled, "Senpai, huh?'' she mused.

Tsubasa then spoke, "We're the same age, so it's a bit weird..." she admitted.

"I must've look really mature...'' Ruki muttered.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night at the dining area, we see Ririka and Ruki preparing dinner while Koyume is setting up a table. Koyume is currently wearing a white shirt with a pink hoodie and trims, and white short with pink trimmings.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, we see Kaoruko taking a bath in a bathtub filled with warm water. Kaoruko had a lot things on her mind right now, _"Apparently this place isn't as terrifying as I thought it would be."_ she thought, _"Everyone here seems really nice."_ she thought as Ririka, Koyume, Ruki, Tsubasa and even King and Youji appears on her mind... Blazer still terrifies her though. _"But I wonder if I'll be able to survive."_ she thought in worry.

Back at the dining room, Ririka, Ruki and Koyume are done preparing dinner, "Dinner's ready.'' Ririka announced.

"I'll go get Kaos-chan.'' Koyume volunteered.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ririka said making Koyume stop. Ririka then opens a window that is connected to the bathroom from the kitchen, "Kaos-chan, dinner.'' she said with a smile.

Her sudden appearance startles Kaoruko that she dunks her head down in the water, "Abababababa..." she blabbered under the water.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	37. The Comic Girls at School

The next morning back at Neo-City, we see Karouko Moeta, Koyume Koizuka, Ruki Irokawa and Tsubasa Katsuki making their way towards the Vanguard Academy.

Kaoruko is currently wearing a light brown and white, long-sleeved blazer with a stripe pattern on both ends of the sleeve and a matching brown skirt with a red-ribbon, black thigh-high socks and brown loafers.

Koyume is currently wearing a light brown and white, long-sleeved blazer over a yellow sweater vest & white collared shirt that sports brown cuffs with white lines, brown skirt, black high socks and brown loafers.

Both Ruki and Tsubasa are wearing their respective uniforms which were described from the previous chapter.

As they made their way towards the main entrance, Ruki spoke, "By the way, you two are basically transfer students, right?'' she pointed out referring to Kaoruko and Koyume.

"Yes and I'm very nervous." Kaoruko replied.

After getting through the main entrance, the girls walks across the halls which is pretty empty save for a few people, Koyume took notice of this.

"Is it me or that I don't see a lot of people around?'' Koyume pointed out.

"Oh! That right.'' Ruki said in realization, "A lot of students, and I mean A LOT, are currently on a field trip right now at Herowood for some sort of musical event.'' she replied, "Only a few people didn't join the trip." she said.

"Why didn't you joined the trip?'' Kaoruko asked.

"Ruki and I busy with our manga, we just can't leave that." Tsubasa replied.

Ruki let's out a sigh, "I really wanted to go but Tsubasa is right, I can't leave my manga unfinished." she stated.

"Sorry to here that." Koyume said.

Kaoruko then spoke, "Do you keep the fact that you draw manga a secret from everyone at school?'' she asked.

Ruki nodded, "Yeah." she confirmed, "Only a few people know but the rest has no idea about it." she stated, "But I think that's for the best since it's pretty embarrassing if anyone spreads rumors about me." she said, "I mean... considering that kind of manga I draw you know..." she pointed out.

As they continue to walk forward, King Forest and Youji Itami came out from one room and saw them.

"Yo, morning girls.'' Youji greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Forest-san, Itami-san." Ruki greeted back.

"No job today?'' Tsubasa asked.

Youji shook his head, "Nope." he chirped, "We're job free today, so we're free to do what we want." he stated.

King then noticed Kaoruko, "Ah! Aren't you the girl that is looking for the Bunhousha yesterday?!" he pointed out with a smile.

Kaoruko flinched, "H-Hai! Thank you very much for helping me...'' she replied with a bow.

"You know them, Kaos-chan?'' Koyume asked.

Kaoruko nodded, "H-Hai... they helped me yesterday by showing me the direction towards Bunhousha.'' she explained.

"So you're a new student, huh?'' Youji mused, "Well... we welcome you aboard and I hope you enjoy your time here." he said with a smile.

Kaoruko smiled back, "H-Hai! Thank you very much." she said in gratitude.

King then checks out his watch, "Well... there's still a lot of time before classes starts, so you better go to the faculty room and get your schedules.'' he advised.

Koyume nodded, "Hai! Will do!" she chirped.

Youji and King then walks off, "We'll see you girls around." the former said before walking out of a view.

Koyume then turns to Tsubasa, "Are they teachers in this school?'' she asked.

"They're students actually." Tsubasa replied bluntly.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Kaoruko and Koyume exclaimed in shock.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that morning, we see the girls standing outside the faculty room after Kaoruko and Koyume got the class schedules and other stuffs, Kaoruko then let's out a sigh.

"What's wrong?'' Koyume asked.

"I'm getting nervous thinking about my introduction." Kaoruko replied.

"You don't need to think to think hard about it, it'll be over in no time." Koyume pointed out, "Not to mention, I'll be there, so you will be fine." she reassured lightly patting Kaoruko's back, much to to Kaoruko's appreciation.

Tsubasa nodded, "Besides... I'm pretty sure that there less people in our class right now since everyone is at the trap, so you don't have to worry about your introduction.'' she explained, "You'll just have to worry about that once everyone gets back." she added.

"Ababababa...'' Kaoruko blabbered in panic.

Then a young woman came out from the faculty room. The woman has a long, brown hair that is crown braided that almost reaches to her shoulder blades. She has a greenish tone on her eyes. She wears a long-sleeve white collared shirt, tucked inside a black knee-length skirt and black pumps. This is Miharu Nijino.

 **Vanguard Academy Teacher**

 **Miharu Nijino**

Miharu turns to them, "We're going to start class now." she announced.

"Yes ma'am." the girls replied.

Koyume looks at Miharu with a smile, "She's so cute!" she cheered with a smile before staring at her with a thoughtful look. Miharu then turns around to walk away when suddenly, Koyume placed a white ribbon at the back of her head, "You're even cuter with this!" she cheered much to Miharu's shock.

Tsubasa then pulls away Koyume as Miharu grabs the ribbon and pulls it off of her hair, she then turns to Koyume with a strict look, "You're one of the transfer students, aren't you?'' she pointed out, "Hurry up and get to class!" she scolded before turning to Kaoruko and Koyume, "That goes for you two as well!" she added before walking away.

"That's our first period teacher, Nijino-sensei." Ruki whispered, "She's rather strict, despite how she looks." she stated, "See? Scary right?'' she pointed out.

"I want to be scolded by the beautiful teacher, too...'' Kaoruko replied blissfully.

"Eh?!" Ruki squawked in shock.

 **Bzzzttt...**

A minute later, the girls arrives at a classroom and like what Tsubasa said earlier, the classroom is occupied by six people including their first period teacher, Miharu and Blazer, the later is situated at the very back of the room as three more girls and two males are also present in the room.

The first girl is a tall and has waist-length pink hair with red eyes and yellow ear piece, and has a voluptuous and squishy figure. She wears a white blouse with red bow tie, blue skirt, thigh-high socks and black shoes. This is Ai Roborovskii.

 **Robot Girl, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ai Roborovskii**

The second girl has a petite frame with a long blonde hair that reaches her back, and has blue eyes. She wears a lab coat over a purple uniform-dress, black socks and brown shoes. This is Tsukuru Kagaku.

 **Science and Research Department Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Tsukuru Kagaku**

The third girl is a tall, slender woman with a dark-blue, waist-length hair tied in low twintails and has hosome-red eyes. She wears a dark-blue cloak over dark-blue slit minidress with an open cup bra, a feathered scarf, dark-blue evening gloves, black thigh-high stockings, court shoes and a large witch hat. This is Crow Lytis.

 **Witch, Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Crow Lytis**

The first male is a tall and muscular man with a light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. He wears a black polo shirt over a white top with a crossed necklace, blue jeans and black boots. This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

 **Espada, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

The second male is a young man with a wild and messy red hair and has blue eyes. He wears al ong sleeve black shirt under a red jacket top, blue straps on his torso. Red pants with red sneakers. The left sleeve was torn off and the right pant left is normally rolled up. Has bandages on his right leg due to scars that he doesn't like showing. This is Jet Siegel.

 **D.I.C.E. Operative, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Jet Siegel**

Ruki and Tsubasa took their seat while Kaoruko and Koyume stood in front of the class with Kaoruko looking all nervous.

Miharu turns to the two girls, "Please introduce yourselves.'' she requested.

Koyume smiled, "Hello everyone, my name is Koyume Koizuka, please to meet all of you!" she introduced herself and greeted everyone rather brightly.

Crow grinned, "She's a cheerful girl." she mused.

"Too cheerful if you ask me.'' Jet grumbled in annoyance.

"Ufufufufu~" Tsukuru chuckled rather ominously as she eyes Koyume's body, "She looks like a healthy girl.'' she pointed out, "Perfect to be experimented on." she said with a grin.

Grimmjow then bops her head making her yelp, "Don't go eyeing that girl like some sort of guinea pig.'' he scolded, "But I must say though... she looks hot." he muttered with a grin.

Then it's Kaoruko's turn to introduce herself but panic is completely taking over her. She then realized something, _"I haven't used my real name for a while!"_ she thought in panic, _"Wait... how do I pronounce it again? Is it MOETA or MOEta?''_ she thought when she noticed everyone staring at her, _"Everyone's staring at me?!"_ she exclaimed in her thoughts, "M-Moe... M-Moe... M-M-M-M-Moe... More..." she tried to introduce herself but could blabber one part of her surname.

" _Kaos-chan, you're coming off as a weirdo!"_ Ruki exclaimed in her thoughts.

"What is these creature in front of us?'' Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow... her blabbering is so cute~" Ai cooed.

"Yeah... and it's fucking annoying." Jet grumbled.

Kaoruko then noticed Ruki and Tsubasa giving her a look of support, she then took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm Kaoruko Moeta, it's nice to meet you all." she greeted with a nervous smile as Koyume, Ruki and Tsubasa sigh in relief.

"She's an interesting little lamb." Crow mused, "I do hope that everything goes well for her in this academy." she stated.

"She won't last a week.'' Grimmjow said.

"She won't last an hour." Tsukuru followed.

As Kaoruko and Koyume takes their seat with the former sitting next to Ai. Meanwhile, Tsubasa turns to Ruki, "Is she gonna be okay?'' she asked.

"Her seat's so far away, so I'm worried." Ruki replied.

And with that, class started as Miharu began her lecture, Blazer has his arms crossed while eyeing Kaoruko for some reason.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Kaoruko, Koyume, Ruki and Tsubasa at the academy's rooftop with several people scattered around the area. Kaoruko let's out a sigh as she clings her hand on the chain fence.

"I'm so scared of people I don't know..." Kaoruko muttered.

Koyume lightly pats her on the back, "It's fine, it's fine... you don't need to force yourself to know everyone quick." she reassured.

"Besides... everyone from class seems to like you." Ruki pointed out when she remembers Grimmjow, Jet and Blazer, "Well... almost everyone." she added.

Kaoruko sighed, "I hope so." she replied.

Tsubasa is drawing on her sketchpad when she noticed numerous cats approaching them, "Oh? Cats." she pointed out getting everyone's attention.

"So cute~" Koyume mused, "But what are those cats doing here?'' she asked.

"I think these cats belongs to Nyazumaki-san." Ruki pointed out.

The cats then began too gather around Kaoruko and began meowing at her, much to her delight as she began to pet them while Koyume, Ruki and Tsubasa watches her in awe.

"She's quick to make friends with animals." Ruki pointed out.

"Yeah~" Koyume mused with a smile.

"That's a talent." Tsubasa said in awe.

As this is going on, we see Blazer watching the girls from another rooftop more particularly on Kaoruko. He then felt a hard yet light bop on the back of his head, he turns around to see Grimmjow standing behind him with a book in hand.

"Oi... why are you stalking those girls?'' Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not stalking them, I'm observing one of them." Blazer clarified.

"Who?'' Grimmjow asked.

"Moeta-san." Blazer replied.

"What's wrong with her? She seems like a nice girl." Grimmjow stated.

Blazer turns his attention back to Kaoruko, "I feel something strange from her.'' he replied, "Something similar to Indigo Zap." he verified.

"I fail to see the similarities between that pipsqueak and that Crystal Prep junkie." Grimmjow pointed out indecorously.

"I'm not talking about their appearance nor personality.'' Blazer pointed out, "The reason why I think Moeta-san is similar to Indigo is because they had the same classification of a certain power... a _Special_." he said with a serious look.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	38. One Fine Day 5

It was a nice morning at Neo-City as we go to the AniManga Cafe, inside we see Fal, Air and Luna walking around towards separate tables with tray of food in their hands. Fal went towards one table where Hiyoko Saoinji and Mahiru Koizumi are at, Air then approaches Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka's table while Luna handed Roy and Travis Touchdown's breakfast at one table.

Meanwhile at the bar counter, we see Wave of the Jaegers relaxing while enjoying a drink, when someone sat next to him to his right, "Cola please" a voice said which sounded like it spoke through a radio, "Extra ice, one straw" the voice added.

Malin Fong nodded nervously, "Sure thing" she replied and began preparing the person's order.

Curious, Wave turned to see whoever was sitting next to him when he almost fell backwards in surprise.

Sitting next to him was a young man with short unkempt chestnut brown hair and just about almost his age if it wasn't for the gray and crimson tinted gas mask covering his whole face. This was none other than the flamethrower wielding solo hero himself, Blazer.

He was in his usual outfit composed of his maroon t-shirt, black tactical vest, black tactical combat gloves, dark blue tactical cargo pants with belt and black strapped combat boots minus his elbow pads, knee pads, helmet and overcoat, revealing him to be wearing a black long sleeve shirt under his t-shirt and vest and his FNP-45 pistol and Rhino 60DS revolver holstered in a pair of shoulder holsters. He also had his SP5K-like flamethrower holstered on his right thigh.  
Wave continued to stare at the gas mask wearing solo hero as said person was tapping his fingers at the bar counter as he waited for his drink.

 _"Who's this guy?"_ Wave thought, _"I've never seen him around here before and what's with the mask?"_ he wondered.

Malin then came with Blazer's order as he put it on the counter, "Here's your drink" she said before bolting off to the back.

Blazer sighed, "Thank you" he thanked despite Malin being gone from his sight. He then clicked a button on his gas mask as a small compartment opened in the mouth area. He then took the bending straw that was on his glass and started to drink through it.

Seeing this got Wave a bit wierded out and he noticed that nobody was weirded out by this as if this is a normal thing.

Blazer then noticed Wave staring at him as he turned to his direction, causing the young man of the seas to turn away as he started to get nervous.

 _"Oh man, now he's staring at me!"_ Wave thought as he started sweating bullets, _"Why do have this sense of déjà vu all of a sudden?"_ he thought until it hit him, _"Oh yeah..l this is like how I met Bols"_ he thought.

"Uhh... hi there" Blazer greeted which made Wave flinch a bit as he slowly turned to the gas mask wearing solo hero.

"Oh! Uh... hi there..." Wave greeted back nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Blazer asked tilting his head.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all! Ha ha!" Wave replied while waving his hands a bit frantically.

There was a slight pause before the gas mask wearing hero shrugged it off, "Meh..." he muttered, "Anyway…" he spoke, "I'm Blazer…" he said introducing himself, "Nice to meet you" he said while offering a handshake.

Surprised by this, Wave decided to return the gesture, "I'm Wave" he introduced himself back while returning the handshake, "Nice to meet you too" he said.

 _"Phew! I thought he was gonna kill me there, guess I jumped to conclusions again,"_ Wave thought with relief.

Later, the two young men talked about themselves and what they do and they told about some of their adventures and they seemed kinda interesting.

"Yo Wave!" a voice called, Wave and Blazer turned to see two young men coming towards them.

The first young man has a large, heavy build with a messy light-brown hair, has green eyes and wears black-thick glasses. He wears a white tuxedo jacket over a white collared shirt with black tie, white trousers and white leather shoes. This is the Ultimate Impostor.

 **Ultimate Impostor, Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **The Ultimate Imposter**

The second young man has a shoulder-length hair and has sharp gray eyes. He wears a gray jacket with green and black highlights and furred collar over a yellow turtleneck and black goggles with black visors, brown pants, white & black creamed shoes, white gloves and two gauntlets with crystal on each arms. This is Hisui Hearts.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Hisui Hearts**

"Oh hey, what's up?" Wave greeted.

"Have you seen..." Hisui was about to ask when he and UI noticed Blazer.

"Uhh... hi..." Blazer greeted.

Hisui sneered, "Cheh!... on second thought, I'll ask someone else." he said.

"Eh?" Wave said in confusion as Hisui and UI walks away. Both Hisui and UI spared one last disgusted glance at Blazer before completely leaving, _"What was that about?"_ Wave thought out loud but then he heard someone sigh as he turned to see Blazer with his head slumped down with purple wavy lines on him depicting his glumness. "Hey... you okay man?" Wave asked the man of the seas in concern.

"Oh, nothing." Blazer replied, "This is just a normal thing." he claimed.

Wave then noticed Usopp and Teddie walking towards them but when they noticed Blazer, they back-pedaled in fear, "Huh? Is everyone afraid of you?" he pointed out.

"Well... some..." Blazer admitted, "It's mostly those who've heard of my feats and whenever they'd see me with my mask on, they get scared and walk away" he explained.

"Why not take your mask off?" Wave suggested as Blazer just turned away and started mumbling and it sounded like he was talking like a Death Trooper. Although Wave couldn't understand what he was saying, he could tell that he was upset, "Uh! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" he tried to apologize but Blazer cut him off.

"It's alright." Blazer reassured much to Wave's relief, "I have my reasons for not removing my mask in public." he replied, "I'll tell you once I'm ready." he said earning a nod from Wave.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day at the Vanguard Academy, everyone are now back to their usual daily routines. We see Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjows Jaequerjaquez, Uryuu Ishida, Gingka Hagane and Gundham Tanaka having a conversation in front of a row of lockers as Akane Owari and Akame walks past them. Meanwhile in front of another row of lockers, we see Tatsumi Oga with Baby Bel, Ike, Rey Dynamic and Prince Mufasa having a conversation when Akira Tomita and Horace Godwinn approaches them.

We then see Yosuke Hanamura with a frankfurter in hand walking down the hallways. He rounds the corner of an intersection, and almost immediately he comes running back with Tae Yamada hot on his trail. Tae then caught Yosuke and began to wrestle him all across the halls until she managed to get on top of him with her eyes on Yosuke's food.

"Okay! Okay!" Yosuke surrendered, "You can have my frankfurter!" he cried handing his food to Tae. Tae then happily sinks her teeth on the food and began to eat it rather horribly, much to Yosuke's disgust, "Geez... you really don't have any manners, do you?'' he pointed out in annoyance.

Sakura Minamoto and Saki Nikaidou then arrives to help Yosuke when the camera pans towards a door situated between two rows of lockers. Behind the door, we see Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa gathered around the room.

The room currently serves as their personal room which oddly enough... looks exactly like their old club room Otonokizaka.

"This room... feels too familiar." Eli admitted with a nervous smile.

Nico looks around in glee, "That's right! This room looks exactly the same as our old club room!" she exclaimed, "The shelves, the tables, the curtains... everything!" she pointed out. She then noticed a box of Kleenex at one shelf, she picks it up, "Hey... who brought this Kleenex here?'' she asked as the girls responded by shrugging their shoulders, "So no one owns this?'' she pointed out before throwing it outside through the window.

Outside, we see Jaune Arc, Wesley Bryans and Oscar Pine having a conversation when the box hits Jaune at the back of his head, "Hey! Who threw that shit at me?!" he demanded as Wesley snickered while Oscar picks up the box.

Back inside the room, Kotori spoke, "This is all thanks to Bladeworks-hime." she said, "She's the one who recreated this room for us." she pointed out.

"That girl's decorating skills is really amazing." Umi admitted, "And she did this by taking one look of a photo of our old club room." she explained.

"She's that good!" Nico squawked in shock.

Nozomi giggled, "Then we owe her one." she said with a smile.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a knock on the door. Nico then opens the door and was greeted by the massive sight of Bartlomiej Agbayani... his presence got some of the girls froze in place and not more so than Nico, whom is utterly terrified.

"Oh! Bart-nyaa!" Rin exclaimed in glee as she skips towards the large young man, "What are you doing here, nya?'' she asked ignoring the shaking Nico right next to her. Bartlomiej then brought out a piece of cellphone strap from his pocket, "Ah! My cellphone strap that I lost!" she cheered gently taking the object, "Thanks, Bart!" she said in gratitude. Bartlomiej nodded before leaving, Rin then turns to everyone whom is looking at her, "What's wrong, nyaa?" she asked in confusion.

"You know that person?'' Eli asked.

Rin nodded, "Hai! Hanayo, Maki and I met him back in Herowood." she replied, "After finding out that he's part of this school, we became good friends with him." she said.

"Despite his imposing physique, he's actually a very decent guy." Maki admitted.

Hanayo nodded, "And he's polite, too." she added.

"Wow... I'm really surprised that your friends with that kind of guy." Honoka said, "Maybe I should befriend him, too.'' she quipped.

Nozomi then let's out an amused grin, "By the way, Honoka... how is your relationship going with Wyld-san?'' she asked rather mischievously.

Honoka tilts her head sideways, "Who knows~" she mused with a smile.

Nozomi giggled, "If you say so." she replied.

"Honoka-san... you... you're so shameless..." Umi muttered.

"Here you again! Umi-chan! Chimera and I haven't done anything shameless...'' Honoka exclaimed, "... yet.'' she added.

"Yet? What do you mean _yet_? Are you planning to do something with that _yet_ is added to your sentence?!" Umi exclaimed grabbing both of Honoka's shoulder and began to shake her rather violently.

"Umi-chan! Calm down!" Kotori cried trying to get Umi to calm down.

Eli sighed before smiling, "Well... I guess it's back to business for us." she said.

Nozomi nodded in agreement, "I'm really glad that Muse is now back for good." she spoke as she pulls out a card, "I can tell that there's a lot of good things ahead of us." she mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day at the academy, we see Yosuke with a hamburger in hand walking down the hallways. He rounds the corner of an intersection, and almost immediately he comes running back with Tae hot on his trail. Tae then caught Yosuke and began to wrestle him all across the halls until she managed to get on top of him with her eyes on Yosuke's food.

"Okay! Okay!" Yosuke surrendered, "You can have my hamburger!" he cried handing his food to Tae. Tae then happily sinks her teeth on the food and began to eat it rather horribly, much to Yosuke's disgust, "Geez... how come every time I had food in hand, you're always there to devour it!?'' he pointed out in annoyance. Tae's response is staring at him while chewing, "Oi... don't look at me like that." he grumbled. Yosuke then stood up, "Ugh... next time if you want food... just ask." he said before walking away.

If one would look closely at Tae's face... there a few red tints on her cheeks.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	39. One Fine Day 6

It was a fine morning at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Camp. At one training area, we see Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Brent Dark, Wesley Bryans, Donnel, Lissa, Nowi, Mata, Lunette Yaeger, Geraldo Axel, Maya Sparrow, Cardin Winchester, Elise Pearson, Alla Yuliya, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Ichigo Kurosaki and some trainees that are yet to introduced at one area with several training dummies tied on poles, they're being instructed by a... really weird instructor.

The instructor wears an asbestos-lined suit that provides protection from the afterburn and wears a black gas mask. This is The Pyro.

 **Mann Co. Mercenary and Trainer**

 **The Pyro**

The Pyro then spoke, "Mmm-mmm-mmmmpphh-mmmmmppphhh-mmmmpphhhh...'' he muffled.

Elise then leans towards next to Alla, "I will never get used to the Pyro's mumbling." she whispered.

The Pyro then pointed a finger at one dummy, "Mmm-mmm-mmmmpphh-mmmmmppphhh-mmmmpphhhh...'' he mumbled before pointing a finger at several weapons on ground, "Mmm-mmm-mmmmpphh-mmmmmppphhh-mmmmpphhhh...'' he mumbled before making hand gestures that refers to explosion.

"You want us to use those weapons to blast those dummies?'' Wesley pointed out.

The Pyro clapped his hands, "Mmm-mmm-mmmmpphh-mmmmmppphhh-mmmmpphhhh...'' he mumbled cheerfully in affirmation. He then pointed a finger at Jaune, "Mmm-mmm-mmmmpphh-mmmmmppphhh-mmmmpphhhh...'' he mumbled.

Jaune immediately understood what the Pyro meant, "Guess I'm going up first." he said. Jaune walks forward and picks up a shotgun, he then aimed the firearm at one dummy before shooting, hitting the target pretty nicely, "Nice..." he muttered.

The Pyro claps his hands cheerfully, "Mmm-mmm-mmmmpphh-mmmmmppphhh-mmmmpphhhh...'' he mumbled in appreciation while giving him a thumbs-up.

"That was easy." Jaune muttered, "Then again... it's a shotgun, it's not really that difficult to use compared to the alien weapons." he stated.

"But it's a good start if you ask me." Ren pointed out.

Jaune nodded, "I guess you're right." he replied in agreement.

Ren turns to his right and saw something that made his eyes wide, "Jaune! Get down!" he yelled grabbing the scrawny blonde's arm and pulled him down to the ground.

Then a blast from a bazooka that was suppose to be for Jaune hits one dummy, blasting it to bits. Jaune and Ren stood up and stares at the dummy in horror.

"Damn! Ah missed!" a voice complained.

Jaune facefaulted as his left hand slides down his face, he turns around to see Donzerg "Zerg" Stronghold holding a bazooka on his shoulder, "Damn it, Zerg! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" the blonde demanded in annoyance.

Zerg then aims the bazooka at Jaune once more, "None of yer business, Arc! Now man up and die!" he replied by blasting another shot at the blonde.

"EEEK!" Jaune shrieked as he ducks down.

And with that, the training session spiraled into chaos as Zerg chases a terrified Jaune all over the place with Ren, Mata and Cardin trying to stop the former from killing the latter while the Pyro cheerfully watches the commotion.

As this is going on, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee watches the on-going commotion from the bleachers.

"So...'' Weiss spoke, "... that guy is the reason on how Jaune activated his semblance." she pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"How did that go?'' Yang asked, "Did the guy wounded Jaune and his semblance activated?'' she said.

"No... Zerg blew Jaune's entire body to bits and then his semblance activated." Nora clarified with a smile.

"That is sick!" Weiss exclaimed in disgust.

 **Bzzzttt...**

After the training session, we see Ichigo with Orihime Inoue walking across the halls towards the recreation room.

"Men... thanks to Zerg, we didn't get any training done!" Ichigo complained, "And Pyro enjoying Zerg's craziness doesn't help either." he stated.

"Sounds tough." Orihime pointed out.

Ichigo sighed, "Hopefully... I could get some training done this afternoon." he said, "Both Taro and Duncan are already promoted to Hero status, I need to train as much as I can, so I can catch up with them." he declared in determination.

"You'll get there, Ichigo-kun." Orihime replied with a smile.

"Kurosaki-san!" a voice called.

Both Ichigo and Orihime turns to see Anna Maymorie running towards them, "What's up, Maymorie?'' the former asked.

Anna then stops in front of them, she took a deep breaths before looking up only to look away when she saw Ichigo's face, "Umm... Kurosaki-san, Louie-san wanted to meet after lunch." she said with a tint of red on her cheeks which Orihime noticed.

Orihime slightly pouted as she is aware of Anna's one-sided crush on Ichigo... which mind you is her boyfriend.

"Really? What does he want to talk about?'' Ichigo asked in surprise.

Anna shook her head, "I don't know.'' she replied, "They only told me that he wants to meet you." she said.

"I see." Ichigo said, "Well, thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to meet up with him later." he stated.

Anna shyly nodded, "O-Okay..." she said before walking off... still with red tints on her cheeks.

Ichigo rubs the back of his head, "I wonder what Louie wants to talk about." he mused before turning to Orihime whom is giving him a cute glare, "W-What? What's wrong?'' he asked in confusion.

"You can be pretty dense at times, Ichigo-kun." Orihime muttered.

"What?'' Ichigo asked.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the items area of the training facility, we see Kazuto "Kirito" Kirgaya alongside Meliodas standing in front of a counter with a male goblin working behind the said counter.

The goblin has a green skin tone with a dark eyes and red hair styled in a messy mohawk. He has pointy ears and his fangs sticks out from his lower lip. He has lean yet muscular build, he wears a beaded necklace with tooth-like accessories. He wears a baggy pants with a brown belt and red cape dangling on it, bandaged socks and brown shoes. This is Gob.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Gob**

Gob is sorting through boxes as Kirito spoke, "Come on, Gob, these Granny Remedy Potions are to die for." he said, "Give us at least... five or six of those." he requested.

Gob in annoyance placed a bottle of antidote in front of Kirito, "Antidote! Happy?'' he exclaimed before turning back.

"Come on, Gob, we rarely get our hands on Granny Remedy Potions." Meliodas pointed out.

"I only hand out these potions for people going on missions." Gob replied, "And you guys don't have one!" he pointed out.

Then Roy, Ike and Travis Touchdown arrives at the Items Shop, "Greeting everyone." Ike greeted with smile.

"Hey, fellows." Meliodas greeted back.

Travis then noticed Gob packing some Granny Remedy Potions on one box, "Hey! Are those Granny Remedy Potions?'' he asked in excitement.

Gob let's out a groan, "Jesus Christ..." he muttered in annoyance.

"Perfect timing!" Roy spoke, "My team and I will be having a mission somewhere in the Elemental Nations tomorrow." he claimed, "Might as well packed myself with one of these." he mused.

"Get in line, Roy." Gob replied, "I'm shipping these potions to Ylisse today, you'll just to have to wait later." he stated.

"Good enough for me." Roy replied.

"Can I have one later?'' Kirito egged.

"For the last time, Kirito... no." Gob defied.

"Hey, green skin!" a voice called, "Give the kid some potions." the voice egged.

Everyone turns to see a young man approaching them. The young man wore a red bandana that held up his hair and was tied around his forehead, he also had a hooked nose, a slight beard on his cheeks and chin, and has brown eyes. He wears a black armor over a red robes and gii, white pants, brown calf-high sandals and brown hand gauntlets. This is Ryoutarou "Klein" Tsuboi.

 **Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ryoutarou "Klein" Tsuboi**

Ike grinned at his fellow Triumph Division member, "Well... look whose back after getting wounded!" he mused as Kirito got up and greeted Klein.

Klein then shared a fist bump with Kirito, "Sorry if I'm gone for a week." he said, "Being in the hospital sucks." he claimed.

"How did he get himself wounded again?'' Travis asked.

"He got shot by an arrow on the ass." Ike replied.

Gob snorted, "I can relate to that.'' he mused as he tossed a Granny Remedy Potion to Klein whom caught it with his hand.

"How come he gets a Granny Remedy Potion?'' Meliodas complained.

"Well... he got hit by an arrow in the ass." Gob replied.

Klein and Kirito then joins them, "So... anything new that happens while I was gone?'' the former asked.

Ike shrugged his shoulders, "Same old, same old." he replied, "Though... Roy's team are heading towards the Elemental Nations tomorrow and our group is going to Alabasta the day after." he stated.

Klein grinned, "Alabasta, eh? Even though it's a mission but I do look forward on checking that place out." he mused.

Gob then spoke, "It's gonna be a busy week to some of you." he mused, "Don't worry... I'll packed you guys some Granny Remedy Potion before you set sail.'' he said as he finished taping one box. He then grabs the box and placed it down on top of another box, he turns around only to be greeted by the sight of a girl standing in front of him, "GAAAAHH!" he yelped in surprise which caused the boys to flinched from his yelp. Gob then calmed down, "Who the fuck are you?!" he demanded.

The girls turns to him with a blank stare, "My name is Techna Loggy.'' she introduced herself, "I am a new student at the Vanguard Academy." she claimed.

 **Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Techna Loggy**

Techna has a petite frame, she has deep-dark eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wears a green hoodie jacket, brown safari shorts and a green bonnet.

"Nice to meet you...'' Gob greeted with an unsure, "... but what the heck are you doing here?'' he asked.

"I was told to go to the dormitory village to find the place where I'm staying." Techna replied with a calm and timid voice.

"I'm pretty sure that this place ain't the dormitory village." Gob pointed out.

"It was a mistake on my part." Techna admitted, "I was about to make my way to the dormitory village when I cross paths with a crowd of people walking past me and brought me here by accident." she explained.

"I see." Gob replied as he turns to the guys, "Uhh... can anyone of you take this girl to the dormitory village?'' he requested.

Travis raised his hand, "I'll take here there." he volunteered.

Gob turns to Techna while pointing a finger at Travis, "Okay, miss... Johnny Knoxville will take you to your new home." he stated.

"My God, Gob!" Travis spoke, "Stop calling me, Johnny Knoxville!" he scolded.

Techna then appears next to him, "I appreciate the assistance, Mister Knoxville." she said.

Travis facefaulted, "Follow me to the dormitory village.'' he grumbled as he walks away with Techna following him.

The boys silently watches Travis and Techna walk away when Kirito spoke, "Techna Loggy? Technology." he mused.

Klein grinned, "That's an interesting name." he pointed out.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day at the training facility's rooftop, we see Louie looking over the city when Ichigo approaches him.

"Sir... Maymorie-san said that you were looking for me." Ichigo pointed out, "She said that you wanted to talk to me." he added.

Louie turns to him with a smile, "Yes, I did." he confirmed, "I'll be direct and blunt... Ichigo Kurosaki, I want you to head over Ichika Orimura's world." he ordered.

This taken Ichigo aback, "Wait... what is this about?'' he asked.

Louie chuckled, "Well, Ichigo...'' he mused, "... I'm telling you this is because..." he said with a pause, "... you're the latest trainee to be promoted to hero status.'' he revealed, "And the latest honorary member of the New Age Avengers." he added with a smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	40. One Fine Day 7

It's a nice but rainy night at Neo-City as we focus our attention at the Training Facility. Outside the facility, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Darren Cross running through the rain like kids.

Meanwhile, we see Erika Yeager watching the two boys through a window, "Marcus! Darren!" Erika called, "Get in here! Both of you are gonna catch cold!" she shouted.

Trafalgar D. Water Law then stood next to her, "Don't worry... if they caught a cold, they'll be treated immediately." he reassured, "Sadly... their existing sickness called 'stupidity' can't be treated.'' he pointed out with a blank look.

Erika sighed, "You can say that again..." she muttered in agreement.

The two are currently inside the lounge where we see tons of heroes and trainees relaxing after a day's work and training. At one couch, we see Regan Bladeworks, Shana and Sakura Kinomoto having a conversation when Nami & Robin Nico approaches them with the latter offering them some mugs of hot mocha. At another couch, we see Donnel, Mata, Teddie and Yuu Narukami playing a video game with Gingka Hagane, Denki Kaminari and Minto Aizawa watching them from behind.

At the bar counter, we see Hank Hill, Van Grants and Aty having a conversation while having drinks when John Price walks past them. John then walks past a billiard table where Baron Armstrong, Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong are having a game with Hisui Hearts and Leone watching them. Right next to the billiard table is a hockey table with Nie Li and Ling Yao having a game with Lan Fan, Lynette Bishop and Gowther watching them.

As this is going on, we see Gertrud Barkhorn leaving the lounge through an exit, she then walks through the halls, past Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Luna Loud having a picture together, and towards the main entrance lobby of the facility where we see Penelope von Steiner having a conversation with Samurai Jack.

Gertrud continues to move forward until she walks past the small kitchen. Inside the small kitchen, we see Mario Martinez having a conversation with two individuals, a boy and a girl to be exact while having tea at the same time.

The boy is pretty tall with an unruly short taupe-brown colored hair, with bangs that reach just below his eyes and his eyes are asparagus-green in color. He wears a black tuxedo jacket over a white collared shirt and gray vest with a black bow tie, black slacks and black leather shoes. This is Houtarou Oreki.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Detective**

 **Houtarou Oreki**

The girl is short with a waist-length wavy blond hair, with long bangs held back with a thin black hairband with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. She wears a gray blazer jacket over a white turtleneck, red plaid skirt, white socks and red shoes. This is Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori's best friend.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student, and Detective**

 **Rima Mashiro**

Mario took a sip of his tea, "I see... I'm relieved that Hershel Layton is doing good these days." he said with a smile.

Rima took a sip of her tea as she spoke, "I still can't believe that Professor Layton was once a member of the Freedom Heroes." she admitted, "No one wonder he wasn't surprise nor shock when we told him about the existence of the multiverse." she pointed out.

Houtarou then spoke, "I'm more concerned that Descole is also aware of the multiverse." he pointed out, "With that knowledge in mind and add that with his twisted goals, who knows what he could do." he stated.

Mario nodded, "That is worrisome indeed." he admitted.

"So, what are we going to do now?'' Rima asked.

"For now... I want the two of you to assist Hershel and his companions whenever they had a case to solve." Mario instructed, "We don't know when Descole will strike again, so Hershel will be needing all the assistance he needs." he stated.

Houtarou nodded, "Copy that." he replied, "If we don't want to do it, we won't. If we have to do it, we'll do it quick." he mused.

As this is going on, Amu Hinamori and another girl enters the small kitchen. The girl has a fair skin and baby blue eyes. Her hair is blonde with very neat bangs framing her face and two very thin curls sticking up at the bottom of them, above her ears. She wears her hair in pigtails that are very curly and reach her ears. She wears a white long sleeved with blue tie, blue plaid skirt with frilled ends, and her shoes is a black Mary Jane with two socks underneath of her shoes. This is Miyako Gotokuji.

 **Multiverse's Cutest Team Honorary Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Miyako Gotokuji**

"Look, Miyako, my fashion style is called pop-punk." Amu spoke, "That is why I'm labeled as the 'cool and spicy'." she stated.

"I don't know... you still look like a goth in pink." Miyako pointed out.

"That's not even a thing." Amu grumbled. She then noticed Rima, "Rima-chan!" she greeted in glee.

Rima turns to her with a smile, "Amu-chan!" she greeted back.

Both Amu and Rima clasped hands, "It's been a while!" the former said, "How are you doing?'' she asked.

"Been busy with a lot case." Rima replied, "How about you?'' she asked.

Amu sighed, "My team and I have been on several missions lately." she replied, "And we're having another one tomorrow." she added.

Miyako giggled, "I think it's going to be fun." she mused.

Houtarou then turns to Miyako, "Well there's nothing wrong in having fun in your mission but still remember not to let your guard down." he advised with a small smile.

Miyako let's out a small blush, "H-Hai..." she replied while twirling her hair as her reaction earned a suspicious glare from Rima.

Mario then spoke, "By the way, Gotokuji... I heard that you and the girls are having a fashion event this weekend." he pointed our, "Am I correct?'' he asked.

Miyako nodded, "Hai! Miss Raya came up with it!" she replied, "We already had a set and models ready for the event." she stated. She then turns to Amu, "Amu is one of my models." she pointed out.

"Eh? Really?'' Rima asked in surprise.

Amu sighed, "Yeah... I am." she confirmed, "I owe Miyako one, so I agreed to be her model." she explained.

Mario chuckled, "This is going to be interesting." he mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Item's Corner, we see Gob working behind the counter with two teenage boys waiting for their requested items. The teenage boy has a messy brown hair and has green eyes. He wears an orange sleeveless, zipped-up jacket with a yellow hoodie over a black long-sleeve shirt, blue baggy pants, white socks and white & blue sneakers. This is Kyousuke Kagami

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Shikigami User**

 **Kyousuke Kagami**

The second teenage boy has short hair and sharp eye and eyebrows. He wears a black & white hooded jacket, gray baggy pants and black slips shoes. This is Jin Matsuriya.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Jin Matsuriya**

Gob came back to the counter and placed several bottles of antidotes and exilirs on top, "Here you go~ Five bottles of antidote and exilirs each." he mused.

Jin grabs two exilirs and three antidotes, "Thanks, Gob, this will come in handy." he stated in gratitude.

"Use it wisely you two." Gob advised, "Don't use it too quickly since there's no healer and medic in your group in this mission of yours." he stated.

Kyousuke nodded, "Will do, thanks." he replied in gratitude.

And with that, Kyousuke and Jin left the items shop when Ilia Amitola and a young woman approaches the counter. The young woman has a slender frame with a long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves, white thigh-high socks and white boots. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. This is Sheele.

 **Night Raid Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Sheele**

Gob took notice of them, "Hey girls." he greeted, "What can I do for you?'' he asked.

"Hello, Gob." Sheele greeted back, "Can we get some elixirs?'' she requested, "Ilia and I are taking part in a mission, we'd like to get things ready before that." she stated.

"Really?" Gob asked, "This is a surprise... normally, Ilia would go to a mission alone and you, Sheele, would always go on a mission with your fellow Night Raid members." he pointed out.

Ilia looks away, "Thing are different before Gob, I'm learning how to socialize with others." she reasoned.

Sheele fidgets, "I... I'm free at the moment and had nothing to do, so I volunteered to take part in this mission." she shyly explained.

Gob nodded, "Fair point." he said. He then walks towards a cabinet filled with bottles, "So... what's this mission all about?'' he asked.

Ilia spoke, "We're heading a province in the Pure-Philippines." she replied, "There are rumors of Emotionless lingering there." she added.

"Just the two of you?'' Gob asked as walks back at them and placed bottles of elixirs on top of the counter.

Ilia shook her head, "No... we actually had another person joining us but we don't know who it is." she replied.

"I wonder who it is." Sheele said.

"That would be me." a voice spoke.

 **(Play Bitiw by Sponge Cola)**

Gob, Ilia and Sheele then turns to see a young man standing next to them. The young man is pretty tall with a fair skin tone, brown eyes and a black hair styled in afro. He wears a red t-shirt, brown baggy shorts and brown & white rubber shoes. This is Pedro Penduko.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Pedro Penduko**

"The name is Pedro Penduko...'' Pedro introduced himself, "... and I'll take care of you." he said with a thumbs-up.

Gob chuckled, "Well look who it is! Pedro Penduko!" he mused, "You ladies are lucky, Pedro is from the Pure-Philippines.'' he pointed out. He then turns to Pedro, "Long time no see, Pedro!" he greeted.

"Sorry it took me a while to finish my mission." Pedro apologized, "Legend-ranked missions are hard." he pointed. He then turns to Ilia and Sheele, "So... the three of us are going on a mission tomorrow, I hope we all get along well and make sure that we end this task successfully." he said with a smile.

Ilia nodded, "You can trust on us." she replied, "By the way, I'm Ilia Amitola and this is Sheele." she introduced herself and her companion.

"N-Nice to meet you." Sheele shyly greeted.

Pedro gave her a rather dazzling smile, "Nice to meet you, too!" he greeted back which made Sheele blush a little.

Gob took notice of this and let's out a grin, "Well... this is interesting." he mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

The next day at the Training Facility, we see Samurai Jack and Indigo Zap inside the briefing room when Eddy Skipper McGee, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Yoshika Miyafuji, Ichigo Kurosaki and Duncan Nelson entering the place.

Jack turns to them, "Greetings, young warriors." he greeted.

"Good morning, Jack-sensei." Yoshika greeted, "Maymorie told us that you needed the five of us." she pointed out.

Jack nodded, "Indeed." he confirmed, "You see... I want the five of you to accompany Miss Zap to her home world." he stated.

"Sup, guys!" Indigo greeted.

"But why only five of us?'' Eddy asked indecorously, "Would it be more understandable if the whole team is here?'' he pointed out.

"It would but it seems only the five of you are available at the moment." Jack stated.

Ichigo spoke, "True." he agreed, "Double D has been called to the Major's office but we don't know why." he stated, "Taro is currently on a date with Yamada-sensei right now." he pointed out.

* * *

At this moment, we see Taro Yamada and Maya Yamada watching a romance movie only to feel awkward after stumbling upon a sex scene.

* * *

"Jake, Randy, Rex and Danny are out of town to who knows where." Duncan pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned asylum somewhere in an unnamed town, we see Jake Long, Randy Cunningham, Rex Salazar and Danny Fenton walking around the place with Jake holding up a camera.

As they walk, Jake heard something from behind, "Woah... what was that?'' he asked in confusion as the guys shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"And we had no idea what Vaas and Needles are doing right now." Ichigo admitted with a blank look.

* * *

Meanwhile at the back of the facility, we see Vaas Montenegro and Needles Kane along with Geraldo Axel gathered around a flaming barrel while toasting marshmallows on a stick.

"I still prefer ice cream over this." Needles commented.

* * *

"What about Marcus?'' Indigo asked.

"He caught cold." Ed cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sick Bay, we see both Marcus and Darren lying in on separate beds, drapped in blankets with an ice bag on their heads and thermometer in their mouths. Ram and Rem are there to take care of them.

"Ugh... cold sucks!" Darren complained.

Mikan Tsumiki then arrives with a large syringe in arms, "T-T-T-Time for medicine!" she exclaimed in panic.

The size of the syringe freaks out both Marcus and Darren, "GET THAT PIECE OF SHIT AWAY FROM US!" the former demanded in panic.

* * *

Yoshika sighed, "That's what they get for playing in the rain." she muttered.

"So, what's this mission all about?'' Duncan asked.

Indigo rubs the back of her head, "It's not really much of a mission but a simple inspection." she claimed, "You see... I been having dreams about a weird guy muttering mumbo-jumbo stuffs in CHS." she stated, "I know dreams means nothing at times but for some reason, it's been giving me some bad vibes." she said, "But if it really means something then I'm worried about my friends in CHS!" she exclaimed.

"I see... I understand." Yoshika said.

"So, we go to CHS... we go around looking for anything suspicious that could be related to Indigo's dreams and deal with it." Ichigo summarized.

Jack nodded, "Exactly." he confirmed.

"When do we leave?'' Eddy asked.

"An hour or so." Jack replied, "I think it's best that the five of you get ready.'' he advised.

The five nodded and left the room. But not a minute later, the door opens and came in Yuuji Kitao.

"Mister Jack, Miss Zap." Yuuji called out.

Both Jack and Indigo turns to him, "Oh, Mister Kitao." the former greeted, "What can we do for you?'' he asked.

"I had additional task in this mission for Indigo and her group." Yuuji replied.

"What is it?'' Indigo asked.

Yuuji raised up two fingers, "Two _Blesseds_ were detected in CHS." he revealed.

This taken both Jack and Indigo aback, "Okay... that I didn't see coming." the latter admitted.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	41. One Fine Day 8

It was early in the morning in Neo-City as we go to the Training Camp. At a basketball court situated next to the facility, here we see Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, The Ultimate Impostor, Hisui Hearts, Wesley Bryans, Akira Nova and Stephan playing a game of basketball with Eustace Bagge as their referee.

Davis currently had the ball, dribbling it with one hand as The Ultimate Impostor standing in his way, "Think you can stop me from scoring, fatass?" he mocked as UI rolled his eyes in annoyance. UI then charges forward trying to swipe the ball from Davis' hand but he swiftly dodges him, "That's a no then!" he teased. Davis continues to run through the court, running past Hisui and Wesley who tried to get the ball from him, Davis then jumps up high and was about to do a dunk when UI jumps in front of him and blocks his shot, "What the?!" Davis squawked in shock while accidentally pushing down UI to the ground.

Eustace then blew his whistle, "FOUL!" he exclaimed.

Davis and UI then got into each other's face, "You fatass!" the former and two began to brawl! Their squabble caught Hisui, Wesley, Akira, Stephan and even, Eustace, as the brawl manifested into a large-cartoonic dust cloud as they continue to squabble.

The scene then transitions inside the Training Camp as we head towards the Sick Bay. Inside the Sick Bay, we see Subaru Natsuki, Emilia, Ram and Rem playing a card game known as Old Maid.

"Oi, Barasu-kun..." Ram spoke, "... I can't believe you fooled me in to getting to play this stupid game.'' she stated in disdain.

Subaru chuckled, "It's your own fault of getting fooled by me, of all people." he pointed out with a grin.

"Tch." Ram clicked her tongue.

"Subaru-kun... this is an interesting game." Emilia spoke, "I'm really having fun, right now!" she cheered.

"As expected of Subaru-kun!" Rem spoke, "I love this game that you invented!" she cheered.

"Uh... Rem?'' Subaru spoke, "... I didn't invent this game." he admitted.

"Oi." an annoyed voice spoke. Subaru, Emilia, Ram and Rem turns to see Marcus "The Kane" McGee sitting on his bed while giving them an annoyed look, "Can you guys keep it down! Or better yet... find another place to play Old Maid!" he exclaimed.

Ram scoffed, "We had free time right now and during free time, we are free to do whatever we want." she stated. She then turns to him with a grin, "Or could you be jealous because you can't do anything right now because your bed-ridden." she mocked.

Marcus' left eye twitches in irritation, "Y-You...'' he growled.

Emilia then spoke, "Excuse us, Marcus-san, we'll try to keep it down our voices." she said.

Marcus sighed, "Whatever." he replied, "As long you don't disturb me nor wake up the sleeping baby over there." he said while jabbing a thumb at a bed next to him where Darren Cross is sleeping.

"Waffles... waffles..." Darren muttered with a goofy smile as he sleeps.

"He sure love waffles." Subaru mused.

Ram scoffed, "Heh! Only losers eat those kind of foods." she commented.

"Apologize to every waffle makers in the multiverse!" Subaru exclaimed.

Suddenly, Eddy Skipper McGee enters the room, "Guess who's back!" he announced. Eddy is currently wearing his yellow shirt underneath a black vest, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Oh good..." Ram spoke, "... the second biggest loser after Barusu arrives." she pointed out.

"Oi!" Subaru yelled.

Marcus turns to his adoptive brother, "Hey, Eddy!" he greeted back, "How was the mission?'' he asked.

Eddy looks away with a depressed look, "We got our asses kick." he replied rather begrudgingly.

"Oh... sorry to hear that." Marcus replied in surprise.

"What happened?'' Emilia asked in concern.

"Everything went well at first..." Eddy started, "... we've encountered some strange events until we met a pair of weird weirdos and got trashed by them." he admitted, "One of them is called a _Cursed_ while the other one is... a large, strong guy...'' he elaborated, "... they seem to be part of some sort of cult..." he said which caught Ram and Rems' attention when he said the word 'cult', "... and they plan on waking some sort of sleeping witch called Lady Adele by collecting negative energies or emotion." he finished explaining.

"Is everyone all right?'' Marcus asked.

"Aside from our wounded prides, everyone is fine." Eddy replied.

"So... what's gonna happen now?" Subaru asked.

"We've already told this to the higher-ups, they'll be sending a mass warning to everyone later about those weirdos." Eddy replied, "But if you ask me, I won't let anyone get close to him.'' he said.

"Why?" Emilia asked.

Eddy gave them a very determine expression, "If there's anyone to bring those weirdos down... it's going to be me!" he declared jabbing a thumb at himself, "Those idiots made me mad and I will stop at nothing until I render both of them... OBSOLETE!" he exclaimed, "Dahahahahahaha-wohohohohoho-waaaaaaaaahhhh!" he let's out a strange laugh as everyone looks at him weird but Eddy didn't notice that, "Anyway... I just came here to see you but I need to get going, I promised to show the new guys around." he stated, "See ya guys later." he said before leaving the room.

Everyone were silent for a few minutes until Rem spoke, "Something is... different about him." she pointed out.

"Yeah." Marcus replied in agreement, "Eddy is gonna show the new guys around? He never do that." he stated.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at the Training Camp, we see Eddy, Sandalwood, Flash Sentry and Trixie Lulamoon entering the cafeteria after finishing the tour.

"So whaddya guys think of the place?" Eddy asked.

"It was gnarly dude! I really like it here!" Sandalwood replied with a big smile.

"Yeah... I can't wait to start training!" Flash quipped, "I know you said it's hard especially with the heavy schedule but I don't mind as long as I learn." he said in determination.

"Trixie loves this place! The Great and Powerful Trixie is very please that she's in this place!" Trixie exclaimed proudly.

Eddy chuckled, "Glad you guys like it." he said then he notice his cousin, Dan Mandel, walking towards the cafeteria's exit, "Hey Dan! Where are you going?" he called out.

Dan turns to him with a sneer, "Where is it like I'm going?" he asked back, "I'm going to burn that stupid clothing store for selling 1800's dresses when it's not trending in the first place!" he replied with gritted teeth.

Eddy sighed as he facepalmed, "Dan... not again..." he muttered in disbelief, "... you already burned a toy store to ashes a week ago... I think you should refrain from burning that clothing store and try exact your vengeance with another method." he suggested.

Dan thought about it, "Well... I heard that the owner is cheating on his wife." he replied.

"Well... rather than burning the store, why not just exposed his heinous act, the scandal is good enough to close the store for good then steal those dresses and burn them somewhere else." Eddy pointed out.

Dan grinned evilly, "Why that's a great idea! Thanks Eddy, I knew I can always count on you!" he cheered before leaving the place.

Eddy sighed in relief before turning back to the CHS students, "Sorry about that... that's Dan Mandel, he's a cousin of Marcus and mine." he stated.

"Dude... did he really burned down a toy store?" Sandalwood asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, he just did... he wanted an All Might action figure and bought one in a local toy store but he later finds out it was fake and easily breaks, this got him really angry and along with Chris, they set the toy store in fire." Eddy explained with a blank look.

"Really? That's it? He burned down a toy store for a fake action figure!" Flash said indecorously.

"Yup! Dan gets angry very easily even with the simplest things, from drinking coffee with creamer, not be able to play videogames or stealing his cookies... if you ever get him mad, then prepare yourself for the most inhuman revenge plots he'll brought down to you." Eddy explained with a warning, "The Scout learns it the hardest way." he added as he remembers the time Dan beats the Scout for calling him loser.

Trixie gulped, "Remind Trixie not to make him mad... or get near to him." she suggested.

"Not if you remind me first." Flash replied.

Then Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Randy Cunningham enters the cafeteria carrying bags filled with comic books and video games. Ed is currently wearing his trademark green jacket over a blue t-shirt with the words 'The Real Beast' written on it, red pants and slippers while Randy wears his usual attire.

Trixie's face lights up when she saw Ed, "Greetings Ed!" she greeted excitedly.

"Hiya Trixie!" Ed greeted back making her blush slightly.

"Geez... that's a lot of comic book and video games you bought!" Eddy pointed out.

Randy chuckled sheepishly, "There's a lot of new comics and video games came out this month, we couldn't resist buying all of them." he replied.

"Hey Trixie!" Ed said as he approaches her, "Would you like to read this?" he offered handing her a manga, "The main character kinda looks like you, so I figure you would like to read it." he stated.

Trixie took the book and held it close to her chest, "Thanks Ed... Trixie will definitely love reading this." she replied with a blush but unbeknownst to her, Eddy, Flash and Sandalwood is looking at her with a teasing grin.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at the Vanguard Academy, the CHS students are seen getting along well with everyone. At one hallway, we see Indigo Zap showing Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack around the place, Rainbow Dash is currently at the Training Camp at the moment, checking out the place.

"So, what do you girls think of this academy?'' Indigo asked.

Rarity claps her hands, "We're loving this place, darling~" she replied cheerfully, "Oh~ Just take a look at everyone's clothes! I'm really digging it!" she said while looking at Lazaris, Charistina MacCrazey and Amu Hinamori hanging out in front of a row of lockers.

Applejack facefaulted, "That's why ya like this place?'' she asked indecorously.

"I liked this place!" Pinkie cheered, "So many new friends to meet!" she quipped.

Indigo chuckled, "Glad you girls are enjoying this place so far." she said.

Twilight tips her glasses, "Glad that we get to attend this academy." she said in excitement, "I can't wait to learn a lot of things about the multiverse!" she cheered. She then remembered something, "By the way... does Sunny and the others know your part of the Coalition?'' she asked.

Indigo shook her head, "No." she replied, "And I don't plan on telling them." she said.

"Why is that, darling?'' Rarity asked.

Indigo stood in silence before letting her head down, "Let's just say... I had a falling out with them." she replied.

This taken the Rainbooms by surprise, "Falling out?'' Sunset repeated, "What happened?'' she asked.

"Did you girls got into an argument?'' Fluttershy pointed out.

Indigo rubs the back of her head, "You can say that.'' she admitted, "I haven't talk to them ever since... the aftermath of the Friendship Games." she stated.

"What happened?'' Twilight asked in concern.

Indigo shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it." she replied. She then checks her watch, "Well... I need to get going, I'll see you girl around." she said before walking away.

Twilight then spoke, "I can't believe that Indigo had a falling out with the girls." she said, "I wonder what happen to them." she said in worry.

"I think it's better that we leave that for now." Sunset spoke, "Whatever that happened to them is pretty personal for her.'' she pointed out, "Let's just wait until she is ready to tell us." she stated as the girls watches Indigo disappears in a corner.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile inside one room in one building at the Dormitory Village, we see Aria Blaze at her desk while checking her laptop when Indigo enters the room.

"Welcome back." Aria greeted without looking at her.

"I'm back." Indigo greeted back as she flops down on her bed, "The kids of CHS are now attending Vanguard Academy with a few joining the Coalitions." she pointed out, "Wanna go and meet them?'' she asked, "You know... make amends with them." she added.

"No and I don't plan to." Aria replied.

"I see." Indigo said in understanding. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, Aria turns to her for a minute before getting up from her seat, she then walks towards Indigo's bed before flopping down next to her, "What's up?'' she mused.

"You've been gone for a while." Aria mumbled, "At least give me some company." she said.

Indigo chuckled, "You missed me." she mused.

"Shut up." Aria muttered.

The two held hands when Indigo spoke, "By the way... where are the rest of the Bullies?'' she asked.

"The idiots are currently at the city right now." Aria replied, "Having a pizza day or something.'' she added.

"Again?" Indigo chuckled.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see a group that consists of Kenji Harima, Scott Wallis, Dash Baxter, Bartlomiej Agbayani, Mondo Oowada, Leon Kuwata and Chicken walking by the streets before stopping at pedestrian lane which situated between The Training Facility and the Vanguard Academy.

"Men... those pizzas are so good!" Leon cheered.

"Yeah." Mondo replied in agreement, "Stromboli Pizzas are the best!" he exclaimed.

"Amen!" Scott agreed.

Kenji then turns to Chicken, "The guys and I heading towards the facility.'' he stated, "Guess we'll see you later." he said.

"Sure boys." Chicken replied with a smile as the guys made their way towards the training camp leaving him all alone. Chicken then let's out a sigh, "I wish I was a hero and trainee.'' he muttered wishfully, "But I'm nothing but a little chicken." he said depressingly as he made his way towards the academy when suddenly a pink portal appears below his feet, "What the? Oh shit!" he said realizing what the portal is, "Fuck! A stray portal! Aaaaa-" he spoke and tried to scream only for the portal to pulls him in to who knows where.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	42. Meanwhile

It was a fine day at Neo-City, we see the Rainbooms going around the city for the first time ever since arriving in this world. And while the girls are bounded together, each of them have found new companionship ever since attending Vanguard Academy. Fluttershy immediately became good friends with Rachael Blomma and Yoshika Miyafuji since all three of them a fond of animals, Rarity Belle became good friends with Raya Amanda and Marcia Imperial for their similar interest in fashion, Applejack gotten along well with Horace Godwinn despite the latter's crazy behavior, Pinkie Pie found friendship with fellow party-goers Regan Bladeworks and New Day Jose, Twilight Sparkle - obviously enough- gets along well with the people from the Science and Research Department and Sunset Shimmer gotten along well with Lazaris as both once caused trouble to everyone before.

Rainbow Dash also gotten along well with her fellow trainees but despite that, the girls still have time for each other and today, they decided to wander around the city.

Sunset then spoke, "I'm liking this city so far, it's mixed with various culture but it's still unique on it's own right.'' she commented.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah." she said in agreement, "By the way... Rarity, Indigo told me that you went on a fashion show yesterday." she mentioned, "How did it go?" she asked.

"Oh~ It was simply majestic!" Rarity said in awe, "The dresses were out of this world and how they were presented by Raya is really beautiful." she stated, "Despite her small size, she really knows how to rock a dress." she commented. Her eyes then widen in realization before looking around, "Erm... please don't tell Raya that I just mentioned her stature, she doesn't like that." she nervously requested.

Applejack chuckled, "Don't worry, Rarity, we won't tell her." she replied, "We already know that mentioning her stature sets her off, I mean... Rainbow Dash got the taste of that." she stated.

"I said I was sorry!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Geez... I made a small comment about her size and I'm labeled for life." she muttered. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew on her face, "Gwaak!" she yelped peeling the paper of her face, "What's this?" she asked looking at a missing poster with Chicken's face posted on it.

"Ohh~ I've seen this before." Pinkie quipped.

"Where?" Fluttershy asked.

"There!" Pinkie replied pointing her finger forward.

The girls turns to the direction Pinkie was pointing and saw that the city is filled with missing posters of Chicken.

"Landsakes!" Applejack exclaimed in shock.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy muttered in concern.

"What's up with this place?!" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Sunset the peels off one poster from a wall, "I heard from one of Indigo's group that their friend suddenly gone missing." she said checking out the poster, "But I think most people won't take this seriously." she commented.

"How so?" Twilight asked.

Sunset then presented them the poster while pointing a finger at the reward section that says 'a fist to the face', "The reward is more than enough for people to think it's a joke." she stated with a blank look.

Twilight facepalmed, "What are those guys even thinking?" she muttered in disbelief.

"Well... what do you expect from a group of bullies?" Fluttershy pointed out.

"But it's true that their friend is missing, I heard from Lazaris that the higher-ups are doing their best to find him." Sunset explained.

"Oh... I do hope they find him." Fluttershy muttered in concern, "That poor chicken must be out there somewhere scared and all alone." she stated.

"Ah'm sure everything we'll be fine for the little fella." Applejack reassured.

Twilight then spoke, "I know that they're worried about their poultry friend but isn't this a bit overboard." pointed out towards the posters scattered across the city.

"I can't blame them." Sunset spoke, "If one of you went missing, I may go overboard as well." she admitted, "Or go insane at the matter." she added.

Rarity cringed, "Heavens... I hope it doesn't really come to that." she stated.

Fluttershy then turns to Rainbow, "How was training, Rainbow Dash?" she asked, "Is it hard as Indigo said?" she pointed out.

Rainbow Dash then rubs the back of her head, "Yeah... it was really hard." she admitted, "Way harder than any average math test." she said, "But everyone encourages me too work hard." she stated with a smile.

Fluttershy nodded, "That's really nice of them." she replied.

Rainbow Dash then facefaulted, "I just wish the Scout would stop calling us losers, though.'' she grumbled.

Sunset chuckled, "I think that's just him being friendly.'' she pointed out.

"In a demeaning way I guess." Rainbow replied with a blank look.

Suddenly, Rarity let's out a gasp getting everyone's attention, "What is it, Rarity?'' Applejack asked in concern.

"Look at that." Rarity replied pointing her finger forward as the girls turns to the direction she was pointing and saw Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Trixie Lulamoon entering a cafe.

Twilight tips her glasses, "Is that... Trixie and Ed?'' she pointed out.

"Are they perhaps on a date?" Rarity asked.

"I think they are." Sunset replied, "Those two really gotten close in the past days, so I won't be surprised if those two ended up being a couple." she mused.

Pinkie then pouted, "This is so unfair!" she complained, "How come Trixie gets to be paired with Big Ed in this fic?!" she pointed out, "I mean... I was Big Ed's love interest and later girlfriend in damnlastword's fics but why not here!" she explained. She then noticed her friends staring at her like crazy, "But don't worry... I'm pretty sure the author of this fic is pairing with me with another person." she reassured.

* * *

Meanwhile at another side of the city, we see Cesaro Barbossa, Akira Nova and Felipe Ignacio walking at one sidewalk when Felipe suddenly stops walking.

Cesaro and Akira turns to him, "What's up, Felipe?" the former asked.

"I don't know..." Felipe spoke, "I just felt... a disturbance..." he claimed.

* * *

Back with the girls, they are still staring at Pinkie as if she has grown two... no, scratch that, three heads. Sunset then spoke, "Pinkie Pie... I know you well but I think it's about time you stop eating too much sweets for a while." she advised with a blank look.

 **Bzzzttt... (It's Back!)**

Meanwhile at the Training Camp, we see Edward Elric walking around the hallways looking for someone before getting in front of a vending machine. At the top of the machine, we see Natsu Dragneel looking down on Edward, he then reaches a fist down and bonks Edward's noggin causing him to yelp, the blonde alchemist looks up and glares at the Dragon Slayer, whom let's out a snicker before dropping down the vending machine as he made a run for it with the alchemist hot in pursuit.

Inside the training area, we see a shirtless Marcus "The Kane" McGee running through a tough obstacle course with Alla Yuliya and Malvina Rasputin watches him from the bleachers.

"Looks like Marcus is doing fine after being bed-ridden for so long." Alla spoke, "But I'm pretty worried that he might overworked himself in this.'' she pointed out in concern.

Malvina brushes her hair aside with a huff, "Don't underestimate, Marcus-sama's strength and endurance, Alla." she reminded, "Everyone knows that there's nothing to worry whenever Marcus-sama pushes himself to his limits." she explained.

As Marcus was about to do a wall climb, Dac walks past him while carrying a washing machine above his head, "Don't push yourself too hard, Marcus, you just came back from a cold." Dac advised before walking away off-screen.

"Noted." Marcus replied before running up the wall and eventually reaching it's top.

Back to the girls, Alla turns to Malvina, "You were saying, my mistress?'' she reminded.

"I was just joking, Alla, you don't need to take what I said seriously." Malvina replied with a blank look of disbelief.

As this is going on, the gym's entrance door open and came in Lucina and her sister, Cynthia.

"And this is the training area." Lucina spoke, "As the name says... this is where people train, both trainees and heroes alike." she explained.

"Wow! It's so big!" Cynthia said in awe before taking notice of Nyaruto Nyazumaki and Venoct training on top of a giant ball, "And pretty weird." she added.

Lucina chuckled, "The training here varies, from improving your sword skills to your fighting style, this camp even had numerous unorthodox training routine just like the one you saw." she explained.

"I see." Cynthia replied.

"So? How do you like this place so far?" Lucina asked.

"I'm really liking it here." Cynthia replied with a smile, "I'm really glad that everyone and myself decided to officially join the Coalitions." she said.

Surely enough, a lot of warriors from Ylisse and Regna Ferox officially joined the Heroes Coalitions. It all started when Gob arrives at Ylisse with various shipments in possession, mostly Granny Remedy Potions, and met up with Chrom and Sumia. After the delivery, Chrom and Sumia told him that they and the people of Regna Ferox expresses their wishes to help the Coalitions in protecting the multiverse.

After that, Gob contacted the higher-ups and later, Chrom, Sumia, Basilio and Flavia had a meeting with Louie, Mario Martinez and Major Richard Stronghold to officialize the membership of warriors from both Ylisse and Regna Ferox to the Coalitions.

And today is the first day, the warriors from both Ylisse and Regna Ferox, started working at the Coalitions as heroes and with added bonus, they also get to attend the Vanguard Academy as students.

"I wonder what kind of mission I'll be taking part of." Cynthia mused.

"You'll find out soon." Lucina replied.

The two then walks towards a bleacher where Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm and Ash Ketchum are sitting, "Greetings my friends." Lucina greeted, "Look who joined the Coalition?'' she said gesturing a hand at her sister.

"Hello, everyone." Cynthia greeted with a smile and a wave of hand.

"Hey, Cynthia." Sonia greeted back while Geo and Ash greeted by nodding, "It's been a while." she said with a smile.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Cynthia asked.

Geo shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much." he replied, "Just sitting here watching the other guys train." he stated.

Suddenly, they heard a small explosion as Jaune Arc, Brent Dark and Wesley Bryans running across the screen, "AAAAAAAHH!" while screaming as they do so.

Then Donzerg "Zerg" Stronghold appears on-screen with a bazooka on his shoulders, "Get back here, Arc!" he demanded before firing a rocket towards the guys, he then ran off-screen.

Cynthia had a look of bewilderment of what she just witnessed, "Is that normal here?" she asked.

"Yeah." Geo, Sonia, Ash and Lucina replied in sync.

"I see." Cynthia said, "So... what are you guys gonna do after this?" she asked.

Sonia turns to her, "We're heading towards the Rabbit Cafe for a snack." she replied, "You and Lucina should join us." she offered.

Lucina and Cynthia looks at each other with a smile, "Sure... why not." the former replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Vanguard Academy, students roam around the halls minding their own business. We see Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjows Jaequerjaquez, Uryuu Ishida, Gingka Hagane and Gundham Tanaka having a conversation in front of a row of lockers as Akane Owari and Akame walks past them. Meanwhile in front of another row of lockers, we see Tatsumi Oga with Baby Bel, Ike, Rey Dynamic and Prince Mufasa having a conversation when Akira Tomita and Horace Godwinn approaches them.

Walking out from one room, we see Sakura Minamoto and Junko Konno having a conversation, the latter holding up a form.

"So? Figure out which club you're joining?" Sakura asked.

Junko shook her head, "Not yet." she replied, "There's so many clubs here to choose from but I don't see one that fits well with me." she stated.

"Guess we'll just settle in by joining the Idols Research Club with the MUSE." Sakura pointed out.

"I think that's the best for now." Junko replied in agreement.

The two girls turns at a corner, walking past Sun Wukong, Meliodas and Pit, whom are having a conversation in front of a row of lockers.

"Are you serious?'' Sun asked in surprise.

Meliodas nodded, "Yep! I heard that the first sixteen teams will be getting some adjustments called 'Wildcard Rules'." he replied, "From the looks of it, the first sixteen teams will be getting two additional members, whether they're new additions or honorary members moving up a position is unknown." he explained.

"Plus... I heard that the next team will have twelve members in it, so I guess adding two more official members in pre-existing teams is justifiable." Pit added.

"Huh... that's nice." Sun mused, "I wonder who will be added in your teams?" he wondered.

Meliodas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I do look forward for that." he said with a smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	43. COO's Announcement

It was a fine morning in Neo-City as we go to the streets where we see Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Kaban and Serval walking around the sidewalk with the former two showing the latter two around to help them get familiarized with the city. Sonic and Tails would have done with everybody else but the other Friends has their own guides to assist them.

The four then arrives in front of the Rabbit House.

"This is the Rabbit House." Tails introduced while gesturing a hand to the cafe, "This is a popular hangout with students after school activities and aside from tea, this place is famous for it's well-brewed coffees.'' he explained, "The cafe turns into a bar at night, though.'' he added.

"The place is famous for producing a large number of caffeine addicts in this city." Sonic chimed in with a blank look.

"Sugoi!" Serval said in awe, "It's like Alpaca's cafe back in the mountains!" she mused.

"Maybe we should bring Alpaca-san here sometimes." Kaban suggested, "She might learn some new things here that might improve her cafe." she stated.

Tails nodded, "That's a good idea." he replied in agreement.

"Just make sure to keep her away from the cuddle bug." Sonic advised, "Less she'll end up up getting suffocated just like what happened to Tails.'' he stated before walking off.

Serval and Kaban turns to Tails whom then looks away, "Please don't ask.'' he said.

The four then moves on the next location, the AniManga Cafe, much to Serval and Kaban's amazement due to it's massive size.

"This is the AniManga Cafe." Tails introduced while gesturing a hand to the large building, "It's the same as the Rabbit House except that it operates as a cafe and a bar at the same time.'' he explained.

"And it also allows people to perform here whether it's singing or dancing as long it entertains everyone." Sonic added, "And this also a place where we can party rock all night till we drop.'' he mused.

"Sugoi!" Serval said in awe, "This place is so big!" she exclaimed.

"Do you think place will allow PPP to perform?" Kaban asked.

Tails shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think it's a problem.'' he replied, "Miss Fong is a very welcoming person, so asking her to allow PPP to perform here is easy as counting 1-2-3.'' he explained.

"How do you count 1-2-3 again?" Serval asked.

Sonic turns to her in disbelief, "Seriously?" he asked.

The four then moves on the next location which is a mini farm right next to the Animal Center where they see Rolf Yrmi and Lynette Bishop working there.

Rolf is currently wearing a white top, blue acid-washed jeans and red & yellow creamed shoes with a large over-sized glove on his right arm and a safety goggle covering his eyes while Lynette is wearing a blue overalls over a pink shirt and white sandals.

Lynette is seen taking care of the chickens from a coop while Rolf is seen hammering some sort of metal on top of an anvil.

Using a tong, Rolf holds up the piece which is something in the shape of a chicken's foot, "Goodbye." he said before plunging the hot metal into a barrel of water. Steam rises up before pulling the piece out. He then notices Sonic, Tails, Serval and Kaban entering the place, "Haha! Hello, arriving Sonic-boy and friends." he greeted, "I am much too busy making shoes for my chickens, so no time for Rolf to talk." he stated, "Work is good." he claimed while placing down a shoe-clad chicken, it tried to move but was unable to, "And good is a stomach full of Mama's cooked food.'' he said, "But you would not know this." he pointed out, "Goodbye." he said.

Tails then spoke, "Don't worry, Rolf, we know you're busy, we're just showing Miss Kaban and Miss Serval around." he explained.

Sonic then stares at the chicken with the steel shoe, "Are you sure those shoes are necessary?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rolf let's out a chuckle, "Silly, Sonic-boy, of course it is!" he confirmed, "Making shoes for chickens is an important custom back in the old country.'' he explained as Lynette joins them.

"I don't get it." Serval admitted.

"Took the words right out from my mouth." Sonic said.

"Do the two of you work here everyday?" Kaban asked.

Lynette shook her head, "Not entirely.'' she replied, "Rolf and I only work here whenever we had a free schedule.'' she explained, "It's pretty hard but we're used to it since we came from a family of farmers.'' she pointed out.

"Do you need any help?'' Kaban asked.

Lynette shook her head again, "Thank you but Rolf and I can manage.'' she reassured, "But I do believe the people from the Animal Center is need more of a help.'' she pointed out as everyone turns to the building next to them, "They seem to be always short on people, apparently.'' she stated.

Sonic turns to Tails, Kaban and Serval, "Wanna check it out?'' he asked earning him a nod from the tree.

The four then enters the Animal Center and were greeted by Fluttershy, whom is a new worker there. The four then began to look around with Serval staring at a glass dome where an actual serval cat is seen resting inside.

"Sugoi! So, this is what I look like before I became a Friend." Serval commented in awe.

"It does look like you, Serval-san." Kaban pointed out.

Meanwhile, we Sonic and Tails staring a cage where an actual hedgehog is resting, "And this is what a hedgehog looks like when they're not anthropomorphized." the latter pointed out with a grin.

"Haha." Sonic let's out a dry laugh.

Then Fluttershy approaches Kaban and Serval, "We would really appreciate if the two of you could lend us a hand here from time to time.'' she stated, "We're really short of people here in the center, so we'll be needing all the help that we can.'' she explained.

Serval turns to Kaban, "What should we do, Kaban-chan? Should we help them?'' she asked.

Kaban nodded, "Hai! I think there's no harm done in helping this place." she replied.

Fluttershy smiled brightly, "Thank you so much." she said in gratitude. Before anyone could say something, the doors of the place opens and came in The Creepy Guy, his appearance obviously creeps out Kaban and Serval, Fluttershy then approaches him, "Hello there." she greeted with a smile, "Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked politely.

The Creepy Guy looks around, "Yeah... you guys had a raccoon in here?'' he asked, "I wanna skin it alive for dinner.'' he said with a nasty grin.

Suddenly, Fluttershy pounces on him and began to punch him, "YOU DO NOT DO SOMETHING OR SAYING SOME LIKE THAT TO A POOR ANIMAL?!" she yelled in anger with every punch.

"OW! OW! OUCH!" the Creepy Guy cried in pain, "OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST JOKING!" he cried out.

This further angers Fluttershy, "YOU DO NOT MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT IN MY PRESENCE!" she shouted as she hits him harder.

"OW! OW! HEEELP!" the Creepy Guy wailed.

Meanwhile, the others can only watch the animal lover beat the living lights out of the moron in awe, "And that kids... is why you shouldn't joke things like that in front of an animal lover." Sonic mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back in the Training Facility, we see Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith walking across a hallway. He is currently wearing a white polo-shirt with a red necktie, black pants and black leather shoes, he is also sporting a pair of eyeglasses.

Today is the day, Double D starts working as the Heroes Coalitions' Chief Operating Officer.

When did Double D gained this position? Well...

It was weeks ago before Indigo Zap and the others went on a mission to Canterlot High School when Double D and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke were called by Mario Martinez, Louie and Major Richard Stronghold to the small kitchen.

The trio of higher-ups told the two that both of them are Heroes Coalition's Chief Operating Officer and Chief Brand Officer respectively, much to their shock and surprise. Mario explained to the two that he won't be president of the Coalitions for long and he needed someone talented enough to fill the role once he retires, Louie can't take his position since he's the founder and the Major is the head coach.

Other contenders were Dan Gotanda, Dr. Michael Pating and Anna Maymorie but all three are busy on their own, so they have to give the role to someone else and so, they choose Double D and Minna.

Of course, they couldn't give them position of President and Vice-President right away, so they settle things by giving them the position of Chief Operating Officer and Chief Brand Officer to give them experience first and when once the time for Mario to retire, both of them are ready.

At first, Double D is was reluctant to take the position but after some encouragement from Minna and Mario, Double D accepted it.

Unfortunately, Double D has to leave New Age Avengers, he later then told everyone about his new position and fortunately for him, his friends understood and were happy with his new role in the Coalitions.

Double D then arrives at a door of an office that he and Minna are sharing, Double D adjusted his tie when a voice spoke, "Greetings, Eddward." a female voice greeted. He turns to his left to see Minna standing next to him, "Are you ready for you first day as Chief Operating Officer?'' she asked.

Double D smiled back, "Yes, indeed I am." he replied with a nod.

"Then let's do this." Minna declared.

Minna gently took Double D's hand before entering their office together as both are excited to perform their new duties.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day at the Training Facility, we see Acacia Greene, Erika Kurumi and Nowi walking across the halls while Scott Pilgrim and Gelman are seen having a conversation in front of a vending machine when the P.A. system went on.

 _"Good morning, everyone."_ Double D's voice spoke through a speaker, _"This is your Chief Operating Officer speaking and I had an announcement to make.''_ he said.

Acacia, Erika and Nowi stops walking as Scott and Gelman holds off their conversation while Eijiro Kirishima arrives as they all listen to the announcement.

 _"If you're wondering what's this announcement is all about? Let me clarify that it's not a new team announcement."_

The scene then changes at the entrance hall, we see Penelope von Steiner and Rogue Cheney at the receptionist's desk listening to Double D when Rook Blonko and Ben Tennyson enters the place before stopping to listen.

 _"Don't worry though... there will be a new team announcing soon, so please look forward for that."_

The scene then changes in another hallway where we see Aoi Sakurai, Sakura Oogami, Takeo Kurata, Yao Ha Ducy and Rory Mercury listening to the announcement.

 _"However... the next team announcement does have something to do with today's announcement."_

The scene then changes to the small kitchen, here we see Kouko Kaminaga and Mez listening to the broadcast from one table while Mario is seen cooking food with a smile on his face.

 _"You see... the next team will have twelve members in it."_

The moment he said this, Kouko and Mez looks at each in shock and awe while Mario let's out a chuckle.

 _"Yes. You heard that right, the next team will have twelve members in it."_

The scene then changes to the cafeteria, here we see Haruhiko Ichijou, Gundam Tanaka, Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel and Marta Lualdi gathered at one table listening to Double while Rhodey Dogglas is seen standing from the way back, listening to the announcement with a smile on his face.

 _"And since the next team will be getting twelve members, it's only understandable that first sixteen teams should get two additional members as well.''_

The scene then changes to the outside where we see Blazer sitting on a bench listening to Double D using his phone while wearing his headphones.

 _"The addition of two members for the first sixteen teams is called the Wildcard Rules."_

The scene still focusing outside, we see Raya Amanda, Sylvia van Hossen, Karizza Stronghold and Hamilton Uno Ror hanging out by the Sakura Tree while listening to the announcement.

 _"Why make such rules you ask? Well... you see there are so many trainees that are more than ready to become a hero however since a team formation takes forever to be announce, they get held back."_

The scene then changes back inside the facility where we see Kevin Levin and Ichiro Ogami listening to the announcement in front of the men's restroom when Eddy Skipper McGee came out from the restroom with a trail of tissue paper under his feet.

 _"You may be wondering that 'why not promote them as a Solo Hero'? Well... we consider that option but being a Solo Hero has a much more heavier criteria than a team-based hero.''_

The scene then changes in another hallway where we see Flash Sentry, Sandalwood and Laura Bodewig listening to Double D in front of a vending machine, Sandalwood took three can of sodas from the machine before sharing it to Flash and Laura.

 _"Anyway... as I said before, the first sixteen teams will be getting two additional members with the exception of the Universal Guardians, Super Sixth Squad, The Might Never Kneel, Death City Squad and Of Guns and Magic, whom only gets one."_

The scene then changes back outside where we see Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell and Carla listening at a path walk, the four looks at each other in confusion.

 _"And why you may ask? When the first fifteen teams were formed, pairs such as Mister Dragneel and Happy are considered as one, but with this new rule... the pair will be separated and because of this, Happy, Mister Panther Lily, Miss Carla, Akamaru and Mister Clank are now considered individual members of the team and not someone's partner."_

The scene then changes back inside the facility to the cafeteria where we see Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Sting Eucliffe, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai are gathered, Natsu and Happy looks at each other before sharing a fist bump.

 _"Now...as for additional members, they're either be an honorary member becoming an official member of the team, a trainee being promoted to hero status or a newly joined hero. Whichever it is, it will revealed as each team will be called by my office one by one and there I will announce the new members of their team. That's all I can say for now, so have a good day everyone."_

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back inside Double D and Minna's office, the former sat back on his chair while letting out a sigh.

"Well... that went well." Double D mused.

Minna let's out a giggle, "Good job, Eddward." she complimented, "All we need to do now is to call the teams one by one and tell them the new additions to their group.'' she stated.

Double D nodded, "Right." he replied before sitting straight, "Let's get on with business." he said with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	44. Wild Card Rules Additions

For today's chapter, we'll be introducing the additional members of the first sixteen teams one by one and the current members' reaction.

Let's do this!

* * *

With the **Universal Guardians**! Since Happy became an official member, they get one additional member and that happens to be Lucina.

"Once again, I look forward in working with all of you in our missions forward." Lucina said with a bow.

Avatar Korra spoke, "I'm still surprised that Lucina is our additional member." she admitted, "But ain't complaining, she's pretty much part of us already." she said with a smile.

"And now... we're back on zero honorary members." Dan Kusou pointed out.

Geo Stelar let's out a chuckle, "We'll get new honorary members soon, we'll just have to wait." he stated.

* * *

With the **Squad of Excellence**! The team gets two additional members which is a boy and a girl.

The boy has a spiky, silver hair with orange highlights and has purple eyes, and has face markings. He wears a black, turtlenecked-sleeveless top underneath a black crossed-strap, a dirty brown sarashi is seen wrapped around his waist, he wears a black denim shorts with a black belt and yellow buckle and over the black shorts is a light-brown chaps pants with black belt, strapped across it and he wears a dragon-themed, knee-high furry boots. He wears a tribal necklace, a black glove on his right hand and a silver vambrace over black arm-gloves with yellow stripes on his right arm. This is Toma.

 **Swordsman**

 **Toma**

The girl has a long ash-blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a white neck-length shoulder cape over a white long-sleeve, calf-length robe and a black dress, it has beaded-chain dangling around it. She also wears black pantyhose and white, cross-stitched kneehigh boots. She also wears a black ribbon on her head. This is Cyrille.

 **Mage**

 **Cyrille**

Luna Platz spoke, "It really took you two a while to join the Coalitions...'' she pointed out, "... but I'm really glad that you're now part of my team." she said with a smile.

Cyrille flips her hair to the right, "Don't mention it." she replied.

"Oh yeah!" Toma cheered, "I can't wait to start doing some missions!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Cyrille let's out a small smile, "And I'm excited what the multiverse has to offer." she mused.

* * *

With the **Deadly Hearts**! Winry Rockbell, formerly an honorary member, is now an official member and their additional member is a boy.

The boy has meek-looking appearance, he has a short, black hair and has brown eyes. He wears a light blue keikogi with blue linings, blue hakama pants, white socks and slippers. He also wears glasses. This is Shinpachi Shimura.

 **Yorozuya**

 **Shinpachi Shimura**

Winry let's out a giggle, "Looks like we're going on missions together for now on, Ed." she mused, "Which is good since someone needs to fix your arm whenever it gets broken.'' she pointed out.

Edward Elric gave her a blank look, "I so look forward for it." he grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Zoro Roronoa and Black Star stares at Shinpachi in pure contempt and scrutiny, "Are you sure that the higher-ups wants this guy part of our team?'' the latter asked indecorously.

"From the looks of it... I don't think this wimp won't even last a second in battle." Zoro pointed out.

"Geez... I feel soooo welcomed." Shinpachi grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

With the **Fairy Knights**! The team gets two girls as their additional members.

The first girl has a fluffy pink hair, she has dark pink eyes and freckled on her face. She wears a dark red top with puffed sleeves and a flared skirt of the same color, combined with a pure white apron on top of it, as well as a red ribbon atop her chest and wears a brown laced boots. This is Rika Shinozaki, also known as Lisbeth.

 **Blacksmith**

 **Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki**

The second girl is tall and has a large breast, she has a long blond hair which tied up with a flower-like hairband to a ponytail. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair, and her ears are quite long and pointy. She wears a green jacket with white linings and puffy shoulder sleeves and white frilled arm-sleeves over a white thigh-length singlet with frilled ends and a brown corset wrapped around her waist over a green tailcoat with white trimmings, she wears a white thigh-high legwear with frilled ends and brown straps in each thighs and brown boots with white folds. She wears a white choker with a gem on it. This is Suguha Kirigaya, also known as Leafa, and Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya's younger cousin and sister by adoption.

 **Sylph**

 **Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya**

Asuna Yuuki is seen hugging Lisbeth, "This is amazing! I can't believe that your now part of this team!" she cheered.

Lisbeth let's out a grin, "Teehee! Took me a while but I'm finally here!" she said, "Fairy Knight has now their own blacksmith!" she declared.

Meanwhile, Kirito places a hand on Leafa's shoulder, "Welcome aboard on the team, Suguha." he welcomed with a smile.

Leafa smiled back, "H-Hai." she replied with a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

With **Team Redemption**! Ieyasu and Sayo are revealed to be their additional members.

"We don't have much experience being in a team but we do look forward working with all of you!" Sayo said with a bow with Ieyasu following her example.

Gaara has his arms crossed when he spoke, "I was expecting that the two of you would be joining Night Raid.'' he mused, "Nonetheless... I look forward working along with the both of you.'' he said with a small smile.

"Hai!" Sayo replied in determination.

"You can count on us, sir!" Ieyasu exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

With the **Super Sixth Squad**! Since Panther Lily became an official member, they get one additional member and that happens to be Jibanyan.

Jibanyan turns to his team with a smug look, "Would you look at that? Jibanyan is honorary member no longer!" he mused, "Watch out, multiverse! Super Sixth Squad is gonna be the best team ever because I'm in it!" he declared with a smug look.

Son Gohan and Usopp looks at him with blank expressions, "Of all people... it had to be Jibanyan." the latter complained.

"I soooo look forward for our next mission." Gohan grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

With **The Mighty Never Kneel**! Since Carla became an official member, they get one additional member and that happens to be another boy.

The boy has a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. He wears a bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chestplate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow length vambraces and knee length boots. His chestplate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal and matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes. This is Yuuga Aoyama.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Yuuga Aoyama**

Yuuga did a pose with his belly shot forward, "Merci, everyone!" he spoke in excitement, "I am very honored to be part of this team! Let's all SPARKLE together!" he cheered.

Lucy Heartfilia and Ochako Uraraka looks at him with varied looks, "Are you sure our team will be all right with this guy joining us?" the former asked in concern.

Ochako chuckled nervously, "Aoyama-san might be something but he's pretty reliable at times." she stated.

* * *

With the **Flaming Honor**! The team gets a girl and a boy as their additional members.

The girl has no visible features since she's invisible, she only wears a baby blue gloves, decorated by pale pink lines, and light brownish-gray lace-up shoes. This is Tooru Hakagure.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Tooru Hagakure**

The boy has a muscular build with a short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes, and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. He wears a plain white karate gi, tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur, navy blue fingerless gloves and black boots. This is Mashirao Ojiro.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Mashirao Ojiro**

"I really appreciate that the two of you are now part of this team." Shoto Todoroki said, "Having more persons in a team that you're familiar with eases me at least." he admitted.

"Yey! Glad to be here!" Tooru cheered while demonstrating a piece sign.

Mashirao rubs the back of his head, "I'm still pretty overwhelm with this but I'm honored to be in this team." he said with a small smile.

* * *

With **Team Extreme**! The team gets a girl and a boy as their additional members.

The girl is quite tall, she long, glossy-purple hair, she has a sapphire-coloured eyes and has a long, slender legs. She wears a short, magenta crop-top with light pink lace lining, magenta flared shorts and matching thigh-high boots. She sports more magenta on her armbands, choker and garter belt, located on her left thigh. As well as a pair of matching wristbands. She obtains large grey-brown lupine ears and a tail and a choker around her neck. This Zakuro Fujiwara.

 **Mew Mew**

 **Zakuro Fujiwara**

The boy is tall with a fit physique, he has a purple hair and eyes, and has a brown skin stone. He wears a white long-sleeved polo shirt with a blue necktie under a sandy brown coat, black slacks and brown shoes. He carries a giant halberd on his shoulder. This is Noda.

 **SSS Member**

 **Noda**

"Listen, everyone." Noda spoke in a intimidating tone with an equally intimidating face, "I listen only to Yurippe and Yurippe only!" he declared.

Katsuki Bakugo then got onto his face, "If I remember correctly... Travis is the leader of this team! So, you listen to him!" he argued with a threatening tone.

"Huh?! You wanna die?!" Noda threatened.

Yuri Nakamura then got in between them, "All right! Back off, you two!" she advised.

Meanwhile, Minto Aizawa and Zakuro saw what just transpired, "Sorry you have to see that, Zakuro-nee-sama.'' Minto spoke, "The members of this team sometimes gets out of hand.'' she stated.

Zakuro giggled, "Don't worry, I think I'll get used to it." she reassured.

* * *

With **Omega Force**! The team gets a girl and a boy as their additional members.

The girl has a long, back-length blue hair and has blue eyes. She wears a red capelet hold together by a brooch over a red qipao dress and white top, she wears a white plaid skirt over a brown stockings, thigh-high white & orange boots and red headwear. She wears a red buttoned arm-strapped on her right arm and blue strapped belt around her mid-section. This is Lilina.

 **Mage**

 **Lilina**

The boy has an average height with medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and has brown eyes. He is wearing a long sleeved blue school uniform jacket with the Yin Yang badge over a white undershirt, blue pants and white & gray rubber shoes. He hands are wrapped with bandages. This is Kenichi Shirahama.

 **Martial Artist**

 **Kenichi Shirahama**

"Glad that you're now part of this team, Lilina." Roy said with a smile, "Sorry that you had to get involve with our adventures." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Lilina shook her head, "It's fine, I'm just happy that I get to join your team.'' she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kenichi is seen talking to Jinbe. The fishman let's out a chuckle, "The history's mightiest disciple!" he mused, "Never thought that you'll be ending up in this team." he stated.

Kenichi bowed his head, "I look forward of working with all of you." he declared in determination.

* * *

With the **Death City Squad**! Since Akamaru became an official member, they get one additional member and that happens to be Mata.

Mata rubs the back of his head, "I don't know if I'm gonna be that much of a help in this team but I'll do my best." he stated.

Eijiro Kirishima then pats him on the back, "That's the spirit!" he encourage, "You were with us when we took on the White Fang, so I think you'll do good in this team.'' he said with a smile.

Mata smiled back, "Yeah... thanks." he said with a nod.

* * *

With **Of Guns and Magic**! Since Clank became an official member, they get one additional member and that happens to be Perrine H. Clostermann.

"I may have issues on my own and I can be aggravating at times." Perrine admitted, "But I'll do my best to keep my attitude in check." she said in determination.

"A girl that uses guns and magic at the same time?" Ratchet mused, "She's a worthy addition to this team." he pointed out.

Aria Holmes Kanzaki nodded, "Indeed." she replied in agreement.

* * *

With **Dream Team**! The team gained two additional members which happens to be Red and Uryuu Ishida.

"It's a long time coming but being part of this team is worth the wait." Red claimed with a smile.

Gon Freecss chuckled, "Welcome to the team, Red!" he said in excitement.

Uryuu then tips his glasses, "Hopefully... my past experience in battles will be more of a help in this team.'' he stated.

Alibaba Saluja nodded, "Okay! We'll look forward for that.'' he replied with a smile.

* * *

With the **Full Force Guerilla**! The team gained two additional members which happens to be Haru Glory and a girl.

The girl has slim, curvaceous body and a large breasts, she has a short, orange-brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a white tank top with red singlets with a heart cross mark design at the center of her tank top, blue denim skirt with three buttons at the center, and a pair of dark brown boots. She carries a pair of Tonfa Blasters in a holster strapped around her belt which bears the name "Love Believer". This is Elie.

 **Rave Warrior**

 **Elie**

"Welcome to the team, you two!" Kazeyoshi Imai greeted with a smile, "Having additional members in the team is a really big help since we haven't got any honorary members yet." he stated.

Haru rubs the back of his head, "Hope you don't mind having the two of us getting involve with your shenanigans.'' he mused.

"This calls for a celebration!" Elie cheered by bringing up her Tonfa Blasters.

"Elie! No!" Haru exclaimed in panic.

* * *

With the **Multiverse's Cutest Team**! The team gets two girls as their additional members.

The first girl has a long, reddish-orange hair tied in a side ponytail and has blue eyes. She wears a pink-sleeveless crop top with a white collar and black layer underneath, pink frilled detached sleeves, she wears a reddish-pink, frilly-layered skirt with a pink ribbon tied behind and a visible maroon line of her bikini bottom, she wears a white thigh-high socks with pink-lined frilled ends and pink slip shoes. This is Meguru Amatsuki, also known as Angel Rose.

 **Twin Angel Magical Girl**

 **Meguru "Angel Rose" Amatsuki**

The second girl has an ample breast, a long-purple hair tied in a high ponytail and has orange eyes with a mole underneath her left eye. She wears a white halterneck shirt with blue lining, a blue kimono-like tailcoat with a maroon obi and yellow lining over a dark-blue leotard, blue frilled detached sleeves, she wears a white thigh-high socks with blue-lined frilled ends and blue slip shoes. This is Sumire Kisaragi, also known as Angel Sapphire.

 **Twin Angel Magical Girl**

 **Sumire "Angel Sapphire" Kisaragi**

Currently, the team just finished doing a pose with their newly added members.

Tsubomi Hanasaki spoke, "All right!" she cheered, "Remember girls... we're doing a pose every time we're introducing ourselves with our enemies.'' she advised.

"Hai!" Meguru quipped, "This is fun!" she mused.

"This is embarrassing." Sumire muttered in embarrassment with red tints on her cheeks.

"Welcome to my life." Amu Hinamori grumbled.

* * *

And last but not the least, the **New Age Avengers**! To summarize things short, both Taro Yamada and Duncan Nelson which are formerly an honorary members, are now official members of the team. But since Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith left the team, they were wondering who was his replacement, Mario Martinez informed them that they'll meet Double D's replacement soon.

Suddenly, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams pops out on-screen, "Hello, everyone!" he greeted with a goofy smile, "Please look forward for the next chapter! A new team will be formed!" he announcement.

"Ed! We're not suppose to tell the readers that!" Eddy Skipper McGee shouted from off-screen.

"Oops!" Ed quipped, "Sorry about that.'' he apologized, "Please forget everything what I just said!" he said before leaving the shot.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	45. A Team of Idols

It was a fine morning at Neo-City as we focus the story at the Training Camp, we see several going around the place doing their usual daily routines. By the Sakura Tree, we see Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Luna Platz, Korra and Filia sitting by the roots having a conversation when Dan Kusou and Shun Kazami approaches them when suddenly, a loud-booming voice interrupted them.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE!" a voice shouted as everyone turns to see Taco Talberts walking around with a megaphone in hand, "PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM! I REPEAT, PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM!" he announced before walking off.

Everyone watches him walks away in annoyance.

Meanwhile at the other side of the facility grounds, we see Blazer and Waver sitting on one bench with the former checking his phone and the latter reading a book.

Suddenly, Taco appeared next to them, "ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE!" he shouted, startling them both, "PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM! I REPEAT, PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM!" he announced before walking off.

Both Blazer and Wave watches him walk away in annoyance.

Meanwhile at the Training Facility's main cafeteria, we see several heroes and trainees having breakfast when Taco enters the area before speaking through his megaphone.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE!" Taco shouted, startling everyone. So startled that Toadal Dude did a spits-take while Nyaruto Nyazumaki accidentally threw a plate of rice towards Lon'qu, Kellam and Gaius' table, "PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM! I REPEAT, PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM!" he announced before walking off.

Everyone watches him leave the room in annoyance.

Back outside, we see several people hanging by a large fishpond with Usopp and Son Gohan doing some fishing when Taco arrives and began to speak through his megaphone, "ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE!" he shouted, startling everyone, "PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM! I REPEAT, PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS - " he tried to say but was cut-off when Flash "Agent Venom" Thompson pushes him into the pond, creating a big splash, much to everyone's satisfaction.

"That'll shut him up." Elfman Strauss mused as Franky nodded in agreement.

 **Bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Watchmojo Main Soundtrack)**

Later that day at the spacious auditorium, we see the place crowded with trainees, heroes and staff members. On stage, we see Mario Martinez alongside a few coaches and staff members gathered there, they had a short conversation before Mario got in front of a podium and began to speak, "May I have your attention, please?'' he asked, "May I have your attention, please?'' he repeated getting everyone's attention, "I believe that some of you had an idea why we're gathered here today.'' he mused making everyone chuckle, "Well... as your COO said days ago, we'll be a having a new team formation soon.'' he pointed out, "And guess what? That's today!" he announced as everyone burst out into cheer.

"Woah... the 17th team is going to be formed." Nora Valkyrie said in awe.

Andres "Singko" Alvarez then spoke, "W-Who's going to be in the team?" he asked in anticipation.

Lissa then raised her hands up, "Here, here! Me, me!" she called out in excitement.

Nowi then raised her hands up too, "M-Me too!" she called out cheerfully.

"I wanna be part of a team as well!" Yui Hirasawa chimes in with a smile.

Jaune Arc lazily, raised his hands up, "It sounds like everyone wants to be in a team, so I'll hold back this time.'' he claimed as Lie Ren grabs him and puts him in a headlock.

Akatora Tsujimiya let's out a laugh, "Nyahahaha! It's finally time? Huh." he mused.

Mario chuckled at everyone's reactions, "I see that all you are that excited.'' he mused, "Well then... without further ado, let's get this new team formation started!" he exclaimed as everyone cheered in excitement.

Mario then backs away from the podium as Penelope von Steiner steps forward, "As stated by the COO days ago, this team and forward will have twelve members in it." she reminded, "If you're name was called, please come up on the stage." she instructed.

The Scout then steps forward, "All right, losers, listen up!" he called out, "The first member of this team is the lieutenant of Gotei 13's 11th Division, Ikkaku Madarame!" he announced as the crowd let's out a small applause.

A young man sitting between Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai stood up from the stands. The young man has a bald head and has brown eyes with red markings. He wears a black gii over a white undershirt, black hakama pants with a white sash wrapped around his waist, white socks and sandals. This is Ikkaku Madarame.

 **Shinigami**

 **Ikkaku Madarame**

"Hahaha! Finally!" Ikkaku cheered with a manic grin, "I've been waiting for a very long time for this!" he claimed.

"Just... get on the stage, Ikkaku." Ichigo grumbled in annoyance.

Ikkaku quickly got down the stands as The Sniper steps forward, "The next member... he may come from a family of thieves but this young man has a heart of gold." he stated, "Ladies and gents... Daisuke Niwa!" he announced.

Everyone, mostly the girls, let's out a loud cheer as a boy standing between Ieyasu and Lubbock, gasped in surprise. The boy has a blood-red spiked hair, ruby-red eyes and a peach-colored skin tone. He wears a red & white striped-hooded sweater over a yellow undershirt, blue pants and white sneakers. This is Daisuke Niwa.

 **Phantom Thief Counterpart**

 **Daisuke Niwa**

"All right, Daisuke!" Ieyasu cheered.

Lubbock then pats Daisuke's shoulder, "Congrats, bro!" he complimented, "I'm sure your family is proud of you.'' he said with a smile.

Daisuke smiled back, "Yeah, thanks." he replied.

Daisuke then got on stage and met up with Ikkaku before shaking hands as Vegeta steps forward, "All right...'' the prince of Saiyan spoke, "... the next member of this team is considered to be one of the greatest card duelist of all time in their world and he is none other than Yugi Mutou!" he announced as everyone let's out a cheer.

Then a boy got on stage, he has a set of five large spiky hair and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges and long blond crooked, pointy locks, and he has round-purple eyes. He wears a black choker around his neck, a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white-buttoned undershirt, dark-blue pants and black-leather shoes. This is Yugi Mutou.

 **Card Duelist**

 **Yugi Mutou**

Vegeta then offers him a handshake, "Congratulations, kid.'' he complimented.

Yugi accepted his hand, "Thank you, sir.'' he replied in agreement.

Then the Medic steps forward, "All right... ze next member of the group is ze knight from Lady Emilia's Camp, Subaru Natsuki!" he announced as the crowd let's out a small applause.

From the top of the bleachers, we see Subaru Natsuki alongside Ram, Rem, Darren Cross and Marcus "The Kane" McGee gathered in a small group when Subaru stood up in a sense of achievement.

"Oh yeah!" Subaru cheered, "Finally! I am now a hero!" he exclaimed in extreme pride.

Rem claps her hands in joy, "Congratulations, Subaru-kun!" she complimented, "I always believe that you can become a hero!" she stated.

"Five bucks that he won't last in their first mission." Ram challenged.

"I'll take that bet." Darren replied.

Subaru then turns to them in disbelief, "Oi!" he called out.

As the others waited for Subaru to get on stage, the Scotsman steps forward, "Aye, wee next member of this team...'' he spoke, "... she is wee younger sister of the Ultimate Hope, Komaru Naegi!" he announced as everyone cheered loudly.

Upon the announcement, a girl from the stands looks up in shock. The girl has a short, dark brown hair with an ahoge on top and desaturated green eyes. She wears a white blouse with a red necktie, and a turquoise collar, dark-blue skirt, dark-blue socks and white loafers. This is Komaru Naegi.

 **Future Foundation Member**

 **Komaru Naegi**

Komaru pointed a finger at herself, "M-Me?" she asked in confusion.

Leon Kuwata, whom is sitting next to her, spoke, "Congrats, Komaru-chan, I'm pretty sure Makoto will be proud of you.'' he stated with a grin.

"You think so? I think it's too early for me to be in a team." Komaru pointed out.

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "Well... I think the higher-ups had a reason why you're added in this team.'' he reasoned.

Komaru let's out a sigh, "I guess you're right.'' she replied before standing up.

As Komaru makes her way to the stage, the Spy made himself visible on stage, "Bonjour, everyone.'' he greeted, "For the next member of this team, she is wild and perky but she is also known as the Ultimate Musician!" he pointed out, "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Ibuki Mioda.'' he announced.

Then a girl hops on stage the moment her names was called. The girl has a pale skin tone, she has a long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns on the top of her head, and has pink eyes. She wears a sailor uniform with a black pleated skirt and ripped thigh highs (the right one is pink and the left one is blue). Both of her ears have six needle earrings and an earlobe gauge. She also has three piercings under the left side of lip and black nail polish. She wears a necklace, a black scrunchy with a stitch-like pattern on right wrist, a black and pink glove-like sleeve on her on her left upper arm with a silver bracelet and three silver rings on her left hand. Her shoes are white, with blue shoelaces on the right one and pink shoelaces on the left one. This is Ibuki Mioda.

 **Ultimate Musician**

 **Ibuki Mioda**

Ibuki then raised her arms up with her hands sporting a 'rock on' hand sign, " _"I," "Buki," "Mio," "Da!"_ Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!" she exclaimed in excitement as everyone let's out a loud cheer.

From the audience, Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji looks at her with a smile, "Ibuki sure knows how to make an entrance.'' the former mused.

As Ibuki shares a series high-fives with her fellow members, the Soldier then steps forward, "Up next... I'll be calling two people!" he declared, "One of them is a skilled Blader and the other one is a Blader-Mechanic... they are none other than Mister Tsubasa Ootori and Miss Madoka Amano!" he announced as everyone cheered.

Then Madoka Amano and a young man got on stage. The young man is tall with a slight, muscular build, he has a short, neck-length silver hair and has golden-brown eyes. He wears a red jacket suit over a black, buttoned shirt, white slacks and black leather shoes. This is Tsubasa Ootori.

 **Beyblader**

 **Tsubasa Ootori**

The two then joined their fellow members, Daisuke greeted them, "Congrats, you two.'' he said, "Too bad, Gingka isn't here to witness it.'' he pointed out.

"That's fine." Tsubasa reassured, "He's on a mission right now, so I can't really blame him.'' he stated.

"We'll send him an email later." Madoka chimed in with a grin.

Then Maya Yamada nervously made her to the front, "Umm... hello?'' she greeted.

"HIYA, YAMADA-SENSEI!" Honne Nohotoke greeted from the stands, causing those around her to facepalm.

Maya sighed before speaking, "The next member of this team, she is known as the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyes, she is none other than Miss Shana." she announced as everyone let's out a mild applause.

From the stands, Shana let's out a scoff, "It's about time.'' she muttered as she stood up.

"Congratulations, Shana-chan." Mato Kuroi congratulated, "I'm sure that you'll do great in this team.'' she stated with a smile.

Shana scoffed once more, "Of course, I will." she replied before sharing a fist-bump with Mato.

As Shana makes her to the stage, Joanna Dark steps forward, "For the next members of this team, I'll be calling two people." she declared, "These two women are from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and is considered one of the best... these are none other than Miss Gertrud Barkhorn and Miss Erica Hartmann!" she announced.

Upon the mention of the two witches, the girls from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing let's out a cheer of excitement as Gertrud and Erica then made their way to the stage as were greeted by Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke.

"Congratulations, you two." Minna said with a smile, "I'm so happy for the both of you.'' she said proudly.

Gertrud nodded, "Thanks, Minna." she replied, "We'll do our best in this team.'' she said in determination.

"I won't make promises, though." Erica said with a grin, much to Gertrud's annoyance.

Major Richard Stronghold then steps forward, "AND LAST AND CERTAINLY NOT THE LEAST..." he spoke, "... HE IS GOING TO BE THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM, THE IDOL HIMSELF, ANDRES 'SINGKO' ALVAREZ!" he announced.

Upon the mention of his name, everyone in the auditorium bursts out in a loud cheer as the young man himself was in shock before smiling. Kanonno Grassvalley gave him a hug while Lloyd Irving offered him a handshake which he accepted, then Wesley Bryans gently pushes him forward, egging him to go to the stage which he did.

As the idol got on stage, he was greeted by Mario, "Congratulations, son." the president said with a smile, "You finally done it.'' he pointed out with a smile.

Singko smiled back, "Thank you, sir.'' he said in gratitude.

Mario and Singko then shared a brief embrace before the latter joins his team, congratulating each other via handshakes and high-fives.

Louie then got on stage with his attention focus on the new team, "Congratulations in making in this team and I hope to see more heroic acts from all you." he said with a smile.

"YES, SIR!" they cheered in reply.

"One more thing... what would you like to name your team?'' Louie asked with a smile.

Singko nodded, "I'll keep it simple, sir.'' he spoke, "Please call us, Team Idolo.'' he declared earning a nod from his team.

Louie nodded back, "Very well. As of today, you are known as Team Idolo!" he christened.

"MAKE US PROUD!" the Major cheered as everyone began to clap and cheer loudly for the newly made team.

And with that, everyone decided to celebrate the new team in the AniManga Cafe.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night, as everyone are partying at the aforementioned cafe, we go to the Control Room and saw Terrence Ohno, Jeremie Belpois and Chihiro Fujisaki checking the monitors' radio frequency with worried looks.

Yuuji Kitao then enters the place with a tablet in hand, "Any luck?'' he asked with a serious expression.

Terrence turns to him with a shake of his head, "None." he replied, "We completely lost contact of Gingka." he reported.

"What do you guys think happened?" Chihiro asked in concern.

"Either Gingka lost his communication device or the communication was cut-off by something.'' Jeremie stated, "Whatever it is, it's very concerning.'' he pointed out.

Terrence turns to Yuuji, "What should we do now?'' he asked.

Yuuji thought about it, "We got no choice." he spoke, "I'm going to report to the higher-ups and set out a rescue team for Gingka." he declared.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	46. Meanwhile 2

It was nice afternoon at Neo-City as we head towards the Vanguard Academy, here we see tons of students walking around the academy grounds either having a conversation or doing something else.

Kazuichi Souda is seen walking around carrying a box filled with scrap metals and equipment, we then see Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi walking around having a conversation while passing-by Guy Cecil and Hisui Hearts having a conversation. Meanwhile, we see Brent Dark, Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble doing a graffiti at a nearby hall and we see Gundam Tanaka sitting under a tree meditating while Luna Loud is seen lying down on a tree branch listening to music.

At the school footsteps, we see the Rainbooms sitting there. Rarity Belle was filing her nails, Rainbow Dash is playing a game on her device, Applejack sat on the ground looking up at the rising sun as the clouds began to part away, Pinkie Pie is playing around with her balloons by making them into different types of animals, Fluttershy feeds her animals that are in her backpack while Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle having a conversation.

Just inches away to the girls' right, we see Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm and Luna Platz having a conversation with Dan Kusou taking a drink of water from a drinking fountain behind them and to the girls' left, we see Alain sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"So, what it's like hanging out with the Science and Research Department?'' Sunset asked.

"It was great!" Twilight replied with a smile, "I've been gaining a lot of knowledge that I never thought existed! Plus, the people there are really nice! They maybe workaholics at times but they know when to have fun." she stated, "Though... I feel uncomfortable with them at times." she admitted.

"Why is that?" Sunset asked in surprise.

Twilight rubs her left arm, "They often... accidentally would refer to me as 'Midnight' at times.'' she replied.

Sunset was taken aback, "What?!" she gasped, "How did they know about that?" she asked, "Don't they know that's a very sensitive subject to you?'' she pointed out.

Twilight tips her glasses, "Actually... they're all aware about it." she clarified, "It's just... that they often mistaken me of another person.'' she explained.

Sunset gave her a confused look, "What? What do you mean by that?'' she asked.

Twilight let's out a sigh, "It turns out that I have a counterpart that is a member of the Science and Research Department and I don't mean, Princess Twilight, I'm talking about another version of me from another dimension who happens to have the name, Midnight Sparkle." she explained.

Sunset was taken aback once more, "Are you serious?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight shrugs her shoulders, "Wish I was, Sunset, wish I was." she admitted, "But the guys showed me several photos of her, proving that they're not kidding." she explained.

"I see..." Sunset said still in disbelief, "So... what is she like? You know? From the other's perspective?" she asked out of curiosity and awkwardness.

Twilight pursed her lips, "They never really stated what she's like but judging by the disturbed look on their faces when I asked, I get a feeling that she's not a decent person.'' she stated.

Sunset grimaced, "Okay... if that we're true, then she's the only Twilight that I don't wanna meet." she admitted.

"You and I both." Twilight replied in agreement.

As this is going on, we see Denki Kaminari running across the entrance path before stopping by the middle.

"Hey, everyone!" Denki called out getting everyone's attention, "I've got great news from Alola!" he claimed, "Ash Ketchum won the Alolan League! He is officially a Pokemon Master now!" he announced in glee.

Upon hearing the announcement, everyone burst into a loud cheer of joy now knowing that their friend has finally attained his longtime goal.

Geo then turns to Sonia, Luna and Dan with a smile, "I knew Ash is going to win!" he claimed, "I say we go to Alola right now and congratulate him!" he suggested, earning nod from the three.

As Geo, Sonia, Luna and Dan left the area, we see Shun Kazami approaching Alain at the bench, "Looks like Ash's hard work finally pays off." Shun mused, "What do you think, Alain?'' he asked, "Alain?'' he called when the Pokemon Trainer didn't reply.

Shun turns to Alain and saw him had his left hand covering his mouth while tears are streaming down his face, "Ash... I always knew you were the better trainer...'' he cried in joy.

Shun looks at him in surprise before smiling, "How about we go and meet him?'' he suggested.

Alain then wipes the tears off his face, "Yeah... I would like to do that." he admitted.

And with that, Shun and Alain left the place before the scene cuts to Stephan and Kafuu hanging by a nearby tree with the latter sitting by it's roots.

Stephan has his arms crossed with a grin on his face, "Finally! Ash did it!" he exclaimed in excitement, "It was a bummer that Ash lost the Unova and Kalos League but now, I can't help but be happy of what friend has accomplished!" he stated, "What do you think, Kafuu?" he asked.

Kafuu then took of his sunglasses but instead of his usual creepy eyes, he sports two sincere blue orbs alongside a proud smile, "My cousin has always been a loser.'' he pointed out while wiping off his sunglasses, "Always being skrewed by destiny, an unfair Pokemon Trainer or some cosmic being that really likes to mess with Ash." he stated, "But now...'' he said before putting back on his shades, "... things are different.'' he declared with a smile.

Stephan nodded, "Yeah." he replied in agreement.

Meanwhile with the Rainbooms, they were surprised by the sudden celebration, they don't know Ash Ketchum that much but they're still glad of what he just recently accomplished.

"Wow! Never thought that everyone would get so worked up over someone winning some sort of league." Rainbow commented in awe.

Sunset then spoke, "From what I heard from Indigo, Pokemon Battles are extremely popular to where Ash Ketchum came from." she explained, "It's popularity would then extend over here and since Ash is part of the Coalitions, it's understandable that everyone are happy about his recent accomplishment.'' she stated.

Fluttershy spoke, "Oh... I'm glad for them but I'm not really a fan of Pokemon Battles." she admitted.

"Well... that's understandable." Rainbow spoke, "Pokemons are kinda like animals, so of course, seeing them get hurt doesn't sit well for you.'' she pointed out.

Then Pinkie Pie stood up, "Oh! Oh! Oh! How about we throw a party for him?!" she suggested in excitement, "You know to celebrate his one-of-a-kind victory!" she exclaimed.

"That's a marvelous idea, Pinkie Pie." Rarity said in agreement, "I'm sure the boy will be delighted about it.'' she claimed.

Pinkie let's out a squee, "Eee! I'm so gonna talk about this with the rest of the Party Committee, right now!" she exclaimed, "Be right back!" she said before zipping away from the group.

Fluttershy then spoke, "Oh... I hope Pinke Pie doesn't go overboard with this.'' she muttered in concern.

Rarity chuckled, "Don't worry, Fluttershy.'' she spoke, "Princess Regan and New Day Jose will make sure that Pinkie won't go overboard.'' she reassured.

Twilight then spoke, "You know... these Pokemons really piqued my interests.'' she admitted, "Maybe, I should try and become a Pokemon Trainer myself.'' she claimed.

"Well... if that's what you want, then I say go for it." Sunset egged with a smile.

Twilight smiled back, "Thanks." she replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Training Camp, we see Indigo Zap at the training area going through an American Ninja-like obstacle course. At the stands, we see Scott Wallis, Dash Baxter and Mondo Oowada watching Indigo go through the obstacle course in breeze, the three boys then brought up some score cards with the number ten written on it.

Indigo then took notice of a climbing wall next to the obstacle, Indigo let's out a smirk before making a run towards it. As this is going on, the Scout enters the training area and began to look around, he then took notice of Indigo doing a wall climb and immediately approaches her.

Indigo then made it to the top before jumping down however, she used too much force in her jump that it caused the wall to tilt backwards while the Scout walks towards her, "Hey, Zap!" he called out only to notice the wall slowly descending down towards him, making his eyes widen in fear, "Oh no! AAAAAAAHH-" he cried as he tried to make run for it while screaming but was cut off when the wall fell down on top of him.

Scott, Dash and Mondo let's out an evil laughter from the stands while Indigo winced at the sight, "Ooops...'' she muttered.

The Heavy then arrives while laughing at the same time, "Hahahaha! That gets me everytime!" he mused. He then calms himself down before turning to Indigo, "Hey, Indigo! You are needed at the fields outside the camp! The Major and the scientists are waiting for you!" he claimed.

"Huh? Wonder what I'm needed for?'' Indigo thought out loud before running out the area.

The Heavy watches her go when he heard the Scout spoke under the fallen wall, "Heeeelppp..." he calls out.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later outside the training facility, we see Major Stronghold, Dr. Michael Pating and Dr. Caesar Apoy alongside Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko and Juniper Lee gathered there when Indigo arrives..

"Hey, I'm here!" Indigo announced herself, "So, what's the sitch?'' she asked earning a snicker from everyone since she borrowed one of Kim Possible's catchphrases.

The Major turns to her, "GREETINGS, YOUNG INDIGO!" he greeted, "I'll tell you what the sitch is once the last person needed in this makes her appearance.'' he stated.

Indigo then stood next to Juniper, "I wonder who it is?" she mused.

"Your question is as good as ours." Juniper replied.

Suddenly, everyone felts the ground shaking causing Indigo, Ben, Blonko and Juniper to loose their balance while the Major, Dr. Pating and Dr. Apoy calmly stood still to where they're standing at.

Then a pair gigantic black leather shoes with white socks covered by a blue pants appears on-screen before stopping in front of everyone, "Hello everyone, Little Joey, reporting for duty!" the giant announced in a soft-spoken yet enthusiastic tone.

"Wait! Little Joey!" Indigo calls out in surprise, "Since when did you become a hero?" she asked in confusion.

Little Joey's feet shuffled, "Oh? I've been training as hero for months and I've just been promoted as hero yesterday.'' he replied.

"But... how? I never saw you once training at the camp?!" Indigo asked in shock while jabbing a thumb at the facility.

Blonko let's out a chuckle, "You see, Indigo...'' he spoke, "Little Joey was trained separately from the rest of the trainees.'' he said, "There is a special training room for giants in the facility." he explained.

"Seriously? How you never told us about this, Little Joey?" Indigo asked.

"Umm... you never asked." Little Joey pointed out.

The Major let's out a laugh, "HAHAHA! ANYWAY...'' he spoke loudly, "... SINCE THE FIVE OF YOU ARE HERE, I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME, WE TELL YOU WHAT THE SITUATION IS." he declared.

Dr. Pating then brought out his tablet, "It's been days since we send Gingka Hagane to the Junkyard Planet to rescue the Blessed detected there but we lost contact of him." he explained, "Then we send the New Age Avengers to rescue him but we lost contact of them as well.'' he stated.

Ben crosses his arms, "So, I guess the five of us here will go to Junkyard Planet to rescue them.'' he pointed out.

Dr. Apoy shook his head, "Not exactly... we know the New Age Avengers can take care of themselves." he reassured, "The point why were sending the five of you to the Junkyard Planet is to find the source why we're loosing contact in that world and destroy it as possible, so communications in that planet won't be a hassle anymore.'' he explained.

Ben nodded, "I see." he replied, "I guess we know what to do.'' he declared.

"So, are we going the exact same way Marcus and the others did?" Indigo asked.

"I hope not, I don't think that portals big enough for Little Joey to fit through." Juniper pointed out.

Dr. Apoy looks at them, "Don't worry... we already prepared a special portal for him but for the rest of you...'' he reassured with a grin, "... you'll be going the same way as Marcus' team.'' he said while holding up some sort of device.

The five looks at him in dread, "I don't like that look on your face." Ben commented.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	47. Meanwhile 3

It was a nice afternoon at the Vanguard Academy and classes are done for now, so everyone are walking doing whatever they usually do. In the hallways, we see Akiharu Hino walking straight when Weiss Schnee and Emilia catches up to him and handed him their reports before the camera shifted next to Sandalwood cleaning up his lockers when Micro Chips and Bright Idea approaches him.

The scene then changes to Jin Matsuriya taking a drink of water from the drinking fountain when Hamilton Uno Ror and Pina Co Lada walks past him before the scene shifted it's focus to Sakura Minamoto, Saki Nikaidou and Kotori Minami having a conversation in front of a row of lockers.

Meanwhile, we see Kiyoka Aikawa and Miho Nishizumi entering a room and out came from the same room are Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Ikkaku Madarame, Yugi Mutou and Daisuke Niwa.

Singko then spoke, "We're going on another mission again this weekend, so we need to prepare ourselves and make sure that we rest ourselves well, so we won't feel like we woke up abruptly for the mission." he advised.

Ikkaku nodded, "That's good." he replied in agreement, "Don't wanna go in a mission feeling all worn out.'' he pointed out.

Yugi spoke, "Consider ourselves lucky.'' he said, "We got days to get ready before going on another mission unlike the others." he pointed out, "I mean... I heard that the New Age Avengers just got back from their mission from the Junkyard Planet and five hours later, they were sent again on another mission.'' he stated.

Singko turns to him, "Are you serious?" he asked in surprise.

Daisuke then spoke, "Wish we were, Singko, but it is.'' he confirmed, "I heard the mission takes place in an island called Izu Oshima somewhere in the multiverse.'' he said.

"Can the higher-ups find another team for that mission?" Singko asked indecorously, "I'm pretty sure Marcus' team is worn out from their previous one.'' he pointed out in concern.

"There were no available teams at that moment except for the New Age Avengers, so they gave them the mission instead." Daisuke replied.

Ikkaku chuckled, "Sucks to be them then." he mused.

The four boys then walks pass-by Kaoruko "Kaos" Moeta with girl seen walking back and forth in front of a door of the Arts and Crafts Department, contemplating if she should enter or not.

Then Koyume Koizuka approaches her, "Kaos-chan, what's wrong?'' she asked.

Kaos turns to her, "Ah! Koyume-san!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"You've been pacing back and forth for a while now." Koyume pointing out while glancing at the door of the Arts and Crafts Department, "Are you having trouble if you should go in or not?'' she stated.

Kaos sighed, "H-Hai..." she confirmed, "I told Tsubasa-san that I'm currently having trouble with my manga, so she suggested that I join the Arts and Crafts Department to help me improve my work and get some inspiration." she stated, "But I'm getting nervous of what others will think of me?!" she confessed in panic.

"Don't worry, Kaos-chan." Koyume reassured, "I've been there several times before and the people in there are really nice!" she said with a smile.

"R-Really?" Kaos asked.

Koyume nodded, "Um! I tell you what... I'll come along with you inside to at least ease your worries." she offered.

Kaos nodded, "O-Okay..." she complied.

Koyume then opens the door and the two enters the room, the Arts and Crafts Department is really colorful and it's filled to brim with various art objects and displays. Inside the room, they see Sunset Shimmer and Luna Loud spraying paint on a wall-like portrait, they then saw Blazer doing a painting at one corner, Sai is seen doing calligraphy art on a tatami table while next to him, they saw Haruhiko Ichijou, Gray Fox and Tsubasa Katsuki working on their respective arts.

Sitting on top of one table, they saw Yui Hirasawa writing lyrics on her note book with her headphones on while Felipe Ignacio is sitting behind her writing a script for his next comedy sketch.

In the middle of the room, they saw Hifumi Yamada having a conversation with a young woman. The young woman has a semi-long black hair tied in a small ponytail dangling on her left shoulder, she has blue eyes and mole under her lips. She wears a gray long-sleeve shirt underneath a light-brown apron, dark-purple skirt over black stockings and she wears brown slippers. This is Shihoko Azuma.

 **Arts Teacher**

 **Shihoko Azuma**

Shihoko is checking up some drawing of girls on Hifumi's tablet, "So, you plan on adding an angsty yankee, a mild-manned little sister, a gorgeous yet snooty model and a shy, sleep-deprived manga artist in your story.'' she pointed out.

Hifumi nodded, "Are they a worthy addition to my story?'' he asked.

Shihoko handed his tablet back, "I think they're a nice addition to your story.'' she complimented, "The characters are unique on their own right, I believe their presence will keep your stories fresh.'' she stated.

Luna then spoke, "And I believe that the weebs got more reasons to start another Waifu Wars." she mused as Sunset let's out a snicker, "Red please!" she called out as Felipe threw a red can of spray to her.

Tsubasa then took notice of Koyume and Kaos, "Kaos-chan, you made it!" she mused as she runs up to the girls and grabs Kaos' arm, "Come meet everyone!" she said dragging her in the middle, "This is Kaos-chan, a fellow mangaka like me.'' she introduced.

Kaos then hid behind Koyume out of nervousness, "Uh... I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you." the pinkhead apologized.

Shihoko walks towards them, "Welcome to the Arts and Crafts Department, you're never disturbing anyone here." she reassured, "You can come whenever you want outside of class time or after school. Anyone can create what they want, anyway they want." she said with a smile before turning to Yui, "Like Yui, whom is writing lyrics for her band." she pointed out before lifting up the headphones, making Yui look up, "Yui, I would like you to meet Kaos-chan." she introduced.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you, Kaos-chan!" Yui greeted with a big smile.

Shihoko then turns to Sunset and Luna, "Both Sunset and Luna are our experts at street art.'' she pointed out as the latter flips spray can in the air and catches it, "And Yamada-san...'' she tried to say but was interrupted by Luna.

"... draws waifus." Luna mused as Hifumi threw a piece of paper at her, making her laugh.

Shihoko then turns to Blazer, "The Arts and Crafts Department is also a place for people to relieve their stress like Blazer whom finds painting as a way to ease his mind." she pointed out as Blazer turns to them with a nod.

Tsubasa turns to Kaos, "As you see, the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you or only in good fun.'' she pointed out.

Kaos looks around before finding the voice to speak, "So... can I hang around and draw?'' she asked.

Shihoko smiled, "Your free to join us if you want?'' she requested.

Kaos then turns to Tsubasa and Koyume whom gave her a nod in response, Kaos smiled, "H-Hai!" she replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile outside the academy, we see several students hanging around the courtyard which includes Akame, Leone and Akane Owari whom are hanging out by the fountain, we then see Yosuke Hanamura and Yuu Narukami moving around on their skateboards and we see Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa walking forward with Pinkie Pie merrily skipping behind them.

Then we see Honoka Kousaka and Chimera Wyld standing-by the sidewalk having a conversation, "So... what should we do first on our 'hang-out'?'' Honoka asked while finger-quoting the word 'hang-out'.

Chimera rubs the back of his head, "Well... since you've been to the AniManga Cafe and the Rabbit House before, so I suggest we hang out at the RumbleTheatre to watch some movies and have snacks at the same time." he suggested.

Honoka gasped, "RumbleTheatre?! I've always wanted to go there!" she cheered.

Chimera smiled, "Then it's settled." he declared.

"By the way... what are the other Chikara Masters doing at the moment?" Honoka asked.

"Manami is currently having a meeting with the _The Vanguard Academy VIPS Who Do Heartless Actions Without Giving Them a Second Thought_ , Himeno is hanging out with Fluttershy at the Animal Center and Selena..." Chimera trails.

* * *

At the academy's swimming pool, we see Selena von Urquia cheerfully swimming across the water while Kenny Rogers and Chad Mordetzky watches her swim from the side of the pool.

* * *

"... is being Selena." Chimera finished.

Honoka let's out a giggle, "Well then... should we get going?'' she suggested.

Chimera nodded in agreement but before the two could take a step forward, a voice caught their attention.

"Hey, Chimera!" the voice called out.

Chimera and Honoka turns around and saw a young man approaching them and to the former's surprise... it's none other than his friend, Hardbody.

"Hardbody? Is that you?" Chimera asked in surprise.

"Sup, buddy! It's been a while." Hardbody greeted before taking notice of Honoka, "By the way... who's the lovely lady?'' he asked.

Chimera rubs the back of his head, "This is Honoka Kousaka and she's...'' he introduced her but was interrupted.

"His date." Honoka quipped with a smile, making Chimera blushed.

Hardbody stares at them in shock while slowly looking at them back and forth before collapsing on his knees, "NOOOO!" he wailed, "MY FRIEND HAS FOUND HIS MATE BEFORE ME! FAITH HAS BETRAYED ME!" he cried over dramatically while Chimera and Honoka looks at each other in confusion. Hardbody then stood back up with a calm expression, "Anyway... I am very happy for you my friend.'' he said.

Chimera chuckled nervously, "Thanks.'' he replied, "So... what are you doing here?'' he asked.

"I heard you guys joined the Coalitions, so I decided to visit you and the girls." Hardbody replied, "And at the same time... I'm here to see Dan Kusou and go challenge him in a duel that will end our rivalry once and for all!" he declared in pure determination.

"Rivalry?" Honoka repeated in confusion.

Chimera sighed, "It's better not knowing." he replied, "Anyway... sorry to burst your bubble but Dan is not here at the moment.'' he pointed out.

Hardbody looks at him in shock, "What?!" he gasped, "You got to be kidding me?!" he exclaimed.

"Dan and his team, the Universal Guardians and another team, are currently at the Pokemon World in the Alola Region at the moment since their teammate, Ash Ketchum won some sort of league." he explained.

Hardbody nodded, "I see." he said, "Okay then... once I'm done visiting Manami and the others, I'll be heading towards the Alola Region to challenge Dan and then after that, I'm going to Xyndar to visit Grand." he stated.

"Grand?'' Chimera repeated, "Grand is at Xyndar?'' he asked.

"What's Xyndar? And who's Grand?' Honoka asked.

"Xyndar is an undisclosed location that is found somewhere in this world." Chimera replied, "And Grand is good friend of ours and is the Chikara Master of Fighting." he said, "And can be considered the strongest Chikara Master, so far.'' he added.

"Sugoi." Honoka said in awe.

Hardbody then spoke, "To answer your question, Chimera, yes... Grand is in Xyndar.'' he confirmed, "In fact... Xyndar is the base location of his group.'' he added.

"Grand is in a group?'' Chimera pointed out.

Hardbody nodded, "Alongside Kanna and Kyohei, Grand created a hero group that helps others across the multiverse.'' he replied, "Grand is all aware about the negative perception of us Chikara Masters, so he and the others are doing the best they could to prove everyone wrong.'' he explained.

Chimera smiled, "I see... that's really thoughtful of them.'' he said, "I'm sure that Master Regal will be delighted of what they're doing.'' he claimed.

Hardbody nodded, "My thoughts are the same.'' he replied. He then takes a look at his watch, "Welp! I better should go meet Manami and the others before I head over to Alola." he said, "Good to see you again, buddy, catch ya later.'' he said before walking away.

"See ya." Chimera said back.

Honoka turns to him, "That's a good thing." she mused, "With your friends helping others, the people will soon realize that Chikara Masters aren't all that bad.'' she pointed out.

Chimera nodded with a smile, "Yeah... that would be great.'' he replied in agreement.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	48. Manners Make'eth Man

It was a nice day at Neo-City as we head toward the AniManga Café where we see Alexander "Xander" Campbell II along with Cecilia Alcott, Yuko Tanimoto and Riko Kishihara sitting at one table.

Earlier at the Training Camp, Cecilia mustered up all the courage as she had to invite Xander out with some friends to lunch, although he was quite oblivious to how nervous Cecilia was in asking him, he accepted her invitation, much to the British IS Candidate's delight.

The four trainees were now currently seated in one of the tables having a conversation with one another while waiting for their food while enjoying their drinks until Xander stood up, "Pardon me ladies, but I need to go use the washroom." he excused with Cecilia nodding as he left to use the washroom.

Cecilia and her friends then continued to talk with one another when suddenly…

"Hey there ladies..." a smooth obnoxious voice voice greeted.

Cecilia and her friends turned to see around six UGLY young men who were obviously delinquents and as you can see, it seems that the one in the middle is the leader of the group as he was the one who called Cecilia and her friends out.

"How'd ya like ta hang out with a handsome stud like me?" the delinquent flirted with a smooth voice, much to Cecilia and her friends' disgust.

* * *

"Geez... and they thought I'm a bad flirt." Eddy Skipper McGee commented with a blank look.

* * *

Cecilia politely tries to tell them to leave but the leader of the delinquents smoothly insists that they hang out as the other five delinquents attempt to flirt with Yuko and Riko while other people who were watching this felt either disgusted or a bit bothered.

Just when an irritated Cecilia was about to use her IS to teach the six delinquents a lesson, they heard someone call out.

"Excuse me, boys?" a voice spoke as the delinquents turned to see Xander standing behind them as Cecilia and her friends saw the Campbell noble, much to the former's relief.

"I see that you lot are having a splendid time with them, but I think they don't like to be disturbed at a time like this" Xander pointed out while wearing a polite smile, "So whatever it is that you want with Miss Alcott and her friends, I don't think they're interested." he stated, "So, I think the ladies would appreciate it enormously if you'd leave them in peace," he requested, "And if you aren't here to dine, I think that everyone here including myself would appreciate it if you boys would just leave this place." he added as everyone in the café watched the confrontation with some of them nodding in agreement.

The delinquents scowled as the leader went right in front of Xander's face, "How about you mind your own business and leave mister fancy pants!" he demanded extremely rudely, "Otherwise... there's gonna be trouble here." he added and to make his point, some of his goons cracked their knuckles and others pulled out pocket knives.

The young Campbell noble narrowed his eyes at the man before looking toward Cecilia and her friends, "It's alright Xander, we'll take care of this." she assured him.

Looking into her eyes, Xander had a feeling that Cecilia could take care of herself.

Trusting the British IS Candidate, Xander closed his eyes with a sigh before looking back at the delinquent leader, "Okay... you win... I'll leave now." he said as he turned around and walked towards the doors, much to the delinquents satisfaction and much to the disappointment of some of the other occupants in the café.

Just when Xander was almost at the door, he stopped after hearing one of the other delinquents say, "If you're looking for any other hot dolls, try looking for 'em in one of those cheap nightclubs just around the corner of the next district." he said making the rest of the delinquents laugh before returning to flirting with Cecilia and her friends much to the British IS Candidate's disgust and ire as she clenched her fist and was about ready to unleash her IS on the delinquents for insulting Xander.

But before she could, the Campbell noble just snapped.

 **(Play Kingsman: The Secret Service Soundtrack – Manners Maketh Man)**

Xander slowly pushed up his glasses as some light from out of nowhere obscured his eyes.

"As what a wise man once said..." Xander quoted, getting the delinquents, the rest of the café occupants and Cecilia and her friends' attention while he reached for the two barrel bolt locks at the top corner parts of the doors.

"Manners…"

Clink! Clink!

"Make'eth…"

Clink! Clink!

"Man..." Xander finished as he locked the third lock near the door handles with a resounding "Click!" as he glanced at a mirror to his right as he saw the delinquents slowly walk towards him, "Do you know what that means?" he asked as the delinquents stopped and looked at each other in confusion as some of them shrugged, "Then how about I teach you ruffians a lesson..." he declared and with that, he hooked the tip of his cane to an empty glass mug on a nearby empty table and flung it at the delinquent leader as it shattered upon hitting his head.

"OOF!" the delinquent leader grunted as the blow knocked him out as he fell backwards with a loud "THUD!"

"OOOOOH!" everyone exclaimed at what Xander did, Cecilia and her friends were shock at Xander's actions while the rest of the patrons had manic grins on faces and few decided to record what's going on with their devices.

Xander slowly walked towards the stunned delinquent goons who stared down at their KO-ed leader lying on the floor, "So..." he spoke, getting the five goons' attention, "Are we gonna stand around and talk all day... or are we gonna fight?" he questioned.

His answer came when one of the goons went and threw a right hook at him, only for Xander to block it with his cane and redirect it towards a second goon, punching him on the left cheek and knocking out a tooth in the process and also knocking him down after hitting the bar table.

Goons three and four then attempted to tackle Xander only for him to dodge, causing them to run passed him as he did a double palm strike at them as they staggered to the left and right side respectively.

Xander then turned around to see goons one and five charge towards him as he kicked the first then used his cane with both hands to block the fifth goon's knife then swung his cane with his right hand at goon no. five, striking him twice causing him to stagger down the floor.

Then a recovered goon no. three went and grabbed Xander by the right shoulder only for him to elbow the goon on the stomach, making him stagger back down the floor.

To his left, a newly recovered goon no. four went and grabbed Xander's left shoulder only for him to backhand smack him on the face as he took a hold of his wrist with his left hand and punched him in the face with his right fist that held his cane and then he swung his cane, smacking goon no. five who attempted to stab him again.

Goon no. one then pulled out his knife attempting to stab Xander only for the young Campbell noble to block him with goon no. four who was still in his grip, stabbing him instead.

"AAGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the goon no. four shouted after goon no. one removed his knife.

"Sorry." the goon no. one apologized.

Xander then kicked goon no. four's left leg making him fall on all fours as Xander thrusts his cane at goon no. one in the shoulder making him stagger back to his knees.

Xander then dodged a knife swing from goon no. five before smacking goon no. four with the top of his cane, flipping the goon backwards down the floor.

Cecilia was mesmerized on how good Xander is fighting, _"S-Sugoi... he is amazing..."_ she thought in awe.

Xander noticed goon no. five do another knife swing at him which he skillfully dodged as he switched the hold of his cane to his left hand as he disarmed goon no. five before thrusting his cane forward making it go on the goon's underarm as Xander grabbed the other end of his cane and twisting it, restraining his opponent in an arm lock.

A newly recovered goon no. two attempted a surprise attack on Xander with a knife stab but the Campbell noble used his cane to disarm the second goon while still having goon no. five restrained and used the latter to push the former back.

Goon no. two hit the bar table again making him shatter a few drinking glasses in the process.

He then grabbed a bottle of liquor and charged towards Xander again.

Currently with goon no. five restrained, Xander managed to retaliate with a back kick to the second goon's stomach hard making him stumble down hitting the bar table, knocking him out in a sitting position.

Xander then untwisted his cane from the fifth goon releasing the latter from restraint as Xander spun his cane until he held it with both hands like a bo staff and struck the goon with the middle of the cane's shaft, knocking him out while breaking an empty table in the process.

Goon no. three managed to recover and was attempting to tackle Xander once again only for him to dodge while simultaneously do a 360 kick sending goon no. three towards a recovered goon no. four as they both slammed into each other's faces knocking them out and fall backwards.

Goon no. one then stood up and held up his knife as he attempted to stab Xander again, only for him to grab his wrist and strike his restrained arm with his cane then holding it by the shaft and jabbed him with the top part of his cane.

Xander then put the top of his cane over the goon's neck and turned him around making Xander restrain the delinquent goon from behind.

Xander then kicked the delinquent goon while letting him go, causing him to flip backwards knocking him out after hitting the bar area right next to delinquent goon no. two.

Xander then turned to see that the delinquent leader regained consciousness as he stood up.

"You dirty little..." he growled as he pulled out a gun much to Cecilia's shock.

"Xander look out!" Cecilia called out in alarm but the young Campbell noble just stayed calm as he smirked.

Just when the delinquent was about to fire the first shot, just like that, Xander disappeared into thin air much to everyone's shock including Cecilia and her friends, "Hey! Where the fuck did he go?!" the delinquent demanded while looking around frantically for Xander while pointing his gun at random directions.

Then all of a sudden, he felt someone tap his shoulder twice from behind.

He turned to see much to his shock, Xander Campbell right in front of him as he said with a wave and smile, "Hello and privet." the blonde greeted before socking the delinquent leader hard on the face knocking him out once again.

Xander then took a deep breath and exhaled as he turned to Cecilia and her friends and he gave them a smile in which Cecilia returned.

Suddenly, Cecilia's eyes widened and she gasped as she saw delinquent goon no. two slowly sneak up behind Xander with a crazed face and the same liquor bottle he was holding ready to smash it on Xander's head without his notice.

"XANDER LOOK OUT!" Cecilia cried out.

And just like that, without even looking, Xander smacked the goon with the back of his fist.

The delinquent goon dropped his bottle as he had a funny face on him while losing the rest of his teeth, then he fell backwards with a loud "THUD!".

"Hmph" Xander scoofed as he shook his hand after using it to sock the delinquent leader and smack the goon as he nonchalantly walked back to Cecilia and her friends' table while fixing his jacket, "You alright?" he asked receiving a nod from the three.

"Sugoi! Xander-san! You were an amazing fighter!" Cecilia complimented, "Granted... I've seen some fights similarly like that but yours are different! You're moves were so graceful and amazing!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Thank you." Xander replied with a smile.

And just like that, everyone started clapping and cheering for Xander after that awesome fight and despite the sudden cheer, Xander gave a gentlemanly bow to everyone and returned to his seat with Cecilia and her friends.

Xander then took a sip of his drink, "Sorry about that..." he apologized with a sigh putting down his drink, "I just don't like it when someone pushes my buttons like that." he explained, "Especially if someone compares me to some of those snobbish nobles and I'm not one of them." he added.

"It's fine." Cecilia reassured, "You did the right thing.'' she pointed out.

"Nee, Campbell-san..." Yuko spoke, "How did you managed to disappear and reappear out of nowhere?'' she asked.

"Oh, of course, I guess I didn't tell you." Xander spoke, "You see... I'm a _Blessed_ and my _Gift_ allows me to turn myself and whatever I take or have in my possession invisible." he explained, "Personally, I like to call this Gift of mine Disappearing Act." he added.

"That's a really unique _Gift_." Yuko commented, "Still nowhere near as rare as Jaune's immortality but still unique." she stated.

"Well, I like it." Cecilia admitted.

Xander then took notice of the face of Riko is sending at him, "I know what you're thinking." he spoke, "Rest assure, I wouldn't use my Gift lightly like that, it's ungentlemanly." he stated while fixing his glasses, "As I said before, I'm not like those stereotype noble snobs, especially the perverted ones." he said.

A little later, their lunches arrived and proceeded to eat and even with his proper table manners, Xander sure built up an appetite after beating a bunch of delinquents.

 **Note: This chapter is originally written by AuraBolter, so all the credits and props goes to him.**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	49. One Fine Day 9

Meanwhile at the Vanguard Academy, currently everybody are having a nice break from class. We see Noda, Travis Touchdown, Katsuki Bakugo and Kouseke Ueki having a conversation in front of a row of lockers when Noda and Katsuki got into each other's throats prompting Travis and Kouske to get in between them meanwhile, we see Eurasian Eagle-Owl and Northern White-Faced Owl coming out from the library with books in hands when they came across Miriel and had a conversation with her.

At the other hallway, after chastising Honoka Kousaka and Rin Hoshizora for running around, Kiyotaka Ishimaru made his way to a corner and saw Ocelot sleeping on top of locker, he was about to scold when he realized her nature, so he decided to scold her later.

At another hallway, we see Guy Cecil and Suzuka walking down the hall while passing-by the club room of the Service Club. Inside the aforementioned room are Yukino Yukinoshita and Marcus "The Kane" McGee sitting by their table with the former reading a book and the latter had his head down on the table, the other members are gone at the moment.

Marcus then spoke, "Ugh... the past few days sucks...'' he grumbled, "I can't believe my team went from one mission to another... I barely got enough rest during that time.'' he complained in annoyance.

Yukino flips a page, "Must have been tough.'' she commented.

"Tough?" Marcus repeated, '"It was fucking insane!" he exclaimed, "First... we had a mission in that God forbidden trash of a planet where I nearly went insane, got use as fuel tank for a ship and then got stabbed in the heart by a hood wearing bitch.'' he listed as Yukino turns to him when he mentioned that he got stabbed, "Then after finishing our mission there, we got back here only to be called for another mission five hours later.'' he stated, "Granted... the mission went well but does it hurt for us to at least take rest for a night before going on another mission.'' he complained.

Yukino flips another page, "Well... your heroes, it's your profession.'' she pointed out, "Things like these are inevitable at times, so you guys need to get use to it.'' she advised.

"Easier said done." Marcus grumbled.

Yukino sighed, "You're just plain lazy." she muttered, "By the way... I heard that your team got a new member?'' she asked.

Marcus turned his head to her, "Yeah... we finally got Double D's replacement.'' he replied.

"What is she like?'' Yukino asked with narrowed eyes.

Marcus shrugged his shoulder, "She's a bitch... that's for sure but she can be docile at times if you know how to tame her." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the academy, we see Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona sitting on a bench while reading a book when she let's out a sneeze.

"Aachoo!" XY sneezed.

Suddenly, Yoshika Miyafuji's head pops out from a bush behind, "What's wrong, XY?! Do you have a cold?!" she demanded with a serious expression.

XY turns at her in shock, "No, I don't have a cold!" she exclaimed, "Wait a minute?! How long have you've been hiding in there?!" she demanded in disbelief.

* * *

"Tame her?" Yukino repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"She's pretty asocial and does not get along well with everyone except Yoshika." Marcus replied, "Which reminds me that she's kinda like you when we first met.'' he pointed out.

Yukino scoffed, "I appreciate that you don't compare me to another person.'' she stated, "I find it pretty offensive.'' she pointed out.

"You often compare me to a lecher at times." Marcus pointed out, "Now tell me which one is offensive?'' he demanded.

"Ara~ Ain't that the truth." Yukino mused.

"Oi." Marcus replied.

Then the doors open and in came in, Yui Yuigahama and Hachiman Hikigaya with the latter sporting a tired look.

"Yahallo! Yukinon! Maa-kun!" Yui greeted cheerfully.

"Who are you calling, Maa-kun?!" Marcus demanded in annoyance, "Oi! Where's Cherry and Tomomichi?" he asked, "I though they were coming today?'' he pointed out.

Yui then spoke, "Faraway-san told me that she's going to the vet clinic to check her dog." she replied as an image of a pink-haired girl skipping merrily towards the vet appears on her mind.

Hachiman then spoke, "I saw Motoyama a moment ago but he went somewhere else.'' he added as an image of Tomomochi Motoyama's feet walking past his own feet appears on his mind.

"Just what the heck are those two doing?!" Marcus demanded, "How many times has Cherry taken her dog to the vet?! And seriously! Ever since joining this club, I never once saw Tomomichi stepped foot in this room!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

Hachiman sat down on his seat, "Chill out.'' he advised, "They don't questioned what you do in your life, so don't questioned theirs." he stated.

"I'm sick of hearing the same answers whenever I ask about those two." Marcus replied in annoyance.

Hachiman rolled his eyes, "Then stop asking.'' he replied.

"By the way, Maa-kun, I heard from Yoshika-chan that you got stabbed at the Junkyard Planet?!" Yui pointed out, "Are you doing fine?'' she asked.

"I'm fine, Yui, I had a very durable body.'' Marcus reassured, "Both in and out.'' he said, "A stab in the chest won't keep me down that easy." he claimed.

"It's good that you have a very durable body but that won't save you if ever you got stabbed with a poison-imbued weapon." Hachiman pointed out.

"Good point, I'll take that to heart." Marcus replied in agreement.

Yukino sighed, "You really need to be more cautious in your next mission, Marcus." she spoke, "There will be times that you'll get hurt badly especially without if Miyafuji-san isn't around." she advised.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother.'' he replied.

Hachiman then spoke, "So, what's our agenda for today?'' he asked.

Before anyone could utter a reply, they heard a knock from the door getting their attentions, "Please come in." Yukino replied.

The doors then opens and in came an anxious-looking Indigo Zap, "Hey guys...'' she greeted.

"Indigo? What brings you here?" Marcus asked in surprise.

Indigo rubs the back of her head, "I... I'm in need for you advice.'' she replied.

A minute later, Indigo is sitting alongside Yui and Yukino on their table and she began to tell them her dilemma, "You see... you're all aware that I've entered a relationship with Aria Blaze lately and we're doing pretty good, and I'm glad that everybody supports our relationship.'' she stated, "I mean... it's kinda weird for girl to be in a relationship with another girl.'' she pointed out.

Yui shook her head, "No, it's not weird at all." she replied, "I mean... look at Scott and Dash, they're both guys yet they're in a relationship and no one made fun of them.'' she pointed out.

"What you do in your life is yours to decide, Miss Zap." Hachiman added.

Indigo smiled, "Thanks guys." she replied in gratitude.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Yukino asked.

Indigo sighed, "Earlier today... I came across Eric Cartman and he told me that my relationship with Aria isn't going to work.'' she said, "He told me that both of us will go on our separate ways one day and will never see each other again, and he demanded that we break up.'' she claimed.

"Why would Eric ask something like that?" Yui asked in disbelief.

"He told me that it was to save us from any unnecessary heartbreak." Indigo replied.

Marcus then spoke, "First things first... you shouldn't be listening to any bullshit that Eric says.'' he advised, "You love Aria, right?'' he asked.

"I love Aria." Indigo replied, "But does she complete me?" she asked with uncertain looks.

"Indigo, nobody completes anybody." Marcus claimed, "That's not a real thing.'' he pointed out, "If you're lucky enough to find someone you can halfway tolerate, sink your nails in and don't let go, no matter what." he advised.

"So, what, I should just settle?" Indigo asked.

"Yes, thank you, exactly, settle." Marcus replied in agreement, "Because otherwise you're just gonna get older, and harder, and more alone. And you're gonna do everything you can to fill that hole, with friends, and your career, and meaningless sex, but the hole doesn't get filled." he explained, "One day, you're gonna look around and you're going to realize that everybody loves you, but nobody likes you.'' he stated before sighing, "And that is the loneliest feeling in the world." he pointed out.

Both Yukino, Yui and Hachiman were taken aback by Marcus' words. Granted, they've heard that Marcus has knack for saying wise words that helps others but this is the first time they ever heard him speak with such wise words, albeit vulgar, and can't help but admire his words.

Indigo thought about it before smiling, "Yeah... I guess your right." she replied in agreement.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Training Camp, we see Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke at the entrance hall while waiting for someone to arrive.

"My apologies for the wait." a voice spoke.

Double and Minna turns around to see Mario Martinez walking towards them, the former spoke, "It's all right, Mister President, you came just in time.'' he reassured.

"So, where are we going?" Minna asked, "And why are you taking us with you if you don't mind me asking, Mister President?'' she asked in curiosity.

Mario chuckled, "You see, I'm going to attend a monthly meeting with the presidents of the Heroes Coalitions from New-New York, Mega-Tokyo and Elemental City alongside various leaders that is under the Multiverse Government.'' he explained, "And since the two of you will be succeeding me in the future, I decided to take you along with me to see the place where the meeting is held, so you'll know where to go in the future.'' he said.

"I see." Double D said, "But oh dear... meeting the other leaders? I'm getting nervous." he confessed nervously.

"Meeting other people with higher ranks can be nerve cracking at times but I think you'll be okay Eddward, so please don't get nervous." Minna advised with smile.

Double D took a deep breath before smiling back, "Yeah... thank you." he said before turning to Mario, "So, are we using a portal to get to where this meeting is being held?" he asked.

Mario chuckled, "Actually... I had someone to take us there." he replied.

Mario, Double D and Minna went outside and were greeted by the sight of a yellow-colored cab with a checkered pattern and a middle-aged man standing next to it. The man has brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a green cab driver jacket over a white dress-shirt with a green bow tie, green trousers and brown boots. He also wears a green taxi driver cap. This is the Space Cabbie.

 **Space Cab Hero**

 **Space Cabbie**

The cabby greeted Mario with a smile as the short man stood next to him, "Children, this is the Space Cabbie, he will be the one to take us to where the meeting is being held." Mario introduced.

Double D held his hand out, "Please to meet your acquaintance, sir." he greeted.

The cabby accepted his handshake, "The pleasure is all mine.'' he replied with a smile before turning to Mario, "I guess these are the kids that will be succeeding your position in the future.'' he stated.

Mario nodded, "Indeed they are." he confirmed.

The cabby then opens the door of his cab, "Well then, let's get going." he announced, "I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be late for the meeting.'' he pointed out.

Mario chuckled, "Right you are, Space Cabbie.'' he replied with a smile. And with that, the four got inside the cab as Mario spoke, "To do the MG Observatory, we go!" he cheered.

The cab then slowly floated upward before soaring into to the skies towards their destination.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a city that has elements of modern era and steampunk style called the Elemental City, we head towards a large dome-like facility situated in the middle of the city, six pillars with glowing orbs on top are seen posted around the facility.

Inside the facility, we see a woman and a teenage girl walking across the hallways. The woman has a dark-brown skin tone, she has a long black hair styled in a hime cut with a single braid on the side and has blue eyes. She wears a red long-sleeve dress-shirt with frilled trims and a white ascot, black office skirt, black pantyhose and black heels. This is Rebecca Ryder.

 **Elemental City - Heroes Coalition President**

 **Rebecca Ryder**

The teenage girl has a messy blonde hair tied in two twintails and has sharp red eyes. She wears a red & white knee-length gothic dress with a black ribbon tie over black thigh and red & black laced boots. This is Sherri Mortem.

 **Elemental City - Heroes Coalition Chief Operating Officer**

 **Sherri Mortem**

Rebecca then spoke, "Sherri... you may not be directly involve with the meeting but I still want you to present yourself well towards the other leaders." she advised, "I want the other leaders to know that these Coalition will be in the right hands once I step down as president.'' she stated.

"Understood, President Rebecca." Sherri replied with a nod, _"I really can't wait for the old timer to step down and for me to take her position.''_ she thought with an evil grin.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in another city filled with tall and elegant buildings called New-New York, we head towards a 80-floored futuristic looking building situated in the middle of the city, on the very top of the building are an assortment of helicopters and jets neatly aligned on the landing pads.

Inside the building, we see a young woman walking across the hallways. The woman has a blonde hair tied in a braided-bun and has blue eyes. She wears a red long-sleeve dress-shirt with a maroon collar and white frilled ascot wrapped around her neck area, black trousers and black slips shoes. This is Doloress Muerte.

 **New-New York - Heroes Coalition Secretary**

 **Doloress Muerte**

Doloress then enters a room and was greeted by the sight of an old man leaning on his chair with his feet on top of his desk while casually texting on his phone. The man is a tall with a gray slicked back hair and has dull-gray eyes. He wears a black buttoned open-jacket with white linings over a brown vest, white collared shirt and black necktie, black trousers and black leather shoes. He also wears a gray monocle on his right eye. This is Donald White.

 **New-New York - Heroes Coalition President**

 **Donald White**

Doloress looks at the man with a tired expression, "Mister White, what are you doing?" she asked, "Aren't we suppose to leave now for the meeting?!" she pointed out.

Donald lazily turns to her, "Eeeh?~ Should we skip today's meeting?'' he requested like a child that don't want to go to school, "I don't feel like going there now." he whined.

Doloress shook her head, "Negative." she denied in a sharp tone, "The president of Mega-Tokyo's Heroes Coalitions has stated that she'll be absent on today's meeting because of her hand injury.'' she reported, "The higher-ups we'll be peeved if you decided not to attend as well.'' she pointed out.

Donald lazily got up on his chair, "Hai... hai... I'll go...'' he said, "Maybe I can convince the others to be my textmate this time around.'' he mused with a crooked smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	50. Flash's Redemption x Day-Off Blues

It was a fine well morning in Neo-City as we heard towards the Dormitory Village, here we see Flash Sentry walking in the halls of their dorm with a smile on his face and despite having a creepy guy as a roommate, he is having a good time.

Flash then turns right in one corner only to bump into someone making them both falling to the floor, "Ow..." he muttered before noticing Charlotte Dunois rubbing her back from the fall, "Oh! Sorry about." he apologized while offering her a hand.

"Don't be." Charlotte reassured accepting his hand, "It was an accident." she pointed out as Flash helps her up.

The two then looked at each in awkward silence before Flash spoke, "Well.. I guess I'll see you in training session." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh... okay..." Charlotte replied before walking off.

With Charlotte gone from his sights, the blue-haired guitar player let out a sigh before smiling, "Well... that awkwardness reminded of the times I had with Twilight." he chuckled.

Flash continues to trek forward when he came across Sunset Shimmer, "Oh? Hey there, Flash." the bacon-haired girl greeted.

"Oh... h-hey, Sunset." Flash greeted back.

"Are you heading out for breakfast?'' Sunset asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah... I-I-I am..." Flash stuttered in reply.

Sunset took notice the nervousness in his voice, "Flash? Are you okay?'' she asked in concern.

Flash took a deep breath and gathered all the courage he had before speaking, "Sunset... there's something I want to talk to you about for a long time..." he claimed.

Sunset raised an eyebrow before she realized what he's talking about, "Flash... is this about what happened back in the Battle of the Bands?" she asked, "Look... you were mind-controlled back then... what you did before is out of your control." she pointed out.

"I know..." Flash confirmed, "... but still... the harsh words I said about you, the way I made Twilight cry... those things still haunts me to this day... there are even times, I believe that the reason you girls never talk to me anymore is because you haven't forgiven me for what I did." Flash stated with a downcast look.

Sunset looks at him in shock, "Flash... look..." she spoke, "We were never mad at you, we never hated you for what happened! Cause we know that it's not your fault, so please Flash, don't let this get into you, please don't feel guilty for something you didn't meant to do. You're a good guy Flash and it pains us to see or think of you like this. Flash, the only things that's keeping you from going is the guilt inside of you, if you don't released the guilt then you'll never move on!" Sunset stated.

Flash was stunned by her words before small smile forms on his face, "Thanks Sunset... I really need to hear that." he admitted.

Sunset smiled back, "Happy to help.'' she replied, "So, feeling good?" she asked.

Flash took a deep breath, "Yeah... upon hearing those words, I think I can finally move on.'' he said, "Both on life and my love for Twilight." he added.

"Are you getting over Twilight?" Sunset asked, "You know... the princess.'' she clarified.

"I thinks it's the right thing to do, I mean she's a princess and I'm just a simple guitar player, I don't think a relationship would work between us, I think it's better if we just stayed as friends." Flash explained in determination.

Sunset giggled, "I'm happy for you Flash... I hope everything goes well for you there." she said.

"Thank Sunset." Flash replied.

"So, wanna join me and the girls for breakfast?" Sunset offered.

Flash nodded, "I would love that." he replied.

And with that, Flash and Sunset made their way to the breakfast while sharing a hearty laughter.

* * *

Later that day at the Training Facility, Flash arrives at the training area where he sees Sandalwood along with the other trainees, he also saw Charlotte in the far back talking to Laura Bodewig.

Flash then made his way towards everyone as the Scout arrived holding a clipboard, "Okay Losers! Listen up, today will be practicing your dodging skills! I know that you did this before but like I said, I'm going to train you over and over again until you perfected your dodging skills!" he explained.

"Kinda ironic for him to say that when he can't even dodge a falling wall or a swinging log at him." Dan Mandel whispered towards Chris Pearson.

"Any questions? No? Okay, let's get this started!" the Scout announced as he blows his whistle loudly.

And with that, the trainees began running in a course, one by one, where they had to dodge swinging logs, moving back and forth from different directions.

Dan, rather than dodging, opted to punch every log coming at him, "Mandel! While I'm happy you're putting your fists into good use but this training is about dodging!" the Scout pointed out.

"Shut up Monkeyface #2! I know what I'm doing!" Dan exclaimed with Chris following whom is not having a problem since Dan would punches all the logs.

Wesley Bryans then follows them as he successfully dodges every logs but as he was to reach the end, he noticed his shoelaces were untied prompting him to stop only to get hit with a log.

"Wesley! Are you okay?" Chris asked in concern.

"Momma black sheep... doesn't have a wool..." Wesley blabbered.

"I'm still surprised that you're alive." Dan scoffed.

Then Maya Sparrow runs through the course and uses her wings to glide while dodging the logs, "Good going, Sparrow! But next time, stop relying with your wings!" the Scout called out as Maya rolls her eyes in response.

Sandalwood ran through the course in ease while Trixie Lulamon, on the other hand, "Trixie don't know where to go!" the CHS magician shouted in panic as she runs around in circle avoiding every log coming to her.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her as the Scout looks at her with a smile, "Man... she's good in dodging that's for sure." he stated.

Flash took a deep breath as it was his turn to run, "All right! Let's do this!" he said in determination as he runs through the hazardous course.

"Go dude!" Sandalwood cheered for his buddy.

Kafuu smiled creepily as he watches, "My! He's doing good." he commented.

"Trixie really don't like his smile." Trixie whispered towards Elise Pearson.

Flash was doing good until he trips causing him kneel on the mat, "Dude! Watch out!" Sandalwood called out.

Flash turns right to see a log coming at him fast, in desperation, he sprinted forward only to realized that he did something that he never expect, he suddenly appeared at the end of the course, "W-what?" Flash gasped in shock.

"Dude! How did you do that?" Sandalwood asked in shock.

"Do what?" Flash asked back.

"Trixie saw a bright flash!" Trixie chimes in, "You were in the middle of the training course then suddenly you appeared here in front of us!" she exclaimed while waving her arms.

The Scout then approaches him, "That only means one thing... you just activated your _Gift_!" he pointed out.

"My _Gift_?" Flash repeated.

The Scout nodded, "Now I want to concentrate and run again through this course." he instructed.

Flash nodded as he took deep breath before running through the course again and this time, he saw it himself, he managed to pass the course without breaking a sweat, "Woah!" he said before doing it again, "This is incredible!" he said in joy as he began to run around the training area creating a blue blurred line, "Woohoo!" he yelled in joy.

"So his _Gift_ is Super Speed! Man, that's cool!" Sandalwood praised.

"Trixie is impressed!" Trixie said with a smile.

The Scout chuckled, "Well... I'll call his _Gift_ the Flash Step!" he declared.

"A perfect name for him." Chris said in agreement.

"Yeah... it sure does..." Dan said sarcastically while picking his nose.

Flash continues to run around, "I'm taking words from Rainbow Dash! This! Is! Awesome!" he cheered only to bump into someone stopping his merriment, "Ow! Sorry about that..." he apologized as he looks up to see that he bump into Charlotte again.

"Don't be... you're just having fun." Charlotte reassured with a smile.

Flash offers her a hand, "We got to stop bumping to each other like this." he said.

Charlotte giggled, "You're right." she said taking his hand as he pulls her up.

Meanwhile, we see Mario Martinez and the Major Richard Stronghold watching them from the entrance door, "Looks like everything is going good." Mario mused, "I'm glad that Flash Sentry has finally awakened his _Gift_." he stated with a smile.

The Major nodded, "Indeed." he replied with his rare low voice, "We shall continue to groom him to his utmost potential." he declared.

 **Bzzzttt...**

"Man! That was a game!" Marcus "The Kane" McGee cheered while holding a cup of coffee. Marcus is currently wearing black t-shirt with red sleeves underneath, black pants and white tennis shoes.

It's after lunch and currently walking in the hallways, we see Marcus, Eddy Skipper McGee, Darren Cross and Chad Mordetzky, the four just came from the Gaming Room after another Halo Marathon which all of them lost.

"We're so close! We're so close in winning Marcus! But noooo... Ed and Trixie had to appear out of nowhere and got us!" Eddy complained in frustration. Eddy is currently wearing a white Sando shirt, blue short, black fingerless gloves and black shoes with his signature scarf around his shoulders.

"It was actually a good strategy but who knew those two turns out to be a good team in Halo Marathon." Darren commented.

"I swear in the next marathon, I'll be getting my revenge! I'll blow them till kingdom come!" Eddy declared.

"You sound like you're cousin Eddy." Chad pointed out with a grin.

"Well... I am his cousin." Eddy confirmed referring to Dan Mandel.

"I'm still in surprised that those two work so well! I heard that this is the first time Trixie participated in the Marathon." Marcus pointed out taking a sip of his coffee, "Come to think of it, Precious told me that Trixie has been hanging out in Ed's room for some time, she probably learns how to play Halo from there." he stated.

"I swear... that Trixie had something against me!" Eddy grumbled, "I mean, did she really had to shoot me on the groin!?" he complained.

Chad chuckled, "Actually that was really hilarious... I even heard Minna, of all people, screaming the word "Cockshot!"." he claimed.

"I heard that too." Darren said holding his laughter.

Eddy deadpanned, "You guys suck..." he said in annoyance.

Marcus then turns to Darren, "By the way, Erika wanted to have a word with you in her office.'' he said, "She wants to discuss about the stunt you pulled last night." he pointed out.

Last night, while walking in the staircase, Darren was accidentally pushed by the Major's daughter Karizza Stronghold while she was running away from Dan Gotanda, the Spy and the Pyro, Darren then fell down the stairs falling on top of a well-endowed girl accidentally groping her ample chest which resulted with him receiving a powerful slap on the face and Darren getting labeled as a pervert.

Darren groaned, "Ugh... I told you it was an accident! I never meant to squeeze that girl's soft melons!" he exclaimed.

Chad bursts out laughing, "Ahahahaha! Calling her chest a melons proves your a pervert!" he mused.

"No! I didn't mean what I said!" Darren shouted in defense, Eddy then placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a thumbs up, "What's up with the thumbs up? Dude! I'm not proud of what I did!" he retorted before sighing, "You know what... I'm going to Erika's office and clear things out." he muttered.

"Just don't do anything to her! You're already in thin ice in her eyes." Chad advised.

"Haha! Very funny." Darren replied sarcastically before walking off to another direction.

Chad chuckled, "Well! I should get going, I got a date with some hot chicks! See ya boys." he claimed before walking away towards their left, leaving the brothers alone.

Marcus took a sip of his cup, "Should we head to the training area?" he suggested.

Eddy cracked his back, "Might as well! I need to work on a few muscles." he replied.

* * *

At the training area, the place is currently filled with trainees and coaches, training or doing various things, Vaas Montenegro is seen cleaning his sword while Needles Kane is scooping up some ice cream. Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi Sarashiki are talking at the bleachers and below them are Flash and Sandalwood watching Kafuu demonstrates a glimpse of his _Gift._ Nyaruto Nyazumaki along with Wesley, Precious Dazzle and Honne Nohotoke are doing a lap while being watch by the Scotsman, then SpongeBob SquarePants is seen lifting a stuff animal barbell much to Jacques Paulsen's disbelief. Dan and Chris are seen hanging out in front of a water dispenser while Gingka Hagane is seen talking to Ichika Orimura and Rei Kuroki. Maya is seen brushing her wings while Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke are talking to Joanna Dark and Anna Maymorie. The members of the New Age Avengers along with Trixie are seen hanging out by the bleachers.

Marcus and Eddy enters the place and we're about to approach their team when a voice stopped their tracks, "Stop right there!" a voice demanded.

The voice startled Marcus so much, it causes him to spill his coffee right to Eddy's face and more specifically... his eyes, "Aaaakk! My eyes! Coffee in my eyes! It burns!" Eddy shouted in panic while running around in circles before hitting a wall, knocking him out to sweet unconsciousness.

Marcus turns around to see a Sylvia van Hossen standing in front of him, "Oh hey Sylvia, what can I do for you?" he greeted which was followed by a question.

"Raya wants a word with you." Sylvia replied as Raya Amanda appears behind her.

"Sup! Gastank!" Raya greeted with a grin.

"Oh hey Raya... what's up?" Marcus greeted with a blank look, "And stop calling me Gastank!" he demanded in annoyance.

Raya walks towards him, hips swaying and heels clicking, she then grabs his shirt pulling him down close to her face, "Simple! I want a rematch." she demanded with a smirk.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Raya... you know that we both lost in Halo Marathon right?" he pointed out.

"Yeah... but it was you and three-strands, who took me and Saber out of the game." Raya replied.

"Point taken. Welp! I'm not the type who backs out from a challenge, so you're on." Marcus replied back with a grin.

Raya smirked, "Good boy. But how about this, why don't we have a bet." she suggested.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "I can't take your money." he said.

"What's wrong? Are you chicken?" Raya mocked.

Marcus then scoffed, "I've always found that an inappropriate slur." he said, "Chickens, are not by nature at all timid. In fact, years ago, Rolf's chicken got loose and chased me up to Ed's tree dome in front of my house." he stated.

"Chickens can't climb trees." Sylvia pointed out.

"Thank God." Marcus said much to Sylvia's amusement.

Raya giggles, "Okay! Okay! I think the chicken made you his bitch." she said earning a snort from Marcus, "But come on! Bet with me!" she pleaded.

Marcus sighed, "Okay. What stakes do you propose?" he asked.

Raya hummed, "Let's see... if you lose, you'll be my servant for an entire month and if I lose..." she says licking her lips, "... I'm yours for an entire month." she said.

"Raya!" Sylvia called out in shock.

Marcus blinks in surprise, "Okay... those stakes are too much... you had a wager." he replied offering a handshake which Raya gladly accepted.

"Marcus! Not you too!" Sylvia yelled in disbelief.

Raya smirked before taking a few steps backwards, "Well then... I'll see you in the next Halo Marathon Gastank and prepare to lose." she declared before turning around and walking away like a fashion model with her hips swaying.

Sylvia sighed before turning to Marcus, "Sorry about... Raya just doesn't like loosing." she apologized.

Marcus chuckled, "Don't worry." he reassured, "I'm used to her behavior and I gotta admit, she's a fun person to hangout, so I wouldn't mind being her slave but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let her win." he stated.

Sylvia chuckled, "I see." she mused.

"Saber! Let's go! We're heading to Rabbit House!" Raya called out.

"I'm coming." Sylvia replied before turning to Marcus, "Well then... I'll see you around Marcus." she said before following the small girl.

"See ya." Marcus replied before letting out a sigh, "I can't believe Raya is after me.'' he muttered in disbelief, "I still can't believe that she and Duncan broke up.'' he said.

It's been weeks since Raya and Duncan Rosenblatt broke-up because according to the two, their relationship wasn't working, so they decided to end their relationship but they remained good friends. And it seems both of them moves on very quickly as Raya is already flirting with someone new and that happens to be Marcus.

Eddy then got up, "Ugh... what happened?" he asked holding his head.

"You just got F & A." Marcus replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hallways outside the training area, we see Sylvia and Raya walking forward but unbeknownst to them, a very dangerous element is seen lurking around the corner.

Malvina Rasputin then peeks her head out from one corner while glaring holes at Raya, _"You shameless insect... how dare you dragged my dear Marcus into one of your schemes! I shall do everything in power to prevent you from getting my dear Marcus all to yourself.''_ she thought dangerously.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	51. The ScamLords

It was a nice afternoon at the Vanguard Academy in Neo-City, everyone then let's out a happy cheer as the school bell rang signaling the end of class and in a manner of minute, the hallways are now filled with students and faculty members walking around, going to their designated clubs or rooms while the others are hanging out with their friends.

At one row of lockers, we see Hamilton Uno Ror putting her books in her locker when Aoi Sakurai and Sakura Oogami greeted her while right next to them, we see Akame, Leone, Akane Owari and Asuna Yuuki having a conversation. We then see Taro Yamada, Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai hanging out on top of a row of lockers when Wakabe Saegusa and Himawari Shinomiya approaches them.

We then see Cardin Winchester taking a drink at a drinking fountain when he noticed Margay coming out from one room carrying a stack of books, he took notice that she's having trouble walking, so he decided to help, much to her gratitude. Meanwhile, we see Kaban and Serval coming out from one room when Amy Rose and Tsuyu Asui greeted while behind them, we see Ban and Meliodas talking with the former taking a sip from a can of soda.

At one intersection, we see Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Bright Idea, Ichika Orimura and Laura Bodewig having a conversation right next to another row of lockers when Cocoa Hoto and Chino Kafuu walks past them.

Meanwhile in front of another row of lockers, we see Brent Dark and Jaune Arc messing with each other when the latter nearly collided to Sayaka Maizono if it weren't for Koito Minase pulling her musical partner aside, "Hey! Watch it, Arc!" Koito shouted.

"Sorry!" Jaune apologized with a grin before chasing Brent across the hall.

Sayaka giggled, "They sure are having fun.'' she commented with a smile.

Koito sighed, "What are they five?'' she muttered in disbelief.

"Sayaka! Koito!" a voiced called out.

The girls turns to their right to see New Day Jose and a man wearing an odd headwear walking towards them. The man has a white smore-shaped head with X-shaped eyes and a wide smile. He wears white clothes such as a long-sleeve jacket over a white top, white pants and white shoes. This is Marshmello.

 **EDM Artist**

 **Marshmello**

"Hey, New Day." Sayaka greeted with a smile.

New Day presented Marshmello to the girls, "Meet ma new buddy, Marshmello!" he cheered, "But I know ya girls already know him.'' he pointed out with a smile as Marshmello waves a hand at them.

Sayaka then suddenly had stars in her eyes, "Oh my God, Marshemello!" she squealed in glee while hugging the white-colored EDM Artist, "I'm a big fan of yours! It's really nice to meet you!" she cheered as the smore-shaped head happily hugs her back.

Koito then spoke, "We really like your music, Mister Marshmello.'' she said, "The song 'Alone' is my favorite.'' she claimed before looking away, "It hits close to home.'' she muttered.

"Uhh... Koito-san?'' Sayaka called out.

"Anyway..." New Day spoke, "Marshmello here is going to perform at the AniManga Cafe tonight, I hope you girls will be there to party with us!" he said with a smile.

Sayaka nodded, "Sure! We'll be there!" she replied with a smile.

Koito crosses her arms, "We got nothing to do tonight after all.'' she claimed.

"Yum-yum!" a voice chimes in as everyone turns around to see Nicco Bondarev standing behind them holding a bucket of chocolate while staring at Marshmello.

Tucker Noble then ran towards them, "Yo, Nicco! Don't do it, men!" he advised in panic.

Marshmello looks at the bucket of chocolate, he then looks at Nicco who has a hungry face, the white-themed EDM artist immediately understood what the fat guy was about to do.

Marshmello raised his arms in panic before running off, "OH YEAH!" Nicco cheered as he goes after him.

New Day, Sayaka, Koito and Tucker then went after them, "Stop, Nicco! You can't eat him!" Tucker exclaimed in panic.

As the group ran to the left side of an intersection, we see Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity Belle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer walking out from the right side as they made their way towards the music room.

"You girls really missed a doozy!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Felipe's comedy act last night at Punchline & Laughline was a success! I was laughing so hard alongside everyone with his jokes!" she cheered.

Fluttershy giggled, "That's good... I really like Felipe's jokes.'' he admitted, "Especially the animal-themed ones.'' she added.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, "I still don't get why people find his jokes funny.'' she said, "His jokes are so corny, I couldn't even crack a grin and yet people still finds it funny!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, Rainbow...'' Sunset spoke, "His jokes are indeed corny but the way he executes the jokes are really creative, that's why people got a good laugh at it.'' she explained.

Rainbow facefaulted, "I still see no difference even with that.'' she said.

The girls then arrives in front of the music room, Applejack then opens the door for everyone to enter and upon entering the room, much to their surprise, they saw Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson, Laughing Zap and Blue Note, whom are collectively known as the ScamLords, are currently setting up their instruments at the mini-stage.

Eddy took notice of them, "Hiya, girls!" he greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Eddy?" Applejack called out, "What in tarnation are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

"What's it looks like, Stetson? We're doing some rehearsals!" Eddy replied with an annoyed tone.

"I totally forgot that you guys created a band." Twilight confessed when she realized something, "Wait... rehearsals? For what?'' she asked.

Duncan spoke, "There is going to be an event tonight at the AniManga Cafe where a famous EDM Artist is going to perform, Miss Fong told us to do an opening performance for that guy.'' he explained.

"I've heard about that." Rarity spoke, "Marshmellow, I believe.'' she pointed out, "A lot of people are talking about him.'' she stated.

"Seriously? Out of everyone that are doing an opening for a famous artist are you guys?!" Rainbow exclaimed in disbelief, "What the buck did Miss Fong see in you guys?" she asked indecorously.

"Miss Fong saw us perform at a live house a few days ago and was probably amazed by our performance, so she chose us to do the an opening act for Marshmello." Duncan explained with a casual smile.

"I find that unlikely." Rainbow replied.

Eddy glares at her, "Hoho~ Are you doubting us, rainbow hair?!" he demanded, "How about we give you a taste of our music and show you that we're the real deal!" he exclaimed before turning to his companions, "All right boys! Let's show them!" he declared earning a nod from his bandmates.

And with that, the band began to play while the girls listen with Pinkie and Sunset brought out their phones to record their performance, Eddy then began to sing:

 **(Play I'm Still Here Cover by Caleb Hyles)**

 _I am a question to the world, Not an answer to be heard_

 _Or a moment that's held in your arms_

 _And what do you think you'd ever say?_

 _I won't listen anyway..._

 _You don't know me, And I'll never be what you want me to be_

 _And what do you think you'd understand?_

 _I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..._

 _You can't take me and throw me away_

 _And how can you learn what's never shown?_

 _Yeah, you stand here on your own_

 _They don't know me 'cause I'm not here_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can the world want me to change?_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They don't know me, 'Cause I'm not here_

 _And you see the things they never see_

 _All you wanted, I could be_

 _Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

 _And I wanna tell you who I am_

 _Can you help me be a man?_

 _They can't break me_

 _As long as I know who I am_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can the world want me to change?_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They can't see me, But I'm still here_

 _They can't tell me who to be, 'Cause I'm not what they see_

 _Yeah, the world is still sleepin', While I keep on dreamin' for me_

 _And their words are just whispers_

 _And lies that I'll never believe_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can they say I never change?_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _I'm the one now, 'Cause I'm still here_

 _I'm the one, 'Cause I'm still here_

 _I'm still here..._

 _I'm still here..._

 _I'm still here..._

After their performance, Eddy and his companions looks at each other with complimenting looks before turning their attentions to the girls, "So? How was our performance?" Eddy asked with a challenging grin.

The girls could only look at them on awe, the boys were good, REALLY good, they never expected that the boys could perform this good despite their band being formed for only a short amount of time and Eddy's singing really surprises them, his singing skills wasn't scratchy as they expected but his singing voice was pretty similar to the likes of Caleb Hyles.

"Wow! You guys are good!" Twilight complimented.

"I really like your style of music.'' Fluttershy admitted, "And Eddy's singing was... nice.'' she added.

Rainbow crosses her arms, "Now I see the reason why Miss Fong chose you guys.'' she admitted, "But seriously? How did you guys get this good for a short time?'' she asked.

The boys looks at each other before turning back to the girls, "We don't know.'' they replied at the same time.

Rainbow facefaulted, "Seriously?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Rarity then spoke, "Well now, after that performance, I do believe the boys has the very right to do an opening act for Mister Marshmello.'' she pointed, "And, I for one, look forward to hear more songs from you boys.'' she stated.

Duncan chuckled, "Well... you're in luck, the boys and I are having a gig this Friday at Bruno's.'' he pointed out, "We got six awesome songs for people to jam into.'' he claimed with a grin.

Applejack chuckled, "Hehe... ah guess ya guys are getting a lot busier these days.'' she pointed out, "Ah hope it's not getting in da way of yer hero duties?'' she mused.

Laughing then spoke, "Uhh... Applejack? Blue and I aren't heroes.'' he pointed out.

Applejack facepalmed, "Sorry about that ya'll.'' she apologized, "Ah was actually referring ta Eddy and Duncan.'' she clarified.

"Don't worry, stetson." Eddy reassured, "Duncan and I managed to attend class and training at the same time, adding our hero duties and gigs to the schedule will be nothing but a breeze.'' he stated with a grin, "So? Who wants to hear another sing from us?'' he asked.

The girls looks at each other before smiling, Sunset then spoke, "Sure.'' she complied.

Eddy let's out a grin before turning to his companions, "All right boys, let's give them another taste of our music!" he declared.

And with that, the band began to play while the girls listen with Pinkie and Sunset brought out their phones to record their performance, Eddy then began to sing:

( **Play Chasing Cars Cover by Caleb Hyles)**

 _We'll do it all_

 _Everything_

 _On our own_

 _We don't need_

 _Anything_

 _Or anyone_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _I don't quite know_

 _How to say_

 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_

 _Are said too much_

 _They're not enough_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time_

 _Chasing cars_

 _Around our heads_

 _I need your grace_

 _To remind me_

 _To find my own_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _All that I am_

 _All that I ever was_

 _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

 _I don't know where_

 _Confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

After hearing their second performance, the girls let's out an applause as the boys took a bow. The boys maybe doing an opening act for Marshmello's event but the girls feels that the event will benefit the boys on the long run.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	52. Vaas' Team

_Hello there! I am Vaas Montenegro, it's been a while since I got another part of this story. If you're wondering why me and by extension, Needles Kane hasn't been going on with mission with the New Age Avengers because I'm building a team my own. That is one of the deal that I made with the President of the Coalitions, to create a team of four in contrast to the usual twelve man team and go on in missions in protecting the innocents._

 _If you're wondering why a guy like me is acting, what's the word again, right OOC, is because I had an amnesia. Besides my name, I had no idea who I was before or what kind of person I am but I know for sure, that I was a horrible person. I can definitely tell that I was some sort of criminal despite loosing my memories, from the way I look and from the way everyone is looking at me. If that we're true, then I must set myself right, I'm going to repent every sins that my old self have done, so I can move on forward for a better life._

 _And I'm doing that by starting a team and this team will help me get a better grasp in doing things right._

 _Currently, I already gathered two members in my team._

 _One of them is Needles Kane. Needles, needless to say is criminal wearing a creepy clown mask that kills people to satisfy his urge. Unlike me, Needles didn't lost any of his memories yet he decided to join the Heroes Coalition for reasons unknown but according to the President, it has something to do with the resurrection of his daughter._

 _Both of us are honorary members of the New Age Avengers and we get along well with them although we haven't been going in any missions with them._

 _The second person joining my team is Geraldo Axel. Geraldo, much like Needles and myself, was a former criminal whom lived somewhere in Germany. He used to be part of a gangster, a robbery group and even in a Mafia back in his country and had done countless crimes which includes killing enemy groups. However, things changes when he accidentally killed an innocent child, driven with guilt, Geraldo decided to leave his criminal ways behind and began to travel in different place trying to find a new purpose._

 _Thus, he arrives in Neo-City and was recruited by the President, giving him the opportunity to make himself a better person by becoming a hero. I'm pretty sure that he'll become an honorary member of the New Age Avengers later on._

 _The three of us kave been hanging around for quite sometime now and we get along really well, still looking for a fourth and final member but she/he will come._

 _Anyway, are you what we're doing right now? I think it's better to show you rather than explaining it._

Currently that night, Vaas, Needles and Geraldo are seen walking around inside a dark alley located somewhere in Neo-City.

"Tell us again what are we doing here, walking around aimlessly in a dark alley, in the middle of the night, Cupcake?" Needles asked with a dry voice.

"According to Dan Gotanda." Vaas started while taking a notice of a wanted poster of guy named Orion Boy, "There have been a series of attacks happening around here and while most victims are just thugs and delinquents, it's still alarming having someone going around and beating up people inside this alley. The Major sent us here to capture whoever this attacker and bring him or her to custody." he explained.

"Kinda hard to look around... then again, most criminals would use dark places to lure their victims." Geraldo pointed out.

"I'm wondering what kind of person we're looking for." Needles thought out loud, "Hope, he or she can give us a good fight." he mused.

"We'll come up to that point." Vaas replied.

The trio of brutes continued to walk around until they reached a corner where they we're greeted by a gruesome sight, not that they mind though as the next part of the alley is filled with beaten up thugs and delinquents lying down on the ground unconscious.

"Woah... look at that sight." Geraldo mused with a whistle.

"Whoever the attacker is, he or she sure knows not to show any mercy... and thaaaaat's coming from me." Needles commented with a chuckle.

Vaas then checks on one fallen thug, "Hmm... scratch marks?" he said standing up, "Looks like whoever is attacking them uses claws to fight." he deducted.

"Great! A cat person! Hope they don't give us any allergies!" Needles complained.

"Needles... you're not even allergic to cats." Geraldo pointed out.

Needles smirked behind his mask, "Which is great." he replied.

The trio of brutes then continues to walk forward when they reached a far corner, they saw another thug flung towards them, the trio of brutes ducks down as the thug flew pass above them before hitting the wall, creating a large crack.

The trio stood back up as Needles spoke, "Woah... that was a surprise." he admitted.

"Looks like we're getting near to our culprit." Geraldo noted with narrowed eyes.

Vaas took out his knife and handgun, "Keep you're guards up." he commanded.

Suddenly, a person came out from the corner facing them and much to their surprise, it was a young woman.

The young woman looks at them, "Looks like I found a new scratching post." she declared with a smirk.

The young woman has a tan-skinned body with light blue eyes and a white hair styled in a bobcut. Her feral features includes a long dark cat ears, tail, clawed hands and feet and a prominent canine on her upper lip. She wears a thick black collar styled in cat bell, a light-blue striped crop top, a gray utility belt, a black fingerless gloves and remnants of her black pants. She had numerous scars around her body. This is Nadia "Ms." Fortune.

 **Former Fishbone Gang Thief**

 **Nadia "Ms.'' Fortune**

The trio of brutes looks behind them trying to figure out what she's talking about, "I was talking to the three of you!" Miss Fortune exclaimed.

The trio of brutes looks back at her, "Oh!" they replied in sync.

Miss Fortune smirks while cracking her knuckles, "Looks like the gang sends more dogs to beat me up, huh." she mused.

"Gang? Look we're not part of any-" Vaas tried to explain but Miss Fortune interrupted him.

"Save it! I don't wanna your petty excuses! I'm going to beat you up, so I can get outta here!" Miss Fortune exclaimed before charging towards them.

"Uh-oh..." Needless muttered.

Vaas sighed, "Look like we need to knock her down first." he muttered before getting into a battle stance, "Come at us, chica!" he challenged.

 **(Play Spike Dudley Theme - Ollie Stalefish by Jim Johnston)**

Geraldo took off his jacket and was the first to charge back at her, Nadia tried to claw him but he quickly ducks down before delivering an uppercut but she successfully dodges by the jumping back. He then charges towards her and did a series of punches before being followed by a spinning kick which forced Nadia to bend her body backwards to avoid getting hit.

Nadia then rolls backwards and glares at Geraldo with an accompanying smirk, "Not bad." she mused, "But not good enough!" she exclaimed before charging again, she then strikes with a short-range jab but Geraldo swipes it, she then followed it by swiping at him in a C shape attack but he easily dodges it, then she attacked by extending her arms and hands in a V shape with her head down but he blocks it with his legs.

Geraldo then retaliates by doing a Russian Leg Sweep but Nadia quickly somersaults above and landed a few feet away from him, "Tch! You're far more skilled than I thought!" she admitted with gritted teeth, "You must be one of those stronger gang members." she pointed out.

Then suddenly Needles appeared behind her and tried to slash her with his machete, she quickly ducks away completely dodging the attack before rolling forward, Needles then delivers a boot but Nadia quickly somersaults above and landed on his head, "You're slow!" Nadia mused with a smirk before jumping off his head before he could grab him, she then detached her head from her body before throwing it towards Needles, "Take this!" she shouted as her head collides with his arm and began to gnaw every part of his body, "Om! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" she blabbered with every bite.

Needles stood there in silence as Nadia continues to bite his body, he then look at Vaas, "SHE'S LIKE A BAD ITCH, VAAS!" he cried in panic as he began to roll down the ground, "Aaaahh! Get her off!" he shouted.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Geraldo replied running towards him as Needles stood up with Nadia on his stomach, the mohawk guy then quickly delivers a spinning heel kick but Nadia's head jumps off, resulting in Needles' nuts getting kicked by him, the demonic clown gasped in pain before kneeling down to the ground while holding his wounded jewels, "Did I miss?" the German asked.

Needles looks up at him with a glare, "Nope! You got 'em!" he grunted angrily.

Then Nadia's body somersaults above Needles and Geraldo and landed behind them, she was about to strike when Vaas charges at her with his knife, her body quickly dodges his attack as Vaas brought out his gun and shoots her twice but the moving body easily dodges the shots before rolling down grabbing her head and extending forwards Vaas with the intent of stabbing him with her sharp ears but the former pirate blocks it with his knife.

Nadia then retracts her head back and did a few steps backwards, "I guess I underestimated you guys big time! But I'm not giving up!" she declared.

"Look! You're mistaken here, Miss Fortune." Vaas spoke, "We're not part of the gang that attack you earlier, we're from a different group. We're part of the government!" he explained while keeping his guard up.

"Government?" Nadia repeated as she looks at them, "You guys hardly looks like someone working for the government." she pointed out indecorously.

"She has a point." Geraldo chimes in agreement.

Vaas sighed, "Look! Can we just talk things out Miss Fortune, please come with us and we'll help you with your situation." he offered.

"Go with you? Why should I go with you?" Nadia asked suspiciously.

"Any minute now, the gang you just fought will send more of their thugs, if you wanna get out of this place, then please come with us." Vaas explained.

Nadia ponders it for a minute, "Okay... what I got loose." she complied.

Vaas nodded, "Good, Geraldo do you know any short route here back to camp?" he asked.

Geraldo then looks at his tablet, "There's one from the left though it will take us 45 minutes to get back in camp." he replied.

"Then we'll used that route." Vaas said before looking at Needles, "Are you fine? Can you still moved?" he asked.

Needles gave him a stinkeye, "Oh I'm dandy cupcake." he grumbled as he slowly got up.

"So where are you taking me?" Nadia asked.

"To the training camp." Vaas replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Nadia can't believe her eyes, Vaas and the other brutes we're not kidding that they we're part of the government. She's still in shock at the castle-like facility in front of her, at first she thought the guys are gonna take her to some sort underground base but boy was she so wrong, this place is far from any underground facilities. She was later then told to meet with the President alone, so she had to separate ways with the brutes. Later, she was once again in shock because rather than meeting the president in a interrogation room, she's meeting him in a kitchen. The next thing that surprises her is the actual president himself, as he was far different from the usual presidents that wears coats and ties plus there's a certain aura about the man that puts her at ease. The President then explained to her everything from the Gods, the _Blessed_ and the Coalitions. Nadia in turn began explaining how she got in the city, she was just walking around the streets of Canopy Kingdom when a large hand suddenly appears out of nowhere and grabs before dropping her in the alley way filled with thugs and delinquents. The President then offers her a membership position in the Coalitions. After a minute of thinking, Nadia decided to accept his offer to become a new hero in the Heroes Coalition and by extension, a student at the Vanguard Academy.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next morning at the Training Facility in Neo-City, Nadia decided to meet up with Vaas and his friends since she doesn't know anyone much in the place, after asking directions from a girl named Anna Maymorie, she made her towards the back of the facility where the trio of brutes are seen hanging out at nearby dumpster which is surrounded by boxes, drums and several broken gym equipment, there's even a drum which is burning from the inside.

Vaas was the first to notice her, "Sup' chica!" he greeted, "So, how's the talk with the President, yesterday?" he asked.

Nadia sighed, "It's good, I'm now a member of the Coalitions." she replied while rubbing her arms, "Sorry for attacking you guys last night, I wasn't thinking straight at that time." she apologized, "Guess I got messed up in the head after getting thrown into that place by force." she stated.

"It's all right. We might actually done same thing if we we're in your shoes." Geraldo reassured.

''I... for one... might make things a lot worst if I were in her position." Needles admitted while scooping an ice cream to perfection.

Nadia raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it, "Anyway... I heard from the President that you're building a team of four.'' she pointed out, "Are there still room in your group?" she asked.

"Yes we are and we're just one man short." Vaas replied, "Why you ask?" he asked.

"Well... since I don't know people much in this place, I wanna join a group with people that I'm familiar with even a little and you guys are the first ones I met. Plus, I heard you guys had criminal backgrounds like myself, I believe I'll get along well with you guys." Nadia explained with a smile.

"Are you kidding? Anyone, who can beat the living daylights of a group of thugs is welcome in this group!" Needles exclaimed.

"I agree, this team could definitely need a female that can fight extreme well." Geraldo pointed out.

Vaas then approaches her, "Well then... I welcome you to our team, Nadia Fortune." he said while offering her a handshake.

Nadia accepted his handshake, "The pleasure is all mine and please call me, Miss Fortune and pardon the pun." she mused.

"No big deal. It kinda fits." Geraldo replied.

"Great! Now the team is complete! What should we do now?" Needles asked.

"Hmm... despite creating a team, I think we're still honorary members of the New Age Avengers with Geraldo and Miss Fortune added to the team." Vaas pointed out, "For now, we'll go around getting to know each other before joining them in the next mission." he suggested earning a nod from everyone.

"Hey Vaas, I know we're honorary members of the New Age Avengers." Geraldo pointed out, "But since we're in a group, shouldn't we have a team name as well?" he asked.

"He does have a point." Miss Fortune said in agreement.

Vaas got into thinking, "Hmm... I think I have suitable name for this team." he replied.

"What is it cupcake?" Needles asked.

Vaas smirked, "INSANITY." he answered.

 **Note - Dear loyal readers and friends, I'm posting this note to announce that I'll be postponing uploading chapters for now, so I can focus on finishing work before taking a well-deserved Christmas vacation. Why? Why not! I worked really hard this year and I really deserved a break! I'm taking my family - you know... my mom, my brother, my sister and some relatives - to a resort for everyone to have fun. I'll resume uploading chapters on the first week of January, so please look forward it! See ya!**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	53. Of Mock Battles and Dates

**(Play Ricochet Theme - One and Only by CFO$)**

It was a fine day at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Facility, more specifically at the Duel Arena. The Duel Arena is where most heroes and trainees takes on each other in a mock battle or a grudge match.

Right at the moment, the area is filled with people from heroes, trainees, staff members and students while watching six persons having a six-man mock battle. Among the contestants are Drake Gallantry, Precious Dazzle and four more men.

The first men is a young male adult with a short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow track overall jacket with dark-blue lines, a yellow belt, white fingerless gloves and white sneakers. This is Long.

 **Master of Jeet Kune Do**

 **Long**

The second men is another young male adult has a tall stature with a slim yet fit physique. He has a dark, slicked back hair and has dark eyes. He wears a brown sleeveless long coat over a black long-sleeve shirt with a green 1-up mushroom logo and a card necklace, blue jeans, brown shoes and black fingerless gloves. This is Robert Strong.

 **Street Fighter**

 **Robert Strong**

The third men is a tall man with a slightly obese physique. He has a neck-length blonde hair and has blue eyes. He wears a yellow top with a large '8' logo, a gray trunks with a star logo, black kneepads, brown boots and black fingerless gloves. He also has a dragon-like tattoo on his right leg. This is Xavier Hero.

 **Street Fighter & Wrestler**

 **Xavier Hero**

The fourth men is a large, muscular young man with a bluish skin tone, dark eyes and a big chin. He wears a gray tight shirt, dark-gray pants, brown shoes and a yellow hard hat. This is Chunk.

 **Homunculus Strongman**

 **Chunk**

Everyone from the crowd are cheering loudly as the six men takes on each other, Eddy Skipper McGee is even seen waving a big foam finger while Brent Dark is twirling his shirt like a helicopter blade. Drake was taking on Precious, Robert was taking on Chunk and Long is taking on Xavier.

Long was unleashing a fury of kicks towards Xavier but the big man would block his strikes by shielding himself with his tough arms, Long then does a flipkick which was enough for Xavier to skid backwards, Long charges forward does another kick but Xavier ducks down before retaliating with a shoulder tackle causing the Bruce Lee-inspired fighter to tumble backwards.

Long stood back up as Xavier approaches him, Long then tried to kick him again but the big man caught it, Xavier then let's go of his foot before delivering a bloody knee strike on Long's jaw, dazing him a bit, Xavier then follows this by kicking him across the face with a big boot, turning Long inside out.

Meanwhile, Chunk tried to grab Robert but he ducks out of the way while crawling underneath the white-skinned teen, Chunk turns around only to be greeted by a kick to the face, courtesy for Robert. Chunk then drops on one knee while trying to get his bearing, Robert took notice of Xavier and ran towards him, the bearded guy saw him coming and charges back at him.

Xavier tried to hit Robert with a clothesline but he ducks down before delivering a enzuigiri at the back of Xavier's head, dazing him a little, Robert then proceeds to wrap his arms around Xavier's waist and with all his strength, Robert lifted the big guy in an overhead belly to belly suplex and landed down on top of Long, knocking out Xavier a bit while the Jeet Kune Do experts squirms around in pain like a fish out of water.

Robert stood only to be caught by Chunk on the shoulders, gripping it tightly, the homunculus with all his strength tossed Robert aside like a ragdoll. Chunk then grabs Xavier and pulls him up from the floor before tossing him aside, Chunk then drops down a painful headbutt on Long's head, causing him to squirm again in pain while holding his head.

Meanwhile, Drake and Precious are exchanging blows to one another, Drake then pushes Precious away before charging towards him and tried to hit his opponent with a big boot but Precious ducks down, the flamboyant man charges towards him but the activist caught him and lifted him up, Precious then counters this by pushing him back with a dropkick, sending Drake crashing to the floor.

Precious then noticed Chunk charging towards him, so retaliated by hitting the homunculus with a superkick across the chin but the big man remains standing, Precious then kicks him again but Chunk is STILL standing but is wobbling, Precious then kicks him for the third causing Chunk to fall down on his knees, Precious then kicks him once more and Chunk fell down to the floor.

Suddenly, Robert appears out of nowhere and tried to hit Precious with an elbow but the flamboyant man caught him in a fireman's carry before doing a cartwheel death valley driver to the floor, causing Robert to roll away in pain. Precious stood up and saw Xavier back on his feet, he then proceeds to kick the bearded man on the face causing him to fall back down to the floor, Long then got back up when suddenly, Drake charges towards him and hits Long with a running single leg dropkick on the face, turning Long upside down.

Drake then stood up and saw Precious glaring at him before glaring back, Drake and Precious slowly walks towards each other, getting into each other's faces with pure aggressiveness.

However... this was interrupted when they heard a roar, the two turns to see Chunk charging towards them, the homunculus tried to hit them with a double clothesline but they ducked down at the last minute, Chunk turns around only to receive another kick from Precious and a big boot courtesy of Drake, sending the big man back to the floor while Precious drops down an elbow on his chest, causing the homunculus to roll away in pain.

Drake and Precious turns to each other and without any second thoughts, the two began to slug it out. Drake then delivers a knife edge chop across Precious' chest before hitting him again with another one, causing Precious to reel in pain, Drake took a few steps backwards before charging forward and hitting Precious with a lariat, turning the flamboyant boy inside out.

Drake took notice of Long slowly getting up from the floor, the activist then charges towards him and delivers another running single leg dropkick on the face, turning Long upside down, knocking him out while Drake lays down the floor in fatigue as the crowd went wild with the intense action going on.

 **Bzzzttt...**

After the mock battle ended, we'll leave the winner to your imagination, we head towards the Vanguard Academy to see Indigo Zap, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack walking in the hallways.

"Wasn't that an awesome fight?" Indigo asked with a grin.

"I must say...'' Sunset spoke, "... the guys were very impressive back there.'' she complimented, "Especially Drake and Precious.'' she pointed out, "They were really incredible in both strength and skills.'' she stated.

Indigo chuckled, "Well... they're currently the strongest trainees at the moment." she pointed out.

Applejack then spoke, "Long, on the other hand... got himself in the short hand of the stick.'' she said, "Don't get me wrong, Long is a great fighter and all but he mostly got his behind kicked several times during that mock battle.'' she pointed out.

"Well... at least, he did his best.'' Sunset said.

Upon reaching an intersection, the trio came across Raya Amanda, Rarity Belle and another girl in front of a row of lockers. The girl has a pink skin tone, she has a straight and smooth, bubblegum-pink hair and has blue eyes. She wears a blue cardigan over a white turtleneck, blue jeans and a white & pink lady shoes.

"My darling~ You look absolutely gorgeous with your new look!" Rarity complimented in glee.

"Y-You really think so?'' the girl asked.

Raya was doing a camera hand gesture towards the girl, "You're already a cute girl on your own right but this new look of yours takes it to the next level!" she stated, "I bet the boys will be swooning all over you.'' she mused with a grin.

The girl rubs the back of her head, "Gee... I don't know about.'' she admitted nervously.

Indigo, Sunset and Applejack approaches them, "Hey, girls." Sunset greeted.

"And whose the new girl?'' Applejack asked.

Raya turns to them with a raised eyebrow, "What new girl?'' she said, "You're looking at Pinkie Pie.'' she pointed out.

"Hi...'' the girl, who turns out to be Pinkie Pie, greeted with a nervous grin.

"PINKIE PIE!" Indigo, Sunset and Applejack exclaimed in disbelief, Pinkie looks so different that they really mistaken her for somebody else! And they had to admit, Pinkie absolutely looks beautiful with her new appearance.

"B-B-B-But how?!" Indigo squawked, "What's up with the new look?" she asked.

Pinkie looks away with tints on her cheeks as Rarity spoke, "Well... you see... Pinkie has a date tonight.'' she replied.

"A DATE?!" Indigo, Sunset and Applejack exclaimed in shock, "You're going on a date, Pinkie?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie shyly nodded, "Y-Yeah..." she confirmed.

"Well ah'll be... how come ya never told us?" Applejack asked.

Rarity then spoke, "Actually... Pinkie just find out about the date just this morning.'' she pointed out.

"What kind of date is that?'' Indigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raya then spoke, "The kind of date that is arranged by the boy and the girl's parents." she replied.

"Oh? That kind of date." Sunset said.

"I was really surprised when my mom called me that my dad arrange me on a date with his friend's son." Pinkie spoke, "And since I never been in a date before, I decided to ask Rarity and Raya for help.'' she explained.

"I gave Pinkie a complete makeover." Rarity claimed.

"And I gave her tips of what to do in a date." Raya spoke, "I am, after all, been in many dates before." she claimed with a proud smirk.

Indigo rolled her eyes, "You don't say.'' she grumbled, "So... where is the date taking place?'' she asked.

"Back in our home world." Pinkie replied, "My parents and the boy's parents booked a table in a high-class fancy restaurant.'' she explained.

"Speaking of boy? Who is he by the way?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie looks away not answering her question, Raya then spoke, "She doesn't want to say who it is and no matter how much we ask, she just won't budge.'' the shades-wearing fashionista stated.

"Well now I'm curious." Indigo admitted.

Sunset then spoke, "Well... I hope everything goes well for you in this date, Pinkie Pie.'' she stated, "Whoever your date is, I hope he treats you well.'' she stated.

"Oh, don't worry, Sunset." Pinkie reassured, "You guys already know how much of a nice guy he is.'' she stated.

This taken everyone aback, "Wait! Are you saying that we know this guy?!" Indigo pointed out.

"Oops!" Pinkie quips for her blunder, "Well would you look at the time?'' she said while looking at her imaginary watch, "I better get going." she declared before running off, "Thanks for the help again, Raya and Rarity!" she said in gratitude.

The girl could watch Pinkie go as Indigo spoke, "Screw me but I totally wanna know who her date is?'' she admitted.

"Well... we could ask her for details after the date." Sunset suggested, "But for now... let's leave Pinkie alone with her matters." she advised.

Then Luna Loud arrives and approaches them, "What's up people of the world?!" she greeted the girls with a grin.

"Yo, Luna." Indigo greeted back, "By the way, how is Hunter doing?'' she asked.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "He's doing fine.'' she replied, "The wound on his leg is slowly healing, so he'll be able to walk fine in later time.'' she explained.

"I still can't believe that idiot got himself shot after a mission." Raya stated in disbelief, "Guess he's a lot stupider than I thought.'' she said.

Luna rolled her eyes, "You had no idea." she replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night at Canterlot City, we see Pinkie Pie waiting for someone outside a large, fancy and expensive looking restaurant. Then a teenage boy arrives at the location. He has a fair-yellowish skin tone, he has a blue slicked back hair and has blue eyes. He is wearing a black tuxedo jacket over a white collared shirt with a black necktie, black slacks and black leather shoes.

"Hey there.'' the boy greeted, "Did I made you wait for too long?'' he asked.

Pinkie shook her head, "No... your just in time.'' she reassured with a smile.

The boy then rubs the back of his head, "So... shall we get started?'' he asked with a smile while offering her a hand.

Pinkie giggled before accepting the hand, "Lead the way... Mister Flash Sentry." she replied.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	54. One Fine Day 10

It was early in the morning at Neo-City as we head towards the Training Facility. Inside the facility, we see Dash Baxter, Scott Wallis, Chicken and Bartlomiej Agbayani entering a restroom when Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel and Edward Elric ran past it, the trio ran to an intersection, running past-by Maka Albarn and Korra on the process, the two girls could only look at them in bemusement.

Meanwhile inside the nearby infirmary, we see Hiro sleeping soundly on a bed when his eyes slowly began to open, he then slowly sat up and found himself wearing a blue patient's gown before looking around and wondering where he is.

"Oh, your finally awake." a voice spoke.

Hiro turns to his right and saw a woman sitting on a desk. The woman has a blonde hair tied in a short high ponytail and has blue eyes. She is wearing a lab coat over a blue shirt, black tight trousers, white socks and black slip shoes. This is Angela "Mercy" Ziegler.

 **Nano Biologist and Field Medic**

 **Angela "Mercy" Ziegler**

Angela stood up as Hiro narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Who are you?" he inquired.

Angela steps in front of him, "At ease, young one, I don't have anything against you.'' she reassured, "I just want to know how are you feeling?'' she asked.

Hiro stares at her for a minute but he felt that he could trust her, "I-I'm fine... I still feel exhausted but I'm fine..." he replied.

Angela nodded, "I see... that's understandable.'' she said, "From what those idiots have told me, you and that girl have been fighting for a while, so it's understandable why you feel exhausted.'' she stated.

Hiro's eyes widen in realization when she mentioned a girl, "Girl? Zero Two?!" he exclaimed, "Where is she?!" he demanded.

Angela pointed a hand behind him, "She's right next to you.'' she replied.

Hiro turns to his left and saw Zero Two sleeping soundly on a bed right next to him, Hiro smiled while letting out breath of relief before turning back to Angela, "Thank you very much for looking after us...'' he said in gratitude, "... but where are we?'' he asked.

Angela smiled, "Would you like the long story or the short one?'' she suggested.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in another large facility just a few kilometers away from the Training Facility and the Vanguard Academy, the facility is called the Shelter. The large facility is a charity owned and operated by a very high-ranking official in Neo-City, the place offers medical attention and career training for the less fortunate such as the homeless. And inside the facility, we see a few volunteers from the Heroes Coalition and Vanguard Academy helping out the place.

We see Colette Brunel and Marta Lualdi putting on clean curtains on the windows while Lloyd Irving and Duke Armstrong are seen carrying a couch before placing it on a corner. Meanwhile, we see Andres "Singko" Alvarez and Gertrud Barkhorn setting up a table with the latter covering it with clean sheets while right behind them, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Tomomichi Motoyama are seen painting the walls with blue paint.

In the kitchen, we see Lazaris and Rachael Blomma chopping veggies on the counter when Akira Nova enters the room carrying a box before placing it down on a corner while Charistina MacCrazey and Marcia Imperial are seen brewing a stew with the former adding more spice on it as the latter mixes it. Just outside the kitchen, we see Chris Pearson fixing a mini-fridge with Yuko Tanimoto and Riko Kishihara assisting him while next to them, we see Laura Bodewig standing on a ladder as she fixes the lights with Kiyoka Aikawa holding the ladder for her.

In the main hall, we see Flash Sentry zooming back and forth in the area as he places down boxes near the counter while Alejandro Burromuerto is seen moping the floor. Meanwhile outside the facility, we see Sandalwood using his _Gift_ to bring life in the place by growing plants all around the area while Big MacIntosh and Bulk Biceps are seen sweeping the grounds.

A few feet a way from them, we see a line of homeless people leading up to a table where Jaune Arc and Lie Ren are seen distributing goods to the less fortunate while Oscar Pine is seen handing a cup of hot beverage to an elderly woman whom smiled in gratitude. Meanwhile, we see Rolf Yrmi and Lynette Bishop cleaning the windows and by the facility's large garden, we see the girls of Franchouchou doing a free performances for the homeless while Koutarou Tatsumi watches them from the sides.

As this is going on, we see Brent Dark, Marshmello and Rhodey Dogglas painting the rooftop when Rhodey suddenly slips and fell off the roof as Brent and Marshmello laughs at him. On a veranda just below them, we see Yoshika Miyafuji and Umi Sonoda placing flowers pots around the place when Eli Ayase and Nozomi Toujou came out with pots of flowers in hands.

After two hours of volunteer work, everyone decided to call it a day and left the place except for Flash, Sandalwood and Laura whom are seen hanging out by the kitchen when Mario Martinez enters the place.

"I can't thank you all children enough for helping this place." Mario said in gratitude.

Flash shook his head, "It's no problem, President Mario." he reassured, "It's the best that we could do at the moment.'' he pointed out with Sandalwood and Laura nodding in agreement.

Mario chuckled, "I'm still grateful for the help.'' he said.

Laura then spoke, "I'm still surprised that you also work in this place.'' she admitted.

Mario chuckled once more, "Well... Antonucci and I would work here from time to time but once I stepped down as the president of the Coalitions, I'll be focusing my attention in this place.'' he explained, "Well... I should get going as I need to check some things here.'' he said, "Feel free to take some sodas from the fridge." he offered.

"Thank you, sir." Flash said in gratitude.

After Mario left the kitchen, the remaining trio took some cans of sodas from the fridge, they decided to stay in the place for a while as they have a conversation.

"It's nice to see that these people are getting the help they need." Flash commented.

Sandalwood nodded, "Yeah." he replied while taking a sip of his soda, "Places like this really helps a lot.'' he pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind helping this place once in a while." Laura admitted, "Helping the less fortunate is a kind gesture that can reach a wound that only compassion can heal." she stated.

Flash nodded, "Yeah... I totally agree with that." he replied in agreement.

Sandalwood was about to take another sip of his soda when something from the room in front of the kitchen caught his attention, "Woah... am I seeing things or is that who is think it is over there?'' he pointed out.

Flash and Laura turns to the direction he was pointing at and saw a familiar looking girl sitting on one table, checking her phone. The girl has a short moderate purple hair, she has moderate purple eyes and has a light gamboge skin tone. She is currently wearing a dark-brown hoodie jacket, green cargo shorts, light-blue socks and black shoes. This is Scootaloo.

 **Canterlot High Student**

 **Scootaloo**

"Scootaloo?" Flash muttered the girl's name, "What is she doing here?'' she asked.

Sandalwood then took notice of Scootaloo's bag pack on one bed, "Her bag is there...'' he pointed out, "... does she lives here?'' he asked.

"I don't think so." Flash spoke, "She maybe a student at the Vanguard Academy but she does not live here." he stated, "Plus... last I heard that she does have a parent.'' he pointed out, "But let's go ask her.'' he said before standing up as the trio made their way to the other room.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo is focus on her phone, scrolling down for messages mostly from her closest friends but she's looking for a particular message that she hopes that she received but sadly found none.

Scootaloo let's out a sigh before placing down her phone, she let's out a yawn while stretching her arms before taking notice of Flash, Sandalwood and Laura standing next to her table, "WAAAAGHH!" she let's out a shriek as her chair nearly tumbles down if it weren't for Flash catching her.

"Woah! Easy there, Scootaloo." Flash advised before pulling her up, "You okay?'' he asked.

Scootaloo let's out a breath of relief, "Yeah... thanks.'' she replied.

Flash then took a seat, "Sorry for startling you, Scootaloo but we notice you from the kitchen and was wondering what you are doing here.'' he stated, "So... what are you doing here?'' he asked, "Now, I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure you're not homeless. " he pointed out.

"Well... I... you see... well... you know..." Scootaloo tried to come up with an excuse but got nothing before letting out a sigh of defeat, "Okay... I'll tell you guys but you got to promise me not to tell anyone.'' she inquired.

Flash raised an eyebrow, "Not even Applebloom?'' he asked.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yes.'' she replied.

"What about Sweetie Belle?'' Sandalwood pointed out.

"Her, too.'' Scootaloo added.

"Rainbow Dash included?'' Laura asked.

"Especially Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed in confirmation, earning a nod from the tree.

Scootaloo then explained that she's been staying in the shelter after her father left, her mother has been leaving their home for a very long amount of time and would not come back for several days or even weeks, and mother often leave their home locked, leaving Scootaloo outside without a way to get in their house. So, Scootaloo decided to stay in Neo-City at the shelter for a while until her mother gets herself back together. Fortunately for Scootaloo, the shelter doesn't mind giving food and a bed to a kid who's technically not homeless.

Flash winced after hearing her story, "Wow, Scootaloo, I never realized that you've been going through a lot these days.'' he pointed out in concern, "But how come you never told your friends or us about this?" he asked, "I'm pretty sure that we won't mind letting you stay in our home for the time being'' he stated with Sandalwood nodding in agreement.

Scootaloo looks away, "I don't want anyone to worry about me.'' she replied while rubbing her left arm which Laura took notice.

"Well... we promised that we won't tell anybody about this but..." Flash said while gently placing a hand of Scootaloo's shoulder, making her blush a bit, "If you need any help... don't hesitate to ask any of us.'' he offered with Sandalwood and Laura nodding in agreement.

Scootaloo smiled, "Thanks.'' she said., "I'll keep that in mind.'' she replied.

Flash nodded before checking on his watch, "Well... the three of us need to head back at the training facility.'' he said, "Hope everything goes well for you, Scootaloo.'' he hoped.

Scootaloo smiled once more, "I'll be fine guys.'' she reassured as the trio of teens left the room.

The teens walks through the halls and when they're far gone from the kitchen, Laura spoke, "She didn't told us everything.'' she pointed out.

Flash nodded, "Yeah.'' he confirmed, "But I don't wanna pry things from her... not at the moment.'' he stated, "However, since we're the only ones who know about this, it's our responsibility to make sure that Scootaloo will be okay.'' he stated with Sandalwood and Laura nodding in agreement.

Back in the kitchen, Scootaloo is seen rubbing her left arm, wincing while at it, "It hurts...'' she muttered with a single tear falling down her face.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back in the infirmary of the Training Facility, Zero Two is seen sleeping soundly on her bed when her eyes slowly began to open, she then slowly sat up and found herself wearing a pink patient's gown before looking around and wondering where she is.

"Oh, your finally awake." a voice spoke.

Zero Two turns to her right and saw Hiro sitting on a chair next to her bed with a smile on his face. Zero Two slowly let's out a bright smile before lunging forward, "Darling!" she cried out while embracing Hiro, whom embraces her back. The two kept their embrace for a few minutes before breaking up, "I'm so glad that you all right.'' she said with a smile.

Hiro smiled back, "My thoughts as well.'' he replied.

Zero Two then looks around, "By the way... where are we?'' she asked.

Hiro's smile grew bigger, "I think...'' he spoke, "... we're in a place where everyone can call a home.'' he claimed.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	55. Darren vs Stella

_Hey there, I'm Darren Cross, I'm former Rune Knight and a currently a trainee in the Heroes Coalition training camp and a big fan of Natsu Dragneel. Back in my world, I'm mostly described as a wasted talent, I mean, I am a knight but my potential has been overlooked by many. I'm most likely stationed as a guard or messenger, not once I was sent to combat but I didn't care cause I know as long as I work hard, I'll be sent to battle one day. Then came the incident in the Grand Magic Games, I was given an order not get involve in a battle but when I heard someone needing rescue, I ignored my orders and went out to help, let's just say that my days as a Rune Knight ended after that incident._

 _Days after the tournament, I traveled around the entire Fiore looking for purpose, after the stunt I pulled back in the incident, I haven't returned home to my family, because I feel that I soiled the Cross' name. You see my family are well-known Knights in the entire Magnolia, known for their fierceness and loyalty for the Magic Council with my father being the most loyal. Don't get me wrong, I love my family so much, my mother and my nine sisters specifically, yes I had nine sisters, though I couldn't say the same thing to my father. My mother is a high-ranking Knight but still had the time to be a mother to her children, my father on the other hand is very strict and is always putting work first than anything else barely even meeting us, meanwhile, my nine sisters are part of a guild called Mermaid Heel and is one of their strongest members, too bad my father forbids them from participating in the Grand Magic Games, they would have won the whole event._

 _Anyway, since I'm too ashamed to face my family, I wandered aimlessly in the entire Fiore when suddenly a giant hand appears out from the sky and grabs me, then it drops me off in a desert in a place I don't know. I would have perished if it weren't for the Major and Louie having a stroll around the said dessert, the two then took me to Neo-Earth and offered me a chance to become a hero._

 _Being a hero. Something I wanted to do for a long time. I agreed and sooner, I began to train in the camp, there I discovered that I'm actually a Blessed and learn that I have a second ability. Ever since coming to camp, I made friends that I thought I'll never had. Life has been better for me ever since coming to this world but unfortunately there are drawbacks as well._

 _Just days ago, I was was just walking around the hallways when suddenly Karizza Stronghold accidentally bumps into me, pushing me down towards the stairs and landed on a girl which resulted of me grabbing her uhh... bouncing assets, after that, I received a slap and got labeled as a pervert._

 _Fortunately, everyone just shrugs off the incident but a few would still call me a pervert such as Maya Sparrow, Erika Yaeger and the aforementioned girl that I accidentally violated. And you know what's worst? The girl I groped is none other than Stella Vermillion, an A rank apprentice knight, the second Imperial Princess of the Vermillion Kingdom, a solo hero and is known as the Crimson Princess._

 _While most people understood that what I did was an accident, even Stella's fiancee, Ikki Kurogane, understands that what happened was unintentional, however, the princess stubbornly refused to forgive me and even demanded that I kill myself to make up for it._

 _In the end, Stella challenged me to a duel. To be honest, I always idolizes Stella and Ikki because of their great swordsmanship and always wanted to have a spar with them, so I can be any happier that I'm having a duel with someone as strong as Stella Vermillion._

 _If she only just challenged me in a better circumstances. Oh well, wish me luck._

Somewhere in the facility, we go to a place called the Duel Arena, this is where most solo and trainees have an all out duel with one another. Currently, the arena is filled with many spectators from civilians, to trainees, heroes and staffs, as they watch the upcoming duel between Darren Cross and Stella Vermillion.

Gingka Hagane is seen sitting right next to another young man, "Hey Ikki... how will Darren fair in this duel?" he asked with his arms crossed.

 **Seven Stars Sword King and Solo Hero**

 **Ikki Kurogane**

Ikki is a young man of average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white blazer jacket with black linings over a dark shirt with black tie, dark pants and black leather shoes.

Ikki chuckled nervously, "Stella's hot-headedness is on an all time high, so Darren would be having a fight for his life." he said before smiling, "While I support Stella in this duel, I wouldn't count Darren out yet." he commented.

"What do you mean?" Gingka asked.

"I saw Darren's skills... he has excellent swordsmanship and a great tactician." Ikki replied, "Plus with his magical abilities and top of that he's _Gift_ , I dare say that Stella will be a having fight of her life." he explained with a smile.

 **(Play Identity by Mikio Sakai)**

Currently in the arena, Darren is wearing a pink Spartan armor complete with a helmet, arm gauntlets and steeled boots over his gray jumpsuit while holding a sword with a golden hilt and a golden circular shield.

His opponent, Stella Vermillion pointed her device called Laevateinn at him, "Prepare yourself you degenerate! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me!" she exclaimed.

 **Crimson Princess and Solo Hero**

 **Stella Vermillion**

Stella is a beautiful young woman with fair skin, ruby eyes and has a long crimson hair tied in pigtails by yellow ribbons. She had a bewitching body, with large breast and voluptuous figure. She wears a dark dress-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, white skirt with a long white ribbon, a dark-brown leggings and dark boots.

Darren sighed, "I'm so gonna regret this." he muttered before smiling, "At the same time, I'm not!" he exclaimed getting ready for battle.

The Soldier stands in one corner, "All right! You maggots ready? Go!" he declared while shooting a shotgun.

And with that Stella charges first, igniting her blade with fire before swinging it towards Darren who blocks it with his shield, the Crimson Princess continues her assault with the intent of shattering his defense, she took a step back before taking another swing but Darren quickly jumps out of the way, which results of the floor getting smashed by her flaming sword.

"Good judgement! My Dragon Breath fire is 3,000 degrees Celsius!" Stella stated.

From the audience, Karizza spoke, "It's that hot!" Karizza shouted in awe.

"If you took this head on! Then you'll be in big trouble!" Stella added before swinging her sword again but this time, Darren blocks it with his sword.

The two began to swing their swords at each other in ridiculous speed, pushing each other back with every blow and despite the accompanying fire, Darren is unfazed in every strike she gives.

"Huh? I think you're right Ikki, this guy is definitely no pushover!" Gingka spoke, "Most opponents would be sent flying or feel the burn from Stella's attack but Darren withstood it." he pointed out with an impressed expression.

Ikki nodded, "And that's just his strength alone. What will happen if he uses his magic or his _Gift_." he stated.

Gingka crossed his arms, "Come to think of it, I had no idea what Darren's abilities are." he mused, "Oh well, I may witness him using it today." he said with a smile of excitement.

Darren twirled his sword upwards before bringing it down however Stella simply blocks it, "I had to admire your resilience... most of my opponents usually foolishly attacks heads on but you take your time in attacking." she said before pushing him away.

Darren skidded to a stop, "Yeah... if you know you're opponent is really strong then attacking heads on is proven too many times to be foolish." he said back before gripping the hilt of his sword tighter, "But I'm done taking my time... it's time to take you head on!" he declared.

Stella looks at him with an unamused face, "Ho~... you're really are fool." she declared.

Darren smirk, "Yup! Fools love to take risk." he claimed.

The two then charges at each other with their swords colliding, they then broke contact as Darren made a huge swing but Stella ducks down, she then slashes her sword upward but Darren dodges and took a few steps backwards but Stella quickly charges at him and at the same time igniting her palms with fire before smashing it at Darren whom blocks the attack with his shield. Stella then somersaults above him followed by another swing but the pink armored lad ducks down at the last minute barely dodging the strike by an inch. Stella landed gracefully as Darren took a steps back as they stare at each other.

"Acha! Who knew Ren-Ren can withstand her attacks, he must be really strong then." Karizza commented lazily while leaning on a balcony.

Chad Mordetzky crossed his arms, "Strong is understatement." he spoke, "Darren can do more than just doing his usual observe, attack, repeat routine." he claimed.

Maya, who is seated next to Karizza, turns to him, "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Chad smirked, "The Crimson Princess maybe an A rank apprentice knight but did you forget that Darren was an actual knight before coming here." he pointed out.

"Yeah but Darren was pretty much underutilized back there." Maya argued, "The Crimson Princess maybe an apprentice but she had more experience in fighting." she pointed out, "Don't get me wrong, Darren is good but his experience is nowhere near as the princess, so being an actual knight won't help him win this duel." she stated.

Chad's smirked, "Really? But has the princess defeated a living dragon?" he asked.

"What?" Maya asked in shock as Karizza tilted her head.

Back in the fight, Darren charges forward and thrusted his sword directly at her, Stella responded by blocking however Darren pulls back his in last minute much to her surprise.

"What the!?" Stella gasped.

"Surprise!" Darren claimed before spinning his right arm backwards like windmill before bringing his blade down to her shoulder which was followed by an explosion.

"Woah! Did he get her!?" Gingka asked in shock.

''It's not over yet." Ikki replied.

The smoke then clears out revealing that Stella is unharmed as Darren take a few steps back, "I see... you activated your defense system just in time before I landed a strike." he said with an impressed.

Stella stood with a prideful smile, "Impressive! I never fought someone that passes as a challenge! This fight reminds of the first time I fought with Ikki." she stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Darren said.

Stella then smirked, "However..." she began as she started to channel more flames around her sword, "... I must end everything here." she declared.

Darren sweatdropped, _"This is bad... she's totally going to barbeque me alive... oh well, I guess it's time for me to get serious."_ the thought as he reached at the back of his armor, _"Time to test what I learned from my spars with Marcus."_ he added.

"Pierce the blue sky, blaze of purgatory..." Stella chanted, "Burn it all! Calusaritio Salamander!" she yelled as she swung her blade forward releasing a large dragon-like shape flame towards Darren.

"There it is! One of her signature attacks!" Gingka called out.

"Now... how will you play this one out, Darren?" Ikki asked.

Before the attack hits Darren, he quickly took off his armor and sidestepped as the flame passes by.

"What the?!" Stella gasped in shock.

"He took off his armor!" Karizza pointed out.

"What the hell is he thinking!?" Maya exclaimed.

Suddenly, Darren disappears in a blink of an eye and suddenly appeared right next to Stella much to her surprise, "What the-" she couldn't continue what she was about to say when a fist connected to her face but she managed to stood her ground, then Darren would repeated his attacks, disappearing in a blink of an eye before suddenly appearing out of nowhere followed by a fist to the princess' face.

"What's going on?" Maya asked in confusion.

Chad smirked, "Looks like Darren is finally using his _Gift,_ Blink!" he stated.

"Blink?" Karizza repeated.

"His _Gift_ is related to speed but unlike Flash Sentry's Flash Step where we can see him running around in a blue blur, Darren's _Gift_ won't let you see him move and he will disappear and appear in a blink of an eye, hence, the name." Chad explained.

"T-that's... a very unique _Gift._ " Maya muttered.

Chad smirked, "And that's just his _Gift,_ don't get me started with his other abilities." he claimed.

Darren then delivers a forearm smash directly at Stella's face, the strike was so hard that it left her in daze along with dropping her sword.

Darren then took a steps back, "Gonna thank Marcus for the sparring sessions I had with him." he mused, "Now then..." he said as his body began to glow green, "... I haven't used this for a long time but I believe this is the best time to use it!" he declared as his sword's aura turn bright green, "Take this! Ghost Drive!" he roared as he charges towards Stella passing through her body followed by a green colored slash as Stella stood still with eyes wide open before falling down to the floor unconscious. Darren took a deep breath, "Guess I'll live for today." he commented with a smile.

"BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS DARREN CROSS!" the Soldier announced as everyone in the arena burst out in cheer.

Chad chuckled hard, "Haha! I knew he's gonna win! Never even doubted for a minute!" he claimed with grin.

"He's amazing! Ren-Ren is amazing!" Karizza cheered.

Maya huffed, "I admit he did good... but he's still a perv." she said.

Gingka then got off his seat, "That was a great duel." he admitted, "As expected, Darren's talent exceeds most expectations." he commented before walking away.

Ikki then went down the arena and picks up the unconscious Stella bridal-style before turning to Darren, "That was a splendid fight Darren." he complimented, "You're fighting skills maybe rash but effective at the same time, I guess it depends on the person if rash actions would work or not." he stated.

"Thanks and uhh... sorry for getting carried away in the fight and uhh... sorry for what I did to her days ago, I swear it was an accident." Darren apologied while rubbing the back of his head.

Ikki shook his head, "I understand and you don't need to apologize, I don't mind what happened." he reassured and as he was about to walk away, he suddenly stopped, "By the way, you're skills truly impressed me, would you like to have a spar with me sometimes?" he offered.

Darren smiled brightly, "Sure! I'll be looking forward that!" he replied excitedly.

Ikki nodded before walking away carrying Stella as Darren looks up at the ceiling, _"See that father? The son that you treated like dirt is far stronger now.''_ he thought in utter disdain, _"Just you wait, father, you'll get what's coming to you.''_ he declared with intense anger.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	56. Sisters Arrival

It was a nice afternoon in Neo-City, the streets is currently crowded with people going on in their daily lives. When suddenly, we see Gray Fullbuster, wearing a white tuxedo, getting chased by a gay wearing a white wedding dress.

"MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!" the gay shouted.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gray exclaimed, "HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?!" he complained.

Gray and the gay then ran past by a cafe where Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are hanging out when they saw the two running by the cafe, the trio of Dragon Slayers then let's out a laugh at Gray's current predicament.

Meanwhile on the other side of the street, we see Chimera Wyld, Honoka Kousaka and Eli Ayase standing by the bus stop waiting for a certain bus to arrive.

"So, who are we waiting for here again?'' Chimera asked.

Honoka turns to him with a smile, "We're waiting for our sisters to arrive, Chimera.'' she replied, "Today's the day that the two are transferring to Vanguard Academy." she declared.

"Actually... they're still students of Otonokizaka High School Affiliate." Eli pointed out, "But due to the special system from Vanguard Academy... our sisters are allowed to attend both schools.'' she stated.

"Nice." Chimera said with a smile, "So, what are they like?'' he asked.

"My sister is a big fan of Muse." Eli replied, "She is a very cheerful girl and loves to support us.'' she stated.

"And my sister is a good girl but often bossy at times." Honoka said, "Always reprimanding with all the things I do!" she complained.

"So, she's like a younger and much mature of you." Chimera pointed out with a teasing grin.

Honoka pouted, "Hey! I can be mature too, you know!" she squawked, making Chimera and Eli giggle in response.

Then a double decker bus arrives in front of them as two girls got off the vehicle. The first girl has a slim frame, she has a red hazelnut short hair with some of her hair reaching her neck and has teal-blue eyes. She wears a dark-blue track jacket over a white shirt, yellow mini-skirt, white socks and red & white rubber shoes. This is Yukiho Kousaka, the younger sister of Honoka.

 **Otonokizaka High School Student**

 **Yukiho Kousaka**

The second girl is shorter than Yukiho. She has a shoulder-length light-blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a light-pink buttoned blouse, a red high-waist mini-skirt with dots and a ribbon tied in the midst section, white socks and white lady's shoes. This Arisa Ayase, the younger sister of Eli.

 **Otonokizaka High School Student**

 **Arisa Ayase**

Upon seeing her older sister, Arisa let's out a big smile, "Sister!" she called out in joy.

"Arisa!" Eli replied with a smile as the two sisters embraced each other, "I'm glad that you're here." the older sister said, "Do you feel well after the travel?'' she asked.

Arisa shook her head, "I'm fine.'' she reassured, "I'm not tired at all.'' she said with a smile.

Yukiho hefted the sling bag on her shoulders, "Well... I'm for one is tired.'' she admitted, "I hope coming here is worth it.'' she said.

"Don't worry, Yukiho!" Honoka reassured, "I'm sure that you're gonna love it here!" she exclaimed, "There's tons of stuffs to do here and tons of people you could meet!" she stated.

Yukiho smiled a little, "If you say so." she replied.

"By the way..." Honoka spoke while pulling Chimera next to them, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Chimera.'' she introduced.

Yukiho then eyed Chimera from head to toe, "So, you're the guy that my sister has been talking about in the phone.'' she said out loud.

"H-Hey...'' Chimera greeted nervously.

Yukiho stares at him for a minute and she can't help but admit that he's good looking but there's one problem. She suddenly grabs Chimera's hand, "You're too cool for my sister! Run!" she advised.

"YUKIHO!" Honoka scolded.

After that, the five decided to have lunch at the nearby fast food restaurant as the scene transitions to the courtyard of the Vanguard Academy. We see Tatsumi and Lubbock making their way towards the school entrance door when suddenly, Yosuke Hanamura came running out in panic with Tae Yamada biting his head as Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Sakura Minamoto and Ai Mizuno ran after them, much to the boys' bewilderment.

Meanwhile at the fountain, we see Samui and Noelle Fyne reading some books while Geo Stelar, Dan Kusou and Ash Ketchum are seen circling around the fountain on their bike, skateboard and scooter, respectively, much to the females' dismay.

Meanwhile at a nearby tree, we see Kaban, Serval, Amy Rose and Miles "Tails" Prower having a conversation while Tsuchinoko is seen hiding behind the tree when Stephan and Acerola approaches them.

And at a nearby bench, we see Hiro and Zero Two having a conversation with Jimmy Neutron and Dr. Caesar Apoy.

Hiro is currently wearing a white-collared buttoned shirt which tucked underneath his black khaki pants held by black suspenders and wears black leather shoes which make him look like a loser. Zero Two, on the other hands, is wearing a black jacket-like cardigan over a white shirt, black tattered leggings and white rubber shoes as her attire makes people wonder why she's hanging out with Hiro.

"So, how are you two doing so far?'' Jimmy asked, "Feeling a lot a better?" he inquired.

"We're doing good." Hiro replied, "Zero Two and I are slowly gaining back our strength after that long fighting.'' he stated, "We can't thank the two of you enough for helping us." he said in gratitude.

"No problem, kid." Dr. Apoy reassured, "It was the right thing to do.'' he pointed out.

"By the way... have you found where our world is?'' Zero Two asked while referring to the world where Hiro and her originated.

Dr. Apoy crosses his arms, "Unfortunately no.'' he replied, "We haven't the exact coordinates of the location of your world.'' he explained, "But don't worry... once we've located your world, we'll begin the migrating the people living there to here.'' he reassured.

Hiro smiled, "Thank you." he replied in gratitude, "With that... everyone gets to live a normal life as a teenager.'' he stated.

"You all deserve that." Jimmy said in agreement.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see a carriage arriving in front of the Vanguard Academy, a girl then steps out with a bag in hand as the carriage trotted off.

 _"_ And _what do you know?! It's Peyton Blomma! Twin sister of Rachael Blomma!"_ a female preppy voiced narrated.

 _"And it's her first day in Vanguard Academy!"_ a cheerful male voice added.

Hey wait a minute! Who the heck is narrating the story without my permission?!

* * *

The scene the cuts back to a recording room with Pinkie Pie and Felipe Ignacio standing in front of a pair of microphones with papers in hands, Pinkie and Felipe quickly hid the papers behind their backs while sporting a sheepish grin on their faces.

* * *

Anyway... after being greeted by Rachael and meeting up with Principal Antonucci, we see Peyton in one room with Aty.

Aty is checking on some papers when she spoke, "Have you decide which clubs are you joining?'' she inquired, "Joining one or more clubs is mandatory in this academy.'' she pointed out.

"I'm sorry... but no." Peyton confessed getting Aty's quick attention, "I heard from Rachael that there's so many clubs in this school and all of them sounds amazing!" she complimented.

"Well, Miss Blomma..." Aty spoke, "... you must choose today, your first class is starts tomorrow.'' she advised making Peyton anxious.

* * *

Later that day, we see Peyton walking through the school's hallways with an unsure look on her face as Rachael approaches her.

"How'd it go with Miss Aty?" Rachael asked.

"I've kinda got thrown for a loop." Peyton replied, "She said I had to choose a club or two by the end of the day!" she stated.

"Maybe it'll help if you ask everyone about the club that they're part of." Rachael suggested, "It may gave you an inspiration or two.'' she said.

Peyton smiled at the idea, "Thanks, Rachael! You're just the best!" she said hugging her sister in gratitude.

* * *

Later at the academy's cafeteria, we see Peyton talking to Tomomi Saikyou at one table.

"There are three clubs in this academy that helps people: the Volunteers Club, the Service Club and the Sket-dan.'' Tomomi listed off, "However, we from the Volunteers Club, most of our activities occurs outside school, doing charity work, cleaning and other things that goes outside the school's premises.'' she explained as Peyton listens, "Of course... we need the authority's permission first before we do anything.'' she added.

* * *

Later at the track and field, we see Peyton talking to Little Joey.

"Being a member of the Dance Club..." Little Joey spoke, "... you get to learn a lot of variety of dances moves from hip-hop, tango and samba, you even get the chance to participate in various competitive school dance competitions.'' he explained, "And I'm not one to boast but I'm one of the best dancers in this school!" he claimed, making Peyton giggle.

* * *

Later at the sixth floor of the second building of the academy, we see Peyton having a conversation with Regan Bladeworks, the Bladeworks princess is currently wearing a helmet as she prepares herself to go on a zipline.

"Well, if you're a part of the YOLO Club, you live everyday to its fullest!" Regan said before zipping down, "Woohooo!" she cheered.

Poppy watches her zips down when Kazeyoshi Imai approaches, "Well... you only live once, so why not live it to the fullest.'' he pointed out earning a nod from Peyton, "But... why do I get a bad feeling that I'm going to die soon..." he commented with a confused look, much to Peyton's bewilderment.

* * *

Later, we see Peyton talking to a girl holding a large dice at the courtyard. The girl is a petite yet buxom girl with a long straight pink hair, she has blue eyes and has a fair complexion. She wears a black sailor uniform with a white collar with a red ribbon scarf over a black undershirt, black knee-length pleated skirt, white socks and brown loafers. She wears a red ribbon on her head. This is Cherry Faraway, daughter of politician.

 **Vanguard Academy Student and Future Corrupt Politician**

 **Cherry Faraway**

"We, from the Tabletop Gaming Club, primarily play board games, though we also occasionally do LARP and watch anime." Cherry explained, "Just think about the fun you'll have in this club?" she inquired before tossing the large dice and landed with six dots on top, "All right! I get to move with six steps forward!" she cheered before skipping forward the cobbled stones.

Then Acacia Greene appears next to Peyton, "Word of advice...'' she spoke, "... never join the Tabletop Gaming Club.'' she advised, "The tabletop gaming club... eternally scheming, hatching horrific plots the likes of which we would never even see in our darkest nightmares!" she exclaimed in dread, much to Peyton's bewilderment.

* * *

Later that day at the Student Recreation Area where some students and a few staff members are gathered around. Lazaris and Faye Bertha Conway are seen playing video games and right next to them is Blake Belladonna whom is reading a book. Just inches away from them is Regan and Baron Armstrong playing billiards with Gillian "Gill" Norman watching them while Aty is having a conversation with the Engineer.

Then Peyton and Rachael enters the room, "Sooo...? Have you made your choice?" the latter asked in anticipation.

"Well, I've decided..." Peyton mused, "I've decided to join every clubs in this school!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Her answer was heard by everyone inside the room, they all let out a loud gasp in shock, her revelation even caused Gill to fall down the stairs as Aty approaches her, "Wait a minute! Are you sure that you wanted to do that?'' she asked in concern.

"After talking with everyone, it's clear - every club in this academy is amazing!" Peyton explained with a smile, "So, I'm gonna flip the script and join all of them!" she claimed as she handed Aty her form before joining her sister as everyone cheered for her.

Baron the slides into view, "I like your style." he confessed as he pulls out a hand mirror, "I know one of my best side is amazing... '' he trail as he pulls out another hand mirror, "... but I choose both too, haha." he chuckled before posing on both mirrors.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	57. Forgiveness

_My name is Indigo Zap... a current student at Vanguard Academy, a Hero, the de-facto leader of the Bullies and the only Special in my home world._

 _Before that... I was nothing more than a normal high school girl attending Crystal Prep Academy but things began to change during the aftermath of the Friendship Games._

 _After seeing how amazing the people from CHS is, I realized that it's been more fun getting to know everyone at CHS than it ever was playing against them. And after seeing how Principal Cinch treated Twilight and how rotten my former school is, I decided to make a move to change the image of Crystal Prep. And with the help of my friends, we we're making progress._

 _That is until Principal Cinch caught wind of this._

 _The old hag, for all reasons, still bitter on how the Friendship Games ended and what's worse for her is that the school committee heard of her malicious actions and is now under their investigation. This infuriates Cinch a lot, so she decided to take her anger at everyone as she became more crueler, punishing students for the smallest mishaps and even suspending some students for failing their grades but the biggest crime is that she abolished each and every clubs in school, so the students could focus more on their studies._

 _And as an athlete... that ticks me off the most!_

 _So, I decided to make a stand and tried to rally everyone to against her however, everyone were too afraid of Cinch, so no one bothered to join me. And to make matters worse, my friends... my closest friends turns their backs on me which hurts me a lot. Now I know how Twilight felt when she was still in this school... actually no... my treatment is probably worse than Twilight's._

 _Despite that, I never backed down until Cinch finally decided to expel me for my troubles._

 _And so... my life in CPA ended, I got expelled for doing the right thing, I just wanted to help change the image of that school and it was all for nothing. And what's worse... my friends completely abandoned me, they never even bothered to console after my expulsion and that... completely broke me apart._

 _I was thinking in transferring to CHS when suddenly... a strange shooting star-like thingie flew across the skies and granted me powers, much to my shock and confusion. The next day, I was contemplating about what do with my new-found abilities when two strange men came before me calling themselves, Samurai Jack and The Engineer._

 _The man, Samurai Jack, then explains to me that their organization detected my powers and wanted to recruit me to become a hero._

 _I was skeptical about this at first until they showed me proof. The man, the Engineer, then explains to me about the Heroes Coalitions and the existence of more than one worlds out there and they've explained that my new-found abilities was given to me by a divine being known as the Special Star, making me the one and only Special in my home world._

 _After a few hours of thinking, I decided to join the Heroes Coalitions and my life gotten a lot better since then, I now attend Vanguard Academy, I made new friends and I get to become a hero that protects anyone in need._

 _Currently, I live in Neo-City but I visit my folks once and while and the last time I heard about CPA is that Cinch was ousted as principal with Dean Cadance took her place, serves that old hag right._

 _Speaking of Cadance, she has been calling me and telling that I should return to CPA but I declined because other than her, I don't trust anyone anymore in that school._

 _And why attend in a school filled with people that turned their backs on me. I don't want to get involve with them anymore and I prefer it that way for the rest of my life._

It was a fine day at Canterlot City as we head towards the city park where we see Indigo Zap and Aria Blaze sitting on a bench while watching Scott Wallis and Dash Baxter happily skipping around with their arms linked together while throwing daisies around.

Aria then spoke, "Guys... I know that both of you are gay and that your proud of it...'' she pointed out, "... but I don't think it's necessary for you guys to act flamboyant.'' she advised with a look of disbelief.

"Sorry sweetheart but this who what we are now." Scott replied with a smile.

"I never feel so alive~" Dash cheered.

Aria facefaulted, "Seriously?'' she asked.

Indigo let's out a chuckle, "Let me be, Ari.'' she mused, "If that's what they wanted to be... then let them be.'' she advised. She was about to check her phone when she noticed Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Belle, Fluttershy and Applejack alongside Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest and Sugarcoat walking towards them, the sight of the latter four made her frown, "The fuck?'' she uttered.

Her sudden cursing caught Aria, Scott and Dash's attention before noticing the group of girls walking towards them. The Rainbooms then stood in front of them with the CPA students standing a few inches forward.

"H-Hey..." Sour greeted nervously.

Indigo glares at her, unnerving them a bit, "You sure had a lot of nerves showing your faces in front of me.'' she growled in anger, much to everyone's shock especially the Rainbooms, they weren't expecting Indigo's hostile reaction towards the CPA girls.

"L-Look..." Sour tried to say.

"I don't wanna hear it." Indigo spatted before getting up her seat and was about to walk away when Sunset spoke.

"Wait, Indigo!" Sunset called out which stopped her a bit, "At least try and hear them out." she advised, "Please?'' she beckoned.

Indigo took a deep breath before turning to them with a scowl on her face, "So... what do you want?'' she demanded.

Sour twiddles her fingers nervously, "We... we wanted to talk to you about.. you know." she spoke, "We really feel bad about what happened.'' she admitted.

Indigo kept her scowl, "So you're apologizing.'' she inquired.

Sour nodded, " Yes." she replied, "We're sorry." she apologized.

Indigo sighed before crossing her arms, "Okay." she uttered, "I don't forgive you." she replied which taken everyone aback, they weren't expecting this kind of response from the goggled athlete.

"I-Indigo..." Sour uttered in shock, "I said that we're sorry." she repeated.

Indigo shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah and I do not forgive you." she replied with an uncaring expression.

Sour then pinches her nose, "Indigo... I'm not sure you get what's happening here.'' she admitted, "This could be the last time that we-" she tried to say but was cut off by Indigo.

"No." Indigo interrupted, "I'm not gonna give you girls closure." she said getting onto Sour's face, "You girls don't get that." she admonished, "You girls have to live with the shitty things you did for the rest of your life." she stated, "You have to know that it's never, ever going to be okay!" she exclaimed in pure hatred.

Sour raised her hands up, "I really think that we'd both feel better if we just-" she tried to say but was cut off again.

"I'm gone from that school!" Indigo exclaimed, "I'm not gonna feel better and I'm not gonna be your prop, so you can feel better." she pointed out.

"You have to believe me." Sour spoke, "We did everything we could." she claimed.

Indigo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Then why didn't you call me? Huh?" she asked, "For months... none of you even called me." she stated.

"Look, w-we-we wanted to... but I didn't think-" Sour tried to explain but was cut off once again.

"You know what it was like for me?" Indigo asked, "I had nobody to turn to or at least to comfort me.'' she said, "I knew all the rest of our cold hearted schoolmates would turn on me. Sure." she admitted, "But you girls?" she pointed out at the girls.

"It's not our fault you got expelled." Sour reasoned.

"I don't care about being a student there!" Indigo exclaimed in annoyance, "I'm doing fine and I'm living a good life." she said with a hand on her chest, "But what I needed then were my friends... and you all abandoned me." she stated in utter hatred, "And I will never forgive you for that." she declared, "Now, get the fuck out of my sight." she demanded.

Sour let's out a groan, "Would you at least stop being so stubborn and accept our apology!" she exclaimed in anger.

"What apology?'' Indigo mocked, "An apology should be sincere! And from the looks of it... your apology has none!" she pointed out.

"That's it you little-" Sour exclaimed as the bipolar girl jumped right at Indigo and caused both of them to fall to the ground.

Indigo and Sour's hands were clapped to one another as they rolled around on the ground, trying to overpower each other as everyone gathers around them while trying to break the two apart.

Indigo grunted, "Admit it! Even with me and Twilight gone from CPA! Nothing has changed!" she declared.

"Nothing changes that quickly!" Sour argued.

"Girls! Girls! Stop this at once!" Rarity pleaded.

"Indigo! You're better than this!" Aria reminded.

"Sour! Let her go!" Sunny demanded.

"This is not the outcome I was expecting with." Sunset commented.

"Ditto."Rainbow said in agreement.

Then Takeo Kurata ran towards them, "Hey! What's going on?! Break it up girls! Break it!" he exclaimed as he managed to get everyone separate the two.

Aria held on Indigo rather protectively as the goggles-wearing spoke, "You know what your problem is?" Indigo questioned, "You kids from CPA wants to think of yourselves as the good guys." she exclaimed, "Well, I know you people better than anyone and I can tell you... that you're not!" she declared, "In fact, you people probably sleep a lot better at night if you just admitted to yourselves that you're a selfish goddamn cowards who takes whatever they wants and doesn't give a shit about who they hurts." she stated, "That's what you people are! That's what a Crystal Prep Student truly is!" she shouted onto Sour's face.

Sour snarled, "I don't know why I came here." she uttered.

Indigo scoffed, "You're right... you don't." she said before walking off.

Aria turns to the girls, "Sorry about that." she apologized before following her lover.

"We'll see you later sweethearts." Dash said as he and Scott goes after the two.

"I don't even know why I'm in this chapter." Takeo admitted before walking off to a direction.

Sour let's out an exasperated sigh as Rainbow placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've done goof, Sour, you've done goof.'' she commented with a blank look.

"I know..." Sour admitted, "I wasn't expecting to end things in a fight.'' she stated.

Sugarcoat crosses her arms, "It wouldn't if you hadn't forced her to accept our apology and attacking her out of frustration!" she explained rather bluntly.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Sour exclaimed in frustration.

Twilight then spoke, "Still... I understand that Indigo has bad blood with you girls but I wasn't expecting her to be THAT angry." she pointed out, "I know you girls never treated me well back when I was in CPA but granted... we were never friends back then but I would never hate you girls for that.'' she stated.

Lemon smiled, "Glad that you think of it that way, Twilight.'' she said in gratitude, "But the same can't be said on how Indigo think of us now.'' she muttered in disappointment.

"So, what should we do now?'' Applejack asked, "Ah'm pretty sure going near Indigo after what happened is not a good idea.'' she stated.

"I suggest that we leave Indigo alone for now to ease her mind." Sunset advised, "I think you girls will have a better luck getting her to accept your apologies the next time around.'' she stated.

"If there is a next time." Sugarcoat pointed out.

Pinkie then let's out a gasp when an idea crosses her mind, "I got it!" she exclaimed, "Why don't you girls join the Vanguard Academy?!" she suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Fluttershy said in agreement, "You girls will get plenty of chances to reconcile with Indigo if you attend there." she stated.

The four CPA girls looks at each other, "But... is it okay for us to join?'' Sour asked in concern.

Sunset nodded, "I think you girls are more than welcome." she reassured.

The four CPA girls looks at each other again before sharing a smile, "Well then... we're more than happy to join." Sour accepted.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	58. Flash, Pinkie and Marshmello's Gig

It was early morning in Neo-City as we head towards the Dormitory Village. And in one room inside one of the many dorms, we see Eddy Skipper McGee snoring on his bed while Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Rex Salazar are nowhere to be seen in the room.

And apparently, Eddy is having a good dream as he began talking in his sleep, "Oh, no no, who else? Of course!" he spoke while grabbing a tissue box, "I accept this award on behalf of myself." he said in his sleep.

Suddenly, the whole room begins to shake rather wildly as objects began to move around because it, Eddy's eyes shot wide open and had a disgruntled expression on his face. He covers his head with his pillow but the noise and the shaking was too much, he jumps down the bed but because of the shaking, his legs began to move apart, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he exclaimed before keeping his legs together but the shaking causes him to tilt leftwards and began to shake, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed when suddenly an office chair hits him and threw him towards the window covered with window blinds, pulling off the blinds, he looks outside and saw Rolf Yrmi riding a tractor and is mowing the lawn back and forth as Eddy then began to bang the windows in anger, "Gra grammit grammit, gra grammit grammit grammit..." he screamed at Rolf.

Rolf then took notice of him, "Good morning Eddy, nice haircut." he greeted with a casual smile and continues to cut the grass as Eddy screams from the window.

Meanwhile at another dorm next to them, we see Kaoruko "Kaos" Moeta, Koyume Koizuka, Ruki Irokawa and Tsubasa Katsuki coming out from their dorm and were greeted by Luna Loud and Hifumi Yamada. At the front lawn, we see Tsunayoshi Sawada and Yasutora "Chad" Sado helping Hunter Isaac Rey lift a three-ton barbel and when he hoisted it up high, his legs cave in causing him to fall down with the barbel landing on top of him.

At a fence in front of another dorm, we see Hank Hill, Bols, Van Grants and Max Tennyson having a conversation with early morning beers in their hands when Terrence Ohno, riding his bicycle, bikes past them with a sling bag around his chest.

Meanwhile at another dorm next to them, we see Twilight Sparkle with Spike in her arms, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest and Sugarcoat coming out from the front entrance.

"So, how was your first night here in Neo-City?'' Twilight asked.

"It is awesome!" Lemon cheered, "I really can't wait to attend Vanguard Academy tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"I really like it here...'' Sunny spoke with a smile, "The rooms are nice, the people are friendly...'' she listed off.

"... and let's not forget about the cute boys here." Sour mused while eyeing Yuu Narukami, Kanji Tatsumi and Inigo from across the street with alluring eyes as Sunny rolled her eyes.

Sugarcoat crossed her arms and let's out a huff, "What's wrong, Sugarcoat?'' Twilight asked in concern.

"I can't believe I'm roommates with a pair of loud and obnoxious louts!" Sugarcoat muttered in annoyance, "Why can't I room with them?'' she asked while jabbing a thumb at her fellow CPA students.

Spike then spoke, "Sorry about that.'' he apologized, "But the rules here is that only three persons can share one room.'' he pointed out.

"But if you can't stand your roommates, I'll go ask Ruth about it and have you change roommates." Twilight offered, "Of course... if Ruth will allow it.'' she added with a nervous look.

Sugarcoat sighed, "I hope so.'' she muttered in reply.

"By the way... will you be present tonight at the AniManga Cafe?'' Twilight asked, "Marshmello is going to perform the song he wrote for Pinkie and Flash after all.'' she pointed out.

"Oh, we'll be there." Sour replied, "Am I kinda curious what kind of song are they gonna perform.'' she admitted.

"Is Indigo going to be there, too?'' Lemon asked nervously.

Twilight rubs the back of her neck, "I don't know...'' she admitted, "Truth to be told... I haven't seen her since that day.'' she stated.

Sour sighed, "Guess she's really avoiding us.'' she muttered in disappointment.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night at Neo-City, we go to the AniManga Cafe and is currently bustling with people as loud music is being played. Inside, we see Marcus, Rex and Darren Cross at the bar area where Malin Fong serves them drinks when Chad Mordetzky and Sun Wukong joining them while a lot of people can be seen having a time of their life in the dance floor.

At one table, we see Dan Mandel, Chris Pearson, Youji Itami, King Forest, Blazer and Nekomaru Nidai with large mugs of beer in hands before sharing a cheerful toast and then chugging it down.

As this going on, we see Sunset Shimmer, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity Belle and Starlight Glimmer sitting at one table with Starlight looking around in awe.

"Wow! This place looks fantastic." Starlight commented in awe.

"Well... the AniManga Cafe is currently the most popular club bar in Neo-City!" Rainbow pointed out, "Aside from serving us great food and drink, they let various performers do their stuffs here.'' she stated.

Rarity then spoke, "But if you are more for a quieter cafe then I recommend the Rabbit House for you.'' she advised.

"Oh! I love that place." Fluttershy said in glee, "They even had a cute angora rabbit as their mascot.'' she mused with a smile.

"I don't know..." Applejack spoke, "... I feel something is wrong with that rabbit." she admitted.

"Your thinking too much there, Applejack." Twilight pointed out with a blank look.

Starlight then grabs a blue-colored drink with an umbrella, "So, when is Pinkie going to perform with these Marshmallow guy and Flash Kid?'' she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"It's Marshmello and Flash Sentry." Sunset corrected, "From what I heard... they'll be performing in a few minutes, so I guess they're getting ready backstage.'' she explained.

"By the way... have any of you figure out whom Pinkie Pie is going out with?'' Rainbow asked.

This taken Starlight aback, "Pinkie is going out with someone?'' she asked in surprise.

Sunset rolled her eyes, "To clarify...'' she spoke, "... Pinkie isn't going out with someone.'' she clarified, "True, her parents set her up for a date but it's been weeks since then and we heard nothing from it, so I doubt Pinkie is in a relationship.'' she stated, "And to answer your question Rainbow... no.'' she added.

"But you had at least an idea who this person is?'' Starlight guessed with a curious grin.

"The closest clue we had is when Pinkie told us that we know this person and knows how much of a nice guy he is." Sunset replied.

"How is that a clue? We know a lot of guys and a lot of them are really nice!" Rainbow pointed out.

"KISS MA BLOODY ASS, YOU ASSHOLE!" the voice of Marcus was heard from off-screen getting their attention.

"Well... almost everyone." Sunset said with a blank look.

Rainbow chuckled, "Ain't he a riot.'' she commented with a grin and small flush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, they heard a loud cheering, turning their attentions towards the stage, they saw Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry and Marshmello getting ready on stage. Marshmello is currently wearing a gray hooded sweater with a logo of his face on it, black baggy pants and white sneakers, Flash is currently wearing a black Union Jack designed jacket over a red t-shirt with a face of Eddy Skipper McGee on it, black jeans and white & black shoes while Pinkie is currently wearing a pink polka-dotted blouse, a pink shorts held by a white & black suspender with pink ribbons, pink & white stripes high-leg socks and pink & yellow sneakers with colorful ribbons.

Flash then got in front of the mic stand, "Good evening, everyone.'' he greeted, "My name is Flash Sentry and this is Pinkie Pie and Marshmello.'' he introduced himself and his fellow performers, "You probably already know us but your definitely wondering what are we doing here.'' he mused.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Katsuki Bakugou shouted from the far back as Travis Touchdown puts him in a headlock.

Flash chuckled, "Anyway... Marshmello wrote a new song and he wanted Pinkie and I to sing it.'' he explained with Pinkie waving her hands while Marshmello gave everyone a thumbs-up, "It is a great song and we wanna share it to you guys.'' he claimed as Marshmello began to play his instrument, "I hope you all enjoy it." he said with a smile.

 **(Play drop pop candy Cover by JubyPhonic)**

 _Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight_

 _"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through_

 _Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?_

 _Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last_

 _Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past_

 _Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash_

 _Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?_

 _But look around – Dance up and down_

 _The world is now – Still going 'round_

 _Just feel it pound – We're skyward bound_

 _Move at the top – speed – of – sound_

 _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_

 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_

 _Every day, every day is okay_

 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_

 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

 _You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine_

 _As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune_

 _Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light_

 _Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back_

 _Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight_

 _Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved_

 _Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey_

 _Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain_

 _But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes_

 _I'll paint it blue – I'll play a tune_

 _I'm wishing too – For something new_

 _It will come true – With me and you_

 _And then we'll finally break through_

 _Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap_

 _Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me_

 _Every night, every night is alright_

 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_

 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

 _Cry to me, know that I care – lean on me and I'll be there_

 _As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too_

 _Shining down on me, you're my blue moon_

 _Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake_

 _I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away_

 _And go the top speed of sound?_

 _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_

 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_

 _Every day, every day is okay_

 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_

 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

 _You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine_

 _As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too_

 _We're always singing the same tune_

 _Every day from now on_

After the performance, everyone let's out a loud applause as Flash, Pinkie and Marshmello bows their heads in gratitude while waving their hands. With the Rainbooms and Starlight, they were clapping their hands in amazement.

"My! That was an adorable song number!" Rarity commented with a smile, "And I just love their attires." she added.

"You know... I was thinking if we let Pinkie do the singing once in a while." Twilight suggested, "It'll keep our band fresh for our fans.'' she pointed out.

Rainbow nodded, "I'm down with that.'' she said in agreement.

"That was really good." Starlight complimented, "I really wish Princess Twilight is here to see that.'' she concurred.

"Mah thoughts exactly." Applejack said in agreement.

As this is going on, Sunset took notice of Pinkie hugging Flash however, they quickly broke apart with heavy blushes on their faces. This confused Sunset... why is Flash and Pinkie acting like that? They weren't like this the night when Pinkie went on a date. Then suddenly... realization hits her as if she was hit by a truck. Sunset slowly looks up at the two in shock and confusion, _"Was Pinkie Pie's date from that night... Flash?''_ she thought with wide eyes.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in an alley somewhere in Neo-City, we see a teenage-looking girl sitting against a wall in between a pile of boxes and a large garbage box. She has an orange curly & poofy hair with a pale apple-green complexion and brilliant raspberry eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-purple hooded jacket, dark-blue pants and black & white rubber shoes. This is Adagio Dazzle.

 **Sirens and Dazzlings Leader**

 **Adagio Dazzle**

Adagio has a tired look and face that has given up on everything, her dull eyes looks down at the ground, "I made a mistake...'' she muttered, "I made a big mistake...'' she admitted while hugging her knees, "Aria... Sonata..." she whispers some names, "Wherever you are... I hope you're doing better than me...'' she said before slowly falling down in a fetal position, resigning to her fate as she closes her eyes.

Meanwhile, we see Mario Martinez walking in the streets with a bag of groceries in hand and when he came across the alley and saw Adagio, he let's out a horrified gasp, "Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed before jogging towards the siren, "Excuse me... are you all right?'' he asked in concern while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Adagio slowly opens her eyes and looks at him, "W-Who are you?'' she asked weakly.

Mario then offers her a hand, "It doesn't matter who I am but what matters is that you need help.'' he declared in determination.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	59. Adagio's New Life Part 1

_My name is Adagio Dazzle and I was the leader of the Dazzlings, and is known as a siren._

 _Alongside Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, we were once powerful threats to Equestria itself, sowing chaos with our enchanted voices and growing ever more powerful from feasting on negative emotions. Unable to defeat us, the great mage Starswirl the Bearded resorted to banishing us to another dimension where magic was nonexistent and our power is reduced to nothing but a pale shadow of what it once had been._

 _During our early arrivals in that world, we often survive absorbing negative energy before discovering that Equestrian is in this world. We entered a place called Canterlot High School where we tried to absorb the Equestrian magic from a group of girls known as the Rainbooms, we almost succeeded but we failed in the end. We quickly fled after that and went into hiding._

 _After an argument with Aria, the three of us went separate ways and I have done nothing but survive through manipulation, theft and deception. However, my sins began to come back to me and bits me hard, one person that I manipulated in order take their money before posted my face in social media and warned everyone about me, and because of that, I had to flee to a place where no one can recognized me._

 _Then I stumbled upon a portal that brought me to another world._

 _I may have escape that world but the next world isn't forgiving either. The people in this world are a lot more smarter and callous, and a few of them even have powers that could easily kill me. My ways of surviving doesn't work here and with out of options, I realized I finally reached the end of my road. And during those times, I look back of the life I had before and I finally realized how much of a disgusting person I am._

 _Bitter, deeply depressed and jaded towards myself, I come to regret everything I've done in my life! From creating chaos, ruining other's friendship and worse of all... pushing away my only two companions._

 _I hated myself, I truly hated myself and there's nothing I can blame but myself for the misery I brought in me and I can never, ever forgive myself for everything that I've done._

 _Tired and hungry, I decided to close my eyes in hopes of not waking up again._

 _However..._

 _A man suddenly cam to me, a man with the most kindest eyes I've ever seen in my life, a man offering me help._

 _Scared... confused... anxious... I reach out for his hand..._

It was a fine morning in Neo-City as we head towards the Shelter where we see a few volunteers from the Heroes Coalitiond and Vanguard Academy helping out the place. From one room inside the facility, we see Ash Ketchum and Alain carrying some boxes while Kafuu and Duke Armstrong cleaning the windows as Dawn Medrek enters the room with a clean curtains in arms.

Outside, we see Wave and Kurome sweeping the grounds while Sayaka Maizono, Koito Minase and Eustace Bagge are watering the plants. Then a group of kids ran towards their direction when suddenly, Eustace turns to them with his scary mask on, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" he shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" the kids screamed, with one kid wetting himself, before running off.

Eustace then took off his mask, "Yehehehehe..." he let's out a laugh as Shizune Takatsuki walks towards him and whacks the old man's head with a rolling pin, "OW!" he yelped in pain before turning to Shizune, "What did I do?'' he asked while rubbing his head as Shizune, Sayaka and Koito gave him a disapproving looks.

Meanwhile back inside the facility, we see Anna Maymorie walking around the halls with papers in hands when she saw Flash Sentry, Sandalwood and Trixie Lulamoon peeking their heads at the kitchen room's doorway.

Anna then walks towards them, "What are you guys looking at?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The trio of CHS students turns to her, "Dudette... you gotta see who's in the kitchen right now." Sandalwood pointed out.

Anna takes a peel inside and saw the President of the Heroes Coalitions, Mario Martinez preparing some food while that is nothing but ordinary but what caught her attention was the girl sitting on the table while gobbling every food from the plate like no tomorrow which is a kinda funny if you look at it, "Who's that?" the orange-haired girl asked referring to the girl eating.

"Well... that's Adagio Dazzle..." Flash replied, "... one of the three sirens who once tried to conquer our world." he revealed.

"And Trixie still remembers how they brainwashed everyone with their singing powers." Trixie added.

"But thanks to the Rainbooms and Princess Twilight Sparkle, they we're defeated." Sandalwood finished.

"Huh... wonder what she's doing here?" Anna asked, "And is she related to Precious Dazzle?" she added.

"Trixie don't think so..." Trixie answered, "Trixie is good friends with Precious and his real name is Paul Carter." she explained, "Plus, Adagio is a siren.'' she added.

"Where's the rest of the sirens?" Anna asked curiously.

Flash then spoke, "One of those sirens is Aria Blaze." he replied, "You know? The girlfriend of Indigo Zap.'' he pointed out.

"Oh! Her!" Anna chirped in realization.

"And now... Adagio is here and all that's missing is the other one... Sonata Dusk, I believe is her name." Sandalwood stated.

Trixie then spoke, "Trixie knows that Adagio's misdeed are cruel but Trixie can't help but feel sorry for her... I mean... look at her, she's far different from person she once was." she pointed out.

"Yeah... let's hope the President could do something for her." Anna said with the trio nodding in agreement. Adagio may have done them wrong but they can't help but feel bad on her current situation.

Back inside the kitchen, Adagio is eating a hamburger when Mario placed a plate of spaghetti, "Eat up my child, there's plenty more so enjoy yourself." he offered with a smile.

Adagio stopped eating for a minute, "C-can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"What is it my child?" Mario asked while taking a seat.

"W-why are you helping me?" Adagio asked, "I know you already heard of me right... a siren... a former siren... who tried to conquer the world..." she pointed out with a sad expression. Before Mario took her in the kitchen, she saw various students from CHS around the place and had a conclusion that they already told him about her and past deeds.

Mario chuckled, "Yes I know... I know who you are." he replied.

"But... are you sure about this?" Adagio asked again, "You're helping an evil person here..." she pointed out and despite how hurtful it is, it's the truth and she can't never deny it.

Mario hummed in response before smiling, "My child... the Coalitions has already taken in criminals with crimes way worst than taking over the world.'' he pointed out, "However, we took them in our care because they deserve to change and start a new life." he said pouring a glass of orange juice which Adagio gladly took before continuing, "My child... you may have done a lot of misdeeds in the past but that doesn't mean that you can't move on... Aria already did, so why can't you." he stated.

"Aria..." Adagio muttered in sadness. She is already been told that Aria is now a member of the Heroes Coalitions and is now a better person. She can't help but feel jealous but at the same time, she's happy for her, "I... I wanted to move on as well... but I don't know where to start." she admitted.

"What is it that you want to do then?" Mario asked.

"Aside from getting the entire world to adore me..." Adagio joked before letting out a sigh, "I... I wanted to sing again... not for world conquering... but I want to sing again... cause it's the only thing I'm good at." she confessed with dream-filled eyes before frowning, "But without my gem... I can't even sing..." she admitted in sadness as tears began to fall from her eyes, "If only I could turn back time... I would love to use my singing for a good purpose... and if I could turn back time... my friends could still be with me right now..." she cried in regret.

Meanwhile, Anna and the others can't help but feel sad for the former siren, sure she did bad things in the past but she already suffered enough and add the fact that she's alone all this time was a lot more sadder.

Mario looks at her in sadness before pulling her to a hug, "There... there... it'll be alright..." he reassured with a calm voice as he pats her back gently as Adagio would continue to cry as the President warmly embrace her like what a father would do for his child.

Anna and the CHS trio looks at each other with a smile before deciding to leave them alone.

After a minute of crying, the President advised her to take a shower. After cleaning herself up, Adagio was surprised to see her usual attire ready for her. She now wears a dark pink short jacket over a violet dress shirt, dark purple denim shorts, lavender stockings, purple boots and pink fingerless gloves, she even got her spiky hair band back.

Adagio then went back to the kitchen where she saw the President mixing a drink, "Ah! Good timing, you're finally here." he said gleefully while taking a seat, "Come now... I got something for you." he offered while pouring a drink in a glass.

"What is it?" Adagio asked.

Mario handed her a glass, "Here... drink this." he advised.

Adagio took the glass, she looks at it for a minute before drinking it, it was sweet, the drink taste like apples which reminded her of the Stetson wearing blonde from the Rainbooms.

After drinking the last drop, she placed down the glass on the table and let out a sigh as Mario nodded, "Now... try to sing." he advised.

Adagio was taken a back, "What? Are you serious?" she asked indecorously.

Mario chuckled, "Don't worry... it'll be fine." he reassured.

Adagio was puzzled at first but decided to try, she took a deep breath before belting out a sound, "aaaahhhh... Aaaahhhh..." she sang when her eyes widen in realization, "Wait! I... I can sing again!" she exclaimed in shock.

Mario smiled, "Yes... this drink has the magical ability to heal internal injuries... you're voice box included... " he explained.

"B-but why? Why would you go so far to help me?" Adagio asked in confusion. While she is indeed happy that she can sing again but is it really worth helping someone like her.

Mario smiled again, "My child... the reason I help you because I believe you deserve another chance in life, another chance to sing and another chance for the world to adore you. So, raise your head up my child, don't waste time, show the world that you had a reason... not just to be adored but to be loved." he explained.

Adagio once again was lost for words as tears began to fall from her face but this time it was tears of joy, she then ran towards the President and hugs tightly, "Thank you! Thank you very much! I promise I will use this second chance for a better purpose." she cried.

Mario smiled as he hugs her back, "I know you will. And you'll do good." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Anna is seen driving Adagio and Mario in her black sports car heading somewhere in Neo-City. Mario told Adagio earlier that he knows someone who can could help start a career in singing and she's meeting him today much to her delight.

"So... where are we going again?" Adagio asked.

Mario smiled, "You'll see." he mused.

After a 30 minute drive thanks to Anna's pro-like driving, they arrived at large two floored building called Brainless Studios, Mario and Adagio entered the building while Anna stayed outside to wait.

"Pardon us! DJ are you here?" The President called as the two enters a fancy-looking lounge.

There were only silence at first but it was then followed by a rough voice, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" a voice replied from one room.

Adagio's eyes widen when a strange creature came hopping from said room, "It's good to see you here Mario!" DJ Alligator greeted.

"Busy as ever I see, it's good to see you too, DJ Alligator." Mario greeted back before presenting Adagio, "DJ... this is the girl I told you about in our phone call earlier." he pointed out as Adagio flinched in response.

DJ hummed as he looks at her, "Hmm... she has a very unique aura..." he stated while circling around her before stopping, "Okay! I can see a magnificent idol in this young woman!" he exclaimed in delight, "All we need to do is to hear her sing! Follow me to the recording room!" he advised in excitement as he hops away while the two follows him. The trio then enters the recording room, "Please step inside the sound proof room and sing whatever song you like while I record it." the strange creature instructed.

Adagio enters the sound proof room and stood in front of the microphone, she looks at window where Mario and DJ are watching her, the President nodded and gave her a smile, Adagio smiled back before taking a deep breath as she begin to sing.

Meanwhile, outside the sound proof room, Mario and DJ can only watch her in awe as a grin forms in the latter's face, "Mario... I think I just hit another jackpot!" he claimed as the former chuckled.

Later that day, Adagio was offered by DJ a recording contract which she happily accepted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that evening, after having dinner with the President, Adagio is then escorted by Anna to Dormitory Village and to her dorm room. After Anna left, Adagio stared at the door in front her, she took a deep breath before entering, as she got inside the room, she was greeted by a familiar silver-haired girl.

"Oh hello... you must be Trixie's new roommate." Trixie greeted with a smile.

Adagio was taken a back but quickly composed herself, "Uhh... yeah..." she replied awkwardly, "Uhm... if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trixie is training here to get used with her pony magic and my physical strength." Trixie replied with a boastful grin, "So... how about you?" she asked.

"I... uhh... got myself scouted as an idol in the Brainless Recording Studio and the President offered me a place to stay here in the camp." Adagio replied.

Trixie smiled, "Well... good for you. Trixie can tell, that you'll have a good time in this place." she said with a smile.

"Are you... not bothered at all... I mean... I did some bad things-" Adagio tried to ask but was interrupted when Trixie placed a finger on her lips.

"None of that!" Trixie admonished, "Trixie knows and still remember that day... but that doesn't mean I won't forgive you, like the President said, you deserve a second chance in life and who am I to deny that." she stated with a smile.

Adagio smiled a little, "Thanks..." she said in gratitude.

"It's no problem..." Trixie reassured while grabbing her hands, "We're friends now... and I believe Flash and Sandalwood think so too, and we're going to convince everyone in CHS that you're a better person now." she stated with a determined smile.

Adagio smiled again as she wipes a few tears from her eyes, "Thank you... that means a lot to me." she said in gratitude.

Then suddenly Precious Dazzle enters the room, "Trixie Darling~ I'm back! And you don't how much I went to get to this..." the flamboyant boy was saying when he noticed Adagio, "Oh my~ who is this cutie pie?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Adagio Dazzle! She's a new idol from Brainless Studios." Trixie introduced her.

"Brainless Studios? My goodness~ That place has produced many great idols, so I have no doubt that you'll make it big." Precious exclaimed in excitement.

"Thanks... Uhm..." Adagio replied.

"Oh! I'm Paul Carter but you can call me Precious Dazzle." Precious introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Adagio greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, mwah! Mwah!" Precious greeted back by kissing Adagio on her cheeks, "Oh! This is perfect! We got a lot to talk about!" he said excitedly, "Come you two! I bought a dress that looks marvelous on both you." he said as he pulls out a dress from the shopping bags as Trixie came to him.

Adagio can only smile at her new companions, they maybe different from Aria and Sonata but she can definitely start something new with them, "I'm... home." she muttered in joy.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	60. Adagio's New Life Part 2

It was a fine morning at Neo-City as we head towards Vanguard Academy. Here we see Noelle Fyne, Samui and Louise Francoise Le Blanca Dela Valliere sitting on a bench doing some studying when Bright Idea and Micro Chips approaches them. Meanwhile at a nearby tree, we see Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi having a conversation with Rook Blonko.

In the middle of the courtyard, we see Adagio Dazzle sitting by the fountain as she watches Kaban, Serval and Amy Rose walks past her.

Adagio's life turn for the better ever since arriving in Neo-City even by accident. At first, Adagio has already surrendered to death until she met the President of the Heroes Coalitions, Mario Martinez and has given her a chance to sing again but not for world domination or any selfish deeds, but to simply sing and rebuild herself as a different person.

Ever since coming to Neo-City, she gained friendship that she once thought will never come, she became friends with Trixie Lulamoon and Precious Dazzle and later to Sandalwood and Flash Sentry, whom already forgiven for her past mistakes. Flash even joked that she's acting the same way Sunset Shimmer does after her change of heart. Adagio became good friends with other people from the camp such as Anna Maymorie, Erika Yaeger and other more but if there's any person that she enjoys hanging out the most is the President himself as she looks up to him like a father.

Adagio is yet to come in terms with the Rainbooms nor with Aria Blaze and to be honest, she's scared of meeting them again.

"Adagio Darling~" a familiar flamboyant voice called.

Adagio turns around and saw Trixie, Precious, Sandalwood, Flash and Wesley Bryans walking towards her, "Hi everyone." the siren greeted with a smile.

"Trixie notice your in deep thoughts... care to share." Trixie said with a smile.

Adagio sighed, "Well... it's just that... everything is unreal to me... getting my singing voice back, getting scouted as an idol and finally finding a place called home... it feels like it's all a dream..." she admitted.

"Well... believe it darling~ everything is real." Precious mused, "Do you want me to pinch you to prove it?" he suggested.

Adagio chuckled nervously, "No thank you." she replied, "So... what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We're about to head to the cafeteria and had a little snack." Sandalwood replied.

"Want to join us?" Flash offered as Wesley bents down to tie his shoelaces.

Adagio nodded, "Sure... I'm getting hungry anyway." she replied before standing up.

"Watch out!" a voice called out.

Everyone turns to their right to see a soccer ball flying towards them, "Oh... not again." Trixie muttered with a blank look.

"Duck and cover!" Flash shouted as they ducked down except for Wesley whom stood up after finishing tying his shoelaces and was hit by the ball square on the face, causing him to fall down on the ground.

"Oh my God! Wesley are you okay!?" Adagio called out in concern.

"Denton... you left the stove on..." Wesley muttered stupidly.

Precious sighed while shaking his head, "You really need to fix this habit of yours." he advised as Sandalwood and Flash helps Wesley up while Trixie picks up the ball and throws it back to the field as Adagio can only smile at the scenario.

 **Bzzzttt...**

A minute later, after taking Wesley to the infirmary, Adagio, Trixie, Precious, Flash and Sandalwood arrives at the cafeteria. However, upon stepping foot in the cafeteria, Adagio is greeted by the sight of Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity Belle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Starlight Glimmer sitting at one table.

Adagio's heart skipped rather violently upon seeing them as Pinkie took notice of the new arrivals, "HIYA, GUYS!" the party-goer greeted as her companions turns and saw the group with Adagio with them.

"Hello, Adagio." Sunset greeted with a smile.

"H-Hello..." Adagio greeted back slightly hiding behind Precious.

"You seem doing okay after everything you've been through." Rarity pointed out with a smile.

"T-Thanks..." Adagio muttered in reply, "A-Aren't you gonna lash at me?'' she asked.

"Why would we do that?'' Fluttershy asked.

"I... I did a lot of awful things to you guys." Adagio pointed out, "Putting everyone under my spell, turning everyone against each other, nearly taking over the world...'' she listed off, "... I'm sure those reasons are more than enough to have you all hate me for life." she explained.

Sunset walks towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's all right.'' she reassured, "Trixie and the others already told us what you've been through and how much you've come to regret everything you did." she explained, "If President Mario believes that you deserve a forgiveness, so who are we not to forgive you.'' she stated with a smile.

Adagio slowly smiles back, "Thank you...'' she said in gratitude, "I promise... I'll do my best to become a better person...'' she declared.

"Wow! Flash is right!" Pinkie chimed in, "Adagio does act like Sunset after she had a change of heart!" she exclaimed in awe.

Twilight tips her glasses, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." she commented.

Before anyone could utter a reply, they heard a shout, "ADAGIO!" everyone turns to see Aria Blaze from the other side of the cafeteria before marching towards them and is sporting a face like she was about to punch someone.

"That doesn't look good." Applejack commented in concern.

Adagio grew nervous as Aria gotten close to her, "Aria... I..." she tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it..." Aria admonished.

Adagio closed her eyes in fright and awaited for whatever Aria was about to do to her but to her shock, she felt a pair of arms around. She opens her eyes and found herself being embraced tightly by the twin-tailed delinquent, "A-Aria..." she muttered.

"Shut up." Aria advised, "You know how much I hate doing things like this...'' she stated.

"But... Aria... I..." Adagio tried to say.

"I said shut it." Aria admonished, "I don't care what happened to you after we went different ways and I don't care what happened between us after we went different ways.'' she declared, "What matters to me... is that your back and I'm not letting you go again.'' she stated.

Adagio's eyes widen in shock before slowly embracing Aria back, "Thank you, Aria..." she spoke, "I missed you.'' she confessed.

"Whatever." Aria scoffed as everyone watches them with smiles on their faces.

After that, the two broke the hug, "You changed a lot, Aria." Adagio commented.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Hardly.'' she replied.

"Hey, what's the commotion?'' a voice asked.

Everyone then turns to see Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson, Blue Note, Heath Burns, Bulk Biceps, Rex Salazar and two more teenage boys walking towards them. The first boy is tall with a light-blue neck-length hair, light-blue eyes and has a light amber skin tone. He wears an orange t-shirt with a white v-neck line, light-blue acid washed jeans, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves. This is Brawley Beats.

 **Canterlot High Student**

 **Brawley Beats**

The second boy has a light-black hair with white highlights, has a light-lavender skin tone and a small mustache. He wears a white vest over a red t-shirt with blue necktie, a blue baller on his left wrist, black pants, light-blue sneakers and light-blue shades. This is Ringo.

 **Canterlot High Student**

 **Ringo**

Flash then spoke, "Nothing much.'' he replied, "Just a little gathering with a little sweet reunion.'' he mused.

Rex raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Eddy shoves Heath and Blue aside like clothes on a rack when he saw Adagio, "Woah..." the scam artist mused before zipping in front of Adagio, "Hey there... you're really gorgeous, you wouldn't mind going in a date with the Handsome Eddy?" he asked slicking his hair back while showing his shiny teeth.

"Umm... no offense... but I prefer someone taller than me... sorry." Adagio replied sheepishly.

"Aaaakk!" Eddy gasped in shock before running away again with tears in his eyes while Brawley and Ringo let's out a snicker, "Why life is so unfair?!" he cried before running out of the cafeteria.

"That's because you're a moron!" Duncan shouted with a grin.

Adagio blinks, "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked in concern.

Precious waves his hands in dismissal, "Nothing to worry about Adagio, Eddy will be fine." he reassured as everyone burst into a pit of laughter.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night at the AniManga Cafe and is currently bustling with people. We see Luna Loud strumming her guitar in one corner while Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Gertrud Barkhorn and Yoshika Miyafuji watches her as Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Rolf Yrmi are seem having an eating contest and in the far back of the cafe, we then see Vaas Montenegro, Needles Kane, Geraldo Axel, Dan Mandel, Chris Pearson and Blazer at one table with mugs of beer in hand before sharing toast.

At the bar counter, we see Adagio along with Mario and DJ Alligator having a conversation with Malin Fong.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to sing here, Miss Fong." Adagio said in gratitude.

Malin waves her hands, "Think nothing of it.'' she reassured, "Anyone is welcome to perform here! And I always love people performing here because it get's me excited!" she exclaimed.

Mario chuckled, "Energetic as ever Malin..." he mused before turning to Adagio, "Are you ready to perform?" he asked.

Adagio nodded, "Yes! I'm ready!" she replied in determination.

DJ chuckled, "Well then... Break a leg!" he declared.

Back with everyone, the lights suddenly went out as a lone light shines on the stage as Adagio steps out from the shadows earning her cheers from the crowd, Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble got their video cameras up, ready to record her performance.

Adagio smiled, "Before I perform... I would love to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all the support they gave to me, Trixie, Precious and everyone, thank you for accepting me as your friend, Mister Alligator... thank you for giving me a chance to start career in music and Mister Mario... I can't thank you enough, not only for helping get back on my feet but accepting me as a part of your family... I'm more at home, more than ever." she said in gratitude as DJ begin to tear up as Mario nodded with a smile.

Then Adagio began to sing:

 **(Play To The Moon OST - Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara)**

 _If you look up at the sky again_

 _And slowly let out a smile_

 _You'll remember that you're alive again_

 _And that nothing held you down for long_

 _So if I happened to be unkind_

 _Is that how you'll remember me?_

 _Is that how you remember me?_

 _What did I do wrong_

 _You held me down for do long_

 _Maybe we stand on different corners of the earth_

 _And maybe we hide in faceless crowds that pass us by_

 _And though forces come,_

 _Push and Pull us down... Yeah..._

 _Still we remain, standing under the same sky..._

 _Please, Please forgive me_

Adagio finished the song with everyone cheering loudly for her, for the first time in her life she was being cheered by people who actually loves her as she once again broke down to tears, giving everyone the happiest smile she could give to the crowd.

"Mario... this girl will boost the credibility of my studio to the next level!" DJ exclaimed with dollar signs in his eyes.

Mario then peels the dollar sign from DJ's eyes, "I can see that." he mused.

After her performance, Adagio went back to her friends and is greeted with praise, "Darling~ That was marvelous!" Precious praised while kissing her on the cheeks.

"The part where you belted was really amazing!" Starlight commented.

"Thank you everyone... I promise I will work hard that one day the entire world will hear me sing but... I wouldn't mind starting my singing career in this cafe." Adagio said with a smile.

Malin then pops out of nowhere, "Don't worry!" she reassured with a thumbs up, "You're free to perform here whenever you like!" she declared.

Suddenly, Eddy came barges into the cafe, catching everyone's attention, "I can't take it anymore..." he muttered.

"Uhh... Eddy, are you all right?" Applejack asked in concern.

Eddy then charges towards Adagio in full speed, "I can't take it anymore... ADAGIO DAZZLE! MARRY ME!" he exclaimed with hearts in his eyes before doing a powerful jump.

"H-Hey! Help me stop this idiot!" Rainbow exclaimed.

And with that, everyone gangs-up on Eddy creating a large dust cloud, "Eddy! Knock it off! You're scaring her!" Applejack yelled as he puts him in a headlock.

"Marry me! Marry me!" Eddy cried out of desperation.

"I got a pepper spray Eddy! And I'm not afraid to use it!" Luna threatened.

"Use it now! Use it now!" Starlight demanded.

"Aaaakk! Luna! You'd sprayed the wrong person's eyes!" Duncan cried in pain.

"Somebody get us a rope!" Sandalwood yelled.

"I got one!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Pinkie that's a rubber band!" Sunset pointed out, "We need a rope! A rope!" she corrected.

"I'll get one, right away!" Rarity replied.

As this going on, Adagio can only watch her friends wrangle Eddy like an escape bull, despite the situation, she began to let out a soft giggle which turn into a full-blown laughter, Trixie and the others looks at her for a minute before laughing along with her while the rest is keeping a short desperate young man from tackling her, "I knew it... I'm home." Adagio mused with a smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	61. Wallflower & Sunset

It was a fine morning in Neo-City as we head towards the Vanguard Academy. In the main halls of the academy, we see tons of students gathered around, we see Amelia Sainthearts talking to Regan Bladeworks and Lyndel Flamburge right next to a room when Belle Lavitz and Sayuri Momoka walks out from the room with boxes of scraps.

At a row of lockers on the right, we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada, Duncan Nelson, Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki having a conversation with the three boys sitting on top of the lockers and at another row of lockers on the left side, we see Clarity Dresden talking to Lelei La Lalena and Aoi Sakurai while Long can be seen opening his locker and getting his books.

At a set of stairs, we see Captain Planet sitting on the third steps talking to a girl. The girl has a light-green skin tone, she has purple eyes and a long purple hair tied in low pigtails. She wears a brown buttoned vest over a white blouse with puff shoulders, a calf-length red skirt and purple pumps with a star logo. She also wears a star-shaped necklace. This is Starlight

 **CHS Student**

 **Starlight**

Captain and Starlight were then greeted by Marta Lualdia and Colette Brunel who made their way upstairs, crossing paths with Elfman Strauss whom is carrying a large pile of books for Miriel.

Meanwhile inside the music room, we see Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano practicing a new song while Robin Rose and Ibuki Mioda watches them before witnessing SpongeBob SquarePants doing an impressive guitar riff and then smashing his guitar our of pure adrenaline.

Back outside the halls, we see "Captain" Cesaro Barbossa, Felipe Ignacio and Kenny Roger carrying s large sack of soils. Cesaro carries the sack lightly on his right shoulder while Felipe has difficulty carrying the sack in his arms but otherwise, he is doing good. Kenny, on the hand, has the most trouble carrying the sack of soil on his back as his face is nearly touching the floor on heavy it is.

"Ugh... so heavy..." Kenny muttered in agony.

"Hang on, Kenny." Cesaro beckoned, "We're almost there.'' he claimed.

"You said that a minute ago...'' Kenny complained.

The trio continues to walk forward, taking the back doors of the academy, walking past-by the back area where we see Vaas Montenegro, Needles Kane, Geraldo Axel and Nadia "Ms." Fortune are hanging out, and into a small forest where a beautiful garden can be seen with flowers of all kinds of colors and species were all collected in one place.

Felipe let's out a wolf-whistle, "Ain't this place a beauty~" commented in awe, "Check out those poinsettias! Ain't they a thing of a beauty~" he mused.

Cesaro looks around, "Whoever runs this garden, they sure did a remarkable job taking good care of the plants here.'' he complimented.

"Thank you, we did our best." a voice said.

The three boys then turns to see Wallflower Blush coming out from a tree with a pot of daisies in hand before placing it down on a set of rocks as Cesaro approaches her, "Hey there.'' he greeted, "The Scotsman told us to bring these sacks of soil here.'' he said, "Know any place where we can put it?'' he asked.

Wallflower nodded, "There's a shelf over there where we mostly keep our gardening materials.'' she explained with a finger pointed at the side.

The three boys made their way towards the shed as Wallflower can't help but giggle on how Kenny carries the bag of soil. And after placing the sacks in the shed, Kenny stretches his back with a loud pop.

"Oh! That feels good.'' Kenny said in bliss, "I think I need a new spine.'' he commented.

Felipe then turns to Wallflower, "You're a student from CHS, right? Wallflower Blush, I believe is your name.'' he pointed out which surprises her, "My name is Felipe Ignacio and these are my best friends, Kenny Rogers and Cesaro Barbossa.'' he introduced himself and his companions.

"You can call me, Captain.'' Cesaro added with a finger salute.

"Hi, there..." Wallflower shyly greeted back, "But... how did you know my name?'' she asked in confusion.

Felipe chuckled, "Are you kidding? You're pretty popular here!" he claimed which surprises Wallflower even further. Felipe then brought out his phone and shows her a forum with an image of her smiling at a pot of orange lilies, "You even had a blogspot dedicated for you!" he presented.

Wallflower then read one of the comments, "These green-haired cutie's smiles after taking care of that flower made my heart melt.'' she read out loud which made her blush, "W-Wow... I... I never expected something like this...'' she admitted.

Cesaro chuckled, "Well... get used to it because anyone in this academy can become popular!" he claimed, "Even that geeky Cody has his own fanbase.'' he added.

"Well... I'm really flattered that there are people who liked me." Wallflower admitted, "But I'm still surprised that I'm quite popular in this academy!" she said, "I mean... back in CHS, I'm technically no one, nobody knows me and barely anyone even knows I exist, so I'm practically at the bottom of the barrel.'' she stated.

"Ha! If there's a true definition of a _bottom of the barre_ l that would be me!" Kenny exclaimed proudly while jabbing at thumb on himself.

Cesaro raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure that you're popular on your own right.'' he pointed out.

"Pft!" Kenny let's out a dismissal sound, "Puh-lease... me popular? Never in a hundred years.'' he claimed.

* * *

Some time ago, we see Kenny walking towards his locker, opening his locker door and he was greeted by the sight of love letters flowing out from his locker towards the floor, much to his surprise.

Then Duncan "Firebreather'' Rosenblatt walks towards him and picks up one letter, "Love Letters?'' he mused, "How come you never told me that your these popular?'' he asked with a grin.

* * *

"Nope! I'm not popular at all!" Kenny said in defiance.

Cesaro rolled his eyes, "If you say so, Vic Fuentes." he replied.

"What do you mean that 'barely anyone even knows you exist'?'' Felipe asked, "With a green hair as pretty as yours, I figured that you'd stand out from that." he pointed out with a smile.

Wallflower then blushed, "T-Thanks...'' she said, "To be honest, I wasn't kidding when I said that almost nobody knows I exist.'' she admitted, "I'm not exactly a social butterfly back at CHS or even here, and the few times I do manage to get someone to acknowledge me often forgets me afterwards." she explained with a sigh.

Felipe chuckled, "Well... you're in luck! Because the three of us are not like those people!" he claimed, "However... I do think that there's nothing wrong in reaching out with other people! Having friends to talk to or share the same passion as yours is not that bad.'' he advised.

Wallflower thought about it, "Okay... I'll try once more but I don't know where to start.'' she admitted.

"First off... you try talking to them which is easier said that done if you weren't feeling awkward.'' Felipe started.

"I get that a lot." Wallflower admitted.

"And had us three as a friend since we've started a friendly conversation.'' Felipe pointed out, "Of course... if you want us to be your friends.'' he stated.

Wallflower shook her head, "I don't mind having you three as friends.'' she said in agreement, "It's been a while since I had someone to talk to and I'm enjoying my conversations with you.'' she stated with a smile.

"Great!" Felipe cheered, "And with us as your friends, we can help you get along with others fine.'' he claimed, "However... you can easily do that here since you're quite popular, so I suggest we start in CHS since you said that the students there barely knew you existed.'' he stated, "How about we started introducing you to the Rainbooms?'' he suggested.

"That's a good start." Cesaro said in agreement, "I mean... the Rainbooms is the very epitome of friendship in CHS.'' he claimed.

Wallflower rubs the back of her neck, "I don't know..." she spoke, "... I'm still uncomfortable around Sunset Shimmer... I mean... with the way she is.'' she confessed.

"You mean... her past bullying?'' Kenny pointed out.

"More than that, I'm bitter at her because she's so popular despite everything she has done and her ignoring my presence." Wallflower explained, "We've met in ninth grade English and I'm part of the Yearbook Committee with her all year, and she still doesn't know who I am.'' she complained.

"Hmm..." Felipe let's out a hum, "I do understand where you're coming from but Sunset did her best to become a better person, even facing shame and humiliation just to do so, and she did that by reaching to others, starting with the Rainbooms whom are now her best friends.'' he explained.

"I know... but still...'' Wallflower insisted.

Then an idea came to Felipe's mind, "I got it idea!" he claimed, "Why don't you have a talk with Sunset and settle things out like a decent human being." he suggested while taking Wallflower's right hand.

"But I-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wallflower tried to say only for her to yelp when Felipe drags her away to meet Sunset, leaving Cesaro and Kenny in the garden.

The two boys looks at each other, "You know... Felipe is beginning to act like Pinkie Pie." Kenny commented.

"I think he is a male version of Pinkie Pie... a comedian-type of Pinkie Pie instead of a party-goer." Cesaro stated.

"Si, Kapitan!" Kenny replied in agreement.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at Canterlot High School, we go to the Yearbook Committee room where we see Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity Belle, Applejack and Pinkie Pie getting confronted by Trixie Lulamoon alongside Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams.

"Trixie...'' Sunset spoke with a hand on her forehead, "... we don't have a superlative for 'Great and Powerfulest'.'' she said, "And that's not even a word.'' she added.

Trixie was about to complain in anger when Ed spoke, "How about we add that as a category?'' he suggested, "I'll go ask Principal Celestia about it and explain why should it be added.'' he said, "I'm pretty sure that everyone will vote for Trixie will be voted as the Great and Powerfulest.'' he declared as Trixie stares at him with a big smile and red cheeks.

Sunset thought about it, "Hmm... that's not a bad idea.'' she admitted, "I think we can work on that one.'' she claimed.

Ed nodded before turning to Trixie, "All right! Let's go and talk to Principal Celestia!" he beckoned.

Trixie nodded, "Okay, Big Ed!" she complied.

And with that, Ed and Trixie left the room while holding hands as Rarity spoke, "Trixie is such a lucky girl for having such a nice boyfriend like Big Ed.'' she commented with a smile.

Rainbow chuckled, "Yeah... even though Big Ed is a re-'' she tried to say when Fluttershy sends her a glare.

"Re-what? Go on, Rainbow Dash... finish what you're about to say.'' Fluttershy demanded.

"Responsible! Big Ed is responsible!" Rainbow corrected herself in fear.

Sunset then spoke, "Well... once Principal Celestia accepted that category for Trixie then I can finally start finishing editing this year's yearbook." she stated, "I just hope that I don't run to any more problems.'' she said.

Suddenly, the doors slams open as Felipe dramatically steps inside, "Sunset Shimmer!" he called out with a finger pointed at her, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hiya, Felipe!" Pinkie greeted with a smile.

"Hiya, Pinkie Pie!" Felipe greeted back with a smile.

"Darling? Is there any reason for you to barge in like that?'' Rarity asked indecorously.

"Someone wanted to talk to Sunset." Felipe replied before stepping aside as Wallflower shyly enters the room.

"Oh, hi...'' Sunset greeted.

Felipe then spoke once more, "Her name is Wallflower Blush, you met her in ninth grade English and is a member of the Yearbook Committee.'' he revealed.

Sunset then blushed in embarrassment, "Okay... I feel awkward...'' she admitted.

"And... she seems to _hate_ you at some point." Felipe added.

This made the girls gasped in shock as Wallflower spoke, "Umm... I only said that I'm bitter towards her.'' she clarified.

"Sorry... I over exaggerated on that one." Felipe apologized.

"But... but why?'' Sunset asked in confusion.

"I think it's better that both of you talked this one out.'' Felipe advised, "Alone.'' he added.

And with that, Felipe and the Rainbooms left the room, leaving Sunset and Wallflower to themselves with the comedian even closing the door and standing in front of it like some sort of bodyguard.

"Darling... are you sure leaving those two inside is a good idea?'' Rarity asked in concern.

"I believe that it's better for them to talk things out rather than leave things unattended." Felipe replied when they heard the two talking from inside, "Oh good! They finally started talking.'' he said with a smile.

Suddenly, they noticed that Wallflower's voice began to raise, "Is it me or that Wallflower's voice is getting louder?'' Applejack pointed out.

"And angrier." Fluttershy added.

Suddenly, Wallflower began to shout in frustration while Sunset tries to calm her down, "Oh that's not good." Applejack muttered then it was followed by a loud 'I HATE YOU' which stuns everyone, "Definitely not good!" she exclaimed.

"We better step in." Twilight said but Felipe blocks the door.

"No, no." Felipe admonished, "We leave them alone and solve things themselves." he advised.

"Are you serious?'' Rainbow asked in disbelief, "They're totally arguing in there!" she pointed out.

"Arguing is technically talking.'' Felipe replied, "And I believe this is good for Wallflower to let out the anger that she bottled up inside of her for a long time and I'm pretty sure that Sunset needs to hear it to understand her frustrations.'' he explained.

"As much as I want to step in but he has a point." Applejack said in agreement.

They then heard the two talk back and forth with occasional yelling from Wallflower and after a few minutes, they could hear Wallflower crying while Sunset is comforting her.

"Well... at least that escalated nicely." Twilight commented.

A minute later, Sunset and Wallflower came out from the room with the former has one hand on the latter's shoulder whom is wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So? Everything went well?'' Rainbow asked.

Sunset chuckled, "Not exactly.'' she admitted, "But after that heated conversation, I think Wallflower and I understand each other better." she said with a smile.

Wallflower nodded, "Right." she said in agreement before turning to Felipe, "Thank you.'' she said in gratitude as Felipe smiled in response.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	62. Regan's Study Party

It was a nice morning in Neo-City as we head towards the Vanguard Academy as we enter one classroom with the Soldier standing in front of his class. Among the members of the class are Lazaris, Faye Bertha Conway, Regan Bladeworks, Rachael Blomma, Kannonno Grassvalley, Amelia Sainthearts, Akira Nova, Duke Armstrong and Baron Armstrong.

"All right, ya maggots!" the Soldier shouted getting everyone's attention, "Tomorrow we'll be having a big test concerning 80 chapters about the History of America!" he announced.

Lazaris then stood up in shock, "What?!" she yelled in disbelief.

The Soldier then let's out a laugh, "Hahahahahaha!" he cackled, "You heard correctly, Lazaris Gemstone!" he confirmed.

Lazaris sat back down as Faye stood up, "Mister Soldier, this is totally unfair." she voiced out everybody's opinion at the moment.

The Soldier let's out a snort as Rachael spoke, "You can't test us on chapters one through 80!" she admonished.

"We've only studied up to chapter two." Duke added while holding two fingers up.

"And contrary to what you believe... none of us read ahead!" Kanonno debunked.

The Soldier grinned, "Ha! I'm aware! But a test is a test!" he declared in defiance, "So, you all better study well or else!" he threatened.

Akira then crosses his arms, "Geez... and they say the teachers from my previous school were bad.'' he muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Later that night at the Dormitory Village, we head towards one dorm and saw Lazaris, Faye, Regan, Rachael, Kannonno, Amelia, Akira, Duke and Baron gathered around the lounge area.

"You guys don't know about the Soldier?" Amelia spoke, "At the beginning of each year, he gives an insanely hard test." she said, "His students have to ask for extra credit, which is just shining and cleansing guns for him." she revealed.

"The test is tomorrow morning!" Kanonno reminded, "Look, I'm totally getting stress that my fingers are shaking!" she confessed.

"Well, I could tutor you guys." Regan offered, "I've been studying on my own for quite some time now!'' she claimed.

Rachael smiled, "Totally cool!" she commented.

"Regan is one of our top students.'' Duke pointed out, "With Regan tutoring us, we'll get an A for sure!" he declared earning a nod from everyone.

Regan nodded, "Well then... let's get started.'' she beckoned.

Meanwhile outside that dorm's front yard, we see Chicken sitting on a fence while watching Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada and Kenji Harima playing a game of catch using a small bottle of potion.

"Kenji! Catch!" Leon called out before throwing the potion towards Kenji whom caught it with both hands.

"Careful, fellas." Chicken spoke, "That's a sleeping potion.'' he reminded, "You'll get conked out if the bottle breaks on you.'' he advised.

Mondo then caught the potion, "Don't worry, Chicken, we know what were doing.'' he reassured, "Leon, catch!" he called out before throwing it towards the baseball player.

However, Mondo throws it too fast that even with Leon's pro-level of catching, misses it, "Uh-oh..." he muttered in dread.

Then the bottle came flying through a window and towards the lounge, more specifically on a certain study group. The bottle then hits Regan on the head, breaking it as the potions spreads all over her, "Ow! What the?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Regan? Are you all right?'' Faye asked in concern towards her best friend.

Regan rubs the back of her head, "I'm all right...'' she reassured, "I'm just... ughh..." she was trying to say when her eyes felt heavy while letting out a yawn, "... sleepy...'' she muttered before falling down face first on the coffee table and began to snore.

"Regan?!" Faye exclaimed in shock.

"What was that all about?'' Akira asked.

Lazaris slid a finger on Regan's hair, taking a few blue-colored dust before taking a sniff of it when her eyes widen in realization, "It's a sleep powder! That bottle must have been a sleeping potion!" she exclaimed, "But where did it come from?'' she questioned.

Baron then spoke, "I think I saw the bottle flying in here through the window.'' he pointed out.

Akira and Duke then walks towards the window, they look around saw the Bullies gathered in the front yard and they immediately realized the culprits, "Hey!" Akira shouted while pointing a finger at them.

"Oh shit! Someone must have got hit with the potion." Chicken deducted.

"Let's book it, dudes!" Kenji shouted.

And with that, the four boys ran out of the front yard with Leon even doing a dive over the fence before getting on their respective chopper bikes, revving up the engines, "Whoo-hooo!" Leon hollered as they drives away.

Akira and Duke watches them go with annoyed expression, "Geez... and they say I'm such a troublemaker.'' the former grumbled.

"I'm surprised that you never hang out with them." Duke pointed out.

"There is a reasonable explanation for that.'' Akira replied as the two went back to everyone, staring at the snoring Regan.

Faye then poke a finger on Regan's side but nothing happened as Kanonno spoke, "If we can't wake up Regan, we're totally gonna fail the test!" she cried out in panic.

"Then we better wake her up fast!" Lazaris ordered.

And with that, the group began to do various methods in waking Regan up. Duke and Akira began to make noise by banging pot using ladles but to no effect while Baron then flashed a smile with an accompanying light on her face but no effect as well. Amelia then calls out for someone as Felipe Ignacio came to view, she then gestures a hand at Regan, the comedian nodded and brought out a trombone before blowing loud on Regan but failed to wake her up.

Out of options, the group can only stare at her snore.

"Man, if only she took studying as seriously as partying." Duke commented.

Then an idea came into Lazaris' mind, "Oh! That's it!" she gasped with a smile.

A minute later, we see a boombox on the coffee table when Lazaris pressed play, the sound of the party music was more than enough as Regan sprung back up awake, "Oh." she muttered, "Hey, guys! What's up!" she greeted with a smile.

"You!" Lazaris replied, "Finally!" she said in relief, "But now you have to stay awake and help us." she advised.

Regan then stood up with a smile, "Well, there's one thing that New Day and I are always up for: a study party!'' she declared as everyone let's out cheer.

A minute later, the study session became a full-blown party with Regan still tutoring them, "The sixth and seventh president of America are John Quincy Adams and Andrew Jackson.'' she explained while presenting images of aforementioned Presidents on a large touch-screen television.

"John Quincy Adams and Andrew Jackson." Rachael and Amelia mused at the same time while dancing.

And while this is going on, we head towards the kitchen to see Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy and Gillian "Gill" Norman sitting at one table with books and pens around them.

"Ugh!" Buckles groaned, "How can those people study and have a party at the same time?!" he complained in annoyance as Gill shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The next day at the Soldier's class, everyone are on their desk concentrating on the test until the Soldier bangs the table with a ruler, getting everyone's attention.

"Time is up!" the Soldier announced, "Let's see how you failed." he said.

After getting everyone's papers, the Soldier began to check their papers one-by-one, "Lazaris Gemstone... an A!" he announced, "Faye Bertha Conway... A!" she followed, "Kanonno Grassvalley... A! Akira Nova... A!" he listed off in frustration.

"Never underestimate the power of a study party. " Regan declared while sharing a high-five with Duke as Amelia let's out a giggle.

The Soldier then fell to his knees, "NOOOOO!" he cried out loud.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Lazaris, Faye, Regan, Rachael, Kannonno, Amelia, Akira, Duke and Baron walking in the hallways, making their way towards the cafeteria.

"I can't believe that we all A-ed the test!" Duke exclaimed in awe.

Lazaris then placed a hand on Regan's shoulder, "And we have our resident party planner for that.'' she said with a smile.

Regan chuckled, "Eh~ It's no big deal.'' she mused, "Anyway... New Day, Pinkie and I are throwing a party tonight!" she declared, "I'm expecting that all of you are available for tonight?'' she guessed.

"Sure." Faye replied with a smile.

"Awesome!" Kanonno cheered.

"We'll be there." Akira said.

The group were nearing the open cafeteria doorway when they saw Luna Platz coming out from it, "Hey, it's Luna!" Rachael pointed out, "Hey, Luna!" she called out.

Luna turns to them with a smile, "Hey, guys.'' she greeted back, "What's up?'' she asked.

"New Day, Pinkie and I are throwing a party tonight." Regan answered, "Are you free for tonight?" she asked, "We'd love to have you in it.'' she said.

"Thanks but I can't." Luna answered, "My team and I had a mission, and we'll be leaving in the next hours.'' she stated, "I'm just killing time right now before they call us in the briefing room." she claimed.

"I see... well, we wish you the best of luck." Regan said with a smile.

"Thanks." Luna replied in gratitude, "Well... I should get going.'' she said, "Have fun tonight.'' she advised before walking off.

"Bye!" Faye said with a wave of her hand as the group enters the cafeteria when she noticed Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Ram having a conversation in front of a vending machine, "Hey! It's Marcus and Ram!" she pointed out, "Let's go and invite them.'' she suggested.

"I don't mind." Lazaris replied, "As long as we remind Marcus not to bring a whole case of beer in the party.'' she reminded, "We don't want to repeat the same mishap from last time.'' she explained.

Meanwhile, we see Luna making her towards her locker, she opens her locker door to put away some of her book when phone let's out a beeping sound. Fishing out her phone from her bag, she checks on it and saw a message from Dr. Pating that she is needed in the briefing room.

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Looks like it's time.'' she muttered in declaration.

* * *

A minute later, we see Alain, Cyrille, Ichigo Momomiya, Monkey D. Luffy, Rogue Cheney, Ryuuko Matoi, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shun Kazami, Sting Eucliffe and Toma gathered inside alongside Dr. Michael Pating and Samurai Jack.

Luna then enters the room, "Hey, everyone.'' she greeted, "Sorry I'm late.'' she apologized.

"Hey, Luna." Ryuuko greeted back, "Don't worry, the briefing hasn't started yet.'' she reassured.

Luna looks around, "Where are Ichiro and the others?'' she asked, "Aren't they part of this mission?'' she asked.

"Indeed." Jack spoke, "The honorary members of your team are also part of this mission.'' he confirmed, "But they had a different task, so we'll be briefing them in a different room.'' he explained.

"So, what's are mission all about?'' Cyrille asked.

Dr. Pating nodded, "This team will head towards to Tengu City in World 331 from Dimension 2013.'' he started, "As always... the main objective it rid of the Emotionless that are spotted in that city.'' he explained.

Shun nodded, "Seems easy enough." he said.

"However... be aware of the Spirits and the AST.'' Jack advised.

"What are those?'' Toma asked.

"Spirits are extraordinary beings from a different dimension." Dr. Pating started, "Through their own will or not, it is unknown, but each time they come through to that world, they create a spacequake that is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world." he explained, "The Anti-Spirit Team, also known with the abbreviation of AST, is a special secret unit within the JGSDF. It is designed to suppress and eliminate the Spirits by means of killing them, though, they have yet to do anything more than driving them off. The public has no knowledge of this Special Forces Unit. Currently, it is shown that the AST is made purely out of females and for the most part, teenage girls." he finished.

Luna nodded, "We'll be on the lookout for them.'' she replied.

"However... if you came across the Ratatoskr, we suggest that you form an alliance with them and aid them if ever things in that world got into a serious situation.'' Jack advised.

"And what's the Ratatoskr?'' Sting asked.

Dr. Pating then spoke, "Ratatoskr is an organization created for the purpose of saving Spirits, the cause of Spacequakes, through peaceful mean without killing the Spirits." he started, "According to our sources, the organization is known by the upper level of the government and high-ranking military officials. The Ratatoskr Command center is on the airship Fraxinus, while their headquarters is located elsewhere.'' he finished explaining.

"So, we find and eliminate the Emotionless, get acquainted with the Ratatoskr and assist them with their tasks." Luna listed off, "I think I understand the whole mission.'' she claimed.

Jack nodded, "Good." he said, "You'll leave an hour later, so please go and get ready.'' he advised, "We don't know what's more in store in that world but I am hoping that you all can take it.'' he stated.

Luna smiled, "We can take it.'' she mused.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	63. A Bad Day For Hector

It was quite a nice morning at Neo-City as we heard towards the Vanguard Academy where various staffs and students are roaming around the area.

Inside the academy, we see Aikuro Mikisugi, Dr. Stylish and Miharu Nijino having a conversation in front of the doors of the faculty area when suddenly, the Scout ran past them with a panic look on his face as Shizuka Hiratsuka came out hot on his tail with a large paper fan in hand.

Meanwhile, we see Sakura Minamoto, Sakura Kinomoto and Sakura Oogami having a conversation in front of a row of lockers while Sanosuke Sagara and Scott Pilgrim looks at them in amusement. I mean... three girls named Sakura having a conversation? How is that not amusing?

At another row of lockers, we see Shino Aburame getting books from his locker when Kiba Inuzuka and Shoto Todoroki approaches him while we see Ezo Red Fox and Silver Fox having a conversation with Panne at another row of lockers. Meanwhile, we see Gerome, Gregor and Hisui Hearts having a conversation by the staircase when they quickly moves aside when Usopp slides down the stairs on a surfboard.

At one hallways of the academy, we see Hector Vanguard, Jr. walking around while eating a sandwich. When suddenly he felt sick, his face turning green while holding his stomach, he then quickly ran towards the closest bathroom to deal with his current dilemma. Unbeknownst to him, we see Rex Salazar, Jake Long and Randy Cunningham hiding behind a corner, laughing and giggling with Jake is holding a bottle of laxative.

After thirty minutes, Hector came out of the bathroom with a relieved look on his face. He then continues to walk forward when suddenly, Hunter Isaac Rey slaps a paper(that says "Kick Me!") on his back, the Green Lantern glares behind him but saw no one there when Elfman Strauss arrives and saw the paper on his back and immediately kicked him causing him fall down face first to the floor.

Hector stood up and tried to glare at the person who kicked him but saw no one, he turns around and was greeted by the sight of Ikkaku Madarame whom proceeded to shove a cigar on his mouth and lights it up, the bald-headed shinigami ran off when the cigar exploded, leaving Hector's face covered with ashes when suddenly Jacques Paulsen walks towards him and kicks him hard before running off.

Rubbing his soar rump and wiping off the ash on his face, Felipe Ignacio walks towards and taps his shoulder, he turns around to see comedian smiling at him when suddenly, Felipe brought out his water gun and sprayed his face, blinding Hector a bit before running off. As Hector wipes the water off his face, Jet Siegel walks towards him with a joy-buzzer in hand before grabbing Hector's right hand and electrocuting him on the process, Hector then fell down the floor as Jet walks away.

As Hector slowly gets up from the floor, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson walks towards his direction while eating a banana before casually dropping the banana peel to the floor and Hector got up, he accidentally steps on the banana peel, immediately slipping and then crashing back down to the floor. As this is going on, Chad Mordetzky walks towards him and dropping several water balloons on his face, dowsing his face on the process before scampering off.

Shaking off the water, Hector slowly got back up and when he does, he is greeted by the sight of Franky holding a water hose before blasting him with water which pushes him a few inches away but surprisingly managed to keep himself from falling however, Kanji Tatsumi appeared behind him before kicking him hard, sending him crashing once again down to the floor.

"Oh...'' Hector groaned in pain, "... why my life sucks?'' he complained.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the academy's cafeteria, we see Shidou Itsuka, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney having lunch when Hector approaches them with a tray of food in hands and a tired look on his face. The trio watches him sat right next to Sting when suddenly, they heard a farting noise, Hector then quickly pulls out a whoopie cushion from his seat and proceeds to glare at Sting.

Sting raised his hands up, "Don't look at me... that was there when we got on to this table.'' he said with a grin.

Hector sighed before throwing away the whoopie cushion, "Whatever.'' he muttered.

"You seem to be having a bad day.'' Rogue pointed out.

"A lot worse than expected.'' Hector corrected, "This morning... I got pranked numerous times with no signs of stopping.'' he muttered.

"So, that's why the guys brought a huge box of pranking items.'' Shidou spoke, "I thought they're gonna do some pranking video, I guess those items were meant to use on you.'' he pointed out.

Rogue is seen checking his phone, "The pranks on Junior has been recorded and it's already had a million views.'' he revealed.

Hector then slams his head down, "This sucks...'' he grumbled, "What should I even do to earn a little respect around here?!" he complained.

"Respect is earned not given.'' Rogue spoke, "You can't expect people to give you that just on a whim, even your status as a Green Lantern and the son of Hector Vanguard isn't gonna earn you some respect right away, you need to do something to get people to respect you.'' he advised.

"How should I do that?'' Hector asked.

"It depends on what you do.'' Rogue answered, "You could get respect by doing the right things, helping people or even understanding other people's feelings but like I said, it all depends of what you do." he advised.

Hector then thought about it.

* * *

After lunch, we see Hector walking down the halls making his way towards his designated class, according to his schedule.

 _"It depends on what I do.''_ Hector thought, _"I guess I should start by telling everyone how awesome I am as a Green Lantern and maybe show off some of my powers.''_ he thought with a nod, _"Yeah! I think that'll work.''_ he claimed.

Suddenly, Hunter slaps another paper(that says "Kick Me!") on his back, the Green Lantern glares behind him but saw no one there when Elfman arrives and saw the paper on his back and immediately kicked him causing him fall down face first to the floor.

Hector stood up and tried to glare at the person who kicked him but saw no one, he turns around and was greeted by the sight of Ikkaku whom proceeded to shove a cigar on his mouth and lights it up, the bald-headed shinigami ran off when the cigar exploded, leaving Hector's face covered with ashes when suddenly Jacques walks towards him and kicks him hard before running off.

Rubbing his soar rump and wiping off the ash on his face, Felipe walks towards and taps his shoulder, he turns around to see comedian smiling at him when suddenly, Felipe brought out his water gun and sprayed his face, blinding Hector a bit before running off. As Hector wipes the water off his face, Jet walks towards him with a joy-buzzer in hand before grabbing Hector's right hand and electrocuting him on the process, Hector then fell down the floor as Jet walks away.

As Hector slowly gets up from the floor, Cody walks towards his direction while eating a banana before casually dropping the banana peel to the floor and Hector got up, he accidentally steps on the banana peel, immediately slipping and then crashing back down to the floor. As this is going on, Chad walks towards him and dropping several water balloons on his face, dowsing his face on the process before scampering off.

Shaking off the water, Hector slowly got back up and when he does, he is greeted by the sight of Franky holding a water hose before blasting him with water which pushes him a few inches away but surprisingly managed to keep himself from falling however, Kanji appeared behind him before kicking him hard, sending him crashing once again down to the floor.

"Oh...'' Hector groaned in pain, "... why can I catch a break?'' he complained.

 **Bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Gintama OST - Koko wa Samurai no Kuni da by Kamagata Eiichi)**

Later that night at Neo-City, we head towards the Dormitory Village to see Hector walking around the streets with hands in his pockets. He just recently left the lounge area from the Training Camp after getting relentlessly pranked by the others.

Hector sighed, "Getting respect sure is hard.'' he commented before noticing Mario Martinez making his way towards a certain house while carrying three boxes in his arms. He then jogged his way towards him, "Good evening, President Mario.'' he greeted.

Mario turns to him, "Oh! Good evening, young Hector.'' he greeted back.

"That looks heavy.'' Hector pointed out, "Do you need a hand?'' he offered.

Mario smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, I appreciate the help.'' he complied.

And with that, we see Mario and Hector making their way towards the former's home with the latter carrying two boxes in his arms.

"President, what are these?'' Hector questioned while wondering what's inside the box.

"Oh just a bunch of food supplies.'' Mario answered, "The supplies in my home is running out, so I figure to restocked it that would last for an entire month.'' he explained.

"I see.'' Hector said. The two were silent for a minute before he spoke again, "Umm... president?'' he called.

"Hm?'' was Mario's response.

"What was my father like?'' Hector asked.

Mario chuckled, "Never get to know him well?'' he pointed out.

Hector sighed, "Yeah.'' he confirmed.

Mario chuckled again, "Well... there is a lot to say about you father.'' he said, "He is brave, courageous and puts others first before himself which is the whole reason he is such a respected figure.'' he explained. "But won't you believe that your father was unlikable person at first?'' he questioned.

"Eh? How so?'' Hector asked in surprise.

"I believe you already know the answer to that." Mario pointed out which made Hector's eyes widen in realization, "That is right.'' he confirmed, "Back then, a lot of people don't trust your father because of his previous background.'' he pointed out, "Your father often gets pushed around and discriminated because of that however, he never complained nor argued with everyone. In fact, acknowledging his flaws and his honesty would later gain him friends and allies, his gallant and charismatic personality were also a reason why he became the leader of the Freedom Seekers. And during the first Great Alien War, your father fought valiantly, leading wars to victory over victory, fighting for freedom and caring for his comrades, your father may have died during the end of the but he is forever etched in the hearts of people who fought alongside with him and will be known as one of the greatest heroes of all time.'' he explained with a smile, "Young Hector... you maybe his son and I understand that you want to be like him but I want you to know that you have to create your legacy, your father did just that and I believe you should do that do.'' he advised, "Your still new, both on being a Green Lantern and a hero of the Coalitions, and I can see that your struggling with your position in this place but rest assure you that you'll be fine.'' he reassured, "Learn to appreciate the hardships that will shape you into the hero that you wanted to be.'' he advised, "Am I right?'' he asked with a smile.

Hector stares at him for a minute before smiling back, "Yeah... you right.'' he said in agreement, "Thank you for telling me these things, Mister President.'' he said in gratitude.

Mario chuckled, "It's no pleasure, my boy.'' he reassured, "If your father is still alive, I'm pretty sure he is going to be proud of what you are right now.'' he claimed.

Hector scoffed with a smile, "I hope so.'' he mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

The next day at the Vanguard Academy, we see Hector walking down the halls making his way towards his designated class, according to his schedule.

 _"Okay... I just need to be true to myself and maybe... just maybe... people will start to like me... even for a bit.''_ Hector thought with a smile.

Suddenly, Hunter slaps another paper(that says "Kick Me!") on his back, the Green Lantern glares behind him but saw no one there when Elfman arrives and saw the paper on his back and immediately kicked him causing him fall down face first to the floor.

Hector stood up and tried to glare at the person who kicked him but saw no one, he turns around and was greeted by the sight of Ikkaku whom proceeded to shove a cigar on his mouth and lights it up, the bald-headed shinigami ran off when the cigar exploded, leaving Hector's face covered with ashes when suddenly Jacques walks towards him and kicks him hard before running off.

Rubbing his soar rump and wiping off the ash on his face, Felipe walks towards and taps his shoulder, he turns around to see comedian smiling at him when suddenly, Felipe brought out his water gun and sprayed his face, blinding Hector a bit before running off. As Hector wipes the water off his face, Jet walks towards him with a joy-buzzer in hand before grabbing Hector's right hand and electrocuting him on the process, Hector then fell down the floor as Jet walks away.

As Hector slowly gets up from the floor, Cody walks towards his direction while eating a banana before casually dropping the banana peel to the floor and Hector got up, he accidentally steps on the banana peel, immediately slipping and then crashing back down to the floor. As this is going on, Chad walks towards him and dropping several water balloons on his face, dowsing his face on the process before scampering off.

Shaking off the water, Hector slowly got back up and when he does, he is greeted by the sight of Franky holding a water hose before blasting him with water which pushes him a few inches away but surprisingly managed to keep himself from falling however, Kanji appeared behind him before kicking him hard, sending him crashing once again down to the floor.

"Oh...'' Hector groaned in pain, "... easier said that done...'' he muttered.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	64. Join A Club But Don't Clob!

It was nice afternoon at Neo-City as we head towards the Vanguard Academy, here we see tons of students walking around the academy grounds either having a conversation or doing something else.

Kazuichi Souda is seen walking around carrying a box filled with scrap metals and equipment, we then see Satsuki Kiryuiin and Akame walking around having a conversation while passing-by Guy Cecil and Hisui Hearts having a conversation. Meanwhile, we see Brent Dark, Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble doing a graffiti at a nearby hall and we see Gundam Tanaka sitting under a tree meditating while Luna Loud is seen lying down on a tree branch listening to music.

In the hallways, we see Akiharu Hino walking straight when Weiss Schnee and Emilia catches up to him and handed him their reports before the camera shifted next to Elfman Strauss cleaning up his lockers when Houka Inumuta and Uzu Sanageyama approaches him.

The scene then changes to Kyousuke Kagami taking a drink of water from the drinking fountain when Asuna Yuuki and Jenny Wakeman walks past him before the scene shifted it's focus to Ai Mizuno, Junko Konno and Umi Sonoda having a conversation in front of a row of lockers.

Meanwhile at another row of lockers, we see Shidou Itsuka cleaning his locker while having a conversation with a young man. The young man has a short black hair that reaches down to his neck and has black eyes. He wears a white collared t-shirt with a dark-blue striped necktie, dark-blue pants and black leather shoes. This is Naoto Takayama.

 **Railway Security Force Trainee**

 **Naoto Takayama**

"Have you tried the new cereal?'' Naoto asked.

"Oh yeah.'' Shidou answered when he noticed Tooka Yatogami and Yoshino walking towards them, "Oh... hey, Tooka, Yoshino.'' he greeted, "What's going on?'' he asked.

"Shidou... Yoshino and I are having a trouble choosing a club to join.'' Tooka answered with a worried look.

Yoshino's puppet Yoshinon spoke, "And according to one of the teachers... if we don't joined a club by the end of the week, we'll be scrubbing the academy's cafeteria lady's feet until we find a suitable club for us to join.'' it explained.

"I can't believe that's still a thing.'' Naoto muttered with a blank look.

"I see... that's quite troublesome.'' Shidou commented before turning to Naoto, "Do you know any clubs that Tooka and Yoshino can join?'' he asked.

Naoto crosses his arms, "I don't know much about Yatogami-san and Yoshino-san as you do, so I can't help, sorry.'' he apologized, "But I know someone that can help.'' he claimed.

"Really who?'' Shidou asked.

"Felipe Ignacio, from the Arts and Crafts Department, the Theater Club and the Comedy-Skits Club, is good in helping others getting into clubs.'' Naoto answered.

"I see... where can we find him?'' Shidou asked.

* * *

Three hours later, after class, we see Shidou, Tooka and Yoshino walking down the halls before reaching the door of the Comedy-Skits Club. Shidou knocks on the doors and after a few seconds, Felipe came out with a battle axe in hand, much to the trio's surprise.

"Oh hey.'' Felipe greeted, "Naoto texted me a minute ago, you must be the guys he's talking about.'' he said.

"Uh... what's up with the axe?'' Shidou questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Felipe then looks at the axe in his hand for a minute before hiding it behind his back, "Nothing... just a prop.'' he said nervously before throwing the item back inside the room where they heard a loud painful cry as Felipe immediately closes the door, "So? Naoto told me that you guys are looking for a club to join?'' he pointed out.

"Actually... Tooka and Yoshino are the ones looking for a club to join.'' Shidou clarified gesturing a hand at the two Spirits, "I already joined the Chess Club.'' he said.

Felipe nodded, "Okay.'' he said before turning to the two girls, "So, what club you want to join?'' he asked.

"I wanted to join the Chess Club like Shidou.'' Tooka answered, "But I don't know how to play chess.'' she admitted.

"Yoshino as well.'' Yoshinon added.

"I see.'' Felipe said, "Any other clubs you wanted to join?'' he asked but Tooka and Yoshino could only stare at him in confusion. The comedian sighed before scratching his head, "Guess we'll just have to visit the clubs to see.'' he declared.

* * *

Later that day, we see Felipe, Shidou, Tooka and Yoshino in the gymnasium with a marching band led by a girl standing in front of them. The girl has a pale, light grayish gold skin tone, she has a long moderate rose hair with lighter moderate rose streaks tied in a pair of buns and has aquamarine eyes. She wears a blue, long-sleeved majorette uniform with yellow strings and shoulder pads, a white high-waist skirt and blue knee-high boots with yellow linings. This is Baton Switch.

 **Canterlot High School Student**

 **Baton Switch**

"A marching band is a group in which instrumental musicians perform while marching, often for entertainment or competition.'' Baton explained, "Most high school marching bands, and some college marching bands, are accompanied by a color guard, a group of performers who add a visual interpretation to the music through the use of props, most often flags, rifles, and sabres.'' she furthered, "Marching bands are generally categorized by function, size, age, instrumentation, marching style, and type of show they perform. In addition to traditional parade performances, many marching bands also perform field shows at sporting events and marching band competitions. Increasingly, marching bands perform indoor concerts that implement many songs, traditions, and flair from outside performances. In some cases, at higher level competitions, bands will be placed into classes based on school size." she finished with a smile.

"Woah..." Tooka and Yoshino muttered in awe.

"Baton here is an excellent member of the CHS' marching band.'' Felipe pointed out.

"I think this is bit much for Yoshino.'' Shidou pointed out, "But I think Tooka will do well here.'' he said before turning to Tooka, "Wanna give it a try?'' he suggested.

Tooka nodded, "Um!" she replied with a big smile.

Standing in the middle of the court, Baton presented her skills as a baton twirler by spinning & twirling the baton stick in her hand before tossing it up high and catching it, "See that, Miss Tooka?'' she pointed out, "Now you try.'' she suggested handing the baton stick to Tooka.

"That ain't a weapon, Tooka.'' Shidou reminded, "Just needed to remind you.'' he said.

Tooka then began spinning & twirling the baton stick in her hand before tossing it up high and catching it, "Yata! I did it!'' she cheered as she did it again, however it slips of her hands and the baton spins around the air like a boomerang before smashing through the windows, "Ooops.'' she quipped at her blunder.

"She's good but she needs a bit more of a control.'' Baton commented, "Other than done... I believe she can become an excellent baton twirler.'' she declared with Shidou and Felipe nodding in agreement.

* * *

Later that day, we see Felipe, Shidou and Yoshino in the room of the Party Games Club with Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Trixie Lulamoon standing in front of them. The other people present in the room are Alphonse Elric, Asian Small-Clawed Otter, Eddy Skipper McGee, Chopper Tony Tony, a girl and a man.

The girl has a shoulder-length brown hair and has large brown eyes. She wears a pink long-sleeve school uniform with a white collar and red ribbon lace, dark-brown miniskirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Ayumu Kasuga.

 **Student**

 **Ayumu Kasuga**

The man is a tall, overweight man with a rather slick-back brown hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. He wears a tan jacket with a white shirt and a black tie along with a pair of salmon color shorts with blue stripes, and a pair of white slippers. This is Barazou Mankanshoku, the father of Mako Mankanshoku.

 **Back Alley Doctor**

 **Barazou Mankanshoku**

"We from the Party Games Club usually had to brainstorm some fun games that we can present in various children's parties to entertain the kids.'' Trixie explained, "But sometimes... we often uses simple games to entertain them.'' she said.

"Like a game of Hand Slap.'' Ed quipped.

Everyone then turns to see Eddy and Alphonse playing the said game, "Hey guys! Is club over yet?'' the former asked in desperation, "Al's slapping my hands raw!" he exclaimed.

"You just sucked in this game, Eddy.'' Alphonse commented.

"Or a Staring Game.'' Ed followed.

Everyone then turns to see Ayumu and Barazou playing the said game, "You're really good at this game, Miss Ayumu.'' the latter commented while taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Ayumu tilts her head, "You think so?'' she asked with a smile while keeping her eyes wide open.

"YOU HAD SUCH A CREEPY STARE!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Or whatever Otter is doing.'' Ed finished.

Everyone then turns to see Otter lying down on the floor on her back while flipping a small rock on her hands, back and forth, "Wahahaha! Tanoshi!" Otter cheered.

"So, what can Yoshino contribute in this club?'' Shidou asked.

Yoshinon then spoke, "Yoshino is good with a lot of things, I tell ya that!" he claimed when Ed and Trixie stares at him while in deep thoughts, "Why are you looking at me like that?'' it asked in confusion.

Both Ed and Trixie got a flash on inspiration before pointing a finger at Yoshinon, "Eureka!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Eh?'' was all Yoshinon's response.

A minute later, we see Yoshino and Ed on top of a makeshift stage with the others gathered in front of them.

"What are we doing again?'' Yoshinon questioned.

"Kids loves puppet shows and after seeing that puppet talks, it gave Big Ed and I an idea.'' Trixie explained, "First try and go have a conversation with Big Ed.'' she advised.

"Okay... so what should we talk about big guy?'' Yoshinon asked.

"A duck.'' Ed replied.

"Huh?" Yoshinon muttered in confusion.

"What?"

"Um..."

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Um."

"Big guy?"

"Why?"

Upon witnessing Ed and Yoshinon's back and forth, everyone including Yoshino are giggling and chuckling at the spectacle.

"I bet the kids will get a good laugh with that conversation.'' Trixie mused.

"So... can Yoshino join this club?'' Shidou asked.

Trixie gave him a thumbs-up, "She's more than welcome to join this club.'' she replied with a grin.

Shidou smiled before turning to Yoshino, "You hear that, Yoshino?'' he asked as the shy Spirit smiled in response.

Yoshinon then spoke, "Well big guy... looks like we're in you're care.'' it mused.

"Quack?'' was Ed's response.

And with that, everyone bursts out in laughter.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at a large aerodome facility called the Neo-City National Airport, a place that works as an airport and a spaceport, we see Anna Maymorie and a young man holding a sign that says 'Heroes Coalitions'.

The young man is tall, has a skinny frame and a notably wide shoulders. He has a sickly pale skin and light gray-green eyes with thick eyelashes. His hair is shoulder-length and naturally wavy, of an unnaturally pale pinkish off-white color that fades to white the closer to his scalp. He wears a brown blazer and matching pants, a red tie and dark brown lace-up shoes. The top few buttons of his shirt he leaves undone, and over it he wears a sleeveless green sweater with a red v-neck collar, a wide, horizontal stripe across the middle of it. This is Nagito Komaeda.

 **Ultimate Lucky Student**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

"So, who are we waiting for here again?'' Nagito questioned.

"A freelance hero from Mega-Tokyo.'' Anna answered, "The president told me that he is coming today, so he asked us to get fetch him and escort him to the facility.'' she explained.

"Not that I don't mind though but what's up with the heroes from Mega-Tokyo transferring here to Neo-City?'' Nagito questioned.

"They must have their own reasons.'' Anna answered.

Then a young man walks towards them. The young man is tall with a slim yet muscular physique. He has a shaggy blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes. He wears a black leather jacket over a red top, black leather jeans with red straps and black boots. This is Kyoutarou Suga.

 **Freelance Hero**

 **Kyoutarou Suga**

"Excuse me...'' Kyoutarou called getting their attentions, "Are you perhaps staff members from the Heroes Coalition?'' he questioned.

"Uh... hai!" Anna confirmed with Nagito showing the sign in his hands.

Kyoutarou smiled, "Please to meet you, two.'' he greeted, "I'm Kyoutarou Suga, a freelance hero from Mega-Tokyo and a new recruit of Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions.'' he introduced himself with a declaration.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
